Federación de Seguridad Interestelar
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: La Federación, es el organismo encargado de velar y proteger la paz de todo el multiverso y para ello, contamos con grupos élites los cuales se encargaran de los problema que asechan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ustedes, mi hermano y yo les queremos presentar este nuevo proyecto que saldrá durante el hiatus de Búsqueda por la Verdad**

* * *

 **Prologo: Una historia para comenzar.**

Se ha preguntado de dónde venimos, bueno esas solo son respuestas vagas, la mejor pregunta siempre ha sido ¿A dónde vamos? Bien, el infinito cosmos siempre nos ha dado algo nuevo para divertirnos, ya sea una misión de protección o un asalto a planetas fortalezas… ¿Qué tanto me miras? Mi cola, bueno, si y que tiene mi cola, si es muy peluda, es porque soy una gata, idiota.

¿Interesado en mí? Puedo contarte mi historia si quieres pero presta atención o te descuartizo.

Mi nombre es Maya y crecí en la zona más pobre de la ciudad Shamaz del planeta Ahuram, aunque mi familia consistía en otros cuatro niños de otras especies, que luego se volverían mis mejores aliados.

La vida era difícil en aquella ciudad era bastante complicada, puesto que las grandes elites lo tenían todo y para nosotros era una guerra de supervivencia. Todo el tiempo teníamos que robar a los nobles para vivir un día más, y así fue todo el tiempo, aunque bien teníamos espectáculos nocturnos todo el tiempo para poder olvidar nuestra miseria, gracias a la Nebulosa Orión la cual en la noche nos daba un cielo rojizo, con lunas moradas y estrellas brillantes.

Cuando crecimos fuimos apresados por la guardia de la ciudad y nos dieron la única opción para no morir en la horca en la plaza central. Formamos un pequeño escuadrón de asalto e investigación, trabajamos para los cerdos que odiamos solo para salvar nuestro pellejo, cosa que me desagradaba por completo pero mis mejores amigos, mi familia estaba conmigo y estos eran.

Araam, un minotauro gruño y el dispara antes de preguntar, el Don Cuernos por delante, siempre carga consigo una mini gatling laser vulcano con la cual comienza el asedio en nuestras misiones con más acción, especializado en las armas de asedio. Su pelaje es rojo arena, suele llevar una armadura de cuerpo completo y tiene un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo con el emblema que creamos cuando éramos niños la cual era una flor blanca envuelta con pétalos morados. Alias: Juggernaut.

10-4 Jet Ω, también llamado simplemente Jet, es un androide humano el cual lo encontramos sin energía y a punto de morir, pero gracias que solíamos robar energía eléctrica de una casa noble logramos que sobreviviera y para el conseguimos un generador eléctrico, aunque también ocupaba comida de verdad aunque fuese poca, su especialidad es la infiltración y el estratega del equipo, sus armas son un dos pistolas eléctricas que le ayudan para aturdir y la habilidad de camuflarse en cualquier cosa o persona. Alias: Phantom.

Agatha, ella es humana y desde que la conozco le ha gustado el ocultismo y la magia, puesto que ella ha tenido poderes mágicos los cuales son control de las sombras, telepatía al igual que cualquier tipo de maleficio que te lanzare se cumplía, eso y que además podía ver múltiples futuros de manera imprevista y al igual que tiene altos conocimientos médicos ya que solía ir al hospital para ayudar como enfermera. Alías: Bruja.

Andros, el miembro más pequeño de todo el equipo con apenas ocho años, un niño dragón aéreo, usualmente suele andar si ropa ya que sus escamas son más que suficientes para él. De hecho Jet lo recluto al rastrear un servidor proxy pirata que se infiltro para robo de información clasificada y al dar con él le dimos la misma oportunidad que nos dieron a nosotros, normalmente nunca nos acompaña y se queda en informática para darnos apoyo logístico durante las misiones. Alías: Hackerman.

Ayi, mi mejor amigo. Un conejo de pelaje gris y ojos verdes, especializado en la velocidad y ataque rápidos, usa dos katanas de materia oscura como armas además de una escopeta de plasma recortada, viste con un chaleco azul con una playera larga de color morado, además de una bandana en su frente y pantalones negros. Alias: Saltos Locos.

Y solo quedo yo Maya, soy una gata y líder de este grupo al que hemos bautizado como Alquimia. Soy una asesina de elite y con mis dos espadas cortas de energía iónica puedo entrar y salir de cualquier lugar dejando solo un rastro de sangre.

Aunque ahora solíamos hacer más que todo, misiones para acabar con los rebeldes de una facción opositora que quería derrocar al líder político. Hasta que todo acabo. Eso termino, un lunático decidió usar el recurso final, el cual solo estaba reservado por si llegáramos a perder la guerra, una bomba de antimateria la cual causo grandes efectos de fotones gama aniquilando a todos o bueno eso pensé ya que gracias a que nosotros nos encontrábamos en un bunker antiguerra, todos mis amigos junto con nuestros superiores. Cuando salimos a ver el exterior ya que las cámaras no existían más, descubrimos que no había nada, tan solo criaturas de antimateria que destruían todo a su paso.

Pensé que todo había terminado pero me alegro haberme equivocado. Ya que él nos había encontrado. Al principio pensé que era un enemigo, ya que está conformado por gases espaciales que habitaban un cuerpo humanoide, pero este ser estaba acompañado de dos animales cuadrúpedos de color blanco y negro con ojos azules y rojos. Este ser se hacía llamar Anum'E. Ram el cual nos ofreció una nueva vida, un nuevo destino.

La Federación de Seguridad Interestelar o también llamada F.S.I es nuestro nuevo hogar, con más de veinte mil unidades activas y más de diez mil sectores de los dos multiversos que protegen. Nosotros entramos al cuadrante llamado Nirvana, el cual se podría decir que es bastante pacifico si no fuesen por esas dementes llamadas Valquirias bajo órdenes de una loca mayor llamada Crazy Axe, las cuales se creen las seres superiores, pero no son más que habladoras feministas, ya que en muchas ocasiones las hemos vencido e incluso hemos robado información de sus planes, por el momento tratamos de evitar que colonicen más planetas para su beneficio a cambio de una remuneración de recursos de dichos planetas y también estaban los locos de la llamada "Tecnounion" pero esos locos tienen sus asuntos contra de la Reina Galaxandria y sus guardianes en el tercer multiverso, cosa que no nos importa hasta que se meten en nuestros territorios.

Ahora en una misión nos encontrábamos en un mundo en pleno desarrollo industrial la cual se habían registrado por parte de los locales una especie de laboratorio genético. Aunque habíamos llegado bastante tarde pues había un conflicto armado con la armada del oscuro y cuatro civiles, uno de ellos era una chica humana de cabello rubio el cual estaba peleando contra un hibrido de Clase Dragón, bastante peligroso como para que lo esté combatiendo por su cuenta propia, en ese momento recibo una llamada por el comunicador visual.

—CABRON, ¿A qué hora llegan los malditos refuerzos? Que tengo a cuatro civiles acorralados— le regaño a Andros quien fue el que me llamo.

—Perdón, mira que eres fastidiosa cuando estas en tus días. Los refuerzos ya están en camino, oye otra cosa. Hemos descubierto que en ese mismo laboratorio se encuentra el Doctor Albaster, científico buscado por tres galaxias, creador de muchos de los híbridos que se están hallando para que sirvan al oscuro— me comentaba mi compañero.

— ¿Esta seguro Andros?— le pregunte seriamente.

—Sí, muy seguro— me confirmo con igual seriedad.

Mire un rato más la batalla, la pobre chica estaba completamente perdida, así que decidí intervenir en la batalla, la cosa esa media al menos cinco metros ya que andaba en cuatro patas, le clave una de mis espadas en su ojo derecho y corrí a salvar a la chica la cual tenía una hemorragia muy grande en su lado derecho empezaba desde su rodilla y terminaba por todo su costado inferior derecho. La ayude a ocultarla, en ese momento una pared es destruida mostrando a Araam con una bazooka en mano.

—Boom baby— se expresó alegre mi amigo minotauro.

Después de él entro toda una brigada de defensores para cuidar de los civiles, Agatha junto con un grupo de médicos especialistas crearon una burbuja esterilizada para comenzar con el trabajo médico, comenzando por arrancar la ropa, limpiar la herida y comenzar a suturar, ya fuera de peligro le colocaron una simple bata médica y se la llevaron resguardada a una tienda de seguridad junto con los civiles. Volviendo con el hibrido, este se encontraba con un ojo sangrante y enfurecido, A pesar de tener equipo de contención y captura nos era difícil retener a la criatura, Ayi lo entretenía con sus katanas y escopeta, mientras que Araam le lanzaba todo tipo de redes.

—Maya, nos vendría bien tu ayuda— me suplicaba enojado Araam.

—De acuerdo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y comencé a golpear en las extremidades de la criatura, pero esta tenía una piel tan fuerte como la de un dragón diamante, era bastante duro de hacerle daño, mientras Ayi golpeaba su rostro el cual parecía ser más fácil, pero la constante manera en la que escupía fuego era aterradora.

—Araam ocupamos de tus granadas especiales.

—Entendido Jefa. Preparando un coctel de granadas de Pulso oscuro.

Araam lanzo con una lanzagranadas cuatro proyectiles los cuales impactaron completamente ante la bestia, creando un campo oscuro el cual al disiparse la criatura seguía con vida. Parecía que nada acabaría con ella hasta que una estrella pareció impactarse contra este. Voltee a ver el origen de este cuerpo celeste y era nuestro jefe superior Anum'E. Ram el cual me miro de manera fría y continuo con su camino.

—Hexagrama Unicursal, Sello Estelar, Arte Cósmico. Bomba Celestial.

Creando una línea de cuerpo celestes impactaron contra el hibrido destruyéndolo por completo.

Amun se volteó para irse del lugar pero lo detuve en el camino.

—Mi Señor.

—Dame informes Maya, que estoy ocupado.

—Sí señor. Hemos detectado que la criatura avistada no era de clase Dragón sino Dios. Cuatro civiles acabaron con una parte pequeña del ejército del oscuro…

—Alto Maya ¿Acaso dijiste el Oscuro?

—Sí mi Señor.

Amun dio un largo suspiro y comento.

—Bueno, ahora que ese lunático ha despertado, tenemos que alertar a toda la Federación, eso incluye a los Errantes Dimensionales y Defensores Galácticos.

—Pero no cree que es mejor llamarla a ella.

—No, no debemos interrumpir su ciclo de letargo.

—Pero mi señor…

—Pero nada Maya, es idiota una vez fue encerrado en el abismo, pero ahora que ha descubierto la forma de liberarse ya solo queda eliminarlo.

—Aun así dice que hay una profecía que puede ayudarnos un ente con la forma de un potro.

—Esa profecía la conozco y déjame decirte que si el falla solo nos queda recurrir a la dualidad.

—Ósea despertar al Amo de la Destrucción y la Diosa de la Creación.

—Sí y me temo que tal vez hasta ellos puedan caer ante el Oscuro.

Amun continúo caminando hasta desaparecer. Me había dejado en duda ¿En verdad es tan poderoso ese tal Oscuro que hasta los primigenios puedan caer contra él? En mi temerosa duda fui golpeada por la espalda por Ayi quien me invito unas cervezas para celebrar que habíamos acabado con esa monstruosidad.

—Y bien Maya ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿De qué puedo opinar? Esa bestia es algo a lo que nunca nos habíamos enfrentado antes.

—Bueno si, pero mira el lado amable Jet capturo al Doctor Albaster y ahora lo están interrogando.

—Una media victoria para esta misión— comento Jet quien estaba jugando con unos dardos mientras tomaba un tarro con cerveza clara.

—Yo opino que pudimos hacer algo mejor si nuestra líder no estuviera en sus días— dijo Andros quien tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la barra y bebía de una pajilla loca jugo de arándanos, en eso yo me levanto y comienzo a exprimir su cabeza con mis nudillos.

— ¿Qué dijiste mocoso?

—Que andas en tus…

Apretaba su cabeza con mayor fuerza para que se callara.

Al volver a nuestra estación espacial, entre a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, para poder pensar mejor lo que dijo Anum.

—Pero ¿Sera cierto o solo son tonterías que se inventaron? ¿Un potro el salvador de los cuatro multiversos? Tengo que conocer a ese potro.

Y en el momento que me levantaba para hacer mi investigación la alarma se enciende para obtener el informe de una nueva misión.

—Ahora. Informe de misión Andros.

—Bueno jefa, Tenemos que infiltrarnos en la base de un cuerpo de seguridad que se volvió corrupto.

—Bien, ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

Día con día, misión tras misión. Esa era mi vida, pero aún tengo que conocer a ese potro de pelaje azul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí estamos con la segunda entrega. Y por el review que nos dejo Sempai haciendo ver que se nos olvido colocar la raza de Agatha la cual es humana con la piel de color verde.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno: Rescate y Pena.**

Ahora idiota, quiero que prestes atención pues, para eso te estoy entrenando ¿Qué si te contare otra historia mía? Claro para esto son estas clases tarado.

¿Cómo iniciamos? Fácil, te contare los inicios de mi grupo en la policía intergaláctica.

A recomendación de Amun'E Ram fuimos instruidos en las pistas de entrenamiento del planeta Bhammar, las cuales tienen la fama de las más peligrosos. Pero de eso se trata si quieres ser parte de la elite. Aunque comenzamos como simples reclutas ascendimos rápidamente de puesto llegando a ser Alto Mando de Flota y luego como un equipo S.W.A.T que son las siglas de Special Weapons And Tactics. Todo mi equipo está altamente calificado para misiones de cualquier tipo, ya sean asedio, sigilo o asesinato a altos cargos que amenacen la seguridad de la galaxia. Eso me recuerda a una misión de cuando éramos apenas novatos y yo ostentaba el grado de Teniente.

Nos encontrábamos en el Santuary la capital de la armada Valquiria de Craxy Axe. Infiltradas para hacer una liberación de los machos que se encontraban en cautiverio y regresarlos a sus respectivos hogares.

Solamente éramos Agatha y yo ya que la presencia de algún macho de nuestro grupo seria evidenciarnos y arruinaríamos la misión.

—Andros ¿Ya te infiltraste en el núcleo central de información de estas feminazis?— le pregunte a nuestro técnico computacional.

—Estoy en eso hermana, su código de seguridad resulta que son puzles de varios videojuegos, nada complicado para mí y… Listo entre a su fuente de información principal— se regocijaba de alegría el pequeño dragón.

—Bien Andros, te llamo luego— termine la comunicación con el dragón.

Caminábamos libremente por las calles de la capital con capas para no ser descubiertas. Las habitantes de este lugar paseaban con machos que actuaban como simples animales, no había distinción entre adultos o niños, todo macho era tratado como simples animales doméstico.

—Quiero terminar con esto de una vez— susurraba Agatha.

—Calma, a mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero así dicta esta misión y tenemos que cumplirla o Amun nos castigara por volver a fallar.

—Pero míralos, ¿Qué clase de enfermas son estas retrogradas?

—Tú misma te respondiste, solo son retrogradas, aun en los pueblos barbaros las hembras son igual o más respetadas por sus hombres, aquí solo hay misandria.

Recorrimos la ciudad hasta llegar al edificio de ordenanza masculina ya habíamos dejado nuestras capas y teníamos puestas versiones de la armadura valquiria para nosotras, el lugar donde ordeñan a los machos como simple ganado, nos fue fácil crear identificaciones fantasma gracias a que Andros nos infiltro como guardias de seguridad. Entramos a recepción y nos identificamos, la base de datos nos tenía registrada para resguardar el área a liberar, nos guiaron hasta allá. Lo que había ahí era enfermizo, machos siendo constantemente ordeñados, algunos se encontraban siendo sometidos a experimentos para modificar su ADN volviéndolos como animales e incluso había infantes a los que se les entrenaba a como… Me aleje asqueada, la guardia que nos guiaba era una pony alicornio, se acercó a mí y puso su casco en mi hombro y me comento.

—Te entiendo, a todas nos dio asco ver eso la primera vez luego solo te acostumbras y lo ignoras.

—Eso es una aberración, ¿Cómo es posible que hagan eso con infantes?— pregunte con indignación.

—Es gracias al suero que les damos cuando son recién nacidos y a los adultos les inyectamos una droga, ambas hacen que su cerebro se degenere hasta volverlo primitivos. Se podría decir que son simples animalitos, aquí las dejo, solo deben hacer rondas cada cinco horas, puede que les parezca aburrido pero nunca suele haber nada de problemas, salvo cuando capturamos a una nueva especie hostil.

Entramos a una especie de descanso para el personal la cual solo había una chica con bata blanca, su aspecto era a la de una pony bípeda de pelaje rosado, cabello rojizo y con lente, vestía con un chaleco anaranjado con una camisa negra y falda negra igual al vernos comento.

—Que empiece la acción.

En ese momento se transformó en nuestro amigo Jet, la verdadera chica se encontraba amordazada en el cuarto de limpieza. Jet volvió a su camuflaje y nos mostró un maletín lleno de armas. Yo tome un par de pistola de fotones con silenciador gamma, Agatha simplemente tomo un libro de tapa negra y Jet volvió a colocarse su camuflaje óptico. Regresamos para dar la primera ronda, Jet que se encontraba disfrazado de la pony científica ingreso al cuarto donde tenían a los infantes pues eran los que aún tenían salvación de la degeneración mental. Jet y Agatha entraron a la habitación mientras yo me quedaba vigilando que nadie entrara. Mientras mis compañeros sacaban a los niños de este aberrante lugar, dos científicas junto con cuatro soldados se acercaban, llevaban Araam con camisa de fuerza y encadenado, además de a Ayi quien solo tenía un par de esposas, ambos caminaban hacia mi dirección mientras que yo me quedaba congelada sin saber nada, de un lado Jet y Agatha estaban por terminar mientras que del otro mis dos compañero serían enviados a no se dónde.

—Oye tu novata— me hablo una guardia.

—Sí.

—Ayúdanos, con esta bestia.

Me acerque a mi compañero pero otra de las valquirias que era una dragona se interpuso diciendo.

— ¿Esta segura jefa? Con lo escuálida que esta de un golpe la mataran, mejor que ayude con el conejo loco.

—Tienes razón, novata ve tu sola con el conejo hasta la cámara de reprogramación.

Asentí y me fui con Ayi hasta un pasillo en concreto siendo guiada por Andros quien tenía completo mapa del complejo feminazi. Antes de llegar libere a mi compañero y le entregue mi arma, este me miro.

—No importa, tú tienes mejor puntería que yo.

—Pero ahora tu estas desarmada.

—No tanto, estas armaduras vienen con una lanza de energía.

—Está bien jefa, pero antes tenemos que sacar a nuestro gigantón.

Ambos salimos del cuarto sacado de película de terror serie B y recorrimos hasta llegar a donde parecía estar en una especie de quirófano donde tenían a Araam en una cama de acero amarrado con dos agarres de vibranium, nos acercamos y este al vernos dijo.

—Por un momento pensé que me dejarían aquí con estas locas experimentando con mi masculinidad.

—Nunca se abandona a la familia, nunca— le comente con una sonrisa mientras desactivaba las agarraderas.

En eso entran dos científicas y al vernos una de ellas se espanta mientras que la otra la toma del cuello y la adormece con un movimiento.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí ya, Agatha nos espera en una nave de comercio con los infantes, además que ya coloque explosivos en todo el edificio.

Decía la pony científica con voz masculina.

—Wow, Jet a la próxima vez deshazte de tu camuflaje óptico cuando hables normal.

—Lo lamento, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

Comenzamos a correr hasta la salida marcada por el mapa de Andros, cuando este llama.

—Hermana ¿Me escuchas?

—Fuerte y claro lindo ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me detectaron, deben de salir ya.

—Estamos en eso lindo, pero aun así busca la salida más cercana para nosotros.

Mientras los tres corríamos de toda la seguridad del edificio, las feminazis nos disparaban y Ayi contestaba a su fuego de igual manera, doblando un pasillo nos topamos con una barricada. Araam me levanto para comenzar a correr a cuatro patas para embestir la barricada destruyéndola por completo. Ayi quien se había quedado atrás disparando dio un salto largo que nos alcanzó gracias a su equipo anti gravedad que suele llevar en sus patas para caer frente a nosotros y seguir disparando al enemigo mientras saltaba.

Llegamos justo a un embarcadero para poder salir del planeta junto con los niños que nos llevamos, teníamos a toda una contingencia disparando hacia nosotros cuando el laboratorio exploto en llamas sorprendiendo a las estúpidas feministas.

Habíamos completado la misión y como bono Jet había robado varias muestras del suero y de la droga para investigarla y encontrar un método para revertir los efectos de dichos químicos.

Llegando a la estación central global, y quien nos recibió nuestro jefe Amun, todos hicimos un saludo militar.

—Contralmirante Amun'E Ram, saludos.

—Descansen soldados, acabo de recibir el informe de su última misión y veo que lo lograron a duras penas.

Yo di un paso adelante para hablar por todo el equipo.

—Lo lamentamos señor, pero desgraciadamente atraparon a Andros pirateando la información de las Valquirias y en eso descubrieron a todo el equipo.

Amun permaneció callado por un momento, no sabíamos que ocurriría.

—Mmm… Bueno, qué más da ya. Una misión lograda es una misión lograda. Teniente Maya venga aquí.

Me nombro y me pidió que me acercara, no sabía que esperar hasta que me dio una condecoración.

—Felicidades por tu liderazgo has sido promovida a Teniente Comandante, tú y tu equipo estarán bajo las órdenes del Capitán Henv' Ram en su navío de guerra. Preparen sus cosas que el Capitán saldrá en 00:50 en punto no tarden.

— ¡SI SEÑOR!— respondimos todos.

Y bien cadete, esa fue una vieja misión que tuvimos hace tiempo, porque ahora yo soy del rango Comodoro estoy entre los quince mejores de toda la F.S.I, ahora si me disculpas un momento tengo que hablar con alguien.

Dejando a mi alumno por un momento salí del salón de clases para reunirme con mi buen amigo Ayi.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ayi?

—Malas noticias.

— ¿Qué tan malas?— pregunte angustiada.

—Levantaron el Código Negro.

—Imposible.

—Míralo por ti misma linda— comento Ayi mientras me mostraba un informe clasificado. Al leerlo me horrorice.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nadie sabe gatita.

— ¿Ya sabe de esto Amun?

—Fue quien me ordeno informarte.

—Em… Disculpen— escuche la voz del cadete.

—Si novato.

—Comodora Maya, Comandante Ayi ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto el novato.

—Nada soldado, puede retirarse.

El novato hiso un saludo militar y para luego se retiró. Mientras Ayi y yo entramos al salón de clases.

—Maya esto está mal, muy mal— me comentaba con cierto odio e impotencia.

—Yo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, hasta que los altos mandos no den el comunicado oficial nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

—Lo sé, pero ese desgraciado quisiera asesinarlo yo mismo.

De la ira que tenía Ayi golpeo la mesa rompiéndola en dos.

—Ayi, como tú oficial al mando te pido que te retires temporalmente de la F.S.I en tu estado emocional y psicológico no estás en condición de actuar.

— ¿No hablas en serio Maya?

—Hablo tan en serio Saltos Locos, ahora mismo hare el informe oficial y Agatha hará el médico para que te tomes unas vacaciones, las necesitas urgente.

Ayi soltó un suspiro y se marchó sin decir nada. Yo misma tampoco me podía creer lo que había hecho, pero era lo necesario. De mi bolsillo saque un par de analgésicos para poder tranquilizarme. Ahora teníamos dos problemas graves, primeramente la llegada del oscuro y ahora el escape de Al' Muhat. Volví a camarote pero antes de entrar Araam me intercepto invitando unas latas de cerveza.

—Maya, era lo justo, Ayi no puede ir tras él. No contra el asesino de su prometida.

—LO SE, pero ese conejo terco no entenderá.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le darás de incapacidad?

—Una semana, solo para que se tranquilice.

Le di un trago largo a la lata, la estruje y la lance al bote de basura que está en una esquina de mi habitación.

—Enviare una unidad de vigilancia, debo tenerlo controlado.

— ¿Por qué no usas el sistema de rastreo que nos instalaron cuando éramos cadetes?

—No servirá, Ayi y yo lo descubrimos y nos lo arrancamos cuando hicimos esa misión fuera de ley.

—Bueno, ya se acabó el alcohol, será mejor que me retire a mi camarote.

Araam salió de mi camarote mientras yo me desvestía para poder dormir cuando de mí comunicador visual comenzó una transmisión.

—Maya… pue… rar esto, ngo ven… muerte de… pro… tida— era Ayi aunque su voz no se lograba escuchar claramente, pero sabía que era él. Tome el comunicador rápido y casi gritando.

—AYI NO VALLAS, LO TIENES PROHIBIDO ESCUCHAS, ¿Ayi? ¿Ayi?

Ya había colgado, no podía contactarme con Ayi, en ese momento corrí hasta la habitación de Andros el cual ya dormía, pero se despertó por mi entrada.

—Maya, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ocupo tu computador Andros.

—Oh, no sea lo que sea, no se toca mi computador.

—Pues entonces ayúdame. Ocupo que triangulases una transmisión que acabo de recibí.

—De acuerdo, dame tu transmisor.

Le entregue mi transmisor y el pequeño dragón lo conecto a su máquina, comenzó analizando la grabación de voz de Ayi, la cual había metido un filtro para el ruido interferente, logrando ahora escuchar claramente el mensaje de Ayi.

—Maya, no puedo ignorar esto, tengo vengar la muerte de mi prometida.

—Ese conejo loco, le dije que no fuera.

Andros ahora comenzó a triangular la posición del mensaje el cual le tomo unos cuantos minutos descubrirla.

—Bastante complicado, pero logre ubicarlo, el mensaje de Ayi se hiso en el planeta Ssasharra.

—Pero ese un planeta inhóspito, es un desierto entero donde solo existen monstruos de arena.

—También es un planeta donde se trafica mercancía ilegal— comento Andros el cual lo mire algo desconfiada.

—Bueno, es lo que dicen, pero ese planeta está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, tendríamos que pedirle permiso al sector Meig para hacer una búsqueda.

—Pues les hare una llamada ahora.

— ¿En serio? ¿Desnuda lo harás?

No me acordaba que no traía ropa, lo cual mi cara se enrojeció completamente.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— le pregunte avergonzada.

—Sera que soy un niño y aun no tengo interés por mi genero contrario además que no eres de mi misma especie.

Regrese a mi camarote a ponerme algo de ropa. Mientras tanto en el planeta desértico caminaba un ser que traía puesto una capa y una máscara para protegerse de los fuertes vientos, además que era acompañado por un par de lobos, llegando a una caverna.

— Aquí es Comandante Ayi, el escondite del susodicho— hablo una loba de color blanco con ojos azules.

—Ahora nuestra recompensa del trato— bramo el lobo negro de ojos rojos.

Ayi le entrego a cada uno carnaza las cuales los lobos aceptaron gustosos para luego abrir un portal y entrar por este.

—Ahora si desgraciado, es hora de mi venganza.

* * *

 **Ahora un poco de curiosidades.**

 **Los rangos usados son los mismos que se utilizan en el manga de One Piece y la Armada de la Marina en general, no se deben confundir con la de Búsqueda por la Verdad, pues esos están organizados de otra manera.**

 **Como se dijo Maya ostenta el rango de Comodoro estado abajo de Amun como su superior directo ya que el es Contralmirante.**

 **Araam ostenta el rango de Capitán y es el Segundo al Mando del equipo, Ayi es Comandante y tercer oficial.**

 **Jet y Agatha son Tenientes, mientras que Andros es Oficial Tecnico.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui el nuevo capitulo, pero eso si queríamos disculparnos por no haberles traído el capitulo antes**

* * *

 **Capitulo tres: Una historia**

—Es bueno volverte a ver novato.

—Si Comodora Maya.

—Toma asiento, que ahora te contare sobre las clases de peligro que existen.

—Disculpe, Comodora pero ayer surgió un comunicado por parte de…

—Ignora ese comunicado, aunque sea global. No está dirigido a los de tu nivel.

—P… Pero.

—Nada, soldado.

—Comodora ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la desaparición del Comandante Ayi?

—Soldado, se está metiendo con cosas que es mejor que no deba saber.

—Pero pronto estaré bajo su mandato en su estación espacial. Por favor.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente otra historia?

—Si por favor.

—Bien.

Esto fue hace apenas tres años, yo tenía el rango de Capitán y Ayi era mi Teniente al mando, Araam lo habían mandado a otra sección como Jefe de Seguridad en una cárcel especial. En ese entonces yo comandaba una fragata de guerra llamada Battle Space. Era uno de los mejores, patrullaba al menos ocho sistemas solares. Pero en ese entonces la en ese entonces Alférez Agatha se había ido como ayudante a dar una exposición médica, donde estarían los mejores médicos de la galaxia.

Para ese entonces nosotros ocupábamos a un Técnico Medico altamente capacitado, y fue cuando ellos llegaron, el actual e invicto grupo SWAT Raccoon, conformados por la ahora Vicealmirante* Anastasia una humana con poderes telepáticos y además posee el raro ojo que brilla, el Comodoro* Amstrong un lobo de pelaje negro con implantes cibernéticos técnico especialista en asalto, la Alférez* Amelia la cual era una coneja de pelaje blanco vestía con típico traje de enfermera de color azul y una pequeña capa blanca con el símbolo de una cruz, la médica del equipo y la prometida de Ayi, el Mayor* Hawk, un halcón de plumaje blanco con manchas negra, usa una chaqueta y bufanda de aviador, además que es el mejor francotirador que existe en el multiverso y el Sargento* Víctor un oso grizzly técnico en defensa. Llegaron como refuerzo y también fue el primer flechazo de Ayi.

— ¿Quién es esa linda conejita?— preguntaba embobado.

—Ni te atrevas Saltos Locos, no quiero romances en esta nave.

Pero con lo enamoradizo que solía ser ese idiota, caso omiso hiso y se acercó a ella.

—Sea bienvenida a la Fragata Battle Space, yo soy el Teniente Ayi a sus órdenes.

—Un gusto conocerlo Teniente, soy la Sargento Amelia, aunque me suelen decir Amy.

—Hermoso nombre, pero ¿Te puedo decir colita de algodón?

Mirando como esos dos coqueteaban uno al otro, siempre junto para todo. Por mi parte solía asquearme su amor, mi trabajo como jefa me mantenía por suerte bastante ocupada revisando todas las áreas de mi navío. Revisando junto con Ana la líder de grupo Raccoon el sistema defensivo de la nave, conversábamos sobre algunas cosas del pasado aunque no indagábamos mucho.

—Entonces ¿Eras antes una princesa la cual peleaste una guerra civil contra tu propio padre para obtener el trono, pero abdicaste y le dejaste el cargo a tu hermano mayor para unirte a F.S.I?

—Exactamente— contesto sin tanta emoción.

—Ah, yo de pequeña vivía en una casa en ruinas y luego forme parte de las fuerzas reales de la política de mi planeta, aunque ese estallo en una guerra y luego asesine al cerdo para el que trabajaba para luego trabajar aquí.

—Wow— se sorprendió mi aliada.

Mientras en la sala medica dos conejos se encontraban toqueteándose entre ellos, las risas y murmullos románticos no dejaban las razones para pensar lo que hacíamos.

—Espera viejo, ¿Tú y tu futura novia lo hicieron apenas conociéndose?

—Sí, la verdad es que si— dije para luego tomar de una botella de licor —Y sabes que, era una diosa del sexo.

Los dos ahí mismo en la cama de la enfermería, ella me montaba cual vaquera cabalgando a su corcel en pleno galope por algún desierto, nuestro pelaje se volvía pegajosos por nuestro apasionado sudor…

—Oye ya cambia de escena que me estas excitando amigo— me comento el desconocido. Yo algo sonriente por recordar a mi prometida o por lo ebrio que me encontraba ya cambie de escena. El hombre al que le contaba mi historia era un traficante de armas ilegales, pero como yo me encontraba ahora de baja no tenía motivo para arrestarlo, así que habíamos hecho un trato, el me llevaría hacia otra galaxia si yo lo ayudaba diciéndole una ruta oculta entre los asteroides que rotan por la Vía Nebulosa de Piscis entre los planetas Ja'Kaal y Obmivia, para llegar a una estrella gigante blanca llamada Kha' Xiz JL3Z la cual parecía que era el lugar donde se escondía el asesino de prometidas.

—Bueno y ¿Qué paso luego de eso?

Continúe con mi historia de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida. Después de haberlo hecho como conejos por varias horas y varias veces, regresamos a cubierta para ver el paisaje cósmico que ofrecía la órbita donde patrullábamos.

—Es hermosa la estrella— suspiro Amy al ver a la estrella gigante implosionando en una supernova.

—No tan hermosa como tú colita de algodón— le agregue.

—Ayi, deja ya de decir eso— me decía con una risita tierna.

—POR FAVOR Y VUELVAN A SUS PUESTOS— nos gritó Maya quien se encontraba en la cubierta superior.

—Ayi, quiero verte en mi oficina a solas— ordeno seriamente.

Aunque sabía que no era nada importante, pero Maya es mi mejor amiga y mi jefa así que no me esperaría algún regaño serio.

—Y te equivocaste— intento acertar mi nuevo amigo.

—Así es mi estimado traficante de armas, así es.

Al entrar a la recamara del Capitán, Maya se encontraba sobre su escritorio, por la pose que tenía, parecía que quería intentar coquetearme, con sus pequeñas patitas cruzadas, leyendo algunos informe, era la cosita más tierna que podía haber. A pesar de todo ella es y sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, aunque muchos podrían pensar que es alguna especie de hermana menor ya que tan solo mide un metro cuarenta tres y yo un metro noventa cinco. De hecho es la más pequeña de todo el grupo y la más agresiva, tanto que cualquiera que haga alguna referencia a su estatura termina decapitado.

— ¿En serio es tan enana?— pregunto mi compañero de viaje.

—Sí, pero no es su culpa que su especie fuese tan pequeña, al menos tiene dotes de súper velocidad y alta evasión.

Volviendo con el relato, Maya me estaba regañando como si fuese un cadete recién ingresado. Y aunque ignoraba todo lo que me decía, no porque no me importase, pero la verdad era muy aburridas sus charlas y sin mencionar que su tamaño no le ayude para infundir temor, solo la hace ver aún más tierna.

—En serio Ayi, no me molesta que estés enamorado, pero las reglas dictan que no puede haber relaciones amorosas entre dos miembros de la F.S.I

—Tranquilaste Maya, no estamos haciendo nada.

—Con decir nada significa haber tenido relaciones sexuales por cinco horas— me bramo enojada, ¿Cómo supo que lo hicimos? ¿Abra contado el tiempo?

—Maya, ¿Estas celosa que tenga novia?— le pregunte esperando que esa fuera la respuesta.

— ¿Celosa yo? Para nada, no me interesa esa coneja, solo evítame malentendidos con los altos superiores— dijo sonrojada mientras salía de su oficina. Con una alegre sonrisa pensé "Es tan tierna enojada". Un par de minutos volví a mi puesto en la cubierta donde se encontraba Armstrong haciendo algunos cálculos con su lente óptico. Los soldados hacían sus actividades regulares, desde limpiar la cubierta hasta patrullar el espacio con las torretas de misil de plasma y naves de apoyo.

—Teniente— me hablo el gigante lobo cibernético.

—Sí soldado, dígame.

—Solo quiero decirle que si en algún momento usted le llega a romper el corazón a Amy lo cazare y destruiré.

— ¿Eso es una advertencia soldado?

—Es una amenaza, que se le quede grabado.

—Debo recordarle que usted es solo un Sargento y yo un Teniente.

—Debo recordarle que antiguamente fui un Coronel en el Ejercito Indigo.

— ¿Quiere un combate cachorrito?— me burle mientras desenvainaba mis dos espadas de plasma.

—Te dejare frito conejito— contesto mientras mostraba sus colmillos y garras.

Antes de llegar a combatir una barrera se creó entre nosotros, ambos volteamos y era la chica psico-soldado Ana, sus ojos completamente blanco y una voz que retumbaba la hacían ver atemorizante.

—NO PELEN, es una orden.

—Como ordene princesa— se arrodillo el lobo.

—Sí, Capitana Anastasia— acepte contra voluntad.

Ambos nos retiramos sin decir nada, regrese a mi habitación de la nave, al prender la luz vi que hay se encontraba Maya, sobre mi cama, con el rostro mirando hacia abajo, parecía apenada.

—Minina ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a decirte que…

En ese momento una explosión ocurrió, ambos corrimos rápidamente hacia la zona de impacto, lo que vimos eran piratas espaciales, la clase tropper más que todo. Maya ordeno atacar, los soldados de baja clase obedecieron, disparando sus armas reglamentarias, no lograron hacer mayor impacto que solo simples rasguños. Maya me miro y asintió yo igual hice lo mismo, ambos desenvainamos nuestras espadas, para comenzar atacar. Maya con su súper agilidad y yo con mis saltos confundíamos a los piratas, ambos como el gran dueto que somos aniquilábamos a todos —Soldados bajen la escotilla de acceso para no perder oxígeno— ordene y los soldados que se quedaron habían bajado un grueso muro de aleación súper densa. Normalmente las reglas dictan evitar combate a cualquier costo pero bajo ataque de piratas la organización más buscada, tenían que ser eliminados — ¿Por qué habrán venido los piratas?— pregunte confundido ya que normalmente los piratas nunca nos atacaban ya que no solíamos estar relacionados de alguna manera.

—Sera por las reservas de Phazon que tenemos transportando— me respondió Maya, o eso quiero creer ya sé que miraba pensativa.

—Alto Maya ¿Cómo que Phazon? ¿Acaso estamos transportando un mineral corrupto?

—Sabía que no tenía que traerte a esta misión por lo paranoico que puedes ser.

—Paranoico se quedara corto…

En plena discusión escuchamos un grito femenino. Corrimos hacia la dirección del grito y era Amy quien estaba siendo secuestrada. Me lance sin pensar asesinando al pirata de una estocada, Amy me abraza como su héroe y luego un disparo, volteo a ver y era ella quien tenía un arma de energía y el pirata un agujero en la cabeza, ella solo sonrió. Desde ese ataque nuestro amor creció como nunca. La líder de colita de algodón, Ana había mostrado una habilidad tan rara que se dice solo su familia posee el ojo brillante, con el cual desplegó cinco cabezas de esqueleto las cuales dispararon su láser el cual destruyo a todos los piratas e incluso los lanzo al espacio el cual también acabaron con las naves enemigas.

Armstrong combatía con los que se salvaron de los láseres, con su súper fuerza y además de tener un cañón de plasma en su brazo derecho, disparo un potente rayo y luego cambio su arma a un sable de energía, para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, con potentes golpes hacían que los piratas se desintegraban. Lo único malo es que solo era el primer asalto, un inmenso contingente de naves piratas llegaron para asaltarnos, lo único que pudimos hacer fue retirarnos en una nave de escape a un planeta desolado según los informes.

—Aquí la Capitana Maya fuimos atacados por piratas espaciales solicito transporte, repito, solicito transporte ya que fuimos atacados por piratas, nuestras coordenadas X60489, Y-00432 y Z-10559— llamaba al cuartel general para pedir ayuda.

Solo éramos nosotros ocho varados en un planeta desconocido, gracias al ataque tuvimos.

Armstrong junto con Víctor habían ido a buscar algún refugio para nosotros. Maya y Ana estaban sentadas en el suelo, quedándonos solamente Jet, Amy y yo…

—Oye viejo, aquí es tu parada— me interrumpió mi amigo para decirme que ya era hora de despedirnos.

—Gracias hermano, te la debo.

—No hay problema, solo véngate de ese malnacido.

—Eso hare.

Ya después de despedirnos mire el páramo desolado, el suelo era violeta con arena multicolor, sin duda era el lugar. Camine algunas horas y llegue hasta la cueva donde se decía que se escondía este cabrán asesino.

* * *

 **Datos de la F.S.I**

 **Los miembros del equipo Alquimia estan ordenados por estaturas empezando por Araam quien mide 2.30m, luego Ayi con 1.95m, Jet con 1.84m, Agatha 1.72m, Maya 1.43 y Andros con 1.55**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, hemos terminado un nuevo capitulo de la** **Federación.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Cuatro: Una Venganza**

Me pregunto cómo deberá acabar con su desgraciada vida ¿Lenta y dolorosa o descuartizarlo y disfrutarlo? Esta era mi única duda, pero yo sabía si en verdad tenía la fuerza para vengarme. Aquel sujeto era mucho más fuerte que yo, solo contaba con mis katanas de energía plasma y mi escopeta de partículas de luz recortada, pero antes que nada, de mi cuello colgaban un pequeño relicario de platino y cuarzo roza que al abrir mostraba dos fotos, una era con mi equipo cuando nos graduamos de la Academia de la F.S.I y la otra era de mi prometida Alice… Una lagrima broto por mi ojo resbalando por mi mejilla.

Volviendo a recordar cómo nos habíamos quedado varados en aquel planeta.

La nave había sido destruida, pero la tripulación había escapado por las naves de escape, nosotros nos habíamos estrellado en este planeta inexplorado. Maya había pedido un rescate a la Comandancia para nosotros, mientras intentaríamos sobrevivir.

—Tenemos que encontrar un refugio cuanto antes— anuncio Maya mientras analizaba la situación.

—Bien, pues a recorrer la zona— secundo Anastasia, en eso llegaron Armstrong junto con Víctor. —Encontramos un templo en ruinas, parece que hubo vida aquí antes— comento Víctor.

—Pues guíenos— ordeno Anastasia.

Nos llevaron por un par de minutos hasta un gran templo el cual parecía una fortaleza, pero en sus muros tenía una escritura extraña además de una figura de color morada con ojos rojos, aquella figura se encontraba en el centro y estaba rodeada de desastres. Amy se aferró a mi brazo, por el miedo a aquella figura misteriosa. Entramos y lo primero que encontramos fue una explanada con restos de huesos de diferentes razas.

—Víctor ¿Qué opina usted?— le pregunto su compañero el lobo cibernético.

—Bueno a juzgar con la primera impresión, yo diría que hubo un desastre biológico, pues no se hay rastros de armas.

—Pero mire doctor, hay huellas de garras gigantes en las paredes y sangre— comento Amy quien seguía aferrada a mi brazo.

—Eso es verdad, debemos inspeccionar a fondo este lugar para saber qué tipo de templo se trata— hablo Maya.

Todos entramos al interior del templo y lo que vimos fueron más imágenes de aquella figura morada además de criatura extraña, parecían ser híbridos.

Habíamos tomado varias fotos para que las analizaran en el centro de investigación de la Federación. Continuamos mirando aquellas imágenes como si de un presagio nos quisieran advertir. No sabíamos bien a que se referían hasta que nos topamos con un sujeto, este era un pony con cuerno, de pelaje azul oscuro, crines negras y sus alas parecían estar hechas de oscuridad, llevaba una cazadora oscura y junto al pony se encontraba un gigante tigre que caminaba en cuatro patas. Nos habíamos puesto a la defensiva con nuestras armas de energía, el pony se asustó y levanto sus cascos.

—Por favor no me hagan daño, solo soy un investigador junto con mi asistente— comento asustado el pony.

Bajamos nuestras armas y Anastasia dio un paso adelante.

—Perdónanos, pensábamos que estaba abandonado este lugar.

—Igual pensamos lo mismo— dijo el pony con una sonrisa temerosa.

—Darkus, tenemos que terminar nuestra misión— le recordaba el gigante tigre.

—Ya lo sé Domo— le respondió.

—Bueno, ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunte curioso.

—Como dije antes, soy investigador y me contaron sobre este templo dedicado a la profecía del Señor Oscuro.

— ¿Señor Oscuro?— pregunto Armstrong.

—La profecía dice que en determinado tiempo el Amo de toda la oscuridad despertara y una nueva era caos comenzara, pero también dice que esto puede interponerse gracias al espíritu del guerrero resplandeciente aquel que su luz erradicara al Señor oscuro, pero solo es una simple profecía de algún culto pagano no creo que pueda ser cierta siquiera.

—Bueno, gracias por informarnos acerca de las pictografías— agradeció Maya.

En ese momento un comunicador sonó, Maya respondió dejando mostrarnos una onda de audio.

—Aquí la Comodora Maya.

—Maya, soy yo Amun hemos localizado sus coordenadas, ya enviamos una nave de rescate, estará hay en tres minutos.

—Gracias señor cambio y fuera.

Corto comunicación.

— ¿Ustedes son de la Federación de Seguridad Intergaláctica?

—Así es joven…— se quedó dudando Maya por un momento intentando recordar su nombre.

—Darkus y soy un alicornio celeste.

—Maya y este es mi equipo.

Todos nos presentamos ante el pony y su tigre.

Cuando terminamos el pony continúo hablando sobre tal profecía.

—Se dice que existen presagios que pueden significar el inicio de la era oscura.

— ¿Sabes cuáles son?— pregunte algo curioso.

—Bueno, no todos pero hay uno que decía sobre una revolución y la caída del Emperador Celeste.

— ¿Emperador Celeste?

— ¿Ustedes no conocen el Imperio Celeste?— nos preguntó extrañado.

—Nuestra jurisdicción no involucra el tercer multiverso— respondió Anastasia.

—Vaya, que ¿sorpresivo?— hablo algo confundido el pony.

Llegamos hasta una nueva salida del templo, donde había una nave de carga pequeña esperando por nosotros, frente a este se encontraba nuestro líder Amun'E. Ram.

—Equipo Alquimia, Equipo Racoon suban a la nave los sacaremos de aquí.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Yo volveré a revisar algunas pictografías— se despedía el pony.

—Espera pony— le hablo Amun y este se volteo.

— ¿Si?

—Ya nos hemos visto antes, me eres familiar.

—No lo creo señor, nunca nos habíamos visto antes. Pero siempre me dicen que les parezco familiar.

—Ya veo— se limitó a comentar, para volver a la nave.

—Darkus, antes que nada quisiera darte esto— le detuvo Maya para entregarle un pequeño comunicador.

— ¿Y esto para qué?— pregunto el pony.

—Es un comunicador especial úsalo cuando estés en algún problema.

—Gracias.

Ahora que nos habíamos despedido del pony y del tigre, nos encontrábamos rumbo al cuartel general.

—Chicos, solo les diré esto y es que nunca den su confianza de buenas a primera pues no saben de quien se pueda tratar.

—Mi señor, ¿Esta dudando de Darkus?— pregunto Anastasia.

—No es eso, solo que me parece algo extraño en él aunque no sabría con exactitud.

—Señor, encontramos algunas pictografías que pueden interesantes— comento Amy entregándole la cámara de fotos.

Llegamos al cuartel y nos dieron el informe de nuestra misión, el cual fue un desastre ya que los piratas obtuvieron el phazon, pero que comoquiera obtuvimos algunos datos importantes sobre estos. Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente después de la bronca que nos dieron, pensando sobre cualquier tema hasta que alguien me tapa los ojos.

— ¿Quién soy lindo conejo?— pregunto la voz.

— ¿Maya?— respondí extrañado.

—No, vuelve a intentarlo— respondió de manera picara

—Amy.

Esta vez no respondió y me llevo con los ojos tapados por sus manos, escuche como se abría una puerta, donde me aventó dentro de la habitación y ella entro cerrando la puerta, ambos en plena cuarto de limpieza nos encontrábamos mirando fijamente, para luego empezar a besarnos fogosamente, al separar nuestros labios, Amy comenzó a bajar mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, bajando mis…

Dos años después, ambos nos encontrábamos en planes para casarnos, me encontraba junto con Araam y Jet deteniendo un robo a la Bóveda de Armas experimentales del planeta Kyrium, habíamos tomado algunos vehículos para mantener la persecución.

En la persecución dos de los fugitivos nos disparaban con armas de alta cadencia, al automóvil recibía muchos de los impactos.

—Está listo— comento Araam.

—Pues lánzalo de una vez.

—No sin las directrices correctas, Jet dame tu análisis.

—Calculando, viento, velocidad y fricción… Dispara a veinte grados hacia arriba— le respondió Jet rápidamente. El minotauro siguió el consejo de su amigo y apunto con una bazooka hacia el cielo, de donde la cabeza del proyectil se transformó en una red atrapando a la banda de fugitivos. Los apresamos y un camión de transporte de la policía local se llevaría a los idiotas a prisión.

El tiempo libre que teníamos lo aprovechamos para conocer un poco la ciudad, yo entre a una joyería para darle un regalo a mi querida.

— ¿Cuánto por ese collar de camacita*?— le pregunte al dependiente.

—Veo que tiene un excelente ojo señor, este finísimo collar hará enloquecer a cualquier mujer y más con un complemento de platino como este— comentaba mientras me mostraba un relicario de platino con incrustaciones de cuarzo roza con forma de medio corazón.

—Deme dos por favor— le encargue.

— ¿Dos? Señor.

—Para hacer el juego— le respondí con una sonrisa y este entendió a primera, empacando dos collares con una mitad de corazón en dos pequeñas cajitas, ambos relicarios tienen un pequeño enganche para juntarlos y completar el corazón.

Al salir de la tienda me esperaban Araam y Jet ambos hacían poses estúpidas en referencia a mi amorío. Ignorándolos por completo volvimos a la patrulla para regresar a la estación.

Cuatro meses después de eso. Me encontraba junto a mi prometida caminando por la orilla del mar, mientras Amy miraba su anillo de compromiso muy feliz, —Amy, desde que te conocí nunca había sido tan feliz.

—Igualmente mi lindo conejito.

—Solo estamos a dos días de casarnos y ser eternamente felices.

—Je, je bueno hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Como polvo se borró aquel grato recuerdo y mis pensamientos se confundían entre amor, pasión, odio e ira.

—Nos separe, lo hiso antes de poder darte mis votos nupciales Amy, ahora estas en el Ether disfrutando de la grandeza y yo sigo aquí buscando mi venganza.

Cerré el relicario de un corazón vacío, frio y muerto. Listo para enfrentarme al destino, avance con decisión y entre aquella caverna la cual se iluminaba con antorchas, mi espíritu se sobre cargaba de emoción y al final de la caverna ahí estaba Al' Muhat escuchando una filtración de nuestras transmisiones, su apariencia era parecida a la de nuestro Señor Amun'E. Ram, pero estaba formado en su mayor parte de polvo y energía cósmica rojiza, además que su cuerpo era simple pero con tatuajes en forma de un patrón de tigre, tiene un cabello como si de una melena de león se tratase hecho de polvo estelar de color cobrizo, este se volteo y mostro un par de ojos como si estrellas rojas se tratasen y una máscara idéntica a la que usa Amun.

— ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¡LARGATE!— grito pero no desiste.

—Eh venido desde lejos para tener mi venganza— dije con rabia.

— ¿Venganza? No me hagas reír, no te conozco de nada— decía que no me conocía, haciendo enojar aún más.

Pensé que había derramado toda mi tristeza pero me equivoque, aun tenia lagrimas por que eliminar.

— ¡ACASO NO RECUERDAS AQUEL DIA, MI DIA MÁS FELIZ, TU ASESINASTE A MI PROMETIDA AMELIA!— le grite a todo pulmón.

Pareció recordar algo, porque abrió sus ojos, para volverlos a cerrar, se tumbó al suelo y se recargo contra la pared.

—Así que era tu prometida, que irónica es la vida. Te contare algo conejo. Yo ingrese a la Federación como un doble agente, yo junto con otra agente en cubierta, tu prometida era la otra agente.

—Cállate— me limite a contestar.

—Es cierto, junto con ella teníamos que robar cierta información sobre la profecía…

—Las pictografías y el análisis de campo— complete

—Exacto. Escucha, después de un tiempo ella comenzó a cambiar, ya solía decir que tenía un gran amor al que no podría traicionar así que nos dejó para estar con ese tal amor, ósea tú.

Con rabia desenvaine una de mis espada y le di una estoca la cual se protegió con una de sus manos.

—Nunca dije que me dejaría asesinar tan fácil.

De un impulso de su poder me lanzo hasta otro muro de la cueva. Me levante algo adolorido, este se acercó con dos espadas enfundadas en Damacinita*, un mineral que puede repeler y contener anti partículas.

—Te presento mis dos mejores amigas.

Libero una de sus espadas mostrando que efectivamente eran espadas hechas de antimateria, de un tajo intento acabar conmigo pero interpuse mis espadas las cuales se desvanecieron en el acto.

—La antimateria tiene la característica de destruir la materia solida— explico.

Yo en un momento desesperado saque de mi equipo una granada de partículas la cual lance a sus pies y de un salto esquive el radio de explosión. Este recibió algo de daño pero no para herirlo seriamente, tome mi escopeta para disparar.

—Pierdes tu tiempo conejo, nada de lo que puedas hacerme me afecta— decía sin emoción alguna.

Se acercaba con paso lento y yo le comencé a disparar, por suerte lo hacía retroceder lo suficiente para poder lanzar otra ganada de partículas, pero esta la hiso desvanecer con su espada, de un impulso lo tenía frente a mí con un fuerte golpe con la vaina de su otra espada, haciendo que me estampe contra el muro. Estaba herido, mis municiones se estaban por acabar y solo me quedaba una granada de plasma.

—No es nada personal conejo, pero no puedo dejarte vivir después de lo que conté— esperando el golpe de gracia que acabaría con mi vida, pero una esfera luz oscura le impacto por un costado haciéndolo retroceder, voltee y mire que era el mismo potro que yo y mi grupo nos topamos hace tiempo.

—Darkus— le hable.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control. Domo ahora ataca— ordeno el potro al gigante tigre y este se lanzó directamente contra Al' Muhat, este al le hacía frente con una facilidad tremenda.

— ¿Estas bien amigo?— me pregunto el pony.

—Solo con el orgullo hecho pedazos— conteste enojado, haciendo reír al pony alicornio.

—Tu descansa yo me ocupo del feo.

Se dirijo hacia mi enemigo y comenzó a lanzarle todo tipo de hechizos oscuros, mientras el gato lo tenía a raya.

—Terminemos con esto Arte Prohibido: Cadenas de Castigo.

Dos cadenas de color rojizo salieron de la pared de la cueva y volvió a usar otro hechizo.

—Ruptura Dimensional.

De donde salieron las cadenas una grita se comenzó abrir mostrando un agujero negro el cual las cadenas comenzaron a tirar de él hacia el agujero tragándoselo por completo, dejando únicamente sus espadas.

En ese momento llego Maya junto con todo el equipo Alquimia, armados hasta los dientes. Estos me encontraron con una tonta sonrisa y Agatha junto con Araam se acercó para que inspeccionar mi cuerpo.

—Tienes varios huesos rotos, ahora si estarás de vacaciones por dos meses Saltos locos.

Me limite a sonreír estúpidamente.

Araam me llevo hasta una nave para que reposara mejor dentro de este se encontraba Dimentio uno de los dos Almirantes de la Federación, nadie sabe cómo es realmente, pues dicen que siempre esta disfrazado de arlequín.

—Buen trabajo chico— se limitó a decir.

—Pero no hice nada realmente— me lamente.

—Sobreviviste a Al' Muhat a un asalto, nadie lo había hecho antes.

En ese momento entro Jet con las dos espadas.

—Señor Dimentio encontramos dos armas de alta gama e índice de destrucción.

—Las espadas de antimateria— comente.

—En verdad que le gustan los juguetes caros, veo que es damacinita, creo que se pueden afilar para crear la ilusión que son hojas sobrepuestas a la antimateria.

Ya una vez descansando en mi habitación entro Maya con ropas de civil.

—Hola Ayi— saludo algo tímida.

—Minina.

—Solo vengo a decirte que tienes mi apoyo en todo, solo hazme el favor que cuando te diga que no iras a una misión de venganza tu solo, no iras tu solo.

Sonreí al escuchar eso y le asentí, ella se recostó haciéndose bolita a un lado mío, como cuando éramos niños y dormíamos juntos para protegerla de los relámpagos.

—Tenía miedo de perderte Ayi— dijo sin dejar de ser una bolita de pelos adorable, solo acaricie su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Mientras en otro lado, Al' Muhat estaba junto con Darkus y Domo hablando de lo ocurrido.

—Darkus, ¿Por qué rayos ayudas a los enemigos?

—Es que nunca escuchaste "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos"— le respondió de manera burlona.

—Ambos sabemos que no somos amigos— se limitó a contestar enojadamente.

—Es solo un dicho Al' Muhat, tu tranquilo, que todo es parte de mi plan— decía con cierta malicia.

—Todo según el plan— añadió el tigre.

* * *

 **Datos de la F.S.I**

 **A Maya le gusta dormir sin ropa y le encanta desayunar leche descremada.**

 **Ayi, le gusta le gusta los comic con temática medieval.**

 **Araam y Jet tienen gusto por fabricar las armas que usa todo el equipo.**

 **Agatha suele leer diferentes libros, llegando a leer hasta tres al mismo tiempo.**

 **Andros es un adicto a los videojuegos en linea y suele pasar todo el tiempo en su ordenador.**

 **Curiosidad del autor: No me había dado cuenta que casi todos comienzan con la letra "A"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco: Nuevo**

Caminando hasta el salón de clases, abrí la puerta y como siempre se encontraba el estudiante de Maya, solo que yo no era Maya, el novato se sorprendió al verme e hiso su saludo militar.

—Descansa soldado, por esta ocasión la Comodora Maya no estará presente y me pidió a mí su segundo al mando que le instruyera. Ahora dígame su nombre, especie y rango.

—Señor sí señor. Me llamo Vasslik soy un Strisher ósea una Águila Elemental y ostento el rango de Sargento.

El novato respondió a mi orden, pues como sería su nuevo superior.

—Estuve revisando su expediente, novato y veo que originalmente fue el líder de un pelotón en el planeta… ¿Staiker? ¿Estuviste en la guerra de la cristalización?— le pregunte algo sorprendido.

—Sí, fui con mi pelotón como apoyo pero fuimos emboscados por un líder de la Tecnounion.

—Cuéntame más por favor.

—De acuerdo señor.

Nos transportábamos hacia el planeta en una nave de carga, junto con mi pelotón aéreo saltamos en medio del aire y con nuestros rifles de francotirador comenzamos a disparar al enemigo. Usábamos las nubes como camuflaje, disparábamos y recargábamos, maniobramos para evitar los anti-aéreos y fuego cruzado. Bajamos hasta un edificio el cual nos marcaron para comenzar el apoyo, en el piso cuatro entramos por una abertura de la estructura.

—Delta 1 a sus posiciones, Delta 2 busquen puntos muerto para comenzar el fuego de apertura contra el enemigo y Épsilon ustedes quédense conmigo para instalar la antena EMP.

El grupo y yo subíamos rápidamente los pisos hasta llegar al techo donde para colocar la antena. Justo cuando la instalamos un pony lunático nos atacó, este tenía sus dos cascos delanteros metálicos además de poseer un cuerno y alas metálicas, su crin era de color oscuro, ojos verdes y pelaje negro.

—Yo que ustedes me iria rápido, este mundo ahora le pertenece a la Tecnounion.

Yo le apunte con un subfusil y le pregunte. — ¿Quién rayos eres y que es la Tecnounion?

—Soy Lancelot y formo parte de la Tecnounion que es solo el ejército más poderoso que existe.

—No lo creo, ahora apártese, que tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo.

El pony no hiso caso y comenzó atacarnos con fuerza y magia. Con agilidad escapábamos de sus ataques, mis tropas y yo abrimos fuego contra el pony pero este no parecía inmutarse, solo estaba hay cargando en su cuerno, este libero una onda morada la cual nos hiso alejarnos de él pony, algunos de mi pelotón cayeron del tejado pero volvieron alzando el vuelo.

—Estúpidas palomas sufrirán mi poder— amenazaba el pony.

—Primero, somos parte de la Federación de Seguridad Intergaláctica y la Federación nunca se rinde, en segunda somos Aguilas ¡COMPAÑÍA FORMACION TUNDERBIRD!

Ordene a mis tropas y nos elevamos a una gran altura y gracias a nuestro entrenamiento en magia de nuestro planeta teníamos algunos trucos especiales, usando un talismán mágico nos hacía transformar en aves hechas de electricidad pura incrementando nuestra velocidad. Caíamos en picada para retomar el combate. El pony no se había dado cuenta pero cuando miro a la parvada ir hacia el volvió a cargar su cuerno con magia para lanzar un láser morado, pero gracias a nuestro estado no nos hiso efecto alguno y lo golpeamos como si fuéramos un gigantesco halcón eléctrico; este salió volando pero se recompuso, podíamos mirar su mirada de enojo.

—Insolentes.

La magia que teníamos desapareció mostrando nuevamente nuestra forma normal. —Última advertencia Lancelot, márchate junto con los tuyos o nos veremos obligados a usar la verdadera fuerza— daba mi amenaza, este solo se levantó y hablo.

—Nos volveremos a ver, y esa vez los destruiré— mientras se marchaba por un portal que se abría a su espalda. Nosotros volvimos a reconstruir la antena EMP y cuando estuvo terminada esta lanzo un potente campo electromagnético que inutilizo las armas enemigas, pues habíamos decidido usar armas manuales en lugar de armas IA, para no afectar nuestro progreso. El enemigo comenzó a retroceder hasta que llegaron esas cosas, biomaquinas. De un momento a otro teníamos a cientos de esos adefesios atacando, mis ojos no podían creerlo hasta que recibí un mensaje del cuartel general.

—Aquí el Sargento Vasslik.

—Sargento nueva orden. Abandonen el planeta, hemos confirmado la aproximación de los Destructores.

—No aún podemos hacer algo, pero necesitare algo de tiempo y equipo.

—Sargento Obedezca la orden y retire a sus tropas, hemos enviado cargueros para su retirada.

—Perdón, pero me lamentare si no intento algo.

Corte la comunicación y contacte a mi pelotón.

—Compañía reunámonos en Punto Ciego y formemos el gran Brave Bird— ordene y desplegué mis alas, todos mis compatriotas me siguieron hasta Punto Ciego el cual era una coordenada de asalto sorpresa que usaríamos, pero que termino cuando nuestra infantería comenzó a caer.

— ¿Todos en sus lugares?

— ¡SI SEÑOR!— respondieron todos.

Comenzamos a elevarnos y usando dos talismanes los cuales eran de fuego y trueno nos habíamos transformado en un inmenso halcón dorado el cual comenzó arrasar a todo el enemigo, los que se aun no escapaban nos miraban como aun defendíamos y al parecer les motivamos a continuar la guerra.

Los biomecánicos no eran más que simples seres con extremidades robóticas de control neuronal. Los soldados empezaron a contratacar al enemigo. Al terminar con nuestro ataque habíamos exterminado una gran cantidad de soldados de la Tecnounion, pues al parecer parecían tener el mismo distintivo militar, como lo poseía Lancelot. Bajamos y con nuestros fusiles de asalto continuamos el ataque. Aunque bueno si ha visto un destructor sabrá lo que paso luego.

Un inmenso haz de luz verde se plantó y comenzó a cristalizar el suelo, luego otro haz de luz verde apareció, al parecer la cristalización planetaria había comenzado. Ordenaron la retirada mientras se sacrificaban a los Guardianes Sagrados ya que solo eran robots de defensa, estos recivirian el impacto para aumentar el número de bajas. Antes de poder hacer algo mire un Cañon Fotonico clase CMO justo lo que se ocuparía para acabar con esas pesadas naves. Mi último intento de poder hacer algo, usando nuevamente mi talismán eléctrico para transformarme en Tunderbird, fui volando a toda velocidad para alcanzar el caño y miraba como uno de eso haces de luz estuvo a punto de darme, pero logre evitarlo y me posicione en la base del cañón, apunte al sistema de cristalización de los Destructures y les dispare, el golpe fue certero y lo derribo de uno. Recargue el cañón y apunte al segundo, dispare y volvió acertar. Estaba acabando yo solo contra grandes naves de batalla. Ya solo quedaba una nave, cuando un gigante me ataco, por mis reflejos lo esquive con facilidad.

Un fortachón con un mazo de energía me atacaba, yo esquivaba y disparaba mi fusil hacia su escudo de energía, lo debilitaba rápidamente hasta que destruí su barrera, tome una granada de plasma y se la lancé el explosivo lo aturdió tanto que cayó de rodillas, tome mi cuchillo y con velocidad se lo clave en el cuello matándolo de un golpe.

Volvía al cañón pero un rayo láser lo destruyo por completo, esa era nuestra última esperanza, al parecer este mundo estaba destinado a caer. Mi desesperación me hiso rendirme, varias biomaquinas se acercaron yo ya estaba vencido moralmente…

—Sargento, aquí estamos para rescatarlo— escuche la voz de uno de mis soldados del pelotón.

Quebrado por dentro, mientras mis chicos se sacrificaban por mí eso era un gran apoyo, usaron la formación Fire Bird para repeler a todos los enemigos.

—Sargento aquí estamos, lo sacaremos de aquí ahora.

Me ayudaron a levantarme y desplegamos al vuelo, volvimos a la última nave de carga. Aunque hayamos perdido la batalla no se fueron intactos.

Dos días después me encontraba en juicio por mis acciones en el campo de batalla, el jurado compuesto por soldados de mi sector y altos mando, el juez era el Almirante Sha' Khaem, también conocido como "El descendiente de las Estrellas" Un errante hecho de energía oscura y polvo estelar, sus ojos son verdes y su meta cuerpo posee varios adornos.

—Sargento Vasslik, del pelotón de batalla 459° primario. Su desacato a las órdenes generales nos costó una gran pérdida.

—Mi señor, no podíamos abandonar…

— ¡SILENCIO! Una estrategia de retirada no se cuestiona.

— ¿Estrategia?— pregunte.

—Íbamos a lanzar un contra ataque global, pero su desacato no se logró.

Iba a responder pero alguien se adelantó.

—No seas tan duro con el chico, logro demostrar fuerza y además que logro destruir una gran cantidad de naves Destructores— era el líder, el jefe de jefes el arlequín de la rareza. Dimentio jefe de los Errantes Dimensionales y primer Almirante, solo por debajo de Jefe Supremo AO Shin.

—Sha' Kaem tienes que reconocer que su valentía es admirable, no todos tienen los huevos bien puestos— parecía estar protegiéndome.

—Dimentio, no lo protejas sabes bien que lo que hiso— contra atacaba Sha' Kaem.

—Sí, él y su tropa destruyeron tres comandos elite, remonto una guerra casi perdida y destruyo quince Destructores— le respondió algo burlón y prosiguió hablando.

—Señores del jurado, no siempre vemos esta clase de cosas, este chico de tan solo veinte años consiguió levantar la moral de miles de soldados, con su determinación logro destruir naves elite y ustedes piensan degradarlo a primer oficial.

El Almirante Dimentio parecía tener el jurado de su lado demostrando mi valor para conservar mi rango, hasta que uno del jurado se levantó.

—Gracias, por toda esta información señor Dimentio, ahora nosotros el jurado pasaremos a la votación.

Todos se retiraron a una habitación extra y en una hora volvieron.

—Con toda esta información obtenida, el susodicho Sargento Vasslik, siendo uno de los mejores de su sector se le considera apto de conservar su rango.

Al escuchar que conservaría mi posición me alegre, Sha' Kaem se retiró sin decir nada y Dimentio me pidió que lo acompañase.

—Señor ¿A dónde vamos?

—Bueno, a pesar de tu experiencia, aun te falta disciplina y tengo algo indicado para usted.

Recorríamos un largo pasillo hasta que frente a una puertas automáticas se abrieron mostrando al Contraalmirante Amun' E. Ram mirando varias pantallas holográficas.

—Amun amigo— le saludo Dimentio.

—Señor Dimentio ¿A qué se debe su visita?— le pregunto.

—Bueno, pensaba en dejarte a este niño a tu cargo, pues me acorde que aun tienes un equipo al que le falta unidades.

—Sí Señor, pero también me falta un tercer equipo SWAT, pues desde que Anastasia la ascendieron a Vicealmirante toda su unidad ahora pertenecen al primer Multiverso.

—Bueno, aquí te lo dejo, chao— se despidió teletransportándose.

Amun me miraba de manera penetrante sin decir nada, bajo todas las pantallas que tenía y camino hasta la salida.

—Sígueme— comento.

Caminamos hasta el sistema de teletransporte. De ahí acciono varios botones y luego se paró sobre el panel, me hiso la indicación de…

—Espera un momento— me interrumpió el Capitán Araam.

—Sí.

—Ya estas contando como llegaste a nosotros.

—De hecho— asentí.

—Bueno, creo que podremos dejar la clase aquí. Así que solo me queda decirle que felicidades y bienvenido a nuestro grupo Vasslik.

—Gracias Capitán.

Ambos hicimos un saludo militar y comento algo más.

—Bueno ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?— me pregunto el Minotauro.

—Pues no lo sé la verdad— conteste.

—Pues vamos por unas cervezas que quiero embriagarme.

Caminando hasta el minibar que teníamos en la estación espacial y era de uso exclusivo del grupo Alquimia. Araam me preparo un tarro de cerveza mientras que el uno más grande, levanto su tarro y brindamos por próspero y embriagante mañana.

—Ambos de un trago llegamos al fondo de nuestras bebidas y en ese momento se apareció la Comodora Maya quien me saludo.

—Buenas novato, hola Cuernitos.

—Maya— saludo el Capitán mientras se servía nuevamente.

—Comodora, buenas tardes— le salude formalmente.

—Vamos novato, no seas tan estirado y relájate un poco, solo dime Maya… Sabes debemos buscarte un buen sobrenombre.

— ¿Sobrenombre?— pregunte confundido.

—Ya sabes para las misiones no tener que usar nuestros verdaderos nombres— me explico Araam.

—Pues no sabría qué sobrenombre llevar— dije con una sonrisa tonta.

—Qué te parece Eagle— Comento otro del grupo el cual era el Teniente Jet.

—Me gusta, pero algo obvio que tal Elemental Bird— hablo otro el cual era él Comandante Ayi.

—Como mis formaciones, pero mejor dejémoslo como…

— Predator Sky— me interrumpió sugiriendo el más joven del grupo Andros.

—Me gusta ese apodo— decía Maya.

—Pues está decidido ahora serás Predator Sky.

Y así fue como entre a este equipo.

* * *

 **Información del Novato.**

 **Nombre: Vasslik.**

 **Edad: 20**

 **Especie:** **Strisher**

 **Rango: Sargento**

 **Apariencia: Águila blanca con motas café claro, lleva una bandana deportiva en su cabeza, suele llevar un poco de maquillaje tribal en su rostro, usa un chaleco anti-balas debajo de una chaqueta azul y protectores en sus garras/patas.**

 **Habilidad: Un francotirador de alta capacidad y vuelo, también conoce combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con sus talismanes adquiere poderes como TunderBird, FireBird y CosmicBird.**

 **Curiosidad: Suele ser bastante rebelde y desobedecer muchas ordenes que hasta ahora solo lo han beneficiado hasta la guerra donde casi muere.**

 **Armas: Su arma principal es un Rifle de Asalto MA5D, de medio alcance con equipamiento de una Bayoneta de energía, un rifle de francotirador de luz solida también conocido como Z-750 y un cuchillo de energía ionica para combate cuerpo a cuerpo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos aqui traemos un nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo Seis: Doble trabajo.

En la estación espacial, el grupo Alquimia comenzaba con su rutina diaria. Araam, Ayi, Jet y Maya se encontraban en el gimnasio ejercitándose. Maya con par de mancuernas de cincuenta kilogramos ejercitaba sus brazos, Ayi se encontraba de cabeza en la barra con varios sacos de arena atados a sus brazos los cuales estaban atados a su espalda, Araam se encontraba recostado con una pesa larga la cual tenía a los extremos dos pesos de veinticinco toneladas en total cincuenta toneladas levantaba el minotauro y Jet hacía varias lagartijas con Maya sobre su espalda.

Agatha se encontraba jugando una partida de ajedrez contra Andros, estos no entrenaban físicamente pues eran los considerados genios del equipo así que una partida mental siempre les era un desafío el combatir uno contra el otro al poseer un alto coeficiente mental ambos integrantes. Y mientras tanto Vasslik con su fusil de francotirador disparando a todo objetivo móvil que saliera, aun siendo el más pequeño de los objetivos acertaba con precesión, al salir de la galería había un marcador que ponía puntuación y precisión los cuales era diez mil puntos y cien por ciento de precisión.

—Marcador perfecto— dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Maya y Ayi ahora se encontraban en una habitación especial, los dos con espadas no letales en sus manos.

— ¿Estas lista Minina?— le pregunto de manera retadora.

—Siempre lista Saltos locos— le responde con una sonrisa.

El conejo dio un salto grande y con las dos armas intento dar un corte vertical, Maya salto para atrás y usando su súper velocidad se posiciono detrás del conejo para atacarlo, pero este lo bloqueo con sus espadas, con una maniobra ambos se separan del otro. Ayi se colocó en posición de combate y Maya igual, esperando la más minia distracción de su oponente para atacar. Maya y Ayi se encontraban muy concentrados en su duelo cuando las puertas automáticas se abren dejando entrar a Agatha.

—Chicos un mensaje urgente en la central de control— decía la chica humana de piel verde.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto y dejaron su reto para otra ocasión. Llegaron a la central donde estaba Andros frente al computador.

—Dinos que se trata Andros— ordenaba la gata.

—Bueno, no es un problema, sino dos. El primero es sobre un desequilibrado mental que acaba de secuestrar a todo un hospital, tiene a los pacientes atados contra su voluntad y el personal no puede hacer nada ya que posee armas de alto calibre, mientras que el segundo es en un laboratorio de armas donde se descubrieron esto— mostrando imágenes de ponys con alas de luz roja, con armaduras negras con rojo y picos, pero sobre todo a un científico que daba órdenes.

— ¿Ese no es?— pregunto Araam.

—Alabaster— respondió Agatha.

—Pero ¿Qué no estaba en prisión?— pregunto Ayi.

—Resulto que no, no logramos vincularlo con las pruebas que se encontraron en aquel otro laboratorio y termino saliendo sin cargo alguno— comentaba Andros de manera muy seria, más que con la que se solía manejar normalmente.

—Pero ahora con estas cámaras espías tenemos pruebas suficientes— sonreía Maya al tener ahora auténticas pruebas para inculparlo.

—Necesitaremos dividirnos si queremos lograr ambas misiones— continuo hablando la gata, esta pensó por un momento.

—Bueno así estará la cosa. Vasslik, Araam y Ayi irán al laboratorio mientras que Agatha, Jet y yo iremos al hospital, Andros tú te quedas para darnos apoyo logístico— explicaba la gata.

—Yes Sir— decía de manera burlona el pequeño dragón morado.

Yendo para alistarse, Araam, Vasslik y Ayi prefirieron equiparse con armaduras de energía y cargarse con un pequeño arsenal, así como comunicadores para pedir refuerzos si fuese necesario. Mientras que Maya, Agatha y Jet analizaban las instalaciones del hospital para encontrar una manera de entrar.

Equipo Uno: Maya, Agatha y Jet

Misión: Liberar el hospital

Andros había hecho un chequeo del logotipo del hospital y había hecho una duplica para para Agatha quien se disfrazaría de doctora mientras que Jet de enfermero. Maya al ser muy pequeña se disfrazaría de un paciente infante para poderse colar con mayor facilidad en el hospital. Llegamos al planeta donde pedían la ayuda, en un callejón se encontraban varios médicos y enfermeros junto con una ambulancia.

—Somos de la F.S.I y estamos aquí por su petición de ayuda— anuncio la gata.

— ¿La F.S.I? ¿No eres muy pequeña?— pregunto extrañado uno de los paramédicos el cual era un humanoide con tentáculos en su rostro. Le mostro su placa y el rango, el medico se sorprendió al mirarlo.

—Solo soy bajita porque así es mi especie, pero tengo treinta siete años— le explicaba.

—De acuerdo— acepto.

Maya de un salto subió a la camilla y Jet comenzó a desarreglarla por completo, se puso un collarín médico y varias vendas algunas en uno de sus brazos y otras en una pierna; se recostó en la camilla y la subieron al vehículo.

Este comenzó a correr como si de una emergencia se tratase aunque realmente si había una emergencia en el hospital. El líder del grupo de dementes era un humanoide pero su piel parecía ser de piedra rojiza, usaba una bata de médico, pantalones azules y lentes pequeños con colorante verdoso, también tenía en su poder un fusil de combate M5KF el cual era una ametralladora con alto poder de fuego y cadencia de disparo, su seguidor también eran humanoide con piel de roca rojiza, pero con uniforme de enfermero. El líder junto con el otro se encontraba en el piso séptimo, el de maternidad con muchas mujeres y bebes secuestrados en dicha sala médica. Mientras que Maya, Agatha y Jet se encontraban en el piso dos urgencias médicas, en una de las habitaciones de consulta, el trio de policías se preparaba con armas no letales. Maya había entrado a un conducto de aire para poder llegar más rápido al piso donde se encontraba el jefe. Jet y Agatha se movían por debajo de las cámaras para no ser identificados.

—Andros dame la ruta más rápida— le ordenaba la gata al dragoncito que estaba frente a su ordenador.

—Estoy en eso hermana… Bueno lo primordial será avanzar a la izquierda unos veinte metros, luego subir por el conducto hasta que llegues a la sala de ejercicios, entonces sales del conducto y solo te quedara llegar a la sala de maternidad esquivando a los guardias— le explicaba el dragoncito.

—Entendido.

Agatha y Jet eludían a todos los guardias armados cuando notaron a un infante que corría por su vida de uno de los demente.

—Agatha cúbreme, activando sistema de camuflaje— le dijo Jet mientras se volvía invisible.

Jet se acercaba sin ser detectado, el niño había tropezado y al voltearse miro el arma de plasma frente a su rostro. El canalla sonreía, cuando un disparo eléctrico lo aturdió y Jet en sigilo lo noqueo con la culata de una de sus pistolas, desactivo su camuflaje y tendió la mano al infante para que se levantara. Jet le despeino y el niño se fue corriendo hasta una habitación; en ese momento tres de los hombres roca descubrieron a Jet y apuntaron con sus armas, pero Agatha invoco un demonio de agua que arraso con los enemigos.

—Gracias Agatha— agradecía el androide.

—Siempre tengo que salvar tu trasero ¿Eh Jet?— le respondía sarcásticamente, su compañero solo río tranquilamente.

Maya seguía en los conductos caminando en cuatro patas. Llego al punto indicado por Andros y con un lanza garfios escalo la cuesta arriba, empujo una salida llegando a la sala de terapia.

—Estoy en punto bravo ¿Dónde están ustedes?— le pregunto la gata a sus compañeros.

—Estamos en las escaleras de emergencia subiendo directamente a la sala de control— contesto Agatha.

—De acuerdo procedan con cuidado.

Maya avanzaba con cautela hasta la sala de maternidad donde supuestamente se encontraba el líder de los hombre roca, el cual tenía de rehenes a madres como niños y bebes junto con algunos enfermeros y médicos.

—Por favor deje ir a los pacientes, no tienen la culpa de nada— le suplicaba uno de los médicos

—Oh yo sé que no tienen culpa alguna, pero la policía local, no puede hacer nada si sabe que hay rehenes y mis demandas tendrán que ser aceptadas— le explicaba el líder caudillo al médico.

Maya se escabullía sigilosamente en la sala entre los pacientes gracias a su pequeño tamaño y una bata medica que se había puesto anteriormente.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo que accedan a mis caprichos— seguía hablando el hombre de roca.

Maya saco una de sus pistolas con carga no letal y apunto al cuello del líder, el arma tenía un silenciador incorporado, la gata apunto al cuello para noquearlo de un tiro; el proyectil salió del arma e impacto en el cuello del enemigo, pero su piel al ser de roca no hizo efecto alguno. Maya acababa de revelar su ubicación y el compañero había tomado a la gata de la cola.

—Jefe ¿Qué hacemos con esta intrusa?— pregunto el subordinado.

—Solo es una gata, mátala— ordeno fríamente el líder, el subordinado estuvo a punto de disparar, pero Maya usando una maniobra logro liberarse.

—Clerferd, por orden del alcalde Wong, usted está bajo arresto— le decía Maya mostrando su placa de policía.

—La F.S.I está aquí— decía molesto —No puedes arrestarme si tengo…

No pudo atrapar a uno de los rehenes ya que Maya lanzo una daga de energía a la mano del humanoide de roca. Ahora usando su agilidad Maya se acercó rápidamente al enemigo el cual le metió una patada en el rostro pero al estar hecho de roca Maya se había lastimado la pata.

El humanoide tomo su arma y comenzó a disparar, pero Maya usando su astucia lanzo una grada de humo denso para perderse en el humo. Cuando este se disipo ahora estaba en desventaja, pues Jet se había unido a la pelea. La gata y el androide tenían un pequeño dispositivo en su mano.

— ¿Listo para ir a prisión desgraciado?— le pregunto de manera retadora la felina.

—Solo para ir al infierno— le contesto el humanoide de roca.

—Bien, entonces ¡EMERGENCIA MODALIDAD ESPECIAL!— gritaron la gata y el androide, el objeto se activó. Maya parecía que se transformaba pero había adquirido un traje de combate el cual era una camisa de manga corta de color negro con la insignia de la federación, un chaleco de combate táctico, una boina negra con la insignia, lentes con tintes amarillos y un pequeño comunicador en su oreja. Una falda y espinilleras. Todo el equipo de la gata había cambiado.

—Maya, la "Prodigiosa"— se presentó la felina.

El androide también había adquirido nuevos equipos, sus partes robóticas se expandían y unas líneas rojas aparecieron, adquirió también una boina con el comunicador, sus ojos pasaron de ser normales a tener un tono amarillo, un chaleco de combate táctico y sus puños se rodearon de un aura celeste.

— 10-4 Jet Omega el "Ilusionista"— también se presentó el androide.

El enemigo no parecía muy impresionado ante los nuevos atuendos del dúo. Comenzando a disparar. Ambos se pusieron a cubierto con una mesa de madera y contraatacaron con sus armas de energía.

—Ja, ja, ja, podemos hacer esto todo el día no tengo problema alguno— se burlaba el humanoide de roca.

—Maya, tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato— le decía su compañero a la felina.

—Bueno, estoy abierta a sugerencias compadre— le respondió de manera algo sarcástica.

—Bien tengo una idea que puede funcionar.

El androide concentro su poder y creo varios clones de sí mismo, el humanoide de roca disparo a los clones y estos desaparecían, Jet y Maya se acercaron con velocidad y comenzaron el contrataque, Jet desarmo a su contrincante y Maya usando el peso de este lo derribo y le coloco unas esposas en sus muñecas que estaban en su espalda.

—Agatha abre las puertas del acceso principal— ordenaba la gata.

—Entendido Maya— decía la humana de piel verde en el cuarto de control.

Al final de la misión la policial del planeta se llevó a los involucrados y agradecieron al trio.

—Muchas gracias por salvar el hospital— hablaba con felicidad el alcalde.

—No lo agradezca, es solo rutina de trabajo— se excusaba Maya ante los elogios.

— ¿Nos retiramos ya?— pregunto Jet.

—Quisiera ver algunas tiendas, sé que este planeta vende materiales para invocar criaturas— comentaba Agatha.

—Turisteamos un rato, no creo que nos ocupen por un buen tiempo.

Salían los tres miembros de la F.S.I a la ciudad para descansar después de su misión.

Equipo Dos: Araam, Ayi y Vasslik

Misión: Detener al Dr. Alabaster y frustrar sus planes

En un planeta clase Gaia se encontraba los miembros de la F.S.I infiltrándose en unas instalaciones clandestinas. Vasslik se encontraba volando sobre dichas instalaciones cuando recibió un comunicado.

— ¿Cómo ves la situación novato?— le pregunto Araam.

—Sospechosamente despejado Capitán— respondía el águila.

—Saltos Locos, ¿Cómo vas en tu posición?

—Igual Juggernaut, sospechoso y silencioso.

—Avancemos con precaución— ordenaba el minotauro.

Vasslik quien se encontraba más cerca del perímetro guiaba a sus compañeros.

—Hay una entrada aquí arriba— comentaba el águila.

Sus dos compañeros lo siguieron hasta un punto muerto de la vigilancia del extraño lugar. Usando un lanza garfios subieron el conejo y el minotauro hasta el techo, los tres reunidos se infiltraron en las instalaciones, avanzaban sin hacer ruido alguno.

—Miren, son ponis con alas— susurraba Vasslik.

—Andros ¿Tienes alguna información acerca de estos ponis?— le preguntaba el minotauro al dragoncito que se encontraba en la estación espacial.

—Claro, se hacen llamar Necrons y están afiliados a los ideales del oscuro, es todo lo que tenemos al respecto en nuestras bases de información— respondió el dragoncito.

— ¿Eso es todo?— volvió a preguntar el minotauro.

—Sí, es todo lo que tenemos, no hay más información al respecto.

—De acuerdo Andros, cambio y fuera— se despidió de su compañero.

El trio miraba a las diferentes clases de Necrons desde los llamados Cruzados, Vanguardistas y hasta los formidables Colosos Oscuros.

—Debemos tener extremo cuidado, no sabemos que pueden ser capaces estos desgraciados— comentaba el conejo quien con su súper velocidad se movía con extremo cuidado, luego le seguían Vasslik y Araam hasta el último teniendo aun mayor cuidado que sus otros dos compañeros al ser mucho más grande que estos. Se habían detenido para hacer una pequeña emboscada, uno de los Colosos que se encontraba parado fue tomado a la fuerza por el minotauro y luego volvió a salir pero dentro del Coloso se encontraba Araam, este le fue ordenado que siguiera trabajando en su área de ensamblaje para la creación de armas anti-blindaje. Ayi y Vasslik continuaron el recorrido sin su compañero quien ya estaba infiltrado. Estos llegaron hasta una especie de sala de conferencias donde se encontraban otros científicos y una yegua con una armadura tecnológica de color negro con detalles rojos y un visor rojo, esta parecía estar ordenando a los científicos que hacer; cuando entra otro de los científicos, este parecía ser importante pues en lugar de la típica bata blanca, esta era de color negro, una pequeña banda en su brazo derecho de color rojo y con un extraño símbolo, el científico líder era un humano de cabello, barba y bigote blanco, presuntamente por su avanzada edad, camisa roja y corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros también. Este parecía indicar los avanzases de las investigaciones mientras que la yegua asentía.

De un momento a otro el dúo de policías se alejaron del lugar para no ser descubiertos, llegando a una zona con carteles con la leyenda de "PROHIBIDO" y siendo custodiada por tres soldados con armaduras negras con toques grises, pero estos ya no eran ponis sino seres bípedos, sus ojos parecían que brillaban con un rojo carmesí, poseían lanzas de energía, parecían ser fuertes, pero Ayi usando su velocidad noqueo a los tres soldados de un golpe, entraron aquella zona y pronto notaron una gigantesca puerta la cual parecía ser inexpugnable a menos que se tuviese una tarjeta de acceso, Vasslik conecto un dispositivo en el módulo y contacto con Andros.

—Amigo ¿Puedes hackearlo?— le pregunto el águila.

—Cordero comido— respondió el dragoncito con una sonrisa pícara. Este comenzó a interferir en el sistema de la base desde su computador hasta que una luz roja cambio por una azul.

—Todo listo— comentaba burlonamente el dragoncito.

Ambos ingresaron al lugar y lo que encontraron fue un inexplicable horror. Mientras que Araam seguía en la línea de ensamblaje cuando recibo una trasmisión de sus colegas.

—Araam hemos localizado el objetivo y un extra más— le avisaba Ayi.

—De acuerdo estaré con ustedes en un momento— corto la trasmisión eh intento zafarse de su puesto, pero un Ascendiente se interpuso.

—Oye tú, vuelve a tu línea, basura— ordenaba el Necron.

—Perdón, pero esta máquina parece que se está averiando— se excusaba el minotauro.

— ¿Otra vez? Mejor ve y cambia esa chatarra por otro Coloso Oscuro, basura y no tardes— ordenaba enojado el Ascendido.

—De acuerdo— siguiendo las indicaciones el minotauro dejo la gran maquina en el lugar y avanzo con sigilo cuando uno Destructor, una maquina programada para el apoyo de unidades de largo alcance lanzo una alarma arruinando el factor sorpresa.

—Puta vida— maldecía para sí mismo el minotauro. Este preparaba su gran mazo gravitacional para atacar al enemigo.

Mientras que Ayi y Vasslik se encontraban en una cámara donde tenían a cientos de híbridos en criogénicos, estos dos se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a instalar bombas negras, que son dispositivos que al detonarse crean un agujero negro. Cuando estaban por terminar escucharon la alarma.

—Vasslik ve y ayuda al Capitán yo me quedare aquí a terminar de instalar la última bomba— ordenaba el conejo a su compañero.

—Comandante… De acuerdo iré ayudar a Cuernos— tomando su fusil de asalto desplego el vuelo y se fue para ayudar a su compañero en problemas.

Araam se encontraba combatiendo contra todos los Necrons que se encontraban desde los Ascendidos, Vanguardistas y los Colosos Oscuros, todos ellos no podían contra Araam y su mazo el cual usaba como si un bate de baseball se tratase mandando a volar a todo lo que se le acercaba. Vasslik llego en momento que dos Colosos presionaban al minotauro, descargando su munición contra los Colosos que daño nulo hacia gracias a sus escudos, Araam usando su fuerza ahora que las grandes maquinas estaban distraídas, las levanto con algo de dificultad y la estrello contra el otro Coloso destruyéndolo al instante.

Vasslik uso su talismán para cambia de forma a su modo eléctrico, obteniendo mayor velocidad, electrificando a los Vanguardistas, Colosos y Destructures, haciendo que explotasen por la sobrecarga de energía, Vasslik se posiciono detrás de su compañero aunque este le sacaba una gran altura.

—Capitán— le hablo el águila.

—Sargento— también le hablo el minotauro.

— ¿Sera buen momento de usar su nuevo invento?— le pregunto el águila.

—Sí, es buen momento de usar los prototipos.

Ambos sacaron de sus ropas el mismo objeto que tenía Maya y Jet durante su misión.

— ¡EMERGENCIA MODALIDAD ESPECIAL!— gritaron ambos y el objeto se activó. La armadura de Araam se volvía negra con toques dorados y desprendía líneas celestes, su brazo derecho se materializaba un hacha de energía de fusión y en el izquierdo un escudo gravitacional para repeler cualquier disparo.

—ARAAM EL "IMPENETRABLE"— gritaba el minotauro.

Mientras que Vasslik adquiría prendas parecida a las Maya, solo que sin la falda y en su lugar unos pantalones, también adquiría un equipo anti balas y su ojo derecho aparecía un visor de color verde y con una mirilla en tono amarillo, sus alas se revestían de metal ligero al igual que sus garras/piernas.

—VASSLIK "EL OJO VIRTUOSO"— igual que su compañero grito.

Ambos ahora con sus mejoras, diezmaban a los enemigos con extrema facilidad, creando un camino de destrucción a su paso.

Ayi había terminado de colocar la última bomba cuando una voz se escuchó.

—Je, je, je, aunque destruyas este lugar aún quedan millones de híbridos al servicio del amo.

— ¡Alabaster!— hablo sorprendido el conejo.

El científico solo se rio del conejo.

—Ataquen, no lo dejen vivir— ordenaba el doctor y un grupo de diez Ascendidos aparecieron junto con los otros soldados bípedos.

—Bueno, será mejor que use esto— decía para sí mismo el conejo con el mismo objeto que Maya, Jet, Araam y Vasslik.

— ¡EMERGENCIA MODALIDAD ESPECIAL!— activando el objeto Ayi adquiría la boina negra con la gafas amarillas y el comunicador en su oreja, pero en lugar de recibir el uniforme, adquiría una armadura parecida a la de Araam solo que mucho más ligera y en tonos azul oscuro y celestes, sus katanas desactivaban la funda de damacita revelando las hojas de antimateria y sobre todo sus tobilleras obtenían un par de propulsores.

— AYI "EL FILO DEL INFINITO"— grito el conejo también.

Con sus espadas destrozaba a los enemigos, mientras que Alabaster llamaba una nave de escape. Ayi intento detenerlo pero fue inútil.

—Chicos tenemos problemas— les comentaba el dragoncito a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué ocurre Andros?— pregunto Ayi.

—El planeta es artificial y se le instalo una cuenta de autodestrucción.

Los tres se enteraron que el planeta iba a explotar y rápidamente salieron de aquellas instalaciones, sin antes que Araam se llevara uno de los Colosos para estudiarlo.

Una vez terminada ambas misiones los líderes de los equipos mandaron su reporte a la sede central de la Federación.

Araam trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto el cual era una copia del Coloso, en ese momento entro Jet.

—Araam, recibí tu recado— le comento.

—Ah Jet, amigo, estuve aplicando la ingeniería inversa y descubrí que estas máquinas estaban hechas para la eficiencia en la defensa, pero estos se les modifico para ser ensambladores, aunque conservan sus programas de ataque, aunque no muy bueno— le comentaba a su amigo el androide.

—Así que tienes un nuevo modelo— se limitó a decir.

—Sí, además del rayo que escupe bolas de fuego, eh mejorado el sistema de defensa agregando un campo magnético y cambie uno de los brazos por un brazo garfio— decía el minotauro quien se subía en la máquina para su demostración, el nuevo modelo parecía ser aún más férreo que el anterior.

— ¿Cómo le piensas llamar?— preguntaba el androide.

El minotauro se bajó de la cabina y le contesto.

—El Inexpugnable— le respondió.

—Me gusta— dijo el androide, quien luego le ofreció una cerveza al minotauro, el cual con gusto acepto.

* * *

 **Datos de la F.S.I**

 **Araam creo los dispositivos de mejora cuando su equipo se enfrento por primera vez a los Necrons**

 **Y si están sacados de los Power Ranger SPD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui como siempre, su amiga Judy Hopps trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo... Na mentira no soy Judy sino su siempre amiga Heron.**

* * *

 **Capitulo siete: Recuerdos.**

Como siempre el Equipo Alquimia se encontraba en su estación espacial perfeccionando sus tácticas y técnicas de equipo en un simulador especial.

—Recuerda bien Andros, es solo una simulación, avancemos con precaución— le apoyaba Ayi quien era su instructor y compañero de simulación.

—De acuerdo— dijo el dragoncito.

Ambos se movían en la oscuridad de un edificio vacío, procurando no ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad que se movían. Ayi levanto un poco la mirada para verificar que todo estuviese despejado, pero noto que había tres personas armadas "Araam ¿Qué planeas?" se preguntó el conejo. Este le comenzó hacer algunas señas al dragoncito quien respondió igual, el pequeño salió primero y disparo al pecho de uno de los tres sujetos, luego Ayi quien tenía dos pistolas en ambas manos. Subieron al siguiente piso donde ahora había cinco sujetos con escudos anti disturbios, nuevamente se mantuvieron los dos a escondidas y claro que no podían contra ellos con simples armas, así que usarían otra táctica. Andros noto que los cinco se encontraban frente a la puerta de acceso al siguiente piso, tomo una botella y la lanzo contra el muro rompiéndose en pedazos, uno de los sujetos fue a inspeccionar, Ayi en ese momento usando la culata de su escopeta golpeo al sujeto que se acercó, los demás se comenzaron preguntar por su aliado y todos fueron a investigar, Andros lanzó una granada de humo y Ayi acabo con todos.

Ya en el último nivel se encontraba un Ascendido, la habitación se encontraba completamente despejada e iluminada para el combate. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos ante el poder del enemigo, Andros comenzó con una granada de plasma para paralizarlo, corrió al frente del Ascendido y arremetió una embestida la cual hiso rodar al pony de armadura negra. Ayi se quedaba mirando como el dragoncito combatía. El Ascendido uso su arma laser en contra del dragón pero este usando su aliento de fuego para crear una cortina de humo y escapar de su visión, aunque el Ascendente poco le importo y disparó su arma dándole en el brazo a Andros quien soltó su propia arma, el enemigo voló a gran velocidad y tacleo al pequeño dragón quien quedo en el suelo, intento levantarse pero tenía al enemigo sobre el apuntándole con el arma. Andros ya está estaba esperando el disparo para fracasar en esta misión, pero al abrir uno de sus ojos miro a Ayi quien había disparado en la cabeza al Ascendiente para caer muerto y desaparecer.

—Primera regla: Siempre mira las posibilidades y segunda regla: Nunca te quedes sin sorpresas— le decía de manera seria el conejo al dragón mientras le tendía la mano.

—Sí, terminemos con esto y vayamos a cenar— le dijo el dragón mientras se levantaba.

Los dos llegaron hasta la última habitación donde se encontraba Maya con un cronometro, está el verlos lo detuvo.

—Dos horas, con treinta minutos, cincuenta nueve segundos y diez centésimas— les decía el marcador con decepción.

—Una vergüenza para este equipo— tajo seriamente la gata.

— ¡Oye, el niño hiso lo que pudo!— defendió el conejo al dragoncito.

—Sí, es mi primera vez no seas dura— también se defendió Andros.

—Yo lo decía más que todo para Ayi, un instructor no debe interferir en las pruebas de sus alumnos más de lo necesario. En cuanto a ti Andros buen trabajo, pero para tu próxima vez te instruirá Jet— explico la gata mientras se retiraba del salón holográfico.

—Vamos que no me quiero perder las costillas de gusano espacial que estas cocinando Araam— comento enojada la gata.

Los tres llegaron al comedor justo en el momento que el gigante minotauro estaba sirviendo la cena.

—Y bien ¿Cómo le fue al pequeño en su primer simulador?— pregunto Jet mientras revisaba algunos archivos en su pantalla holográfica.

—Me tarde más de la cuenta— respondió Andros algo triste.

— ¿Cuánto más de la cuenta?— indago el minotauro.

—Dos horas y media— respondió nuevamente Andros.

Ambos hicieron un gesto de asombro, Agatha hablo.

—Bueno, es tu primera vez. Así que solo debes mejorar tus tiempos si quieres ser del equipo de búsqueda y rescate— intento consolar la mujer al dragón.

—Sí no te desanimes aun, aun te falta mucho tiempo para los exámenes reales— apoyo Maya.

Al terminar todos de cenar se fueron directo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Andros en su cama no dejaba de moverse. Este despertó asustado y completamente sudoroso.

—Nuevamente— hablo para sí mismo.

El dragón abandono su cuarto para dirigirse al observatorio del cual se podía ver el eterno cosmos trabajar incansablemente. Se sentó frente al vidrio a contemplar el maravilloso sol blanco que orbitaba en la galaxia de Can Mayor, llamado así por tener una nebulosa con parecido a un perro. Andros miraba el espacio cuando alguien le pregunta.

— ¿Volviste a tener el mismo sueño?

Andros se volteo y vio a Maya quien se encontraba desnuda, esta se acercó y se sentó alado del dragón.

—Últimamente eh estado soñando lo mismo— comento Andros.

—Bueno, algo te ha de estar diciendo el sueño— agrego Maya mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón que estaba apoyada sobre su pecho.

—Pero ¿Qué quera decir?— se preguntaba el dragón.

— ¿De qué trata?— le pregunto Maya.

—Es algo confuso, primero me encuentro con otros dos dragones mucho más grandes que yo sobre volando unas planicies volcánicas, luego una extraña luz me ciega y aparezco en una cámara de regeneración frente a unos científicos de diferentes especies y al final tengo un flashazo y nada— le explicaba el dragón a la gata la cual se miraba fascinada ante el sueño del pequeño dragón.

—Bueno, debo decir que esto no es mi área, pero conozco alguien que pueda ayudarte.

— ¿Quién?— pregunto el dragoncito.

—Se llama Fernando y es un psicólogo— le contesto.

— ¿Un psicólogo?— pregunto nuevamente.

—Sí, trabaja en la Estación Central Vulpina a quince mil años luz, se encarga de escuchar a muchos de la Federación, ya sabes por los casos de homicidio y esas cosas, aunque tiene un doctorado con especialidad en los sueños.

—Ya veo, si tal vez lo vaya a visitar— comento el dragoncito un poco más animado.

—Bien, ahora a dormir— ordeno la gata.

—Maya ¿Puedo dormir contigo por esta vez?— le pregunto el dragoncito por última vez.

—Todas las que ocupes niño— le contesto con una sonrisa.

Una vez comenzadas las actividades Maya y Andros se subieron en un Seraph, una unidad de transporte espacial con máximo de dos usuarios, ambos se embarcaron hacia otra galaxia usando el salto hiperespacial, llegando en tan solo diez minutos. Al bajar del vehículo Maya y Andros fueron recibidos por algunos miembros novatos y un suboficial al mando llamada Shaona de pelaje blanco con ojos amatistas, vestía con una camisa azul profundo con corbata negra, unos pantalones y la cual era una gata de la misma especie que Maya, ambas se abrazaron amistosamente.

—Bienvenidos a la Estación Vulpina ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita Maya?

—Solo venimos a ver a Fernando, hicimos una cita hace unas horas.

—De acuerdo, siéntanse como en casa— decía agradecida Shaona.

Maya y Andros sonrieron por cortesía. Caminaron hasta el consultorio del psicólogo. Tocaron la puerta y este les indico que pasaran. Al verlo se trataba de un zorro del ártico antropomórfico, usaba una saco negro, debajo de este una camisa hawaiana y una corbata blanca, unos pantalones azules. Al ver a su amiga, se levantó de su escritorio.

—Maya amiga, gusto en volverte a ver… Y tú debes ser Andros ¿No?

El dragón solo asintió.

—A mí también me agrada verte Fer, pero no vengo a charlar contigo, sino mi compañero.

—De acuerdo pequeñín, recuéstate en aquel sofá— le indicaba el zorro al pequeño dragón.

—De acuerdo Fer, vendré en dos horas— se despedía Maya.

El dragoncito se recostó y el zorro se colocó en una silla cerca del sillón.

En sus patas tenía los archivos de fichaje de Andros, Fernando pregunto.

— ¿Cómo vez a Maya pequeñín?

—Disculpe— se excusó Andros.

—Bueno, perdona, es que le pedí a Maya algunos archivos tuyos y aquí dice que no tienes padres.

—Ah, eso sí, no es que no tenga pero no hace tiempo que no los veo y pues creo que Maya a pesar de ser mi líder, la veo más como una madre, de hecho los veo como una familia.

—Síndrome de sustitución— atizo el zorro.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Andros.

—Bueno, en si no es una enfermedad como tal, pero suele suceder con quienes han perdido familiares desde edades tempranas, asocias a tus compañeros como si se trátese de tu familia. Pero ahora háblame de tu sueño.

Andros le explico sobre el sueño que tiene constantemente, Fernando escuchaba con mucha atención el sueño del dragón.

—Vaya es difícil de explicarte, pero lo que tu vez no es un sueño como parece, en realidad lo que vez son recuerdo en forma de sueño.

—R… Recuerdos— murmuro Andros.

—Tú eres un dragón Kiryano.

—Esa es mi especie.

—Bueno, como decirlo… Tu planeta natal Kiirye explotó por causa de una supernova, la cámara de regeneración con los científicos, se trataba de un hospital de conservación de especies muertas de la F.S.I, lo lamento mucho niño— le decía con serio pesar el zorro.

—Q… Quiere… Me está diciendo que soy el último de mi especie— incrédulamente decía Andros.

—Lo lamento, pero se sobre eso gracias a unos contactos que tengo en dichas instalaciones.

—Gracias doctor, ahora me siento peor.

—Aunque siempre puede haber posibilidades, ya que se han visto avistamientos de tu especie en otros planetas— comentaba el zorro, esperándole darle algunas esperanzas.

—Eso significa que podre reencontrarme con mis padres— decía esperanzado el dragoncito.

—Probablemente.

—Gracias, en verdad me ha ayudado mucho— le agradecía el pequeño dragón.

—No fue nada pequeñín, es mi trabajo, mira toma este caramelo.

Andros tomo el dulce y quito la envoltura para comerlo.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Maya charlaba con Shaona mientras ambas tomaban una taza de té, Shaona bajo su taza y la de Maya, ambas se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un largo beso apasionado frente algunos de los cadetes que se encontraban presentes, al terminar ambas se contemplaron.

—Demonios, ¿Cómo rayos podemos aguantar estar lejos de la otra?— pregunto Shaona.

—No tengo idea, pero te amo mi linda gatita— le mimaba Maya.

—Yo igual mi fierecilla— le respondía con un apodo Shaona.

Ambas continuaron juntas abrazadas como si de una pareja se trataran, mientras que muchos de los hombres se encontraban las miraban con lujuria. Ambas paseaban muy enamoradas, cuando entraron a un cuarto de limpieza, para sucumbir a sus deseos carnales. Entre pasiones y amores ambas felinas se agasajaban cuando la puerta automática se abrió, frente a ellas se encontraba un intendente con asombro este cerró la puerta automática ruborizado al igual que las dos felinas.

Estas salieron de aquel cuartito sin parecer sospechosas, fue cuando se toparon con Andros caminando tranquilamente. Maya le pregunto.

—Andros ¿Cómo te fue con Fernando?

—Bien, pero dice que ese sueño en realidad es un recuerdo de cómo murió mi planeta natal y como fui restaurado en un hospital— respondió algo triste.

—Lo lamento Andros, no debí preguntar— se lamentó Maya.

—No te preocupes.

—Bueno, regresamos ya a la nuestra Estación Espacial o quieres quedarte un rato más— le sugería Maya a Andros.

—Sabes, lo que ahora quiero es volver a encontrar a mis padres— le decía con algo de nostalgia.

—Pero, no dijiste…

—Que exploto mi planeta natal sí, pero también me dijo el doctor que se han visto avistamientos de dragones de mi especie en otros planetas y quisiera poderlos ver al menos una vez— parecía anhelar el volverse a encontrar con su especie.

—De acuerdo Andros, iremos a la Gran Estación Universal a pedir información sobre los avistamientos de tu especie— le sonreía Maya su compañero. Este solo la abrazo felizmente.

De regreso en el muelle de desembarque Maya y Andros subían a su nave, cuando son interceptados por Shaona.

—Déjenme los acompaño— les pidió la gata acompañarlos.

—Pero ¿No tienes cosas que hacer aquí gatita?— le pregunto Maya.

—No descuida, le pedí a un amigo que está loco por mí que terminara mis tareas, nadie se enterara que me escape de mi puesto de trabajo.

—Bueno en marcha, aunque estaremos algo apretados— accedió Maya a que su amante los acompañara.

Embarcándose en una nueva aventura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amores, aquí su coneja con el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho: Búsqueda.**

Continuando con el capítulo anterior, nuestro dragón quiso aventurarse en la búsqueda de volver a encontrar a su familia. Llegaron a la Central Espacial Universal, la cual era la base más grande de toda la Federación, lugar donde se encontraban los altos mandos de dicha organización. Andros y Shaona fueron hasta la cámara de archivos para investigar sobre los avistamientos de los Dragones Kiryanos, mientras que Maya llamaba a su grupo para explicar la situación. Pero en el momento que Andros quiso entrar dos guardias le bloquearon el paso.

—Acceso denegado a los civiles— le dijo uno de los guardias.

—Soy parte de la Federación— decía Andros mostrando su placa, el guardia la tomo e inspecciono en la base de datos.

—Andros, parte del Equipo Alquimia, Rango: Oficial Técnico— hablo el guardia.

—Ven, ahora déjenme entrar— les pidió el dragón, pero los soldados aún se negaron.

—Denegado, rango insuficiente— ahora decía el soldado.

Eso solo hacia enfurecer más al pequeño dragón, cuando Shaona lo intento, el soldado tomo la placa y analizo en la base de datos.

—Shaona, Jefa de Seguridad de la Estación Vulpina, Rango: Alférez.

Al entregarle su placa también le denegaron la entrada.

—Oye— se quejó la gata blanca.

—Denegado, rango insuficiente.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para marcharse cuando se toparon con Maya.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto la gata gris.

—No nos dejan entrar porque no tenemos el rango suficiente— le explico Andros.

—Déjenme que me encargue— le aseguro la gata.

A los pocos segundos los soldados habían abierto las compuertas de la cámara de Archivos, la gata les sonreía triunfal a sus amigos, mientras que los guardias tenían rostros de horror.

Los tres accedieron a la cámara de archivos y se separaron para buscar sobre el tema, paso al menos dos horas y volvieron a reunirse.

— ¿Encontraron algo?— pregunto Maya.

—No— le contesto Andros.

—Nada encontré— contesto Shaona.

Los tres suspiraron casi como derrotados cuando una voz se alzó.

—Vaya, si es la gatita de Amun.

Hablaba de forma burlesca aquella voz, los tres voltearon y miraron a una humana de piel morena, ojos avellana, cabello de rastras de cuatro colores, siendo el rojo el predominante y en los mechones habían celeste, amarillo y morado, vestía como una típica secretaria solo que su escote mostrara más de lo que debiera pero sin llegar a ser indecente, al igual que la falda mostraba mucho de sus contorneadas y fuertes piernas.

—Ah, hola Zuri— le saludo Maya.

— ¡AH PERO QUE HERMOSO DRAGONCITO TIENES AQUÍ!— grito la humana mientras abrazaba a Andros efusivamente.

—Ayuda, su amor me estrangu…— se quedó sin aire Andros.

—Podrás bajarlo, lo matas— le ordenó Maya a la humana.

—Malvada— refunfuño la humana mientras liberaba al dragón de su abrazo.

—Oye Zuri, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con una información?— le pregunto Shaona algo apenada.

—Pero, más que por supuesto, mi querida gatita— aceptaba la humana.

—Gracias— le agradecían los tres.

Zuri los guio hasta el centro la base central de archivos, se colocó frente al ordenador y les pregunto.

—Bien ¿Qué clase de información ocupan, mis amores?

—Buscamos sobre avistamientos de dragones Kiryanos— le contesto Andros apresuradamente, subiéndose en la mujer.

—Andros, compórtate— le regaño Maya, el dragón se bajó de la mujer y se puso a lado de la felina.

—Que buen niño— comento Zuri.

Comenzó con la búsqueda por todo el sistema y a los pocos minutos ya tenía toda la información necesaria, anoto en una hoja y se lo entregó a Maya.

—Aquí tienen la ubicación de todos los planetas que en los que se han visto dragones Kiryanos.

—Gracias Zuri, te la debo— le agradecía Maya.

—No te preocupes querida, que para eso somos las amigas.

Los tres se despidieron y salieron de la cámara donde se encontraba los guardias, Maya volteo a verlos y les lanzo una mirada maligna, la cual hiso que se asustaran.

Los tres regresaron al Seraph y dieron marcha primer planeta el cual se encontraba a treinta mil años luz, durante el viaje Maya quien conducía tenía a lado a Shaona quien no paraba de coquetear y juguetear con la gata.

—Ya Shaona, necesito concentrarme en pilotear por favor— le pedía a su amante que la dejara.

—Ñop— se negaba juguetonamente Shaona —Oye Maya ¿Ya viste esa abeja?— le pregunto con una sonrisa tonta.

— ¿Cuál abeja?— le pregunto Maya extrañada.

—La que te muerde la oreja— le respondió Shaona al mismo tiempo que le comenzó a darle mordiditas en la oreja a Maya, mientras el dragoncito tenía que aguantar sus jueguecitos.

—Gatita, por favor necesito centrarme, además aquí esta Andros— le seguía suplicando Maya.

—Vamos amiga, no creo que a tu hijo le moleste— le respondió.

Ambos se sonrojaron por lo dicho de Shaona.

— ¿HIJO? No ¿Qué dices? Andros solo es mi compañero— se excusaba la felina.

—SÍ, Maya solo es mi jefa de equipo— también se excusaba el dragón.

—Aja— sin creerse lo que decían ellos dos.

Aunque puede que solo sean compañeros de equipo, Maya si se preocupaba mucho por cada uno de ellos, pues los consideraba su única familia y al igual que con Andros, ella se preocupó por el dragoncito, contratándole un profesor particular para sus estudios, también se preocupaba mucho por él; literalmente se comportaba como una madre para Andros, lo cuidaba, le limpiaba el rostro cuando se manchaba el rostro al comer o hasta le bloqueaba la programación para adultos que pasaban por el cable, sumida en sus pensamientos que se distrajo en mirar, cuando Andros grito.

— ¡CUIDADO!— haciendo que reaccionara justo cuando un asteroide se acercaba frente a ellos, Maya con agilidad maniobro el Seraph esquivando la gran roca espacial.

—De acuerdo, mejor quedémonos quietos hasta llegar— sugirió Shaona y ambos asintieron.

El primer planeta al que llegaron tenía las condiciones terrestres, estaba habitado por Kripters. Estos eran una especie de humanoides de cuatro brazos y piel gris. Los tres entraron a un mercado alienígena donde se podía ver a diferentes razas coexistir y comerciar.

Maya se acercó a un tendero nativo y le hablo.

—Disculpe buen hombre, estamos buscando una raza en particular.

— Y ¿De qué raza se trata pequeña niña?— le pregunto el tendero, cosa que molesto un poco a Maya que le dijeran niña por su estatura pequeña.

—Dragones, dragones kiryanos, tenemos información que han sido avistados en este planeta— le respondió.

—Sí… Hemos visto algunos especímenes de esa raza por la montaña Tarauh, se encuentra a unos doscientos kilómetros al este— el tendero le dio la dirección de la montaña y regresaron al vehículo que tenían. Avanzaban rápidamente por los terrenos escarpados del lugar, hasta que llegaron a las faldas de la montaña, se podían observar dragones iguales a Andros, algunos variaban en color y estética pero la morfología era idéntica. Comenzaron a escalar la montaña llegando a un nido donde se encontraba una dragona de tres metros de altura cuidando de sus huevos. El trio mostró sus placas para identificarse ante la dragona.

—Lamentamos molestarla, pero estamos buscando a los familiares de mi amigo quienes perdió durante el cataclismo de su planeta— hablo Maya de manera autoritaria. La dragona cubría sus huevos de algún ataque posible, les respondió.

—Lo lamento, pero nunca había visto a este niño— le comento la dragona.

—De acuerdo, que tenga buenas tardes— se despedía Maya, los tres iba a continuar su camino, cuando la dragona los detuvo.

—Esperen, tal vez el líder del clan les pueda ayudar, si dicen que su amigo estuvo durante el gran cataclismo, tal vez el líder sepa algo, él se encuentra en la caverna más grande— les comento la dragona.

—Gracias por la información— agradeció Andros.

Continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a la susodicha caverna la cual era bastante amplia, en ese lugar se podía resonar los pasos de un dragón de muy avanzada edad ya que por lo visto se movía en cuatro patas en lugar de las dos traseras como los demás del clan.

Este los miro, como si los estuviera juzgando, Andros se acercó algo temeroso mientras mostraba su placa.

—Disculpe líder del clan, estoy buscando a mi familia, la perdí durante el gran cataclismo de nuestro planeta natal.

El dragón no dijo alguna palabra, pero respiro profundamente como si quisiera aspirar a los tres de golpe, cuando exhalo abrió sus ojos completamente.

—Conozco tu aroma muchacho, eres el hijo de Skull, mi exlíder de clan— respondió de manera lenta y clara el gran dragón.

—Sabe, donde lo puedo encontrar.

—Lo lamento, después de la explosión ya no supe nada de nada.

—Gracias señor, le agradezco la información— le agradecía el pequeño dragoncito mientras se marchaba para regresar con sus amigas que lo esperaba fuera. El dragón anciano lo detuvo.

—Espera, si estas en la búsqueda de tus padres, lo mejor que puedes hacer es preguntar a los líderes de clan, mientras les muestras esto— le recomendaba y le entregaba un emblema.

—Este emblema le perteneció a tu padre y era el símbolo de su estatus como líder.

El emblema era un rombo con la imagen de un cráneo de dragón con dos espadas cruzadas detrás y dos serpientes. De esta manera el dragoncito se despidió y volvió con sus amigas. Volvieron al Seraph, pero sin antes de entregar el vehículo alquilado. Viajaron hasta el siguiente planeta buscando al líder de clan, pero como el anterior no tenía información sobre el paradero de los padres de Andros: Continuaron planeta por planeta donde hubiera dragones Kiryanos, pero todos decían lo mismo.

Ya estaban algo cansados así que llegaron a un pequeño planeta artificial que se usan como moteles.

—Una habitación para tres, por favor— pedía Maya al encargado, pero este al verla le dijo.

—Lo siento niña, pero no puedo darle a tres menores una habitación.

Maya, frunció el ceño y le mostro su identificación como placa policiaca.

—Escuche amigo, yo soy mayor de edad y mi amiga también es mayor de edad, somos policías y podemos buscar sus antecedentes penales— le hablaba enojada la gata al alíen que tomo unas llaves y se las entrego.

—De acuerdo, pero solo me queda una habitación para una persona— le comentaba asustado.

Maya tomo las llaves y se fue con Shaona y Andros. Los tres entraron al cuarto y vieron la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en la habitación sencilla del motel.

Subieron a la cama y tanto como Maya como Shaona se quitaban su uniforme hasta quedar solamente con prendas como la camisa y su ropa interior. Andros solo se quitaba sus pocas partes de armadura. Volteo y noto que ambas gatas jugueteaban nuevamente entre ellas, con una cara de no creerse lo que ocurría, les pregunto.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

Ambas voltearon a verlo y sonrieron.

—Bueno, nos conocimos en un mercado de esclavos— le respondió Shaona directamente.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto sorprendido Andros.

—Je, je, bueno, se trataba de una misión de infiltración para capturar a un traficante de personas y pues con sabrás, muchos nos confunde con infantes, puesto que creen que somos de la raza Mrrshan los cuales puede crecer hasta el metro setenta, nosotras somos de la raza Prrshan que somos más pequeños, de hecho llegando a la edad de los quince es cuando dejamos de crecer y parecemos infantes de por vida. Así que solo alguien de nuestra raza sabe exactamente sobre nosotros— le explico Maya al dragón quien escuchaba atentamente.

—Y pues usualmente muchos comerciantes venden a los infantes con mayor precio, siguiendo estándares que ellos consideren mejores pueden variar el precio, pero usualmente oscilan entre los ochenta millones y diez millones de BTC*, y pues con nuestro pequeño tamaño me había colocado con los demás niños, entre ellos Shaona quien estaba consolando a un pequeño grupo. Me le acerque y supimos que ambas éramos las únicas adultas actuando como infantes, después de en un mes tenía la información necesaria para capturar al hijo de puta— terminaba de relatar Maya su historia, Shaona agrego.

—Durante esos días hubo alguna especie de química entre nosotras, la cual despertó en amor.

—Eso o fue por el beso que nos dimos durante ese baile stripper que nos obligaron a realizar juntas— agrego Maya pensativa.

—Interesante— dijo sorprendido Andros.

—Al final de toda esa locura, me uní a la Federación para que nadie volviera a pasar esta o cualquier tipo de desgracia— agrego Shaona con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sera mejor dormir de una vez— dijo Maya recostándose, Shaona se le arrimo para continuar con sus juegos, mientras Andros se recostaba mirando al otro lado.

Al despertar de su siesta, se vistieron rápidamente y volvieron a su nave para continuar con la búsqueda. Llegaron a un planeta el cual parecía que acabada de sufrir alguna clase de enfrentamiento, pues algunos de los pueblos que visitaban parecían haber sido destruidos recientemente.

El trío siguió su camino cuando un soldado de la Tecnounion lanzó una alerta, Shaona con par de volteretas callo al centinela y se ocultaron dentro de un contenedor de basura.

—Esto apesta— se quejaba Andros, Maya le hiso seña para que callara.

Observaba como los demás soldados miraron a su compañero dormir; uno lo golpeo para que despertara. Los cuatro enemigos se retiraron del lugar dando una falsa alarma. Los tres salieron apestosos del contenedor.

—Ocupo urgente un baño— comento Andros.

—Desde hace una semana que lo necesitas niño— le respondía asqueada Maya.

Continuaron su camino con mucha más cautela y se toparon con una gran muralla, la cual escalaron y al ver el otro lado de la muralla lo que se había en aquel complejo. Todos los dragones Kiryanos estaban encadenados, tanto garras, piernas hasta incluso el hocico tenía un bozal para que no fuesen capaces de lanzar su fuego.

Bajaron de la muralla y Andros dijo.

—Tenemos que rescatarlos.

—Y estoy de acuerdo, pero ocuparemos ayuda— agrego Maya.

—No, nosotros podemos— hablo seriamente el dragón.

Maya y Shaona le miraron decidido.

* * *

 **BTC: coin, es la moneda que se usa en** **Internet**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, aquí termina este pequeño arco de Andros**

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve: Libertad**

Después buscar planeta por planeta, hablando con los diferentes líderes de los clanes de dragón kiryano. Nuestro trío llego a un planeta donde los dragones kiryanos eran esclavos de la Tecnounion. Andros observaba a través de unos binoculares, podía notar que incluso dragones infantes trabajaban como mano de obra, trabajando la tierra junto con los adultos. Los soldados no tenían piedad ante estos, gracias a que los dragones carecían de tecnología avanzada.

Andros anotaba sobre un mapa dibujado, las posiciones de los guardias y las horas de rotación de turno.

—Bien Andros, hicimos lo que pediste, tenemos los planos del campo— le decía Maya mientras le entregaba los documentos.

—Gracias, ahora esperen unos minutos en lo que diseño un plan— ordenaba el pequeño dragón a las felinas. Estas se marcharon para dejar al dragoncito trabajar con su ordenador portátil.

—Sí que Andros parece estar muy motivado— comentaba Shaona.

—Que puedo decir, el pequeñín quiere liberar su raza— respondía Maya mientras alzaba sus hombros.

Ambas gatas se recostaron a las faldas de un árbol para continuar su charla.

—Oye Maya, ¿Qué te pareció aquella historia que te pase?— le pregunto Shaona a su amante.

—La de la chica que secuestra un pueblo gracias a unos amuletos malignos y tiene a una rehén de la cual se enamora de su captora y luego le convence de redimirse, pero todos ya la menosprecian al punto de exiliarlas del principado a otro principado del cual aparentemente el hermano de la chica con Síndrome de Estocolmo es el gobernante y que además de la chica Estocolmo es la discípula de la gobernante del principado de donde fueron exiliadas y está loca por odiar a los homosexuales y rechazar toda ayuda que le quisieron dar su familia— resumía Maya la historia.

—Aja, esa misma historia ¿Qué tal?— volvió a preguntar Shaona.

—Pues genial, aunque al principio odie a esa princesita del sol, me parece mejor su hermana y la broma que le hicieron fue genial. Pero con los últimos capítulos ya parece haber recapacitado la princesa del sol y quiere buscar las paces con su discípula la chica Estocolmo; aunque no sé qué rayos tenga que ver toda esa falacia de los elementos de la armonía en una historia sobre la homosexualidad y el padre irresponsable que deja abandonada a su hija con aquella cartera me parece que es un gran ojete, pero ver que la relación de la chica que habla en tercera persona y la chica Estocolmo parece ir por buen camino, aunque ahora a la que odio es a esa repostera que solo la hace sufrir a la chica secuestradora. En serio ¿Quién rayos usa un anillo anti magia como método de castigo?— se expresaba de manera enojada Maya con respecto a la historia.

—A mí me parece algo romántica, digo tiene algo de parecido con nuestra historia— le comentaba Shaona de manera calmada.

—Aw, gatita, pero ni tú, ni yo secuestramos un pueblo y ni nos tuvimos como rehenes o captores— hablaba Maya mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Shaona, en ese momento, Andros regresaba con sus amigas.

—Tengo un plan— hablo Andros seriamente.

—Bien, compártelo niño— respondió Maya.

—De acuerdo. Esto es lo primero, esperaremos hasta el anochecer para irrumpir en la prisión, ya que es el momento cuando la seguridad baja mayor mente, con rondas de un guardia por hora y los cambios serán hasta las siete a.m. es entonces donde los tres entramos a la zona donde tienen cautivos a los dragones, los liberamos, destruimos este lugar y todos somos felices— explicaba el dragoncito con dibujos que parecen hechos por un niño de cinco años, en eso Shaona comento.

—Para ser alguien con avanzados conocimientos de hacker eres terrible dibujando— eso hiso que el dragón se sonrojara de vergüenza y Maya al verlo, golpea el hombro de su compañera.

—No te burles de él, no será perfecto, pero es mi pequeño geniecillo— decía Maya mientras abrazaba al dragón haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

—Maya, por favor— decía sin poder ocultar su vergüenza.

—Auch, si duele amor. Como se nota que realmente eres su madre— se quejaba la felina mientras se sobaba el hombro.

Los tres tuvieron que esperar hasta la puesta del sol para comenzar a actuar. Se infiltraron por una alcantarilla siguiendo un recorrido trazado en un mapa holográfico que tenía el brazalete de Andros.

—Seguiremos unos cuatro metros más y luego daremos vuelta en la derecha— decía el pequeño dragón quien la hacía de líder por esta ocasión.

Haciendo caso de las indicaciones del dragoncito, llegaron hasta la lavandería del complejo. Maya fue la primera en entrar luego ayudo a Andros y al final Shaona. Avanzaron con cautela evitando ser vistos por los guardias, hasta llegar a la zona donde tenían cautivos a los dragones.

Maya usando su garra para forzar la cerradura y abrir la celda, abrió la puerta para que Andros entrase, a hablar con ellos.

—Sean libres, nosotros somos de la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar, escapen de sus ataduras— decía Andros en intento de hacer que los dragones entendieran, pero ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a obedecer al pequeño dragón, fue cuando una dragona le comento.

—No podemos, sin un líder de clan que nos represente, no somos más que dragones sin razón.

— ¿Qué? Pero, no necesitan un, líder para escapar— intentaba razonar Andros

—Entiéndelo niño, sin un líder no somos nada— agrego uno dragón macho.

Andros no entendía por qué estos dragones estaban muy desmoralizados y fue cuando recordó el emblema que le entrego aquel dragón anciano.

—Entonces me obedecerán con esto— gruño Andros mientras mostraba el emblema de su padre. En ese momento los dragones parecían sorprenderse.

— ¡LIDER DE CLAN!— grito un dragón.

— ¡LIDER DE CLAN!— grito otro dragón.

— ¡LIDER DE CLAN!— comenzaron a gritar todo los dragones.

Andros comenzó a gruñirles a todos los presentes y estos se comunicaban de igual manera, Shaona no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba frente a ella.

—Amorcito ¿Qué ocurre? No se supone que el pequeñín les gruña de esa manera.

—No les está gruñendo, les habla en la lengua más característica de los dragones el Stradivarius, la lengua ancestral de los dragones— le explicaba Maya a Shaona.

—Stradivarius, me suena a marca de violines finos y ¿Cómo sabes que es un dialecto de dragones?— comento y le pregunto Shaona.

—Tengo una maestría en lenguas— le dijo Maya.

Andros entre gruñidos y gestos parecían motivar a todos los dragones de la gran celda.

—Hermanos míos, sé que soy alguien muy joven para ser un verdadero Líder de Clan, pero ayúdenme y tomaremos nuestra libertad, expulsaremos a estos inquisidores de aquí y tomaremos lo que es nuestro— hablaba Andros en Stradivarius.

Los dragones motivados por la revuelta comenzaron a salir de la celda, junto en ese momento llego un escuadrón de soldados de la Tecnounion, pero fueron rápidamente repelidos por los dragones que ahora se encontraban motivados.

Maya y Shaona ayudaban contra los soldados, cuando llegaron diezmadores de la Tecnounion para aplacar la revuelta de los dragones pero estos ya habían adquirido sus formas de pelea, las cuales ya eran imparables, los dragones ganaban cada vez más y más terreno cuando el llego, un pony de pelaje negro, sus cascos eran metálicos, como sus alas y cuerno también de metal, tanto su crin como pelaje eran negros, con un movimiento de su alabarda tecnológica repelió a una gran cantidad de dragones.

—Lancelot— hablo Maya.

—La odiosa Federación, tengo más que suficiente con las guardianas atacando el flanco este, Gawain tendrá que perdonarme esta, pero tengo asuntos con ustedes— le hablo el pony de la Tecnounion.

Maya comenzó a atacarlo, pero este se defendía con su alabarda, haciendo uso de sus habilidades Maya logro arañar al alicornio, este en venganza cargo energía de su arma y el disparo, pero Shaona se colocó enfrente de maya y usando un escudo de energía repelió el rayo.

—Gracias gatita— le agradeció Maya.

—Para eso son las parejas amorcito.

Mientras tanto Andros lideraba la revuelta la cual llegaba hasta el anarquismo, el jefe de seguridad de dichas instalaciones ya había abandonado el lugar para su bienestar. El pequeño dragón tomo un micrófono donde dio un anuncio.

—Aquí el líder de la rebelión, hemos tomado las instalaciones, a todo el personal de la Tecnounion restante, deberá de abandonarlo si es que no quiere morir.

Todos escuchaban las palabras del infante resonar por todo el complejo. Lancelot gruño ante la derrota y en ese mismo momento una pared reventó del cual otro pony de pelaje verde, crin roja, cascos como alas eran de metal se rastraba hasta Lancelot.

—Gawain— murmuro el pony negro.

—Ahora dejen ir en libertad a estos dragones o sufrirán las consecuencias— ordenaba una alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin de color blanco con mechones negros, portaba una armadura tipo caballero del zodiaco y una tiara, los ojos de la alicornio brillaban con intensidad.

Maya y Shaona miraban a las ponys que combatieron contra el pony de la Tecnounion.

—Tendremos que irnos ahora, Galactus odiara saber sobre esta pérdida— decía el pony negro, mientras que colocaba a su aliado sobre su lomo y desaparecían atreves de un portal.

Al final de todo lo sucedido, se podía ver como la prisión ardía en llamas mientras que Maya, Andros, Shaona, las guardianas Magic Galaxy, Sunset Shimmer y los dragones miraban felices.

Una dragona de dos metros sesenta se acercó al pequeño Andros y lo cargo en brazos.

—Mi dulce héroe, justo como tu padre— le dijo la dragona.

Andros parecía recordarla por sus recuerdos, pero pregunto por si acaso.

— ¿Tu eres mi madre?

—No pequeño, soy tu tía Klimat, tu padre Skull era mi hermano.

Andros no dijo nada al respecto y abraso a la dragona a modo de afecto. Al separarse, Andros volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres?

—Ellos… Mi hermano se sacrificó para que ustedes se salvasen y aunque te perdimos a ti y al otro huevo camino a un nuevo hogar, gracias a una flota de naves de guerra de esos desgraciados, cuando caímos al este lugar tu madre fue quien intento defendernos y sus últimas palabras fueron…— callo con solo recordar aquel momento. Andros solo se limitó a volverla abrazar.

—Está bien, estoy aquí tía— le consolaba el pequeño dragón. La dragona lloraba en silencio, pero feliz de encontrar a uno de su familia.

Mientras que Maya, Shaona conversaban con las dos guardianas.

—Entonces son guerreras que protegen el cosmos de la Tecnounion— intentaba asimilarlo Shaona.

—Así es, nuestro deber como Guardianas de la Armonía— aclaro Magic.

—De acuerdo, mira toma esta tarjeta y cuando tengas algún problema serio llama la Federación para ir en ayuda— le decía Maya entregándole una tarjeta de presentación. Ambas Guardianas se despidieron y se teletransportaron

Ambas felinas caminaron por la docena de dragones buscando al suyo, el cual estaba en un barranco mirando el amanecer junto con su tía.

—Andros— le llamo Maya, este volteo a ver a su amiga, tenía lágrimas en su rostro. Este se levantó y fue directo con su amiga para abrazarla también, ella solo lo tranquilizo con su ronronear. La dragona que lo acompañaba se acercó e inclino ante las felinas.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi sobrino, no tengo como recompensarles— les decía la dragona mientras lloraba, Maya solo acertó en decir.

—No tiene por qué agradecernos. Andros es nuestro compañero y gran amigo.

—Aun así gracias— continuaba la dragona agradeciéndoles.

Los tres volvieron al Seraph para volver a la Estación Espacial Vulpina a dejar a Shaona y regresar luego a la suya, la tía de Andros los siguió con algo en sus garras.

—Esperen antes quiero entregarle esto a mi sobrino.

Andros bajo de la nave y la dragona le entrego una foto de el con sus padres y un huevo sin romperse.

—Gracias Tía atesorare esta foto por siempre— agradecía el dragoncito para darle un último abrazo a su tía.

Durante el viaje Andros nunca despego los ojos de aquella foto en blanco y negro, Shaona se acercó y dijo.

—Ellos deben ser tus padres.

—Sí, supongo que aquel dragón con chaqueta de cuero y con el emblema de líder, mi padre Skull y la dragona que cargaba el huevo son mi madre y mi hermano o hermana perdido— explico Andros de manera triste.

—Entonces si dices que ese huevo está perdido, solo es de buscarlo— comento Maya.

—Pero no creo que sea un huevo ahora, ya tuvo que haber eclosionado— argumento Andros.

—Sí, pero con un escáner metamórfico podríamos identificar a tu posible hermano o hermana.

Después de dejar a Shaona en su estación y volviendo al suyo. Andros vuelve a intentar su prueba en el simulador donde ahora con Jet como instructor.

Andros y Jet avanzaban con mucho sigilo y usando tácticas de distracción lograron subir rápidamente al último piso donde se encontraba Maya; esta al verlos detuvo el cronometro.

—Una hora, con diez minutos, treinta segundos y cincuenta nueve milésimas, mucho mejor niño— felicitaba Maya.

Después de cenar Andros seguía sin poder dormir.

— ¿Sigues con insomnio campeón?— le pregunto una voz.

Al voltear el pequeño dragón se encontró no solo con Maya sino con todo el equipo.

—Sabes que siempre cuentas con nosotros amiguito— le sonreía Ayi.

—Cuéntanos tus problemas, hablar de ellos pueden aliviarse— agrego Agatha.

—Para lo que necesites campeón— termino Araam.

—Gracias chicos, pero solo pensaba en mis padres y mi hermano perdido, pero ustedes siempre serán mi única gran familia— les explico Andros. Todos se acercaron a él y le dieron un gran abrazo grupal, donde este se quedaba sin aire.

—Chicos, su amor me estrangu…— quedo sin aire el pequeño, haciendo que rieran todos juntos.

* * *

 **Espero que le hayan gustado las referencias Sempai.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevo Capitulo amigos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo diez: Infancia**

En la cúpula de observación se encontraba Maya mirando al gran astro blanco resplandecer, en ese momento entro su amigo Ayi quien tenía una pequeña caja blanca.

—Buenas minina— le saludo.

—Hola Ayi— saludo también pero algo borde.

— ¿Aun te entristece ese día?— le pregunto el conejo.

—Más bien me da nostalgia— le respondió.

Ayi abrió la pequeña caja blanca revelando que era un pequeño pastel adornado con fresas y mango, con un cuchillo lo rebano en dos mitades.

—Gracias— acepto la felina la mitad del dulce.

—Maya, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora somos adultos, tenemos otras cosas más importantes.

—Yo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestra niñez.

—Vivíamos para robar, robábamos para vivir— argumento Ayi.

—Demasiado dura para unos niños— continuo Ayi.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al astro recordando momento de su niñez.

Hace más de treinta años, en una casa del árbol, construida en las copas de varios árboles podemos ver a una pequeña Maya de siete años llorando mientras es abrazada por Ayi quien tenía nueve, Araam de diez terminaba de hacer una fogata dentro de la choza, Agatha de ocho quien vendaba la pierna de la gata la cual estaba rota. Gracias a que la humana de piel verde solía ayudar en el hospital del pueblo, solía tomar algunas cosas para seguir practicando, al terminar de vendar.

—Tranquila minina, ya paso, tu pierna ahora está bien, lo ves— le reconfortaba el conejo a la gata quien paro de llorar.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, lo mejor es que no te muevas mucho— le daba recomendaciones la chica humana a la gata.

Ayi la cargo en brazos para dejarla en una improvisada cama hecha de telas viejas.

Araam se mantenía cerca del fuego la cual tenía una olla hirviendo, levanto la tapa la cual tenía una sopa de verduras, con un cucharon grande de madera tomo cuatro platos para servirles a él y sus amigos.

—Aquí está la cena— anuncio el pequeño minotauro.

Los cuatro cenaron la sopa y se fueron a dormir juntos en la misma cama improvisada.

En la mañana siguiente Araam, Ayi, Agatha y Maya en brazos del conejo fueron a una cascada a las afueras del pueblo para asearse, la cascada se encontraba en medio de un bosque de árboles extraños ya que los troncos eran de múltiples colores y las hojas eran de color blanco. Agatha ayudaba a la gata a desvestirse y esta se sonrojaba al ser vista por su amiga. Araam y Ayi se encontraban en el otro lado del río donde desembocaba la cascada, gracias a una gigante roca que dividía el río. Agatha usando un trapo mojado masajeaba el cuerpo de su amiga ya que no podía entrar gracias al vendaje y el barro en su pierna. Mientras del lado de los chicos ambos jugaban en el agua luchas, combatiendo entre sí, cuando Araam levanta al conejo y lo lanza al otro lado de la roca provocando una ola que empapa a ambas chicas, Ayi se levanta sin mirar que era lo que tocaba, al abrir los ojos mira que estaba tocando el trasero de Agatha la cual esta se sonroja de sobremanera, Ayi rápidamente quita su mano y se voltea también sonrojado.

—Perdón Agatha— se disculpa Ayi.

—No hay problema— acepto la humana verde.

—Aww, se arruino mi pierna— se quejó la gata al ver como las vendas se empaparon.

Agatha suspiro y comenzó a quitar el vendaje de la pierna de su amiga, los colgó en una rama, Araam se acercaba para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Vamos Ayi continuemos jugando— le incitaba el minotauro.

—Esto, Araam, no creo que sea buen continuar jugando— lo rechazo el conejo.

— ¿En serio?— le cuestiono incrédulo.

Agatha regresaba al rio y le contesto.

—Adelante Ayi, regresa con Araam puedo encargarme de Maya.

— ¿Segura Agatha? Puedo ayudar si quieres— le dijo algo preocupado.

—Segura, tú regresa.

—De acuerdo.

Ayi regreso con Araam a continuar jugando.

—Hubieras dejado que se quedara— le reprocho la gata.

—Cállate Maya, que te ayudare a que te sumerjas en el agua.

Después del incidente, los cuatro niños ya estaban vestidos, Maya le volvieron a colocar las vendas una vez que se secaron y era cargada por Araam en su espalda. Todos regresaban a su choza cuando Ayi avisto algo brillante en un montón de basura.

— ¿A dónde vas Ayi?— le pregunto Agatha.

Ayi con total curiosidad comenzó a escarbar en la basura cuando encontró un cuerpo de robot, con algunas partes humanas. Todos se acercaron para ver al robot.

—Hay que llevarlo a casa— ordeno Ayi.

El conejo intento levantar el cuerpo, pero este era muy pesado para él.

—Carga a Maya, yo me llevo esto— le comento el minotauro.

Maya paso de estar en la espalda del toro a los brazos del conejo, y Araam levanto sin dificultad alguna el cuerpo metálico. Llegaron hasta la choza donde dejaron el cuerpo en el suelo, Agatha comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

—Tiene pulso, pero respira algo pesado— anuncio, haciendo que los otros dieran un suspiro de alivio.

—Y ¿Por qué no lo despertamos?— pregunto Maya.

—Imposible, parece que además ocupa cargarse con energía— le contesto Araam quien también revisaba el cuerpo.

—Así que ¿Esta como invernando?— pregunto el conejo.

—En términos simples, sí.

—Oigan y ¿Por qué no lo llevamos al generador eléctrico del Gobernador Junker?— pregunto la gata.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que nos metan a prisión?— preguntaba algo asustado el minotauro.

—El generador se encuentra en el cobertizo detrás de la casa del gobernador y este no suele ir a ese cobertizo, podríamos hacerlo— analizaba la chica humana.

—Bien, iremos en la noche, pero antes hay que buscar comida— ordenaba refunfuñando el minotauro.

Así todos dejaron al robot en la casa del árbol mientras iban al mercado hacer lo de siempre, robar comida a los incautos que picaban en las tretas.

Maya haciendo de víctima y ahora con su pierna rota, mientras Agatha y Araam robaban toda la comida que podían y Ayi esperando a la indicación para recuperar a la felina. Todos los compradores y comerciantes estaban mirando como la pequeña felina lloraba falsamente mientras que sus amigos con un saco metían toda la comida que podían meter, Araam le mando la señal y Ayi apareció de improviso en el tumulto que se formó rodeando a Maya, la levanto y de un salto la saco de ahí, cuando los comerciantes se enteraron que fueron saqueados comenzaron a gritar de lo furiosos que estaban.

Los cuatro niños volvieron a su hogar dentro del bosque, entraron a la casa y abrieron el saco para comenzar a devorar toda la comida que había dentro. Terminaron su desayuno y miraron el cuerpo del robot inerte, Araam lo levanto y miro a sus amigos.

Todos salieron nuevamente para usar el generador del gobernador, avanzado en secreto por el pueblo, llegaron a la finca del gobernador, los primeros en entrar fue Ayi quien cargaba a Maya, luego Agatha con impulso de Araam, luego este lanzo el cuerpo y fue atrapado por la chica humana y el conejo, al final Araam hiso un agujero en la pared de ladrillo, dejando a los otros mirándolo incrédulos.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto extrañado.

—Nada Juggernaut— le respondió Maya con un apodo.

—Jugger… ¿Qué?— volvió a preguntar el minotauro.

—Juggernaut, significa "fuerza irrefrenable que destruye con su avance"— le explico Agatha.

— ¡Oh!— exclamo Araam.

Los cuatro niños llegaron hasta el cobertizo el cual estaba lleno de herramientas y en el centro de todo se encontraba el generador eléctrico, Araam tomo cables de color rojo y negro, Agatha no sabía que hacer, revisaba las partes robóticas pero no encontraba nada. Araam abrió un compartimiento que se encontraba en la espalda y lo conecto a la corriente del generador.

—Inicio de carga eléctrica 0%— se escuchó una voz electrónica proveniente del cuerpo robótico.

El grupo de niños miraba el cuerpo como se recargaba… Se aburrieron a los cinco minutos y comenzaron hacer otras actividades mientras esperaban, Agatha y Maya jugaban con algunas cosas improvisadas, mientras que Ayi y Araam inspeccionaban las cajas que había en el cobertizo. Araam encontró un antiguo proyector.

—Miren encontré un proyector casero— anunciaba el minotauro.

—Enciéndelo— le ordenaba la gata.

Araam movió el interruptor y el reproductor encendió una luz la cual en la pared a la que apuntaba comenzó una serie de imágenes. En estas se podía ver aun ser hecho de materia cósmica verde, una máscara y un cuerpo que usaba más que todo como traje, luego al gobernador el cual era un joven y con ropas más setenteras. Ambos se daban la mano y miraban a la cámara, parecían que estaban cerrando alguna especie de trato. La escena se cortó rápidamente, en otra donde se podía ver al gobernador en bata de baño en primer plano, este se alejó mostrando a una humanoide femenina canina acostada en la cama completamente desnuda, el gobernador se había quitado la bata revelando que también estaba desnudo y se acercaba a su pareja lentamente para… Luego Ayi en un intento desesperado tiro al suelo el proyector casero rompiéndose en el acto.

—De acuerdo, no que rayos iba a pasar, pero tendré traumas de por vida— comento el conejo, cosa que sus amigos secundaron afirmativamente.

Aburridos de esperar a que terminase de recargar el androide, se escuchó la voz sintética nuevamente.

—Carga completa, reiniciando sistema.

Los niños se acercaron al androide el cual comenzó a moverse de manera rechinante.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto el androide.

—Estas en un cobertizo ¿Cómo te llamas?— le respondió y pregunto Agatha.

—Soy… soy ¿Quién soy?— se preguntó así mismo.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Sabes de dónde eres?— le pregunto Ayi y el androide lo negó.

— ¿Algún familiar conoces?— pregunto Araam y también lo negó.

— ¿Sabes tu edad?— pregunto Agatha y nuevamente lo negó.

Los niños hicieron una rueda para charlar entre ellos.

—Ton' s ¿Qué haremos con él?— pregunto el conejo.

—Pues habrá que ayudarlo— le respondió Agatha.

—Primero démosle un nombre— comento Maya.

Los niños deshicieron el círculo y se acercaron al robot.

—Entonces no tienes nombre— indago Maya.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te llamamos Jonny?

El robot negó el nombre.

—Y ¿Qué tal Marcos?— dando otra sugerencia la gata, la cual negó el robot. Araam revisaba el cuerpo del robot y en su espalda tenía algo escrito JETTER. CLASE: OMEGA NUMERO DE MODELO FJX-JOPQ-RGT-104XX.

—Jetter— susurro el minotauro, pero fue escuchado por el robot el cual sus ojos se volvieron azul y en un momento se apagó de nuevo.

Al segundo de haberse apagado se reinició y comenzó a hablar

—Me llamo Jetter, nací en un planeta de rango D-, mi familia era muy pobre y me vendieron a unos médicos clandestinos para hacer ciertos experimentos y gracias a eso termine como soy un androide.

Se presentó, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Recuerdas todo?— pregunto Maya.

—Sí, todo. De hecho hasta recuerdo que rehicieron para que fuera un robot guardián al cual desecharon en el vacío del universo y gracias a que ya no poseo pulmones el respirar solo es un reflejo de mi cerebro y una válvula que regula la sangre con los nanobots que tengo pude sobrevivir, paso el año y me quede sin energía. Hasta que ustedes me deportaron— explico sus últimos recuerdos.

—Y ¿Qué edad tienes?— pregunto Agatha.

—Cinco o cuatro años— respondió algo dudoso de su edad.

No podía creerlo en verdad se trataba de un niño muy pequeño al que le arruinaron la vida. En ese momento uno de los guardias del Gobernador entro y miro a los cinco niños. Estos asustados, salieron corriendo por sin ningún lado. El guardia intento atrapar algún niño, pero eran mucho más rápidos, excepto Maya por su pata rota, la cual el guardia cogió de la cola, Araam y Ayi voltearon al escuchar el grito de su amiga.

— ¡NO TOQUES A MI AMIGA!— grito Araam quien comenzó a correr en cuatro con sus cuernos por delante.

— ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MININA— grito también Ayi quien con un salto largo, alcanzo la altura para arremeter una patada voladora, la cual dio en toda la cara y Araam toreo al guardia quien lo lanzo hasta mansión que se encontraba a cien metros del cobertizo, soltando a Maya fue atrapada por Ayi.

—Te tengo— le dijo y la gata se aferró con un abrazo, los tres regresaron al agujero donde los esperaban Agatha y el androide. Los cinco corrieron entre la multitud del pueblo perdiéndose ante los guardias que los seguían. Llegaron hasta la choza que se encontraba en las ramas de los árboles, al entrar a su hogar todos comenzaron reír.

—Gracias Saltos locos— le agradecía Maya a su amigo conejo.

— ¿Saltos locos?— pregunto este.

—Sí, oye un salto largo de más de cincuenta metros, juro que parecías atleta olímpico— le alagaba la felina.

—Entonces amigo, ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?— le pregunto Agatha al robot.

—Jet, simplemente Jet— respondió el androide.

—Oigan que casi se me olvida— dijo el conejo saliendo rápidamente a otra habitación de la casa del árbol y volvió con un pastel el cual tenía siete velas.

—Feliz cumpleaños Maya— le felicitaba su amigo.

La felina se le escapo una lagrima, cerró los ojos y soplo las velas.

Volviendo al presente, Maya y Ayi se reían de sus recuerdos de la infancia.

—Feliz cumpleaños minina— le felicitaba el conejo a su amiga.

—Gracias Ayi— le agradecía la gata mientras lo abrazaba.

—Oye Ayi ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?— le pregunto la felina.

—Araam estará en algún bar embriagándose o haciendo servicio de protección, Jet se encuentre en el laboratorio terminando de calibrar algunos nuevos drones exploradores, Andros está dormido después de una maratón de diez horas de videojuegos, Agatha se encuentra en el hospital ayudando algunos enfermos y Vasslik está frente a nosotros golpeando el vidrio.

Maya miro al águila desesperado por entrar, el cual parecía estar indicando que su traje se le estaba agotando el oxígeno.

—Te lo dije Vasslik, te dije que no salieras sin las llaves— se burlaba el conejo.

—Vayámonos Saltos locos, te invito a cenar a donde quiera— le ofrecía su amiga al conejo, este la levanta y se la lleva en brazos como si fueran casados, dejando a la ave sola en el espacio.

* * *

 **Ningún** **animal fue ignorado en el espacio durante la realización de este capitulo.**

 **Datos de la Federacion.**

 **La edad de los personajes.**

 **Araam tiene 40 años.**

 **Ayi tiene 39 años.**

 **Agatha tiene 38 años.**

 **Maya tiene 37 años.**

 **Jet tiene 35 años.**

 **Vasslik tiene 20 (pero es el más reciente en unirse)**

 **Andros cuenta con solo 8 años (también se unió al grupo mucho tiempo después que se unieran la Federacion)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuevo capitulo amigos. Por cierto a quien no le guste las palabras fuertes es bienvenido a evitar leerlas pues en este y en los próximos capítulos los personajes las usaran mucho de ahora en adelante, claro no todo el tiempo, yo diría que solo cuando se enojen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Once:** **Guardaespaldas**

En un cuarto de motel se encontraba Araam despertándose con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

—Creo que debo dejar de beber por un buen tiempo— se decía a sí mismo, volteo a ver al otro lado de la cama para toparse con una minotauro hembra dormida y completamente desnuda, Araam sonrió. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y este lo tomo.

—Habla Araam— contesto.

—Araam soy Maya te hablo para una misión especial— le comunicaba la gata desde la otra línea.

—De acuerdo— acepto.

El minotauro anoto las indicaciones que le daba Maya a través del teléfono.

Termino de colgar y la hembra que se encontraba en la cama despertó mirando como el minotauro se vestía nuevamente.

—Cariño, ven a jugar un rato más que estoy caliente— le decía la hembra de forma seductora.

—Ahora no Miriam tengo trabajo que hacer— mientras se ponía sus pantalones Araam, tomo su playera sin mangas la cual se le pegaba a su cuerpo muy marcado y luego su arma una Long Colt .50, la cual enfundo en su pantalón, una camisa negra y tomo un par de lentes oscuros y abrió la puerta de la habitación, se volteo y miro a su amiga.

—Ahí te deje el dinero por tus servicios.

Se despidió de su acompañante nocturna y se dispuso hacer la misión que le encargaron. Araam caminaba por la ciudad dirigiéndose a los suburbios de esta, miro el papel donde tenía anota la dirección para recoger el paquete indicado, pero lo único que había enfrente era una escuela normal.

—Se supone que aquí me entregan el paquete a las ocho en punto y son las siete con cincuenta nueve— en un minuto sonó la campana del colegio y todos los niños comenzaron a salir, Araam extrañado por esta misión comenzaba a perder los estribos cuando algo jalo de su playera, el toro miro hacia abajo y miro a un pequeño cachorro de doberman de siete años, el cual sus ojos reflejaban inocencia, vestía con el uniforme del colegio el cual era un saco color azul con el emblema de la institución, dentro una camisa blanca, corbata roja un pequeño pantalón corto también azul y un bolso para hombre.

—Señor, ¿Usted será mi guardaespaldas?— le pregunto el cachorro.

Araam se encontraba confundido, cuando del cielo bajo Vasslik, eh hiso una reverencia ante el cachorro, el ave vestia con sus ropas de civil, la chaqueta celeste, pantalones grises y su bandana deportiva.

—Buenas tardes joven Seymour, soy el Sargento Vasslik y él es mi compañero el Capitán Araam, nosotros seremos sus guardaespaldas— se presentó el águila, en ese momento llego una limusina, la cual Vasslik abrió la puerta trasera.

—Adelante joven Seymour— ordeno amablemente el águila y el cachorro obedeció entrando primero. Luego Araam quien noto que Ayi se encontraba como el conductor del vehículo, portaba unos lentes oscuros, un traje negro y sus orejas se encontraban caídas hacia atrás. El minotauro ya no sabía que estaba pasando, pensaba que solo era una misión para él, pero resulto que había más de su equipo en el mismo caso.

—Joven Seymour su primera vuelta será su hogar, luego pasearemos por el parque Wunskong y después haremos lo que usted desee— le informaba Ayi desde el asiento del piloto al pequeño cachorro. La limusina donde viajaban era extensa tenía tres asientos en la parte trasera y un mini bar para gusto de los pasajeros, Vasslik abrió el mini bar y saco una cajita con jugo de manzana el cual entrego al cachorro. Al parecer todos sabían menos Araam el cual le susurro a Vasslik.

—Oye ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Maya me informo que esta misión seria solo para mí.

—Hubo un cambio de planes, originalmente solo tenías que cuidar al niño por un par de horas pero la cosa se agravó gracias a su padre Joseph Seymour presidente de los Laboratorios Seymour, los mayores fabricantes de tecnología de defensa, el mismo hombre se envolvió con una mafia y están buscando al niño para persuadir a su padre de pagar unas deudas en apuestas— le informaba el águila de manera seria.

— ¿Y la madre del niño?— volvió a preguntar Araam.

—Falleció al dar luz, al parecer el embarazo era muy arriesgado, la camada fueron de seis los cuales solo el niño sobrevivió— respondió seriamente en voz baja para que el niño no escuchara.

Araam miraba al cachorro el cual merendaba el jugo de manzana y galletas, su inocencia parece mantenerlo fuera de la verdad de su familia. Suspiro el minotauro. Llegaron al primer destino, el hogar del cachorro, una mansión impresionante de seiscientos metros cuadrados, Ayi bajo del vehículo y abrió la puerta, luego Vasslik quien le tendió la mano al cachorro para bajar, al final Araam bajo de esta, de su bolsillo saco una cajita el cual tenía varios puros envueltos en plástico, tomo uno guardo la cajita, corto un extremo del cigarro, luego con mechero encendió el otro extremo para comenzar a fumarlo.

—Creí que habías dejado de fumar Araam— le comentaba Ayi quien en verdad vestía como un guardaespaldas incluso tenía sus dos espadas con él.

—La verdad solo fumo cuando tengo ansiedad, pero nada más— le respondio.

—De acuerdo. Pajarraco y yo estaremos en el piso inferior vigilando, tú estarás con el mocoso— le ordenaba el conejo, mientras caminaba hacia la mansión.

El minotauro también entro y Vasslik con su garra le indico las escaleras, este hiso caso y subió al segundo piso. Camino hasta la puerta la cual tenía un letrero que decía "Nicholas" toco la puerta y la abrió mostrando al cachorro que se encontraba en ropa interior intentando cambiarse de ropa. Al mirar al minotauro comenzó a menar la cola el niño.

—Señor me ayuda— le suplico con sus ojos grandes. Araam no pudo siquiera responder. Abrió el armario y saco dos prendas uno era un overol y una playera de color rojo, con tranquilidad vistió al niño el cual se le miraba con una alegría desbordante cosa que le contagio al toro haciéndolo sonreír levemente. Lo levanto y se lo llevo en hombros al piso inferior en donde se encontraban Ayi y Vasslik esperando al toro y el cachorro.

Los cuatro salieron a caminar directo al parque, aunque Araam era el más apegado al niño, Ayi y Vasslik mantenían cierta distancia para no interrumpir.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar desconocido se encontraba Maya con un brazo herido, refugiada contra un muro evitando las interminables ráfagas de disparos que se dirigían contra ella, su comunicador se escuchaba la voz de Agatha.

—Maya, responde, me encuentro en punto Bravo dame tu ubicación.

—Trecientos metros para llegar a punto Delta, parece que burlarme de estos idiotas de la tecnounion fue mala idea je, je— se reía con algo de dificultad la gata.

—Resiste Maya, voy en camino— le comentaba su amiga.

Maya saco de su chaleco una granada de materia oscura y le comento a su amiga.

—Perdóname amiga, sé que siempre fui una idiota como líder pero aun así gracias por apoyarme.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— pregunto Agatha.

La gata tenía enfrente a Lancelot y un gran número de soldados de la tecnounion y con la granada en mano les dijo.

—Si yo muero ustedes me acompañaran cabroncetes.

En ese momento una enorme explosión ocurrió y Andros hablo por el comunicador.

—Agatha acabo de perder le señal de Maya justo en donde se realizó la explosión.

Agatha no podía creer lo que ocurrió su amiga, su mejor amiga se había suicidado para evitar el avance del enemigo.

—Agatha— se escuchó la voz de la gata en el comunicador de la humana.

La chica sorprendida contesto.

— ¡¿Maya?! ¿Sigues con vida? ¿Dónde estás?— preguntaba desesperadamente, pero la comunicación se interrumpió con otra voz.

—Maya ahora está descansando, ahora regresa al punto Alfa— le ordenaba la voz misteriosa. Y un helicóptero se acercaba, de la puerta lateral salió Jet el cual arrojo una escalera para su compañera. Esta tomo la escalera y subió, la chica miro a su compañero androide y lo abrazo con fuerza.

De regreso con Araam, Ayi y Vasslik quienes cuidaban a un cachorro hijo de un endeudado empresario. Araam era el más atento con el niño sin dejar de estar al tanto de su misión y observar sus alrededores los cuales se veían circulando vehículos constantemente por donde pasaba el toro con el niño. El minotauro cargo al infante y se lo llevo del lugar dejando igualmente a Vasslik y Ayi atrás. Araam corrió con el niño en brazos entre callejuelas que terminaron perdidos en el centro de la ciudad.

—Señor toro ¿Dónde estamos?— le pregunto el cachorro.

Araam recuperaba el aliento cuando volteo a su alrededor para asegurarse que los había perdido de vista.

—Señor, señor— le llamaba el cachorro.

Araam noto un parque de diversiones y sonrió.

—Oye niño, ¿Quieres ir a un parque de diversiones?— le pregunto, cosa que no hacía falta responder por el rostro lleno de ilusión de aquel infante. Ambos entraron al parque para no ser vistos. Entre atracción y atracción a los cuales se montaban los dos llego un momento donde al pequeño le gruño el estómago, cosa que hiso que se sonrojara, el toro rodo los ojos y fueron a comprar algo de comer, al terminar de almorzar al niño le dieron ganas di ir al baño, Araam le dijo que lo esperaría en la entrada y que le gritara si ocupaba ayuda. Los minutos pasaron y el mocoso no salía cosa que comenzaba a preocupar al minotauro, este se decidió entrar y al abrir la puerta lo único que encontró fue el overol y la ropa interior del cachorro.

—Puta vida— maldijo el minotauro. En ese momento llego Ayi y pregunto Araam.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

—Gracias al rastreador que se encuentra en el cuello del niño… Hablando del niño ¿Dónde está?

Pregunto el conejo.

—Pues, lo acaban de secuestrar— le respondió tranquilamente el toro, cosa que hiso desenfundar ambas espadas el conejo y romper un lavamanos mientras gritaba.

— ¡ME LLEVA LA VERGA, COÑO DE LA MADRE!

—Cálmate Dross, dices que tiene un rastreador el mocoso verdad.

—Sí.

—Entonces podemos rastrear al niño y ya— sugería el minotauro.

Ayi quien se tranquilizaba le dio la razón.

—Bien, solo deja que contacte a Vasslik.

El conejo llamaba a su compañero águila pero este no respondía hasta que otra voz contesto.

—Si quieren ver al niño y su amigo, tráiganos al padre con el dinero de las deudas y unos pantalones porque ya se orino el cachorro, en el bulevar Curte, en el restaurante Piccole Di Dragone— le informaba la voz del extorsionador.

Ayi colgó y tranquilamente le dijo a su compañero.

—Voy a romperle las piernas al hijo de puta que secuestro al cachorro.

—Y ¿Cuáles son sus demandas?— pregunto el minotauro.

El conejo le explico todo al toro y no tenían más escapatoria que llamar logística para solicitar apoyo, aunque eso signifique soportar el regaño de su superior Amun.

Al llegar el punto de reunión ambos se encontraron con dos soldados clase nébula quienes escoltaban al padre de cachorro, un doberman color sepia de la misma estatura de Ayi, muy bien vestido, con traje oscuro y corbata, tenía consigo una maleta. Los soldados hicieron un saludo y se despidieron. Los tres entraron y lo primero en notar fue que el restaurante casi completamente solo, excepto por una mesa donde cenaba un viejo león vestido con un traje negro y capa roja, en ambas garras tenían dos anillos uno en anular y otro en el meñique, su rostro tenia cicatrices como un ojo cerrado y cenaba un filete de carne de buen tamaño.

—Don Galeóne— hablo el doberman.

— ¿Hai i soldi?— pregunto el león en italiano.

—Se— respondió el padre del cachorro, este le entrego la maleta a uno de los guarda espaldas del león los cuales eran osos grizzly; abrieron la maleta y miraron que está repleta de dinero.

—Entrégueme a mi hijo— demandaba el padre.

—No estás en posición de exigir amigo— le callo el león con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde está?— pregunto.

—Joseph, le entiendo usted haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, yo también soy hombre de familia, seamos machos de palabra, usted me trajo la deuda y yo le entrego a su hijo— le hablaba el león con marcado acento italiano al doberman.

—Hablando del niño, aquí está su ropa— comento el minotauro.

—A gracias— llévenselas a nuestro pequeño invitado— ordeno el león.

—Y Vasslik ¿Dónde está?— pregunto Ayi.

—Se, el águila se encuentra cenando junto con mi hija y nuestro invitado— le indicaba el león la mesa donde se encontraba el águila y junto a este una pequeña leoncita que tenía puesto un vestido rosa con encajes y junto a ella el cachorro quien se estaba poniendo el overol.

—Debería arrestarlo por esta extorsión— amenazaba el conejo al león el cual ni se inmuta.

— ¿Crees que puedes meterme a prisión a mí? Angelo Galeóne.

—Si puedo.

—Amigo, yo no extorsiono, yo hago tratos, tratos que se cumplen. Puede que mis métodos no sean los más honestos u amigables ante la ley, pero soy un león de palabra y si digo que se hará de esa manera, se hará de esa manera— afirmaba el león con mucha seguridad.

Al final el león en amabilidad invito a los tres a cenar y al regresar a la mansión Seymour y despedirse de aquellos padre e hijo el comunicador de Ayi sono.

—Aquí Ayi— contesto el conejo.

—Ayi, tengo una horrible noticia— hablo Andros desde el otro lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto.

—Solo no te alteres pero…

— ¡MAYA SE SACRIFICO!— grito el conejo a los cuatro vientos.

—Sé que se oye mal, pero ya no tenemos su señal y los investigadores han traído las pruebas que uso una granada de materia oscura— explico el pequeño dragón.

Ayi no podía creer que su mejor amiga, su hermana de la niñez había muerto para que el enemigo no avanzara más llevándoselos con una granada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quise acabar el año con este especial, pero por mi enfermedad no pude y ahora comienzo el año con esto**

* * *

 **Capitulo Doce: Un nuevo Amanecer**

En alguna parte del multiverso, en un planeta donde el cielo era multicolor y había tres soles dando luz al mismo tiempo, el planeta parecía carecer de tecnología muy avanzada, pero en un pequeño edificio en una habitación completamente blanca había equipo medico basico y en medio de este una cama donde dormía una pequeña gata de pelaje negro con manchas moradas, y al parecer uno de sus brazos fue reemplazado por completo por uno biomecánico de color platinado con líneas rojas, azules y verdes.

—Mmm— se movía la felina y un zorro infante de pelaje azul lo noto, este dejo sus deberes y se acerco a la felina quien abrió sus ojos.

— ¡Hermano, abuelo, ha despertado!

Salió corriendo y gritando el pequeño zorrito de la habitación.

—¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Se pregunto la felina y en ese momento noto su brazo derecho era de metal.

—¿Qué mierda le paso a mi brazo?

—Te lo tuvimos que amputar completamente ya que estaba destruido completamente.

Respondió un zorro adulto de pelaje celeste que caminaba en dos patas y llevaba puesto una bata blanca, una camisa azul y pantalones cortos

—Me presento. Soy Frederick y quien esta detrás de mi es mi hermano menor Steven soy medico y también me especializó en prótesis biomecánicas— decía el zorro celeste.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? Recuerdo que me encontraba herida y con la tecnounion a su merced, me sacrifique con una granada de materia oscura que sobrecargue.

—Eso es simple, la explosión la dejo en coma por un año y medio y si no fuese por este pequeñín quien la trajo a tiempo usted estaría muerta— le explicaba el zorro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano menor.

—Pasaba junto con mi abuelo de casualidad por ahí y te vi en el suelo desangrándote.

Se disculpaba el pequeño zorro.

—No te disculpes, pero fui yo quien se metió en esas instalaciones

—Y lo mejor todo fue su suerte en ese momento, sino tu estado seria aun más lamentable, ya que con la explosión tu cuerpo resulto muy lastimado dañando algunos órganos como sus pulmones, hígado, corazón y además que su sangre absorbió mucha energía oscura, esa es la razón del porque su pelaje es negro con manchas moradas, eso y lo de su brazo y una parte de su pierna izquierda tuvieron que ser reemplazadas por prótesis— explicaba más a fondo el zorro medico.

— El color de mis ojos también cambio antes eran amarillos ahora uno es morado con blanco y el otro es negro con morado— comentaba la gata al mirarse al espejo que le habían prestado.

—Algún efecto secundario de la absorción de la energía oscura.

Dijo el zorro sin darle mucha importancia.

—Hermano, que se quede con nosotros— invito el zorrito a quedarse.

—Agradezco la invitación pero tengo que marcharme— se negó la gata.

—Niña, no creo que estés en condiciones de irte sin más, además que tu cuerpo no a sanado del todo, debes quedarte en reposo por al menos cinco meses mas.

—No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo, mi equipo me necesita.

Frederick se acerco a la gata quien reviso con sus ojos, oídos y boca.

—Parece que tienes algunos delirios con los momentos que tuviste antes de la explosión

Maya no escucho las advertencias del zorro y se bajo de la cama, cuando toco el suelo cayo de dolor. Steven fue a ayudarla rápidamente.

—Por favor has caso a lo que dice mi hermano— le rogaba el zorrito.

—Tengo que volver…

Murmuro la gata antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente.

A las dos horas la gatita había vuelto a despertar pero ya no estaba en la habitación blanca, sino en una infantil, pintada de color azul y con dibujos de nubes y estrellas. La gata volteo a su derecha ya que se escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse, era Steven quien tenia una bandeja con comida.

—Toma, la preparo el abuelo.

—Gracias.

Agradeció la comida, sentándose en la cama para comer. Steven tomo la cuchara y agarro una porción con esta para dársela a Maya en la boca.

— ¿A que esta buena verdad?

Pregunto el pequeño zorrito y la gata solo asintió.

—Oye Steven, ¿Por qué ayudan a una completa desconocida?

Steven: Seria más que todo por la filosofía de nuestro padre quien siempre decía "Ayudar al prójimo es como ayudar a nuestros espíritu"

—Vaya tu debe ser un gran sujeto.

—Lo fue hace tiempo, el murió en la revolución del planeta.

—Lo lamento, pero al menos tienes a tu madre.

El zorrito lo negó.

—También murió en la revolución, de hecho estoy bajo la custodia de mi abuelo hasta que mi hermano mayor se gradué de la Universidad, entonces pasaría a tener mi custodia.

—En verdad una disculpa.

No hace falta, son cosas del pasado que no deben interrumpir el presente siempre lo decía mama cuando algo malo ocurría.

—Y tu hermano ¿Te llevas bien con el?

—Si es el mejor que podría tener, aunque es bastante severo con mis notas escolares y no le gusta que bajen a cinco.

La gata ya no siguió preguntando para terminar de comer. Al terminar el pequeño zorrito retiro los platos para llevarlos a la cocina, en eso entra Frederick.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Si gracias por la comida— agradeció la gata.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no se tu nombre— menciono Frederick.

—Mi nombre es Maya.

—Es un buen nombre.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, te dejo para que descanses.

Frederick salió de la habitación donde Maya se acomodo en la cama para volver a dormir. Durante sus sueños se veía a ella misma sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo Ayi quien parecía estar alegre al igual que la gata.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la misma habitación. Suspiro de tristeza y luego entro Frederick junto con Steven quien tenia en sus garritas una cubeta y una esponja.

—Voy a darte un baño de esponja.

—De acuerdo, supongo que me los has dado desde hace un año y medio.

El pequeño zorrito no dijo nada, desarropo a la felina quien se encontraba desnuda, el zorrito comenzó a masajear el cuerpo de la gata con la esponja.

—Tienes un hermoso pelaje.

—Gracias.

—Oye ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Nunca los conocí

—Eso es terrible— comento triste el zorro celeste.

—Pobre gatita.

Dijo tristemente y abrazo a Maya.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta, hace tiempo que ya no me importa.

—No digas eso.

—En verdad, hace tiempo que deje de buscarlos desde que tengo a mis amigos.

Steven termino de bañarla y la seco con una toalla, luego la ayudo a vestir con una bata de hospital. Frederick la cargo.

— ¿A donde vamos?

—Al hospital de mi familia, para que comiences con tus tratamientos.

Maya no dijo nada y solo acepto la ayuda que le brindaban aquellos zorros, al bajar a la primera planta miro a un tercero de pelaje blanco y mucho mas robusto y senil que los dos anteriores.

—Nos vamos abuelo.

—Que tengan un buen día mis nietos.

Frederick sentó a Maya en una silla de ruedas, para luego empujarla fuera del hogar.

El lugar donde se encontraban, era bastante rustico, un pueblo donde se podía ver a osos panda, zorros y otras especies de mamíferos trabajar en el campo.

La pequeña ciudad se veía algo vacía y deteriorada.

Los hermanos no hicieron comentario alguno y llegaron al hospital que a diferencia del pueblo este era tecnológicamente muy superior al pueblo.

—Bien ya estamos aquí.

—Me voy a jugar hermano.

—De acuerdo pero no te alejes mucho del pueblo.

El pequeño zorrito tomaba otro rumbo donde otros niños se encontraban jugando. Al entrar al hospital fueron recibidos por dos enfermeras las cuales eran una perra de raza dálmata y golden retriever.

—Soy Sussy— se presento la dalmata

—Y yo Mindy— se presnto la golden

—Y seremos tus enfermeras personales— hablaron ambas enfermeras mientras le hacían muchas caricias a la gata.

—Chicas no atosiguen a la pobre. Ahora Maya te dejare en patas de ellas para que te ayuden con tu tratamiento.

Se despidió el zorro de pelaje celeste y las enfermeras se llevaron a la gata a la sala de tratamiento, comenzando con el andador para que pudiera sostenerse y caminar entre las barras. El principio fue complicado hasta que renuncio al trigésimo intento, Maya se sentía agotada física y mentalmente. Mindy se coloco detrás de la felina y comenzó a masajear la espalda haciendo que la gata se terminara por recostarse boca abajo.

— Vaya jamás en mi carrera había sentido tantas tensiones en un infante.

—Je, digamos que el estrés por vivir en la calle y luego ser victima de una explosión de energía oscura y quedar en coma te deja exhausta.

Respondía la gata sin mas.

—Pobre gatita debió ser terrible pasar por todo eso.

—Que niña tan valiente.

Maya aprovechando su estatura y voz para aparentar ser un infante y ser tratada como uno por la docencia del hospital.

—Gracias, en verdad necesitaba eso.

—Para lo que sea que nos ocupes, estamos para ti.

— Claro, lo que sea.

Maya reanudo su terapia, volviendo a la barra, con sus manitas tomo ambas barras de madera y se levanto de su silla de ruedas. Con esfuerzo comenzó a caminar hasta caer a mitad de trayecto. Fue socorrida por Sussy quien la cargo y la sentó en la silla de ruedas.

—Buen trabajo Maya, si que eres decidida.

—Dulce niña, aun que te quieras recuperar rápido tu cuerpo no lo hará, hasta que se acostumbre nuevamente a usar los músculos. Lo mejor es ir despacio.

Le aconsejaba la enfermera cuando se escucho el rugir del estomago de Maya.

—Parece que alguien tiene hambre.

Comento la dálmata sonriente y Maya solo sonrió con dulzura. Caminando las tres se toparon con el viejo zorro de las nieves que Maya había visto en casa de Frederick y Steven.

—Señor Wright, ¿Qué esta haciendo en el hospital?

Wright: Solo e venido por unos analgésicos para esta vieja pierna y hablar con mi nieto.

Contesto de manera seca e indiferente.

—Fue un gusto verlo señor— se despidieron ambas enfermeras y prosiguieron su camino hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Mientras Mindy iba a comprar comida, Sussy se quedo ayudando a Maya.

—Ya llegue con una bandeja de comida nutritiva y leche para la gatita valiente.

Anuncio la enfermera y comenzó a alimentar a la gatita con un platillo de pescado y puré de papa con vegetales.

—Di aaaa.

—Aaaa.

Y aprovechando que la gata había abierto la boca grande, la enfermera le dio el bocado de comida. Y la gatita disfrutando de sus privilegios de atención.

El día pasaba rápido y Maya seguía disfrutando de la compañía de sus enfermeras cuando se escucho una llamada de atención a los enfermeros y médicos disponibles para que recibieran a los heridos, entre el personal que pasaba se encontraba Frederick.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Se llaman Necrons y dicen que quieren el metal estelar para mejorar sus armas. Nosotros nos negamos y comenzamos una guerra, la cual aun no a terminado.

— De ves en cuando suelen hacer ataques, pero siempre son repelidos gracias a la muralla que construyo el Señor Wright y su equipo de ingenieros, pero no creemos que pueda durar mucho mas.

—Necrons.

Murmuro la gatita, las enfermeras volvieron a su humor feliz y le sonrieron.

—No pasa nada pequeña aquí estas segura.

Hasta que observaron a Frederick llevar una camilla donde se encontraba Steven herido seriamente. Las tres se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño zorrito con una gran mancha de sangre en uno de sus costados, Maya ahora se encontraba enojada.

Llegando la noche Frederick se encontraba en la misma habitación que su hermano menor quien tenia vendas en todo su vientre. Maya se acerco a preguntar.

— Frederick ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Si, por suerte el disparo no daño nada importante, solo una hemorragia severa que se puede solucionar con una transfusión de sangre— respondió este algo deprimido

—Me alegro, pero deben hacer algo. No pueden seguir viviendo con ese miedo.

—Maya aprecio tus palabras pero no podemos comunicarnos con el exterior los Necrons nos han bloqueado toda forma posible.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que me encontraron?

—Eso fue gracias a un agujero artificial que diseño mi abuelo con un control en caso de emergencia.

—Pueden usar eso y comunicarse con la Federación.

—Podríamos, si no lo tuvieran los Necrons.

Maya desalentada por las respuestas del medico, solo hiso que su enojo creciera aun mas, Steven en cama dormido profundamente consolaba a la gata.

—Te llevare a casa Maya, para que también descanses.

Así el zorro se llevo a la gata del hospital directo a su hogar de hospedaje.

El zorro la levanto de la silla de ruedas y la llevo a la cama en brazos, la acostó y arropo y el se marcho. Maya espero un par de minutos y se levanto de la cama, usando un par de muletillas logro sostenerse y avanzar en silencio hasta bajar a la primera planta donde se encontraba el abuelo de Frederick quien era herrero y tenia su lugar de trabajo en una habitación adyacente. Avanzo lentamente y corrió una cortina, miro al viejo zorro que usaba una mascara de soldador y golpeaba una espada pequeña con un gran martillo artesanal. Este noto la presencia de la gata y dejo su trabajo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece niña?

Pregunto directamente el zorro y la gata respondió de igual manera.

—Vengo para que me de equipo y pueda acabar con los Necrons.

—Sabia que me pedirías eso, ustedes los de la F.S.I nunca dejan de involucrarse en temas que no les conciernen.

— ¿Cómo supo que soy de la Federación?

— ¿Adivina quien te trajo a este planeta?

—Usted me recogió en aquella explosión cuando su nieto me encontró.

—Exactamente, yo di el mensaje que no te buscaran tus compañeros, porque sabia que me harías falta en esta campaña.

— ¿Qué clase de campaña?

—Exterminar a los Necrons.

—De acuerdo.

Acepto la gata cosa que hiso que el viejo zorro sonriera.

—Primeramente deberás reponer energías ya que en esas condiciones solo serás un chiste para ellos.

—De acuerdo.

—Segundo, es sobre tu brazo y pierna. Ambas prótesis están hechas con metal estelar refinado, el material en bruto ofrece características increíbles pero al refinarlo obtienes mejoras incluso mayores, yo llamo a esta nueva forma como Paladio Estelar.

— ¿Y cuales son esas características increíbles?— pregunto la gata.

— Las características de tus prótesis son de lo mejor, el metal estelar ofrece mejoras a las armas convencionales haciéndolas increíblemente fuertes, si son mágicas estas revelaran nuevas habilidades. El Paladio Estelar no se queda corto, ofrece invulnerabilidad a la magia e incluso manejo de energía cósmica, resistencia a la corrosión, presiones físicas y a las altas y bajas temperaturas, pero eso solo son los beneficios del metal, tu brazo en si es ahora una herramienta de lujo, tu garra se puede disparar a un punto en concreto ya que tiene en su interior una cadena con una longitud de hasta cinco metros, la puedes usar para desplazarte a grandes distancias o secuestrar oponentes sin ser visto, una hoja oculta de Paladio para sorprender a tus adversarios y lo más difícil que pude implementar, un sistema de energía rúnica elemental multicolor Las características de tus prótesis son de lo mejor, el metal estelar ofrece mejoras a las armas convencionales haciéndolas increíblemente fuertes, si son mágicas estas revelaran nuevas habilidades. El Paladio Estelar no se queda corto, ofrece invulnerabilidad a la magia e incluso energía cosmica, resistencia a la corrosión, presiones fisicas y a las altas y bajas temperaturas, pero eso solo son los beneficios del metal, tu brazo en si es ahora una herramienta de lujo, tu garra se puede disparar a un punto en concreto ya que tiene en su interior una cadena con una longitud de hasta cinco metros, la puedes usar para desplazarte a grandes distancias o secuestrar oponentes sin ser visto, una hoja oculta de Paladio para sorprender a tus adversarios y lo más difícil que pude implementar, un sistema de energía rúnica elemental multicolor el cual podras personalizar a tu gusto— Maya estaba sorprendida ante las características de su nuevo brazo.

—Otra cosa, también forje este par de espadas cortas para ti, hechas con una aleación de paladio estelar y damacita, la cual e bautizado como Paladio de Damasco, el filo de ambas espadas es tan fuerte que podría cortar hasta el metal mas duro que exista y por ultimo mis dos posesiones mas valiosas, dos pistolas Falcony Master imbuidas con magia arcana, tienen un cargador de hasta doce tiros por ronda, modo de fuego rápido y sus balas son de catorce milímetros.

Explicaba con orgullo sus armas el viejo zorro. Maya parecía abrumada por todo el equipo, pero acepto y regreso a la habitación a descansar. Los días pasaron y tanto Steven como Maya habían mejorado mas rápido de lo que se esperaba, de hecho sus entrenamientos ahora eran el doble de estrictos pasando por un circuito de obstáculos y otro de habilidad, Maya se habia puesto nuevamente en forma pero algo que no esperaba ocurrió y eso era la escuela. Frederick la había inscrito a la gata al mismo curso que al zorrito.

—¿Estas lista para tu primer día de clases?

Pregunto el zorro entusiasmado, la gata simplemente se tapo con las sabanas de su cama ya que ahora compartía la habitación con el zorro.

— "Ya hice mis estudios carajo y ahora que me hago pasar por infante tengo que volver"— pensó la gatita para si misma.

Cuando cursaba la Academia de policía de la Federación, a ella como al resto de sus amigos les habían dado estudios básicos tanto en lectura, escritura y habilidad numérica básica, después Maya se había hecho un posgrado en lenguas extranjeras, Aarón y Jet también se habían hecho un posgrado como ingenieros armamentistas, Agatha se recibió como Doctora con especialidad en traumatología, Ayi con un doctorado en Historia Cultural además que también estudio Pedagogía para ejercer como maestro de Kendo su especialidad en la espada y por ultimo Vasslik quien se graduó con maestría en el área de física y matemáticas. Aunque a Steven le entusiasmaba el primer día de clases, a Maya mas bien le parecía un tormento, el zorrito saltaba sobre la cama de la gata con ella incluida hasta que esta se harto y de un movimiento tumbo al zorrito al suelo este molesto se quejo.

—Oye eso duele Maya.

—Ya te había dicho que no saltes en mi cama.

Le amenazaba la gata mostrando sus garras de paladio.

—Pues mejor nos damos prisa y bajemos a desayunar.

Ambos bajaron al comedor donde Frederick y el señor Wright los esperaban ya con el desayuno listo en la mesa, los platillos están formados por huevos estrellados acompañados con tocino y pan tostado con mantequilla. Después del desayuno los niños volvieron a subir para alistarse y bajar con sus uniformes. Steven usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y una corbata de color negro y un pantalón de igual color, Maya también usaba una camisa de color blanco pero en su pecho tenia un moño de color rosa con un broche de corazón, una falda de color negro y en su oreja izquierda un pequeño moñito de color blanco y usaba piel y pelaje sintética sobre su brazo de metal para no llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes. El zorrito como la gata tomaron sus respectivas mochilas y se fueron caminando hacia la escuela, durante el trayecto tres chicos mas grandes que Maya y Steven se acercaron a los dos y los empujaron al suelo ambos.

—Ustedes los bebes tienen que pagar el peaje del puente— amenazo el primero que era un dragón.

—Si, tienen que pagar bebes— secundo el segundo que era un leon joven

—No pueden obligarnos, este puente es libre— comento Steven molesto.

—Pues entonces disfruta de tu viaje por el rio mocoso— le respondió el dragón, quien tomo a Steven de la camisa y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo al rio, pero Maya usando sus habilidades salvo al zorrito de caer al agua.

— ¿Podrían simplemente retirarse y no me veré obligada a golpearlos?

Amenazaba la gatita ante los tres chicos mayores a ella, estos se rieron ante la amenaza y el líder de los tres contesto.

—Ahora tu sacaste boleto para una paliza mocosa.

Directamente fue a golpear a la gata el chico pero Maya bloqueo el golpe y usando el peso del grandulón lo saco del puente directo al agua. Los otros dos miraron a la gatita y también fueron a golpearla, pero ella anticipándose a los movimientos de ambos también los arrojo al agua. Steven asombrado que su amiga lo haya defendido y además derroto a los tres brabucones del colegio.

—¿Estas bien?

Pregunto la gata mientras le daba la pata al zorro, este la tomo para levantarse.

—Si gracias. ¿Estuviste con mi abuelo entrenando?

—Digamos que ya sabia defenderme.

—Si, mi abuelo también me esta enseñando a defenderme ya que el antes de ser herrero perteneció a una policía espacial que se llama F.S.I o algo así.

— ¿En serio?

—Si y es alguien muy fuerte— comentaba orgulloso el zorrito

—No tenia idea.

Continuaron su conversación hasta llegar al colegio el cual se componía de tres edificios altos algo rústicos.

Maya estaba en la misma clase que Steven quien cursaba el quinto curso de educación básica. El profesor era un oso pardo que vestía con un suéter sin mangas y a cuadros, una corbata de moño azul y un pantalón color arena. Todos los estudiantes lo conocían como el Señor Brickwall quien impartía la clase de historia galáctica.

—En el milenio DVCI, inicio la llamada Segunda Guerra Cosmológica la cual involucro a mas de ochocientos planetas entre ellos los Astralix, los Errantes Dimensionales, Gia'pharnes y los Xaxhales estas cuatro razas se unieron junto con otras doscientas las cuales comandaron con gran valor para enfrentarse a los Aleg…

No pudo terminar de dar su clase ya que los alumnos fueron salvados por la campana.

—Oh vaya, bueno, para la próxima semana quiero un reporte de doce paginas sobre la Segunda Guerra Cosmológica y sus consecuencias.

Encargaba el profesor mientras se ponía nuevamente su saco café. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de aula de clases para ir a almorzar.

En la cafetería se encontraban sentados Steven, Maya y otros dos amigos del zorro que eran un lobo de pelaje plateado de nombre Issac y un dragón de escamas café y panza amarilla de nombre Rapter, ambos usando el uniforme escolar.

—¿Qué piensan hacer luego?

—Pensábamos ir al rio a pescar ya que por el momento algunas de las cosas no se podrán gracias a la presencia de los Necrons.

—Si la verdad es que no hay mucho que hacer gracias a esos idiotas

—De acuerdo ¿Y tu Maya?

—Lo que tu gustes hacer amigo.

Respondió apática la gatita, cuando Issac mira a tres sujetos entrar a la cafetería los cuales eran un dragón rojo carmesí y dos leones a los cuales les empezaba a crecer la melena.

—Cuidado acaban de entrar Ramsés, Kawame y Zareb.

—Oh no, ojala que no se acerquen aquí.

Comentaba nervioso ante los tres que antes quisieron tirar al agua al zorrito Steven.

Ramsés se acerco y junto con sus matones apartaron a los tres amigos dejando a Maya a solas con el dragón.

—Escucha gatita, lo que paso en el puente fue pura suerte, este lugar es mi territorio así que me tendrás que respetar o te tendremos que dar un par de lecciones.

—Inténtalo lagartija escupe fuego.

Le insulto la gata cosa que le molesto al dragón, este tomo a Maya de la cabeza y la estampo contra la comida y luego la levanto, el dragón se subió a la mesa y grito a todos los presentes.

— ¡Escuchen todos ustedes, esta estúpida gata me a retado a un duelo. Este combate servirá para que escorias como ustedes comprendan quien es el que manda aquí!

Terminando su discurso azoto a la gata contra la mesa y luego se marcho, los chicos que almorzaban con ella se acercaron, el lobo le paso un trapo para que se limpiara.

—Eres mi heroína, nunca nadie se había enfrentado antes a Ramsés.

—Enfrentar mas bien fue vapulear, ese dragón la trato como muñeca de trapo.

¿Estas segura de querer pelear contra Ramsés? Es un chico de séptimo grado además que es mucho mas grande que tu.

— Me e enfrentado a cosas peores.

—Por si las dudas le pediré a mi hermano el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Respondió el zorrito algo dudoso. Las clases continuaron normales hasta que finalizo el día, todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos formando un gigantesco circulo en este se encontraba Ramsés y sus dos amigos matones esperando a Maya.

—Esa gata va saber lo que es respetarme.

—Jeje, si esa gata no sabe lo que le espera.

Contesto uno de los leones. Pasaron los minutos y Maya no aparecía, el dragón comenzó a desesperarse.

—Kawame, Zareb búsquenla y tráiganla.

Ordeno el dragón y los dos leones salieron corriendo, pasaron cinco minutos y Maya apareció.

—Perdón por el retraso, pero tenia que separarte de tus lacayos. Sabia que no serias justo en el combate, por eso te los arrebate.

El dragón no dijo nada al respecto y se coloco en posición de combate, la gata igual, el dragón salto con sus dos puños listos para golpear, Maya esquivo cada uno de estos y se barrio debajo de los pies del dragón tomándolo de la cola comenzó a girar en su mismo eje haciendo elevar al dragón y lanzándolo hasta diez metros de longitud, todos los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos ante la recién llegada estuviera ganándole al matón al que todos le tenían miedo.

—Se acabo esta burla.

Totalmente enfurecido el dragón entro en su modo de combate creciendo hasta tres metros de alto, sus escamas pasaron de ser rojo carmesí a rojo oscuro y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Se levanto y usando sus alas voló y con sus garras arremetió hacia la gata quien se defendió con sus brazos rasguñándolos severamente y parte del uniforme de la gatita.

Esta se miro que sangraba de un brazo severamente y del otro se mostraban partes del brazo de paladio, Maya se levanto y se agarro del hombro arrancándose toda la piel sintética mostrando su brazo de paladio cosa que sorprendió a todos los estudiantes.

— Let's a true play.

Dijo la gata seriamente, esta corrió directamente hacia el dragón tumbándolo de espalda y comenzándolo a golpear sucesivamente en el rostro von ambos puños.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Las clases hace mucho que terminaron.

Pregunto una voz molesta, los alumnos se recorrieron para dejar pasar a tres profesores estos eran un búfalo, un lobo y una pantera. El lobo y la pantera separaron al dragón y la gata y se los llevaron a la fuerza a la oficina del Director Yaro el bufalo.

— Ahora, explíquenme señor Ramsés ¿Por qué estaba peleando contra una alumna menor a usted?

El dragón con un ojo morado y el hocico sangrando no respondió a la pregunta del búfalo.

—Misma pregunta señorita Maya.

La gata en casi iguales condiciones, solo que su uniforme estaba roto y tenia varios moratones y rasguños sangrantes en todo el cuerpo, pero la gata no respondió.

—No me dejan alternativa, Ramsés Stone un mes en detención de dos horas después de clases, Maya Wright por ser de nuevo ingreso solo la dejare ir con una advertencia pero que no se repita nuevamente ¿Quede claro?

—Si señor— respondieron ambos estudiantes de manera seca.

—Bien, pueden retirarse jóvenes.

Ambos salieron del colegio donde los estaban esperando sus amigos y Steven tenia entre sus garritas un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Los siete se alejaron hasta el parque donde el zorrito comenzó a curar a los dos sus heridas.

—No tienes porque ayudarme idiota.

—No tengo porque solo lo quiero hacer.

Le contesto firme terminando con el dragón.

—Aquí tienes unas gotas oculares, aliviaran el dolor y bajara la hinchazón.

Comento el zorrito y luego comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Maya. El dragón se levanto y se fue con sus lacayos sin despedirse.

—Ese idiota ni siquiera es capas de agradecer.

—No hace falta, su madre es muy estricta con el y no ha visto a su padre en cuatro años.

—¿A que se dedica su padre?

—Es Capitán de navío en la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar.

Maya: ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Si es Piro Stone.

—"Piro Stone"— comentó en voz baja la gata.

Issac: Escuche que quiere seguir los pasos de su padre y alistarse en la Academia de defensa.

Pues lo veo bastante difícil.

Lo es, según lo que me conto mi abuelo no durara una semana.

El día estaba por acabar y el lobo plateado y el dragoncito se despidieron del zorrito y la felina quienes caminaban tranquilamente hasta llegar a su hogar donde fueron recibidos por Frederick quien al ver el estado del uniforme de Maya se lanzo hacia ella preguntándole.

—Maya ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué traes tu uniforme nuevo así?

—Nada, solo una discusión.

—Pues tu ropa me dice lo contrario jovencita.

—Maya se peleo contra Ramsés y le gano— respondió el zorrito

—Bien hecho Maya— felicito el viejo zorro.

—Abuelo no le des alas— se molesto el zorro

—Oye, al menos me puedo dar el orgullo que hayas adoptado a alguien que se pueda defender por si mismo.

Contraataco el viejo zorro lastimando al zorrito de manera emocional, cosa que notaron el zorro joven y la gata.

—Abuelo, por favor guarda silencio.

Pidió el joven zorro, el viejo solo refunfuño.

—Ahora en cuanto a usted jovencita. Estará castigada por una semana completa.

Maya no respondió y solo se subió a encerrarse en la habitación que compartía con el zorrito.

—Yo solo puedo decir que la cagaste Fredy.

—Je, hace mucho que no me llamabas de esa manera, siempre me llamabas cuando mi padre me regañaba.

Comento el zorro joven.

—Iré a ver a Maya.

Dijo sin mas y subió a su habitación donde abrió la puerta y noto que Maya se encontraba arropada en su cama.

—Maya ¿Estas bien?

Si Steven, estoy bien pero tu, lo que dijo tu abuelo no estuvo bien

—Es cierto no soy alguien que se pueda defenderse por si mismo, pero no me importa.

Le respondió el zorrito con una sonrisa.

—Bajemos a cenar y olvidemos todo si.

—Esta bien.

Ambos regresaron a la sala principal donde Frederick se disculpo con Maya y todos cenaron felices. Pasadas las horas Maya se levanto y bajo rápidamente hasta la herrería del señor Wright quien la espera con mas equipo.

— Estoy lista.

—Muy bien, aquí tengo tu equipo que usaras. Estos son un brazalete con sistema de hackeo, un micro comunicador sub frecuencia para que no intercepten nuestra comunicación, una pistola aturdidora con balas tranquilizantes y un traje sexy.

Maya capto todo y se quito su pijama de estrellas para usar ahora un traje pegado de color negro, junto con una capa que le daba invisibilidad y bloquea los campos electromagnéticos.

Maya salió usando una motocicleta para llegar al muro, de este se abrió una compuerta y el viejo zorro le hablo por el comunicador.

—Bien Maya, por el momento no nos enfrentaremos directamente, solo tomaremos los planos de la base y escaparemos.

—Entendido.

La gata se estaciono a unos pocos kilómetros, sigilosamente comenzó a moverse entre los guardias hasta entrar por una pequeña ventana usando su garra para llegar. Entrando en los ductos de ventilación comenzó a subir los diferentes niveles hasta llegar al cuarto de control central, saliendo del ducto se acerco a la gran computadora donde conecto el dispositivo de hackeo y busco entre los archivos planos de la base Necron cuando encontró expedientes de los rehenes entre ellos dos muy importantes, los copio y los guardo en el USB que traía consigo.

—Listo vicealmirante Wright.

—Bien hecho, es todo ahora lárgate de ese lugar sin ser detectada.

Le ordenaba el zorro y la gata obedeció, moviéndose nuevamente por los ductos de ventilación y saliendo por la misma ventana, se escabullo entre los guardias y regreso en la motocicleta para volver con el viejo zorro.

—Bien hecho gata— le felicito el viejo zorro.

—Señor, no solo encontré los planos del lugar también dos expedientes que tal vez deba de ver.

Le comento la gata y mostrando los archivos desde un holograma mostraban dos fotos de dos zorros un macho de pelaje rojo y una zorra de pelaje rosa.

—Son mi hija y mi yerno.

—Aun siguen con vida, pero no se sabe por cuanto mas.

—Y yo que pensé haberlos perdido hace tres años durante la invasión.

Se comenzó a lamentar el viejo zorro.

—Los rescatamos.

—Sera de alta prioridad, gracias Maya me devolviste algo de esperanza.

—Solo hago lo que es correcto.

—Vaya a descansar.

Le ordeno el zorro y la gata se volvió a cambiar a sus pijamas de estrellas para regresar a su habitación a dormir, pero en ese mismo momento el reloj despertador se activo impidiendo a la gata dormir.

—Segundo día de escuela, vamos Maya es hora de levantarse— decía animado el zorrito con muchas energías. Maya solo se levanto de su cama y entro al cuarto de baño para asesarse, al salir entro el zorrito con muchas prisas mientras parecía aguantarse las ganas.

Ambos bajaron con su uniforme escolar, ambos tenían de repuesto para cualquier caso que ocurriese. Desayunaron tranquilamente y se despidieron de Frederick y del viejo zorro quien ahora sonreía.

Durante las clases, entre horas Maya compro una bebida energética para poder mantenerse despierta en las aburridas clases, sobre todo la de Historia Cósmica.

—A medida que la guerra cosmológica avanzaba los Errantes habían conquistado mas del setenta porciento de los sistemas solares enemigos…

Pero el profesor se callo un momento por que unos ronquidos molestaban contantemente. El oso se volteo para ver a Maya dormida en su pupitre y a Steven intentando despertarla.

—Parece que tenemos una dormilona.

Comento enojado y le lanzo a la gata una pequeña pero letal tiza que la golpeo en la frente despertándola.

—Debo de destruir a los Necrons, vamos Saltos locos.

—Parece que sus sueños son mas entretenidos, podría decirnos sobre que se trataba.

Maya no quiso responder, pero al final hablo.

—Que era parte de la Federación y tenia un equipo con el cual exterminábamos a los Necrons.

— Así que le gusta la Federación, bien quiero un resumen de como se fundo para quinta hora.

—No hará falta. La Federación de Seguridad Interestelar se fundo después que la Segunda Guerra Cosmológica terminase. Gracias a la intervención de los Seis Guardianes Universales entre ellos la dualidad Mariel y Lao y la Reina Galaxandria a quien se le encomendó ser la Almirante General, pero esta lo rechazo para formar su propio grupo en el tercer multiverso, y el cargo cayo en las garras de Ao Shin quien a su vez nombro a tres Almirantes los cuales son Dimentio, Al'Muhat y Sha'Khaem. Entre los mayores logros de la Federación son la captura del clan Dag'Mauler, La banda Cronorobo y ahora están combatiendo ahora mismo una guerra contra la Tecnounion y contra los seguidores del Oscuro, los Necrons.

Había resumido la felina sorprendiendo a todos y su compañeros e incluso el profesor al escuchar los nombres de los almirantes, su sorpresa se volvió enojo y fue directo hacia ella, tomándola del brazo la saco del salón de clases para mandarla con el director Yaro.

El búfalo se encontraba jugando con una consola portátil cuando se abre la puerta mostrando a su secretaria una cierva de buenas curvas. El búfalo escondió su consola en un cajón

—Señor, aquí esta la señorita Maya junto con Brickwall.

—Hágalos pasar.

La cierva asintió y luego entraron el profesor y la alumna.

—Bien ¿De que trata Profesor Brickwall?

—Esta niña a estado durmiéndose en mi clase y también tiene un comportamiento altanero.

—Usted pidió un resumen de la F.S.I y yo le dije lo que sabia y quienes eran los lideres.

—Ahí lo tiene, es una alumna aplicada.

—Yo digo que necesita un castigo— sugirió el profesor Brickwall

—De acuerdo, Maya estarás en detención después de clases por una hora en los próximos tres días.

Sentencio en director de forma no muy convencida pero lo suficiente para que el profesor aceptase el castigo y Maya también.

Maya regreso a los pasillos de la escuela directo a su casillero para guardar algunos libros y sacar otros, cerro su casillero y detrás de este se encontraba Issac.

—Hola Maya.

—Hola Issac.

—¿Oye podrías ayudarme con filosofía?

Maya: Claro, mañana después de clases, también le tengo que ayudar a Steven con matemáticas.

—Genial, gracias— agradeció el lobezno plateado y se fue corriendo hacia el fondo, Maya rodo los ojos y se fue para el lado contrario a donde se fue su amigo, caminando hasta entrar a su club de cocina, la cual en ella habían varias chicas y chicos, se acerco a una de las mesas donde se encontraban una coneja, una perrita y un osito.

—Nichole, Eliza y Chase ¿Listos?

Los tres asintieron y junto con su profesor y otros estudiantes comenzaron a preparar diferentes postres, desde galletas hasta soufflé rellenos los cuales repartieron en la cafetería de la escuela de manera gratuita. Maya pasaba entre las filas repartiendo los dulces cuando se topo con Ramsés quien la miro de reojo, esta solamente le dejo una bandeja de galletas a el y sus dos seguidores. La gata regreso con sus amigos quienes les había guardado rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y nata y unos cuantos soufflés.

—Aquí están amigos, a devorar— les ofreció la gatita , Steven tomo una rebanada de pastel y al darle la primera mordida su rostro se mostraba enamorado.

—Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

—Por la gracia de Mariel, esto es la gloria— comento gustoso Issac.

—Bueno, agradéceme por el pastel lindo— giño el ojo la conejita llamada Elizabeth.

Al terminar el día, Maya se quedo en la sala de detención durante una hora, ella miraba a Ramsés del otro lado de la habitación y al pasar su hora, la gata salió del salón, y sus amigos la esperaban en el asta bandera, se reunió con ellos y todos se fueron juntos a casa de Steven para tener una sesión de estudio grupal.

—Maya, ¿Qué respondiste en la pregunta seis?

—Con la pregunta de Mark Twain, fue la "b"

—Y en matemáticas, para sacar la pregunta ocho.

—Fácil, solo tienes que sacar el común denominador, luego lo divides entre el sustractor y lo sumas a tu suma inicial.

—Ya entiendo, gracias.

—Maya y en Física puedes ayudarme con estas formulas.

La gatita atendía cada duda de sus compañero, mientras Frederick los miraba estudia con una sonrisa.

—Isaac, Rapter llame a sus padres y están de acuerdo en que puedan dormir aqui esta noche.

La noticia alegro a los tres amigos.

—Bueno, tengo que regresar al hospital.

—Adiós hermano— se despidió el zorrito.

Los cuatro dejaron sus estudios para ponerse a jugar con los juguetes y más tarde caer dormidos, excepto Maya quien arropo a cada uno y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la herrería.

—Segunda noche, nueva misión.

— ¿De que se trata?

Pregunto la gata.

—Fácil, con el mapa que robaste, y el programa de espionaje hemos localizado a dos lideres Necrons, el primero es Lord Xarnish y el segundo...

—Darkus...

Murmuro la gata con odio al ver la foto del pony quien había confiado antes.

—Pareces que lo conoces.

—Si, pero no volveré a caer en sus juegos.

—Lo importante es no toparse con ese pony, ya que esta respaldado por Domo una bestia del vacío y fiel sirviente del Oscuro.

—Si conozco a ese felino.

—Esta es la misión, en el nivel menos tres se encuentran los prisioneros entre estos mi hija y mi yerno, dales esta carta.

El zorro se la entrega a la gata.

— ¿Es todo?

—No, también es importante que robes toda la información posible.

—Bien.

— Y la tercera noche será la decisiva para el exterminio.

Maya, volvió a colocarse su traje sexy y salió en la motocicleta, directamente a la base Necron. Dejo su vehículo en el mismo lugar y siguió con la misma ruta pasada de la noche anterior, entro a las barracas donde se encontraban dos literas y una de estas tenia a la vista una agila real posando eróticamente mientras se tapaba sus senos con sus alas y su intimidad con sus manos, Maya embobada por dicha revista se la guardo para otro momento, continuo caminando entre dichas habitaciones hasta llegar a un largo pasillo donde rondaba un guardia. La felina apunto su brazo y disparo, noqueándolo de un golpe, lo arrastro hasta un cuarto de limpieza donde le quito sus llaves de acceso. Maya bajo hasta el nivel menos dos, recorriendo con precaución llego a una sala de reuniones donde había algunos documentos importantes.

— Esto puede serme útil.

Dijo la gata, cuando la puerta comenzó abrirse mostrando a Darkus y alguien quien no esperaba.

— Al' Muhat.

Murmuro la gata al ver al errante conversando con el pony traidor.

—Te lo digo, esos idiotas están por caer y obtendremos una mina completa de metal estelar.

Comentaba Darkus de maneta tranquila.

—Te recuerdo Darkus que nos enfrentamos a Valiant Wright un antiguo herrero y Vicealmirante de la Federación.

El errante parecía molesto y regañaba al pony.

—Tranquilo, con el mega taladro destruiremos la muralla y pronto todo será nuestro.

Continuaba hablando tranquilamente el pony clon.

—Aja, ¿Y para cuando estará listo ese taladro?

—Mañana por la tarde.

—Mas te vale Darkus, sabes que el Amo no aceptara otro fracaso tuyo.

Amenazaba el errante con su arma, la cual era una hacha hecha de antimateria.

Maya se escabullía entre ambos enemigos sin ser vista para llegar a la puerta, al salir del peligro continuo bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al nivel menos tres donde se encontraban los prisioneros. la felina busco entre las celdas hasta topar con dos zorros uno de color azul y otra de color rosa.

—Disculpen ¿Ustedes son los Wright?

Pregunto directamente.

—Si, es mi apellido de soltera.

—Su padre le envía esta carta.

Maya le entrega la carta a los zorros.

— ¿Quien eres pequeña?— pregunto el zorro macho.

—Yo solo soy una mensajera, tengo que retirarme.

Dijo Maya quien comenzó a retirarse a las sombras. Corriendo por los pasillos esquivando a cada guardia saltaba en la oscuridad, pero no se espero toparse con Nébula una de los Cuatro Supremos, aunque la pony no llego a notar la presencia de la felina, esta si la miraba, podía sentir su inmenso poder.

— Si logro asesinarla, podría ser el mejor día de mi vida y tal ves me asciendan a Contralmirante... Bueno, primero tengo que hacer que me encuentre la Federación y ver si pueden aceptarme.

Pensaba en si misma la gata, lentamente desenfundo una de sus espadas...

—Mi señora Nébula, la necesitan en la zona de desplazamiento para una nueva misión— le comento un soldado ascendiente

—Y ¿Se puede saber querido?

—Si, es sobre las Valquirias, nuevamente intentan conquistar un planeta nuestro.

—Esa Crazy Axe esta pidiendo su muerte a gritos, gracias iré ahora mismo.

La pony se alejo lentamente del pasillo.

—"Bueno, tal ves sea mejor dejarlo así"— pensó la gatita.

Maya continuo su camino hasta salir completamente de la base Necron y volver a la herrería, pero esta vez se había tardado más de lo necesario puesto que el sol ya estaba saliendo por el horizonte. Estacionando el vehículo en la herrería y con un viejo zorro dormido, Maya aprovecho la oportunidad para despistar su escapada preparando el desayuno para la familia y amigos que se quedaron a dormir.

—Maya ¿Que haces despierta a tan tempranas horas?

Pregunto Frederick.

—La verdad quise hacerles el desayuno por lo buenos que han sido conmigo— sonriente la gata mientras servía un pequeño banquete. Cuando tocan la puerta y Frederick fue abrir.

— ¿Ramsés?— pregunto el zorro.

—Buenos días Dr. Frederick ¿Se encuentra mi hermano?

—Si adelante, estábamos por desayunar.

El dragón entro a la casa y todos se asombraron al verlo.

—Rapter, mama me dijo que te entregue una copia de las llaves de la casa ya que se fue por un encargo de trabajo y volverá hasta mañana en la mañana y yo no estaré esta noche por tocar con la banda en los almacenes.

Le explico el dragón mayor al pequeño, aunque sus amigos estaban sorprendidos que ambos dragones fuesen hermanos los adultos no lo estaba en lo más mínimo, el pequeño dragón tomo la llave y el grande se marcho, aunque los amigos del dragoncito estaban sorprendidos incluyendo a Maya, Issac comento.

—Eso fue bastante raro.

—Yo no sabia que eran hermanos— agrego Steven.

—Lo somos, solo que nunca nos solemos hablar durante las clases— respondió el dragoncito.

—Eso explica el porque nunca nos hacen daño siendo los matones de la escuela.

—Aunque les gusta cobrar peaje a quien sea— añadió Maya.

Terminando el desayuno los cuatro amigos salieron a jugar en las cercanías de la muralla y el bosque, los cuatro jugando al pilla, pilla siendo Steven quien perseguía a Maya. Sin darse cuenta un Destructor patrullaba la zona, este detecto a los cuatro jugando y mando una alarma. En la base fue recibida por Darkus, quien miraba las cámaras de seguridad mientras bebía un batido de frutas, este mirando el video noto a la gata jugando haciéndole familiar.

—Manden un grupo de Vanguardistas a capturar a la gata el resto mátenlos— ordeno el pony y el grupo de necrons salió en captura de la felina.

Estos continuaban jugando en bosque sin temor alguno, Rapter era ahora quien perseguía a Isaac, el lobo escalo un árbol alto y el dragón quiso atraparlo, pero luego noto a Maya quien se escondía en un agujero. Al descubrirla esta salió rápidamente del lugar y corrió del dragoncito; que luego un disparo lo roso, este volteo y vio a los necrons acercarse, Maya también los noto y le dijo a Steven que huyera a esconderse, igual el lobo se quedo escondido encima del árbol. Los necrons se acercaron al dragoncito pero Maya salto de improvisto y con su ninjato atravesó el cuello del pony asesinándolo al instante.

—Rapter corre, yo los detendré— le ordeno la gata y el dragoncito salió corriendo. Uno de los necrons quiso disparar pero la gata usando su garra le arrebato su arma y la destruyo, esta saco sus par de pistolas y comenzó a dispararles, los Vanguardistas se cubrieron con los arboles, y Maya hiso lo mismo.

—Debo acabar con ellos antes que lleguen al pueblo.

La gata escalo el árbol para tener mejor visión del campo del combate, con sus espadas equipadas lentamente bajo y tomando de sorpresa a uno de los necrons lo degolló frente a sus aliados, estos rápidamente abrieron fuego, la gata al ser más pequeña que sus enemigos uso el cadáver como un escudo y usando su garra mecánica, la cual disparo hacia una rama alta y luego usando esa misma rama la uso para impulsarse y sacar su mejor arma el potencializado de energía, la cual recubrió todo el brazo en aura morada. Maya asesto un golpe fatal para el necron, dejando a dos vivos de los seis, estos no se rindieron y fueron por la gata, esta dio un salto hacia atrás y con el tronco se impulso para otro salto, con una de sus espadas perforo la armadura y con su brazo potenciado lo arrojo contra su compañero quien recibió el cuerpo y luego una serie de disparos acabando con todos los necrons.

Maya miro los restos del combate, había dejado una gran cantidad de evidencia en sangre como su ropa se encontraba igualmente manchada.

—Eso fue ¡INCREIBLE!— grito Steven quien había visto todo el combate.

—Nunca pensé que pudieras hacer esa clase de cosas— agrego el lobo plateado.

—Y pensar que mi hermano te había dado una paliza— termino el dragón.

Maya sorprendida que los tres no se habían ido del lugar, los comenzó a regañar.

— ¿Que rayos hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que tenían que escapar.

—Calma Maya, estuvimos escondidos todo el tiempo, además tenia la situación bajo control— respondió el zorro con tranquilidad. Cosa que la gata no lo tomo bien, la felina lo golpeo con su brazo real, tumbándolo al suelo, esta se sienta sobre el justo para darle otro golpe, pero Isaac y Rapter la tomaron de un brazo cada quien, pero la gata con mucha facilidad se los quito de encima, justo para volver a ver el rostro de su amigo quien lloraba.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo?— se pregunto Maya. La cual se levanto y el zorrito también, la felina solamente lo abrazo llorando.

—Por favor, cuando te pida que huyas hazlo, no soportaría perder alguien como tu Steven.

—Mi hermano también dice lo mismo siempre— comento el zorro.

—Me estoy confundiendo ¿Que edad tienes Maya?— pregunto el lobo.

—Pensaron que tenia doce, bueno en realidad tengo treinta seis años y el próximo mes cumplo años— le respondió con una sonrisa, la cual muchos se quedaron sorprendidos.

—Eres una anciana.

—Dile eso a Frederick, el pensó que tenia la edad de Steven.

—Entonces, si tienes treinta seis años ¿Que haces aquí viviendo con nosotros?— pregunto Steven.

—Me acostumbre fingir que era una niña, hace tiempo que no recibía esa clase de tratos.

— Y esos movimientos ¿Dónde los aprendiste?— pregunto el lobo.

—En la academia de Defensa de la Federación.

Asombrados por la respuesta, los tres chicos estaban sorprendidos.

—Antes de que lo pregunten, era la líder del Grupo Alquimia, ostentaba el rango de Comodora.

Sorprendiendo a los niños, Maya miro sus ropas las cuales estaban llenas de sangre.

—Demonios, mi ropa esta ensangrentada.

—Podemos ir a mi casa Maya y lavar ahí tu ropa.

— ¿Lo dices en serio Rapter?

—Claro, somos amigos.

— ¿Oh es por qué ahora me ves como una mujer y no una niña?

—En verdad no, lo juro.

La gata desconfiaba ante la respuesta, pero acepto ir al hogar del dragón para lavar sus ropas. Mientras que Darkus había visto todo el combate quedando perplejo ante lo que vio.

—Manden una unidad de colosos oscuros, esa gata debe morir— ordeno el pony enojado.

En la casa del Rapter, se encontraban jugando cartas, Maya estaba cubierta con una manta al estar solamente en ropa interior.

—Isaac ¿Tienes algún tres?— pregunto el zorrito.

—Ve a pescar—respondió el lobo.

El zorro tomo una carta del océanos de naipes y no fue la carta que requería la agrego a su mano.

—Rapter ¿Puedo usar tu baño?—pregunto Maya.

—Claro, fondo a la derecha.

—Gracias, no vean mis cartas— comento severa. Maya siguiendo la indicación del dragoncito, fue al servicio para hacer sus necesidades. Cuando ve una puerta entre abierta, curiosa entra al habitación y lo primero que ve es una radio de frecuencia radio sónica.

—Un antiguo modelo de comunicación radio sónica de la Federación, tal vez pueda usarla para comunicarme.

La felina cerro la puerta y comenzó a trastear con la radio, la cual logro hacer funcionar y obtener señal.

—Aquí, el Líder de Inteligencia Andros, cambio— la voz del pequeño dragón, sorprendió a la gata.

—Andros soy Maya— comento esta, el dragoncito al reconocer la voz de su antigua líder de equipo.

— ¿En verdad eres tu?

—en verdad soy yo mi pequeñín— le respondio con el sobrenombre que solía usar con el.

— ¿Comó es posible? Revisamos el radio de la explosión, nunca apareciste.

—Eso fue gracias a que alguien me encontró antes que ustedes. Se llama Wright.

— ¿El Gran Herrero?

—Ese mismo.

—De acuerdo, mandare al equipo en tu rescate, tengo las coordenadas de trasmisión.

—Gracias y podrías traerme algo de ropa.

—Seguro— extrañado ante el pedido de su amiga acepto. Al darle el aviso de alerta sobre Necrons, Andros creo un informe de rescate donde se reencontró con el grupo, el cual solamente el había cambiado de puesto a uno administrativo.

—Según Maya, el planeta esta bajo toma de posesión de Necrons, y parece que están en busca de alguna especie de mineral muy raro— comentaba el dragoncito al Minotauro.

—Tenemos que evitar ser detectados a toda costa si queremos ingresar al planeta.

—Usemos la Ghostly Silent para entrar— recomendó el conejo.

—Aunque esa nave es lo suficiente para no ser detectado, el limite de pasajeros es de dos— agrego la Agatha.

—Entonces seremos Ayi y yo quienes entraremos— comento Shaona.

—De acuerdo, prepárense— ordeno el minotauro. Ayi y Shaona tomaron equipo de asalto y subieron a la nave, despegando con un híper salto de luz entrando al plano interdimencional.

—Debe ser aquel planeta según las coordenadas que nos entrego Andros.

Mientras tanto Maya se había vestido con su ropa la cual no se le había salido la sangre por completo, los cuatro paseaban por el parque y Maya le comento al dragón.

—Por cierto Rapter, encontré una radio de frecuencia astro sónica en tu habitación.

—Pues espero que la hayas reparado porque hace años que no funcionaba— el dragoncito.

—De hecho lo hice, hice que funcionara la radio y llame a la Federación y ahora mismo puede que venga una flota.

En ese momento llego una pequeña nave de color morado del cual bajaron el conejo y la gata.

—Oh solamente mi mejor amigo y mi novia...

Al bajar ambos totalmente armados, notaron el grado de presencia de los lugareños quienes miraban su intrusión.

—Soy el Comodoro Ayi y mi compañera la Capitana Shaona, estamos en búsqueda de una aliada llamada Maya esta es su foto.

Mostro el conejo una antigua foto de la gata antes de su cambio de apariencia, cosa que nadie la reconoció.

—Si conocen alguien con esa apariencia por favor díganoslo— hablo la gata de pelaje blanco.

Maya parecía hablar, pero fue en ese momento que Steven la detuvo.

— ¿En verdad nos piensas abandonar?— pregunto seriamente.

—Steven, por favor esto no puede continuar así, tu eres un niño y yo una mujer con apariencia infantil, solamente te puedo ver como un hijo o un amigo.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— pregunto Rapter

—Perdón, me deje llevar. La cosa es que tengo que volver con ellos.

—Entonces esto podría ser el adiós.

—No, les juro que siempre estaré en contacto con ustedes.

Steven la soltó y Maya corrió hacia sus amigos para abrasarlos, pero estos la rechazaron.

—Lo siento, pero tu no eres Maya— dijo el conejo.

—Saltos Locos ¿En serio piensas que no soy yo?— le pregunto usando su viejo sobrenombre.

—Hace tiempo que nadie me dice así.

—Y ¿Tu Shaona?

—Demuéstramelo.

De manera imprevista Maya besa a Shaona, esta al sentir los labios de su amante, se deja llevar por el fulgor de la pasión, levantándole la falda llena de sangre y masajeando su glúteo, ambas gatas se besaban mientras sus lenguas conectaban. Muchos de los hombres disfrutaban del momento, y las mujeres las miraban incrédulas y hasta algunas criticaban, Steven y sus amigos parecían experimentar algunas cosas de la pubertad.

—Es como ver el inicio del clímax de una película porno, pero en vida real— comento Isaac.

—Sin duda.

—Por supuesto.

—Totalmente.

Apoyaron sus amigos. Ambas gatas separaron sus bocas las cuales se mantenían unidas por un hilo de saliva, mirándose enamoradas, Shaona comenta.

—Te extrañaba.

—Yo igual y ahora tengo un nuevo juguete que me gustaría usar.

—Ya quiero verlo.

Ambas gatas seguían abrazadas, cuando comenzaron unos temblores.

—En verdad odio tener que romper su amor, pero tenemos unos acojonantes Colosos Oscuros de los Necrons.

Los colosos estuvieron a punto de disparar su fuego, cuando uno de estos fue derribado por un misil, los tres voltearon y notaron al minotauro apuntando con un lanzamisiles.

—Ya decía yo que esto comenzaba aburrir— comento este cargando otro misil al arma.

—Sera mejor usar este cargador— dijo el águila desde una nube apuntando con su rifle de francotirador. Este disparo y la bala al impactar contra otro de los colosos exploto, reventando al robot gigante.

—Je, je Boom Headshot— complacido el águila sonreía.

—Equipo, reúnanse y formación "Apertura Española"— ordeno el minotauro.

— ¿Apertura Española? ¿Acaso estamos jugando ajedrez?— pregunto Maya a su amigo.

—Disculpa, no estas enterada de como nos hemos cambiado desde que te perdimos— se disculpaba el minotauro.

—Ta bien cuernos, solo deja saco mi juguete nuevo— dijo la gata mientras se removía la piel sintética de su brazo.

—Let's play.

Sus viejos amigos miraban asombrados el brazo de metal. Maya activo el potencializador el cual le daba un aspecto de brazo fantasmal.

— ¿Es nuevo el brazo?— pregunto el conejo de manera hilarante.

—Luego explico, ahora acabemos con los que quedan.

Los tres colosos restantes lanzaron su ofensiva que nula quedo ante el escudo de energía que activo el minotauro. Ayi con su escopeta, cambio al lanzagranadas que tenia acoplado a su arma. Lanzando una granada electromagnética la cual deshabilito a las tres dejándolas inmovilizadas cosa que aprovecho Araam y Maya para destruir los núcleos de los colosos. La gente que había escapado por el ataque de los necrons se volvían a reunir, festejaban por la victoria del equipo.

—Lastima que Omega y Agatha no se encuentren— se lamentaba la gata.

—Bueno, Omega ahora es jefe de armamento y Agatha es ahora profesora en la Universidad de Medicina— le explico Shaona.

—Solamente, Vasslik, Shaona, cuernos y yo hacemos misiones— continuo el conejo.

—Oh, vaya. Bueno será genial unirme a ustedes nuevamente— dijo la gata con una pequeña risa incomoda.

—Y nosotros encantados de tenerte de vuelta minina— le abrazo el conejo, aunque esta alcanzaba la cintura del conejo, la escena parecía otra cosa.

Mientras Darkus miraba desde las cámaras como el grupo de policías habían acabado con los robots. El pony suspiro volteo a ver su arma y a su compañero el errante quien se descojonaba de la risa al ver que su plan ya comenzaba a caer.

—Esto es genial, si fallas en esto el Amo te hará su perra personal.

—Cállate Al'Muhat que aun tengo la confianza del Amo y no todos mis planes han fracasado.

—Oh si, como tu intento de conseguir que Arquímedes se hiciera con el poder de los dragones de obsidiana y tu versión real logro acabar con el, también aquella vez que quisiste destruir el planeta Magnarimus y la Federación se interpuso, o también de todos tus intentos de poder acabar con Mike y este siempre logra estar un paso adelante de ti— se burlaba el errante ya en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el estomago por las risas.

—Que no se te olvide la vez que destruyo aquella heladería pensando que era fachada de la Federación que nos intentaba espiar— le comento el tigre quien también se reía, pero al errante paro de inmediato.

—Eso no es gracioso, ahora tengo que ir a tres mil kilometros años luz para poder comprar mi helado sabor cola de cometa— comento el errante enojado.

Darkus fastidiado por las risas se volteo y vio al gato.

—Domo ¿Que haces aquí? No se supone que estas entrenando al chico nuevo o algo así.

—La verdad es que si, pero el Amo me encargo que no la cagues esta vez o te hará sufrir las consecuencias— contesto el gato seriamente. En ese preciso momento saltaron las alarmas de la base; inspeccionaron las cámaras y era el equipo de policías quienes ya habían entrado a la base.

— ¿Cómo rayos acaba de pasar?— se pregunto el gato.

—Tal ves, sea por eso— señalo el errante a una de las cámaras de seguridad donde los prisioneros estaban escapando con armas de necrons y frente al grupo se encontraban la pareja de zorros quienes parecían liderar al resto de los prisioneros.

—Carajo, si esto sigue así, todo el plan se va a ir a la mierda— comento el tigre, en ese momento entro a la habitación Lord Xanish y dos soldados asendidos, el pony en cuestión se trataba de un celeste de pelaje blanco, con alas de luz roja, crin pelirrojo y cascos azul oscuro, usaba un sombrero de copa negro, un monóculo y un saco negro.

—Estamos en una situación problemática.

—Tranquilízate estirado y ejecutemos el plan "Adiós"— le respondió Darkus tranquilamente, cosa que sorprendió mucho a los presentes.

— ¿Estas seguro Darkus? Liberar a ese monstruo puede ser algo catastrófico— intentaba razonar el tigre.

—El gato tiene razón, estamos hablando de una bestia de clase 5 rango serpiente real— agrego el errante igual de sorprendido.

—Para medidas desesperadas, acciones desesperadas, además sobrecarguen la central de energía, aremos volar este lugar en pedazos— ordenaba el pony. Todos se miraron incrédulos.

—Bien ¿Que están esperando? ¿Una orden escrita? LIBEREN A LA BESTIA— le ordenaba el líder necron a los soldados y estos se marcharon.

Mientras tanto el equipo Alquimia se movía por las instalaciones atacando de manera brutal a los soldados matándolos en pocos movimientos.

—A la derecha— guiaba Maya a su equipo, mientras estos miraban como esta corría en cuatro patas que a diferencia de Shaona lo hacia en dos.

— ¿Ya vistes Araam?— le pregunto el conejo al minotauro.

—Sí, son rosas y con dibujitos de peces— le respondió de manera discreta, ambos macho miraban la ropa de la gata gracias a su cola que levantaba la falda.

—Como cuando éramos niños y siempre que llevaba falda tenia la cola levantada dejando ver su ropa interior.

r—Lo se, por eso solíamos siempre estar detrás de ella para que nadie lo notase.

Los cinco llegaron a una sala central donde Al'Muhat se encontraba en un piso superior mientras maniobraba su arma.

—Si son la Federación ¿Cómo estas Ayi?— le pregunto al conejo con cierta burla.

—Desgraciado hijo de puta.

—Que no te provoque Ayi, solo quiere distraernos— le recordaba el minotauro.

—Oh vamos, yo ¿Provocarlo? Ni en broma. Bueno la verdad es que si quiero provocar a ese estúpido conejo— seguía burlándose el errante. Cosa que molesto al conejo, el cual corrió y dando un potente salto llego al mismo nivel, este sin detenerse desenvaino una de sus espadas y comenzó atacar al errante, el cual solo se defendía con su hacha.

—Te mueves bien, es notorio tu progreso conejo.

—Cállate idiota, hare que pagues por tus crímenes.

—Uno ya no puede ni elogiar. Esta bien tu lo quieres así—respondió el errante, este se alejo y con su mano libre concentro algo de magia.

—Arte Cósmico, Rayo Nova— lanzando un rayo de energía color rojo directamente hacia el conejo el cual desvió con su espada.

Ayi con acrobacias se acercaba rápidamente al errante quien salto al piso inferior, el conejo cambio a su escopeta la cual disparaba hacia el errante. Sus amigos ya lo habían abandonado en el combate, Maya, Vasslik, Shaona y Araam continuaron con la búsqueda cuando se toparon con los rebeldes los cuales ya se veían cansados y heridos. Araam activo una barrera de contención para proteger a los rebeldes heridos, mientras Vasslik curaba a unos pocos con un kit de primeros auxilios, para que pudieran escapar.

—Seria mejor tener a Agatha con nosotros— se quejaba el águila.

—Pero las cosas son así, ahora tenemos que ser un poco más cuidadosos— le respondió el minotauro.

—Araam, ¿Puedes hacer limpieza en este piso?— pregunto Maya a su amigo.

—Claro y con las mejoras que hice a los equipos SWAT será mucho más sencillo.

—Bien, Vasslik, Shaona síganme hasta los pisos superiores— ordenaba la gata a su amigo y novia de seguirlos.

—Maya, antes que subas, toma esto, es tu transformador, lo volví a construir más que todo por nostalgia.

—Gracias cuernos— le agradeció la felina al minotauro.

Los tres dejaron solo a su amigo quien se montaba un arsenal de fuego pesado. Solo ellos tres habían llegado hasta la una extensa sala, donde los esperaba Darkus, Domo y Lord Xanish.

—Sean bienvenidos, por llegar al ultimo nivel— felicitaba Darkus de manera sarcástica.

—Entrégate Darkus— respondió Vasslik.

— ¿Por que hemos de hacer eso? Si están en nuestra trampa— agrego el tigre quien acciono un botón y una puerta de contención comenzó abrirse. Una inmensa criatura se aproximaba, su sombra cubría por completo el pasillo mientras que sus pisadas hacían temblar toda la habitación. La criatura en cuestión era un hibrido de diez metros de altura, poseía cuatro cuernos en su cabeza y su espalda estaba repleta de picos, y para finalizar estaba equipada con un armadura negra con picos rojos.

—Genial un mega hibrido— comento Shaona.

—Equipo sepárense y no se dejen alcanzar— ordeno Maya.

Los tres corrieron a diferentes direcciones mientras la criatura corría a toda velocidad con sus garras para aplastarlos. Mientras que en otro escenario Ayi combatía contra Al'Mhuat, ambos encarnizando un combate de lo más reñido, su lucha estaba igualada en cuanto a poder. El errante de un hachazo rompe el bloqueo de las espadas del conejo y propicia una patada, haciendo caer al conejo al piso inferior, este se recupera rápidamente y cae de pie y dar varios saltos hacia atrás y cambiar sus espadas por un sub fucil. Araam lo tenia más fácil las oleadas de necrons que llegaban, caían como moscas ante el nuevo blindaje y armas del minotauro. La gatling montada disparaba ochocientas balas por revolución a trecientos kilómetros por minuto, hasta que los temblores hechos por el hibrido desestabilizaron el bloqueo haciendo que los necrons lograsen entrar. Araam rápidamente se transformo a su modo SWAT y diezmo velozmente a todos los enemigos.

—Ya es hora de irnos— comento Darkus.

—Si, hora de irnos jejeje— burlo el tigre gigante. Ambos tomaron una nave de escape mientras se escuchaba una alarma.

—Autodestrucción inminente, evacuar todo personal.

Al escuchar esto comenzaron una serie de explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir en los pisos más profundos.

—Por lo visto ya comenzó, será mejor que me largue— dijo el errante quien abrió un agujero y entro en este para desaparecer del lugar.

—Mierda se escapo ese desgraciado— maldijo el conejo.

—Ayi. Te necesito ahora mismo, no se cuanto aguantare contra estos desgraciados— se escuchaba el minotauro desesperado por el comunicador.

—Ya voy Cuernos, solo dame tu ubicación.

—Tercer piso superior.

Mientras tanto Maya, Shaona y Vasslik se jugaban la vida combatiendo contra el hibrido el cual su armadura bloqueaba todos los disparos, el complejo comenzó a colapsar y un gigantesco pedazo del techo cayo sobre la cabeza del hibrido noqueándolo.

—Eso fue muy conveniente, la verdad— comento Vasslik.

—Es nuestra oportunidad de huir, vamos— ordenaba Maya a sus dos compañeros. Estos corrieron hacia la salida donde se toparon con Araam y Ayi combatiendo contra los necrons. El trio se acerco al duo y en ese momento salió el hibrido destruyendo todo a su paso.

—Carajo, ¿Que mierda es eso?— pregunto el conejo quien se enfoco en dispararle mientras retrocedía.

—Se llama Carlitos y es amigable, si te traga significa que le agradas— respondía de manera sarcástica la gata blanca.

—No estamos para bromas Shaona, tenernos que largarlos de aquí el lugar esta por explotar— le regañaba Maya a su amante.

Los cinco corrían por sus vidas hasta alcanzar la salida donde el hibrido la destruyo por completo.

—Hexagrama Unicursal, Sello Estelar, Arte Cósmico, Destello Celestial— un poderoso rayo fue lanzado destruyendo parte de la armadura, los cinco miraron que fue Dimentio quien lanzo el rayo.

—Tropas, fuego a discreción— ordeno Anum'E. Ram y cientos de armas láser, pulsar y antimateria eran disparados centrando el fuego en el rostro del hibrido el cual comenzaba a derretirse. El hibrido había quedado totalmente evaporado.

Los cinco estaban asombrados que la Federación se encontrase en el planeta. Un batallón de operaciones diezmaba los necrons de manera rápida y efectiva.

—Así que era cierto. Sigues con vida Maya— se acercaba Anum'E. Ram.

—Señor— comento el minotauro, ante la presencia del errante.

—Mi señor...

—No hace falta las escusas gata— interrumpió el errante a Maya — Me alegra que sigas con vida— continuo hablando.

—Bienvenida de vuelta a la Federación Comodora Maya— agrego Dimentio quien le saludaba militarmente.

Al final los necrons no lograron obtener el metal estelar. Maya se despedía de sus amigos zorros quienes se habían vuelto a reunir toda la familia.

—Gracias por salvarnos Maya— le agradecía el zorro de color azul.

En ese momento Ramsés se acerco junto con su padre y Rapter.

—Quien lo diría, eres parte de la Federación— comento el dragón adolecente.

—Maya, debo agradecerte el pasar tiempo con mis hijos y enseñarle una lección a este sin vergüenza— le agradecía el capitán mientras tenia s u hijo mayor tomado del cuello mientras con sus nudillos los frotaba contra su cabeza y este reía.

—No hay nada que agradecer Capitán Piro— se justificaba la gata.

Amun se acercaba y puso su mano en el hombro del joven dragón, este le comento.

—Necesitamos unidades fuertes como tu.

— ¿Cómo yo?— pregunto extrañado.

—Si, tu padre te recomendó para unirte a una brigada Task Force cuando cumplieras los dieciséis, pero tal ves puedas unirte a una unidad SWAT— diciendo esto ultimo guiño el ojo a Maya.

—Yo no tengo problemas con ello, pero Alquimia ya no es mi responsabilidad, sino de Araam— comento la gata ante la oferta.

—Pues, ocupamos nuevos miembros para el equipo— comento el minotauro quien se acercaba junto con Frederick y Steven.

—Sera un honor trabajar con ustedes—agradecía el dragón rojo.

—También será un placer trabajar con ustedes como Técnico medico— comentaba el zorro con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, estaremos a su disposición en la unidad medica— agrego Steven, confundiendo al resto.

—Lo aceptamos como enfermero asistente de Frederick, digo si tenemos a Andros como nuestro genio informático, que más da tener a otro polisón en la estación espacial— explicaba Araam ante la noticia.

— ¿Puedo acompañar también a mi hermano? Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo— preguntaba emocionado Rapter ante la idea de estar ayudando a la policía.

—No, es muy peligroso que un niño como tu este ahí.— le negaba Ramsés.

—Vamos hijo que tu hermano te acompañe, talvez así se puedan llevar mejor— le decía su padre.

—Esto recae en Araam—agrego Anum.

—Pues, solo seria firmar una autorización de alguno los titulares del menor y del agente familiar que lo cuidara— dijo el minotauro seriamente.

—Parece que vendrás— resignado el dragón joven ante la idea de tener a su hermano menor con el.

Al terminar de despedirse del planeta todos abordaron la inmensa nave que los elevaba con una luz blanca, y dejando el planeta.

Mientras que en algún recóndito lugar, Darkus se encontraba encadenado mientras que un ser oscuro le golpeaba con un latigo.

—Me has decepcionado Darkus— comento el ente oscuro.

—Perdóneme amo, le juro que la próxima vez lo lograre— le rogaba misericordia el alicornio clon.

—No habrá ninguna próxima vez, nunca más Darkus.

En eso llego un pony celeste ángel, aunque su alas no era de luz blanca sino luz negra, de pelaje blanco niebla y sus patas negras, ojos negros crin y cola roja, su cutie mark era una runa sangrienta dentro de un agujero negro y sobre su grupa se encontraba un fenix celeste color carmesí con manchas negras. Darkus se sorprendió ante la vista del pony nuevo.

—El será tu nuevo reemplazo Darkus y hará lo que tu nunca lograste— sentencio el oscuro mientras le disparaba un rayo oscuro matándolo al instante.

—Domo, desaste de la basura— ordeno el oscuro y el gigante felino obedeció.

En la nueva Estacion espacial de Alquimia los niños corrían por todos lados mientras Ramsés los perseguía para tranquilizarlos.

—Me alegra estar en casa— comento la gata.

—Igual nosotros en tenerte amiga— le abrazo el conejo.

* * *

 **Los integrantes que dejan el grupo son Agatha y Jet, Andros continuara apoyándolos desde su nueva posición como Líder de de Inteligencia.**

 **Los nuevos integrantes son Frederick quien tendrá el rango de Técnico Medico, Ramsés como Cabo Primera y los polizones Steven y Rapter.**

 **Ahora el equipo ostenta nuevos rangos siendo Araam el lider con el rango de Contralmirante.**

 **Ayi como Comodoro al igual que Maya.**

 **Vasslik como Teniente.**

 **Andros como Capitan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, comenzando una semana más o menos productiva, ahora tengo cuatro capítulos en desarrollo a la vez, así que... no tengo nada más.**

 **bay bay.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Trece: Un interés romántico.**

Era el día de descanso del equipo Alquimia, así todos decidieron salir en un día de campo para poder relajarse. Todo el equipo fueron a un lago para divertirse en este día caluroso. Los pequeños jugaban con la pelota, mientras que los adultos preparaban la mesa. Maya estaba con Shaona jugando románticamente mientras preparaban la ensalada, mientras que Ramsés correteaba a Rapter por darle un balonazo en la cara, Frederick descansaba en una hamaca que improviso. Araam se encontraba cocinando en la parrilla, Ayi sobre la una rama de árbol recostado, parecía triste mirando su relicario, más concretamente la foto de su antigua prometida.

—Triste Ayi— le comento Andros quien subía a la misma rama.

—Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que Amelia murió, tres desde que supe que era una Necron infiltrada en nuestras filas.

—Debe ser difícil mantener ese dolor y más con esas dos dándose cariñitos todo el tiempo.

Dijo el dragón de doce años mientras señalaba a la par de gatas besándose

—Si, sabes cuando conocí a Amy fue ella misma quien dijo que no se podía, en verdad tenia celos que tuviese una novia.

—Je, je. Tal vez a Maya no quería hacerse la idea de perderte.

—Es ridículo, soy su mejor amigo, hemos compartido muchas cosas, desde nuestro gustos, hasta nuestro primer beso...

—Espera ¿Acaso tu y Maya se besaron?— pregunto asombrado el dragón.

—Si, muchas cosas hemos compartido, como mi ropa, juguetes, comida, incluso nuestra primera vez...— Al decir eso ultimo el conejo se sonrojo.

—Olvida eso ultimo.

— ¿En serio lo hicieron?— pregunto ahora sorprendido e incomodo.

—Ella tenia quince y yo diecisiete, éramos jóvenes. Estábamos experimentando cambios y las hormonas estaban como locas...

—No quiero saber, era una pregunta retorica— se levanto el dragón abochornado, este extendió sus alas.

—Solo digo que debes dejar de lamentarte tanto y buscar a alguien nuevo, quien sabe tal vez el destino te tiene algo preparado— agrego el dragón quien salió volando.

—Lo dice el dragón que confía completamente en sus planes— comento el conejo para si mismo

Mirando por ultima vez el relicario, tomo la foto de su antigua prometida y esta salió volando por el viento. Bajo de un salto y camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sus amigos.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban, otros dos caminaban por los alrededores del lago, este era una coneja de pelaje amarillo quien llevaba un vestido de color verde y blanco, mangas cortas y abombadas con guantes largos blancos de encaje, un paraguas amarillo y el otro era un gato del mismo tamaño que la coneja, de pelaje amarillo atigrado de negro, vestía de uniforme galardonado negro bastante elegante. Atravesando el puente ambos notaron al grupo quienes se divertían en el lago nadando. La coneja sonrió al verlos divertirse mientras que el gato solo hiso una mueca.

—Mira como se divierten Lois— señalo la coneja.

—Mi Lady, ignórelos solo son simples plebeyos— asesto el gato con mucha indiferencia.

—Vamos Lois, hay que conversar con ellos, los simples plebeyos no tendrían una nave como esa.

—Plebeyos con dinero o es algún terrateniente y su familia— se limito el gato.

La coneja camino directo hacia el grupo y su guardaespaldas la siguió. Steven, Rapter, Andros, Ramsés y Frederick jugaban en el agua, mientras que Ayi junto con Vasslik disfrutaban el día lanzando rocas al lago. Shaona y Maya se encontraban dormidas en el suelo abrazadas y Araam leía un libro mientras bebía una cerveza. Ambos extraños se acercaron y los primeros en notarlos fueron Ayi y Vasslik quienes se levantaron rápidamente, luego Araam noto la presencia de los extraños y también se acerco.

—Buenas tardes caballeros. Qué agradable día es hoy como para divertirse en familia— saludo cortésmente la coneja. Su guardaespaldas solamente volteo la mirada.

—Je, je, je. Bueno hoy decidimos pasar un rato agradable en familia, soy Ayi y el es Vasslik— se presento el conejo y el águila.

—Un placer en conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Araam — respondió el minotauro con amabilidad.

—Sip, nuestro amigo ebrio favorito. ¿Cuál es su nombre bella dama?— pregunto Vasslik de manera picara.

—Ji, ji es un placer conocerlos, pero ¿Dónde esta mis modales? Soy Elizabeth Vallheart y mi compañero y guardaespaldas Lois.

—Es un nombre exquisito para una hermosa dama— se acerco Ayi quien tomo su mano y se arrodillo para besar, gesto que hiso sonreír a la coneja. Mientras el gato, al ver eso aparto de una patada al conejo, el gato desenvaino su rapier a modo de protección.

—Atrás insolente, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a la señorita Elizabeth?— pregunto enojado el

—Lois relajate, solo es un caballero quien ofrece su amabilidad.

—O un aprovechado que quera sacar provecho que su padre le ha dado carta blanca para que eligiera con quien casarse— comento Lois aun molesto. Al escuchar eso Ayi se levanto y se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

—Perdón pero no eran las intenciones que trataba de dar, la verdad no estoy interesado en el matrimonio por el momento— se excuso el conejo.

Este se alejo del grupo, hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas gatitas quienes eran victimas de una broma por parte de los infantes mientras estas seguían dormidas.

—Eso fue curioso— comento la coneja Elizabeth quien mostraba interés por Ayi. Esta dio un par de pasos pero fue detenida por Lois.

—Señorita Elizabeth, es hora de volver no debe perder más tiempo con esto.

La coneja asintió y con una ligera reverencia ante el grupo de amigos, esta se retiro. Estos volvieron con los demás para divertirse. Después de retirarse del dia del campo para volver a sus actividades regulares. Al día siguiente Maya y Ayi corrían de la lluvia, llegando a la entrada de un centro comercial.

—Rayos, no se había pronosticado una lluvia el día de hoy— comento Ayi.

—Esos idiotas de las noticias siempre están errando en el pronostico— siguió insultando Maya.

Una larga limosina se estaciono frente al par de amigos y las puertas del centro comercial se abrieron mostrando a la coneja Elizabeth y su guardaespaldas Lois.

—Ara, que grato reencuentro señor Ayi y compañía— saludo educadamente la coneja.

—Vaya, que coincidencia y eso que solo buscábamos refugio para la lluvia— comento el conejo.

—Me llamo Maya y es un…

—Señorita Eliza, tenemos que marcharnos que le espera su padre— le recordó su guardaespaldas interrumpiendo a la gata

— ¿Gustan de acompañarnos?— les pregunto la coneja, sorprendiendo al par de amigos.

—No creo que a su padre le agrade acoger desconocidos— le advirtió Lois.

—No son desconocidos Lois, el es señor Ayi y su amiga— le reclamo la coneja.

—Que además es una simplona gata enana— comento despectivo el guardaespaldas, cosa que molesto a Maya.

— ¿Qué dijiste gato estúpido?— pregunto algo enojada Maya.

—Vamos sin peleas, entren con nosotros al automovil, les prestaremos algo para que puedan cambiarse— ofreció la coneja con mucha amabilidad cosa que tuvieron que aceptar el conejo y la gata. El trayecto fue bastante rápido, llegando a una mansión de lo más pintoresca, Ayi y Maya fueron atendidos por las criadas, removiéndose de las ropas empapadas y cambiándolas por unas más limpias y secas. Ayi usaba unos pantalones negros largos y una playera que le quedaba algo grande, de color gris con una estrella roja en el centro, mientras que Maya por su pequeño tamaño, era difícil encontrar ropa para, así directamente le confeccionaron un atuendo del cual se trataba de una camisa rosa debajo una chaqueta azul, la cual ocultaba las funda para pistolas y unos pantalones pesqueros negros, además del par de espadas que tenia guardadas.

—Síganme, que alguien quiere hablar con ustedes— ordeno Louis, ambos se miraron entre si sin saber que seria.

Los tres llegaron a la entrada de una habitación, el guardaespaldas abrió una de las puerta, mostrando a un conejo de mayor edad de pelaje negro, su cabello y barba eran grises. Este hiso el ademan de pasar y que se sentaran en el sofá que se encontraba frente a el. Ambos obedecieron y se sentaron.

—Lamento estas presentaciones. Me llamo Aron, y mi preciada hija me hablo bien de ustedes dos— inicio la conversación el conejo mayor.

—Señor Vallheart no es lo que piensa realmente— se intento defender Ayi.

—No hacen faltan las excusas muchacho, pero los estuve investigando y me sorprende que hayan podido llegar bastante lejos, comodoros— tajo el anciano sorprendiendo a ambos amigos.

—Sabe que somos paramilitares— comento sorprendida Maya.

—Claro, las placas en sus ropas húmedas, también son un buen delator— se burlo el conejo mayor sacando una sonrisa a los dos.

—Y ¿Qué los trae a mi hogar?— pregunto el conejo.

—Realmente, son frutos de la casualidad— respondió Ayi.

—Por favor, explique porque casualidad.

—Bien, la verdad estábamos escapando de la lluvia y al llegar al centro comercial, nos encontramos con su hija— respondió ahora Maya, el padre escucho atentamente y se levanto de su lugar. Este camino hacia el librero que se encontraba detrás y tomo un viejo álbum familiar el cual comenzó a hojear.

—Puede que les parezca sobreprotector, pero amo a mi hija y nunca dejaría que algo le pasara, no después aquel accidente— comentaba nostálgico mientras miraba las paginas llenas de fotos viejas.

—Lamentamos su perdida, pero ni mi amiga ni yo estamos en búsqueda de algún mal hacia su entorno— hablo Ayi de manera respetuosa.

—Por su puesto. Miren, la Corporación Vallheart fue fundada por mi bisabuelo y mi familia se a encargado de mantenerla como una de las mejores con su tecnología medica y militar de punta.

—Y la Federación le esta agradecida con su colaboración, sin la antigua tecnología de los iluminados, ustedes han sido de gran ayuda— agradecía Ayi por la ayuda.

—Sin rodeos, señor Ayi si usted esta enamorado de mi hija seria un honor darle mi bendición.

—Gracias, pero la verdad no estoy tan interesado en su hija— respondió Ayi quien luego salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—Discúlpelo, pero el también perdió alguien que amaba— comento Maya.

—Así que el también perdió alguien que le importaba. No lo molestare.

Ayi caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, volteando a ver a una venta donde el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado cuando es llamado por Araam por teléfono.

—Aquí Ayi— contesto el conejo.

—Ayi ¿Dónde se encuentran?— pregunto el minotauro.

—Je, je si te digo no me lo creerías.

—Estas el la mansión de la coneja que conocimos ayer— adivino el toro rápidamente sorprendiendo al conejo.

—Cabrón, ¿Eres adivino?

—No, solo se que tienes mucha suerte. Pero no te llamo por eso Romeo, sino que nos acaban de mandar unas coordenadas y están cerca de tu posición…— explico el toro al conejo todo lo que tenia que saber.

—Bien, envíamelas y estaremos hay en unos minutos.

El minotauro le paso las coordenadas, y Ayi fue directamente a buscar a su compañera. Cruzando algunos pasillo regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba el padre de la coneja y su amiga.

—Maya, tenemos trabajo, hay que irnos ahora. Hay una situación de rehenes y los captores se niega hablar— comento el conejo.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos compañeros salieron rápido de la mansión y fueron directamente hacia el lugar indicado. En un banco se encontraban varias patrullas e unidades de la federación rodeando el lugar, al igual que equipo Alquimia se encontraba, Ayi y Maya recién llegaba, estos se equiparon con un chaleco antibalas.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cómo vamos con el rescate?— pregunto Maya.

—Los desgraciados, liberaron a las mujeres, pero aun se encuentra al menos veinte hombres con tres niños y más el personal de treinta empleados— respondió el minotauro.

—Vasslik ¿Lo tienes en la mira al cabrán?— pregunto Ayi al ver que su compañero

—Si, lo tengo en la mira a un hijo de puta y al parecer se esta molestando a una linda señorita del personal— comentaba el águila mientras observaba.

—Ayi, Maya, Shaona, irán a rescatar a los rehenes, mientras Andros intentara convencerlo a que renuncie su tonto atraco— ordenaba Araam, los tres se prepararon para entrar. Subiendo por la parte de atrás, hasta llegar al techo, el cual tenia una tubería de ventilación, la cual entraron rápidamente, estos en los conductos caminaban rápidamente. Estos usando rastreadores descubrieron a cinco agresores, dos estaban con los rehenes, mientras que el resto estaba guardando grandes cantidades de dinero en maletas deportivas.

—Esto es lo que aremos, yo me encárgare de los dos que tienen a los rehenes, Shaona y tu se enfrentaran a los de la bóveda— decía Ayi, las dos gatas se sonrieron y se dieron un beso.

—Ve por ellos tigresita— le apoyaba Shaona.

—Igualmente ustedes.

Los tres se separaron. Ayi directamente dio con los que se encontraban enfrente reteniendo la entrada con una barricada. Este se había colado entre los rehenes sin ser detectado.

—Señor Ayi, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?— le pregunto la coneja Elizabeth en voz baja para no ser escuchada, cosa que sorprendió al conejo.

—Señorita Elizabeth, ¿No se supone que usted debería estar aquí?— le decía asustado.

—Ustedes dos cállense o les vuelo los putos sesos— amenazaba el maleante el cual era un perro de raza doberman. Uno de los infantes que se encontraba comenzó a llorar, desesperando a lo otro quien se tuvo que tapar los oídos para aguantar. Cosa que aprovecho Ayi para escabullirse entre los muebles y llegar por atrás. Con un movimiento rápido desarmo al doberman dejándolo en el suelo, el otro rápidamente disparo su arma al conejo este sin tiempo de reaccionar, hiso despertar su habilidad ocular, la cual su ojo izquierdo se prendió en una pequeña llama morada, logrando ver todo en cámara lenta.

Se levanto y la bala que iba dirigida hacia el, la tomo con su mano y la lanzo hacia otro lado, su ojos perdió la llama morada regresando el tiempo a la normalidad, sorprendiendo al agresor, Ayi rápidamente lo deja inconsciente, liberando a todos los rehenes. Mientras que Maya y Shaona se enfrentaban al resto de perros, ambas combatían contra tres animales más altos y más fuertes ambas gatas sincronizadas, entre movimientos, uno de los perros usando su colmillos ataco a Shaona, pero el ataque fue detenido por Maya usando su brazo de paladio estelar.

—Protocolo del Brazo Fantasma, activación al veinticinco porciento— menciono Maya, y su brazo comenzó a brillar de un color azul oscuro.

Los tres perros se sorprendieron ante la arma de la gata. Pero estos comenzaron a disparar. Maya usando la energía de las runas proyecto un escudo para proteger a su novia y a ella misma.

—Gracias Maya— le agradecía Shaona.

Maya y Shaona se acercaron a una mesa de acero que estaba tirada para protegerse de los disparos y tener algo para poder seguir disparando. Shaona se estaba quedando sin balas, así que le pregunto.

— ¿Tienes alguna sorpresa más?

—Claro que si, gatita y me alegro que Jet se ofreciera en mejorar el brazo que el señor Wright fabrico. Modalidad cañón activado.

El brazo de Maya se transformo en un cañón de plasma parecido al de Samus Aran, esta salió del escondite y con un rayo cargado disparo a los tres perros haciendo que estos salieran volando. Al poco tiempo llegaron el resto de miembros de la federación para arrestar a los bandidos. Ambas gatas salieron de la bóveda y notaron que Ayi se encontraba junto con Vasslik charlando, tambien notaron al guardaespaldas de la coneja, que parecía estar pidiendo disculpas.

Maya dejo a su novia para ir con Ayi.

—Ayi ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— pregunto la gata.

—Claro— accedió este, Vasslik notando que seria algo serio decidió irse con los demas.

Maya y Ayi comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras el ocaso comenzaba.

— ¿Y bien de que quieres hablar?— pregunto el conejo.

—Es sobre Amy y ahora la coneja Elizabeth— contesto la gata.

—Si es sobre mis amoríos, mejor olvídalo minina. Ya no tengo interés en buscar un amor, y si, supere a Amelia— se escuchaba algo dolido, como si aun conservara recuerdo de su amor.

—Ayi no tienes que seguir así, puedo sentir tu dolor.

—Maya, por favor deja de ser tan convaleciente conmigo. Ya paso hace mucho tiempo.

—Señor Ayi, agracias por lo que hiso hace un momento en el banco— le agradecía la coneja, dándole un beso en la mejilla al conejo haciendo sonrojar. El gato guardaespaldas, de manera indiferente comento.

—Le agradezco el que haya salvado a mi protegida, en un error que se debí haber evitado acompañándola. Es hora de irnos señorita Elizabeth.

—De acuerdo, adiós, señor Ayi, señorita Maya.

Ayi se agarro la mejilla donde la coneja le había dado un beso y su amiga lo noto.

—Vamos campeón, conquístala— incitaba Maya.

—De que hablas, ella será la próxima cabeza de las industrias Vallheart y yo solo soy un paramilitar— deprimido se encontraba el conejo.

—Vamos amigo, te invito un helado supremo de zarzamora— le continuaba animando la gata.

—De acuerdo— acepto gustos el conejo. Ambos amigos se fueron a la heladería tomados de las manos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Catorce: Anum'E Ram**

 **(Antes de los eventos del capitulo Conspiración 1° Parte)**

En un salón de combate se encontraba Anum'E Ram entrenando con un Mike adulto. El alicornio con su armadura astral y su espada Knight King atacaba constantemente al errante fallando cada uno de los ataques que daba este. Anum se limito a golpearlo con su dedo índice estampándolo contra la pared. Mike parecía estar molesto y sus ataques eran erráticos lo cual Anum esquivaba sin dificultad alguna, lanzando un rayo mágico directo Anum el cual hiso rebotar con su mano izquierda, haciendo que impactara directamente a una pared.

— ¿Le molesta algo Emperador Mike?— le pregunto Anum de sorpresa para Mike, este le respondió.

—No, nada realmente.

— ¿Seguro? Ya que sus ataques suelen ser más efectivos y estratégicos que esto y su aura denota molestia e inseguridad— hablo el errante con su tono serio y frio.

Mike suspiro y comento.

—Es por el maldito consejo.

— ¿Consejo? ¿A que te refieres?— cuestiono el errante nuevamente.

—Después de la guerra celeste, convencí a todos los reinos a que formáramos un consejo para mejorar la comunicación entre los países, pero en lugar de mejorar las cosas, solo vieron como podían mejorar entre ellos a costa de los demás...

Explicaba el alicornio abatido acerca. Anum le lanzo una botella al pony quien reacciono de inmediato, este estrujo la botella haciendo que saliera un chorro de agua.

—Emperador, debo reconocer que sus méritos tanto en la susodicha guerra celeste como en cualquier otra de sus hazañas son de alabanza, el hecho que ahora no pueda usar a su escuadrón robótico, solo le da más razones para la desconfianza del consejo. Si usted requiere de nuestros agentes solo dígalo, investigaremos a quien usted desee, es de los nuestros a fin y al acabo.

Alentaba el errante. La puerta blindada se abrió entrando dos animales antropomorfos, uno era una pony de cabello naranja y pelaje azul, vestía con una bata científica y debajo de esta una playera negra y un par de pantalones azules, la otra era una búho de pelaje moteado siendo blanca con motas rojas, sus orejas estaban alzadas, vestía con una blusa de cuello de tortuga marrón y una falda azul claro y llevaba en brazos a una fenix que respiraba rápidamente.

—Aquí esta su compañera Emperador— comento la búho, entregándole a Holy.

—Hola Mike— le saludo aun con el cansancio que tenia consigo.

—Parece que te llevaste la peor parte del entrenamiento— se reía el alicornio.

—No hables que estoy muerta— decía la fenix intentando levantar su ala, pero le pesaba demasiado.

—Vallamos a la cafetería para que recuperen algo de energía y regresen a casa— anuncio Anum cosa que decanto tanto al alicornio como a la fenix.

Anum y Mike caminaban hacia la cafetería mientras que Holy descansaba en la grupa de su compañero. Estos llegaron y rápidamente se formaron en la fila, al llegar a la caja registradora el que atendía noto al alicornio y le dijo.

—Te maldigo a ti y a toda tu patrulla, por su culpa ahora estoy aquí como un simple cajero.

Le decía de todo el alienígena con forma de cangrejo, el alicornio y la fenix no se enteraban de nada.

—Perdón pero ¿Quién eres?— se disculpaba el alicornio por no recordarlo, cosa que molesto más al cangrejo.

— ¡QUUUEEEE! NO PUEDE SER QUE NO TE ACUERDES DE MI EL GRAN LORD KANGREJOFRITUS IV, CONQUISTADOR DE MUNDOS Y GALAXIAS— gritaba el cangrejo totalmente enfurecido.

Al decir eso, todos en la cafetería comenzaron a reírse

—Mike, ¿En verdad conoces a este chiflado?— le pregunto Holy quien esta muriendo de la risa.

—No, en verdad no recuerdo a alguien con un nombre tan ridículo— se reía el alicornio ante el alienigena, cosa que lo molesto aun más pero este escucho un quejido haciendo que todo el personal incluyendo a los presos que trabajan en la cocina callaran y al voltear el cangrejo miro a Anum con su mirada de seria, aterrándolo.

—Almirante Anum, q... que extraño que este usted aquí— sorprendido y asustado ante la presencia del errante, este le contesto.

—Solo acompaño al Emperador Mike, ponlo en mi cuenta— se limito a contestar el errante.

Ambos sorprendidos ante la autoridad que ejercía Anum ante el cuerpo militar que estaba a su subordinación. Los tres encontraron una mesa completamente vacía y se sentaron en ella.

—Disculpe Anum pero ¿Usted no va a almorzar?— pregunto la fénix al ver que no tenia alimento alguno el errante.

—No, nosotros los errantes dimensionales no ocupamos alimentarnos como los orgánicos, eso es gracias a que estamos hechos de energía cósmica— contestos el errante de manera seca.

Era bastante raro para Mike y Holy el charlar con quien primeramente se había mostrado como un enemigo burlón y ahora era el jefe de un ejercito el cual buscaba la paz. Ambos conversaron sobre los problemas del alicornio, sobre todo ahora que Equestria estaba sin gobernante y las princesas desaparecidas, este escuchaba atentamente y daba alguna que otra recomendacion

—Anum, hablar con usted sobre esto me alivia mucho enserio— le agradecía al errante.

—No tiene nada que agradecer Emperador, solo soy un humilde guia de su destino.

Holy estaba a punto de comentar cuando el brazalete de Mike comenzó a parpadear.

—Es Darkwing, será mejor volver a Equestria.

—Es porque ahora aquel reino esta sin gobernante y usted siendo de la realeza lo maneja por el momento— acertaba el errante.

—Si y también para impedir que Blueblood se haga con el poder

Comento el alicornio quien dejo la bandeja con algo de comida y Anum lo siguió hasta el teletransporte.

—Antes que se retire su majestad, quiero entregarle esto.

Mike tomo un pequeño control con un botón rojo en el centro.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto la fénix.

—Esto es solo un botón de pánico, si todo llegase a salir de control solo debe presionarlo y atenderemos el llamado a la brevedad— respondió el errante.

—Gracias Anum, en verdad eres un buen amigo, pero si me gustaría que investigaran a una corporación en mi planeta se hace llamar Shinra S.A— agradecía Mike y Holy con una ligera sonrisa. Para luego ambos ser transportado hacia su planeta. Anum tranquilamente regreso a su oficina la cual había sido invadida por una chica de la misma raza que Anum, su meta-cuerpo era la de una mujer joven, vestía con un kimono naranja y azul recordando a los monjes shaolin, mientras que ella esta compuesto por materia roja y gases espaciales, su cabello lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo.

—Chaos, ¿Qué estas tramando ahora?— le pregunto tranquilamente.

—Je, je nada nuevo. Solo estoy buscando tus planos de la bio arma conocida como Tyrants— se reía la chica mientras buscaba en el ordenador.

Anum simplemente desconecto el sistema haciendo que la chica se enoje.

—Oye, que la estaba usando— se quejo.

—Lamento informarte que el Proyecto T fue cancelado y todo registro sobre eso fue eliminado, no queda nada de tu interés.

—Jo, que malo eres Entrophy, es que nunca te enseñaron a ser caballeroso con las damas.

—Hasta donde yo se, no eres más que una traidora y te sugiero que te largues ahora mismo si no es que queras tener una charla tu hermano Dimentio.

El comentario de Anum hiso enfurecer a Chaos y esta para no tener que enfrentársele a su hermano mayor abriendo un portal a una dimensión desconocida. Esta ingreso por este escapando, en ese justo momento había entrado Dimentio.

—Escapo— murmuro el arlequín.

—Si.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos la grabaciones de seguridad.

—Ella sabe que todo esta registrado y monitoreado, tuvo que haber hackeado el sistema para entrar a mis archivos.

—Y ¿Qué buscaba?— pregunto el arlequín.

—El Proyecto T— contesto secamente.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Ese proyecto no fue más que un fracaso ¿Por qué buscaría algo como eso— se cuestionaba el arlequín errante.

—Estas consiente que hace poco la gran Reina Galaxandria llamo a mi presencia.

—Así es, ahora tenemos el estudio de los mutantes y el antídoto para la reversión mutagena.

—Bien, pue tu querida y estúpida hermana despertó al dragón de doce cabezas— al mencionar aquella bestia Dimentio se sorprendió.

—Esa bestia no debe de despertar por nada antes de tiempo, su portador podría morir por la sobrecarga de poder que posee— hablo de manera muy seria, cosa que era muy rara en el.

—El orbe sagrado que poseía se lo logre arrebatar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho— comento Anum.

—Sera lo mejor mantener esto en secreto, no queremos que más bestia despierte o locas lo intenten. Tendré que conversarlo con el jefe. Anum te dejo esto— diciendo esto, Dimentio desapareció de la misma manera que había llegado.

Anum reconecto su ordenador, saltando todos los archivos que Chaos había dejado abierto. Este revisaba minuciosamente cada uno en busca de alguna pista extra, sin encontrar nada realmente útil. Este lo volvió a apagar el equipo y salió de su oficina rápidamente, caminando sin que nadie sospeche, se acerco a una pared, este activo un panel del se abrió una compuerta. Entrando en esta y la compuerta se volvió a cerrar sin dejar rastro alguno. El errante acciono un interruptor encendiendo las luces, eso hiso despertar a un par de lobos robóticos de pelaje blanco y negro e igualmente a un perro que parecía estar hecho de huesos y alrededor de este en llamas moradas, dándole un aspecto atemorizante y tierno a la vez ya que este cuando ladraba lo hacia como un cachorro juguetón.

El errante dimensional tomo un desfibrador de iones y un pulsador eléctrico, para continuar trabajando en lo que parecía ser una nueva arma. Los lobos actuando como asistentes de Anum le pasaban las herramienta que necesitaba, ajustando unos últimos toques fue interrumpido por su comunicador.

—Aquí Anum— contesto este algo molesto.

En la pantalla se podía ver a Andros junto con un grupo de arqueólogos, estos tenían grandes sonrisas

—Señor, hemos concluido la investigación solicitada en la Ruinas Delta, le enviare los informes y un objeto que podría interesarle.

En una de las pantallas comenzó a recibir toda la información, mientras que en su mesa de trabajo había aparecido una esfera de metálica de color rojo con detalles dorados. Anum al verla sonrió aunque su mascara no le permitía observarle sonreír, estaba más que alegre.

—El Orbe de Uroboros, una de las cinco piezas para crear el Gran Cañón de Energía Infinita, la arma cúspide de los Iluminados. ¡Dhama!, lleven esto a la bóveda impenetrable, es de suma importancia el tenerlo en resguardo— ordeno con imperativa.

Ambos lobos robóticos obedecieron la orden y tomando el objeto con magia lo llevaron hasta una pequeña caja de seguridad de la cual los lobos la abrieron gracias a un escáner ocular, depositando el objeto sin más y cerrando nuevamente la pequeña puerta que se encontraba oculta por todo el laboratorio. El errante volvió a los ajustes de su arma y al terminarla la probo en una pequeña galería de tiro.

—Prueba del Rayo de partículas Lambda, intento numero cuatro— hablaba hacia los lobos quienes grababan la prueba del arma, este comenzó a disparar a diferentes blancos, ambos lobos miraban detenidamente el arma de Anum. Cuando termino la ronda, los lobos comentaron.

—Se a mejorado la potencia de fuego de un quince porciento a un treinta porciento, su cadencia de tiro se ha visto reducida de cuatro segundo a dos coma cinco segundos por disparo.

—Mucho mejor que en la prueba anterior, pero aun no es un arma viable para su distribución global, de momento la reservare para un equipo de asalto rápido.

Anum salió de su laboratorio dejando a los tres a su resguardo. Este avanzo a un teleporté, este apareció en la estación espacial del equipo Alquimia, este subió hasta llegar a la estancia principal donde se encontraban Ramsés junto con Rapter y Steven jugando con la consola. Anum había pasado de estos sin que lo notaran pasando directamente a la oficina de Araam quien estaba revisando varios documentos junto con Ayi y Maya.

— ¿Se puede?— pregunto este haciendo que los tres se sobresalten.

—Por su puesto señor, estábamos revisando algunas cosas de las misiones pasadas— respondió el minotauro.

—Olviden eso. Maya, Ayi ustedes junto con su antiguo compañero Jet se infiltraran en una corporación corrupta.

— ¿Quién a solicitado tal misión?— pregunto el conejo.

—El Emperador Mike Bluer.

Los tres sorprendidos ante el solicitante, tomando mayor seriedad al escuchar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mundo.

—Lo haremos jefe. Todo sea por nuestro amigo.

—Bien, Araam tu y el resto de tu equipo buscaran a los insurgentes y sobre todo a un tal Soldado quien a estado atacando directamente a la dicha corporación como aliados en potencia, sean precavidos— les daba indicaciones el errante a su equipo elite.

— ¿Cuándo debemos actuar?— pregunto Ayi.

— De preferencia ahora, ya que el Emperador esta bajo efectos de Materia Negra y por su afinidad elemental eso le podría traer varios problemas.

—De acuerdo señor partimos ahora.

Todos salieron para abordar su nave, incluyendo a los pequeños quienes estaban emocionados por el viaje. Anum quien solamente miraba al equipo marcharse, este bajo al hangar y abriendo la escotilla del cual este comenzó a caminar por el espacio, viajando si destino alguno, recorriendo varios años luz, hasta topar en un sistema solar del cual se contaba con solo un planeta orbitando alrededor de un sol de relativamente joven. Con un desgarre de la realidad, abrió un portal directo al planeta que tenia a la vista. Aunque por error llego a un campamento Necron, todos al verlo le apuntaron con sus armas. Anum sin siquiera estar preocupado por el enemigo, solo aparento bostezar.

—Vaya, parece que me equivoque de coordenadas. Bueno no es nada que no se pueda resolver con un poco de fuerza bruta. Arte Cósmico, Espada Galáctica.

Este invoco un mandoble el cual lo tomo con solo una mano y con un simple movimiento creo una onda expansiva que arraso con todos los necrons.

—Patético, aunque no estoy para acabar con ustedes.

El errante se acerco directo a base donde se encontraba el líder del campamento, pero en lugar de eso encontró a una pony de pelaje blanco con un arma laser y el líder necron en el suelo.

—Hola querido, ¿Qué te trae a este triste lugar?— pregunto de manera tranquila.

—Alexandra Wong, es de suma importancia que cooperes conmigo para la siguiente misión— contestos el errante de manera fria.

—Jo, jo ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que necesita un Alto señor de la Federación a una simple caza recompensas como yo?

—Tus aptitudes son más que sobresalientes y tu índice de éxito en las misiones son del cien porciento— Anum reconocía la habilidad de la pony.

—Si, soy la mejor en mi trabajo...

—Esta misión es muy importante, para el cosmos. Este mapa te dará las instrucciones de la misión— el errante le entregaba una esfera de la cual mostraba un mapa holográfico.

—De acuerdo, reconozco ese lugar, es una antigua fortificación aria pero ahora no es más que solo escombros y maleza— comentaba la pony con desinterés.

—De hecho no, debajo se creo una base subterránea para la creación de nuevas amalgamas, todas dirigidas por el Dr. Alabaster, tal vez lo recuerdes.

—Claro, ese chiflado al servicio de Arek— comento la pony recordando su enfrentamiento en aquel laboratorio sumergido en el lago.

—Se cree que tiene en su posesión un hibrido con sangre de la especie raggash, una especie muy peligroso, sobre todo ahora que los construye con mejoras cibernéticas.

—Y ¿Quieres que yo destruya esa locura de monstruo?— pregunto con tranquilidad.

—No, si puedes confirmarlo será más que suficiente, ya que los raggash son una especie de luchadores, su crecimiento es bastante lento los primeros años, pero la misión real es robar los archivos secretos.

—Eso es todo, bastante sencillo. Ahora ¿Cómo me pagara por mi servicios, sabe que no soy nada barata?

Anum no contesto tal pregunta y solo mostro un lingote de metal estelar. Cosa que sorprendió mucho a la pony.

—Esta es la mitad, cuando termines te daré otro.

Alexandra sonrió ampliamente ante el ofrecimiento de un metal tan extraño que su precio en el mercado negro sobresale los estimas establecidos, llegando su compra a niveles de valor extremadamente altos. Anum usando otro desgarre de realidad regreso a su oficina la cual solo el ordenador mostraba una luz roja parpadeante, este lo activo saltando una notificación, la leyó detenidamente y solamente se sentó en su silla recargándose sobre esta.

—El plan esta en marcha. Ahora solo falta descubrir el resto de las piezas del cañón y la arma de destrucción galáctica estará lista— decía para si mismo el errante.


	15. Chapter 15

**Primeramente** **quiero agradecer a Silverwolf850 por este capitulo, ya que sin su idea no se podría haber hecho y también me quiero disculpar ya que no es la idea que me diste en su día, me fue complicado en desarrollarla con el equipo Alquimia y tenia a estos chicos esperado su debut**

* * *

 **Capitulo Quince: Misterio mutante**

Una antigua estación medica de la Federación fue atacada hace ocho años por una misteriosa plaga. Un equipo temerario se enfrentara a esta misión. Estos seis soldados son conocidos como los Rastreadores, la primera unidad hibrida entre agentes de clase asesino y comando, el Capitán y jefe del dicho grupo es Eiryn, un agila fríamente calculadora, no teme en ensuciarse las alas para llevar acabo la justicia aun con métodos poco ortodoxos. Los siguientes son los tenientes comandantes, hermanos Storm, un par de lobos montañeses, Aaron y Laila son un dueto de agiles combatientes en el mano a mano, sus ataques combinados con sus mordidas y rasguños los hace imparables. El tercero es un humano especializado en los asesinatos sigilosos, Maxwell, es el maestro táctico e imbatible tirador estrella, su rango es Sargento. El Técnico Pirómano es Baxter, un panda rojo obsesionado con los explosivos, tiene toda clase de bombas y es un mujeriego empedernido y por ultimo el novato, un Alférez llamado Wilfred o Willy para los amigos, un gato de la misma raza que Maya, esta adiestrado en el combate con armas y su disparos siempre son a puntos vitales.

Estas seis unidades fueron a la antigua estación de la federación. Equipados con armaduras contra la materia negra que yacía en el interior del complejo.

—Esto es asqueroso, parece alquitrán— comento Laila asqueada.

—Calma hermana, que con estas armaduras anti radiación no nos afectara la materia negra— le respondía su hermano Aaron con una sonrisa.

—Que por cierto ¿Cómo se origino esta porquería?— pregunto Baxter.

—Buena pregunta mi adorable y maniaco pirómano. La llamada "materia negra" es creada a partir de la sinterización de dos materias bastante raras, la primera llamada corrodium es cual es un mineral abundante en las lunas congeladas del planeta Anu Xharlam y el segundo es Phazon morado, estos dos minerales al unirse usando energía oscura crea esta sustancia, la cual afecta en grado la mente y cuerpo de quienes están expuestos dependiendo de la afinidad elemental que se posea— explicaba Wilfred.

—Veo que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con la Teniente Shaona ¿No es así?— pregunto Eiryn fríamente.

—Puede ser, ya que es una experta en la química molecular y la mineralogía— le respondió el gato mientras se sonrojaba.

—Y con lo hermosa que es esa gata, ya me gustaría saber sus secretos para siempre tener ese pelaje tan sedoso y brillante como ella— comentaba Laila.

—Un ejemplar de Mrrshan de lo más encantador, lastima que sea lesbiana— agrego Baxter.

Maxwell simplemente ignoraba los comentarios de sus compañeros, para centrarse más en la investigación cosa que noto Aaron.

—Oye ¿Por que no dices nada Max?

—Porque debería comentar algo— respondió el humano de piel oscura.

—Bueno, tu siempre estas atento a las conversaciones sobre todo si son sobre mujeres— continuo hablando el lobo.

—O es que acaso tu señora te tiene controlado— insinuó el panda rojo.

—Cállense par de idiotas...

Este callo cuando el localizador comenzó a sonar.

—Wilfred informe— ordeno Eiryn.

—El radas a localizado vida orgánica en todo el complejo, aproximadamente trecientos enemigos— informo el gato.

—Equipo sepárense en grupos de dos, es hora de la limpieza a profundidad— anuncio el águila.

Todos se separaron tomando diferentes rutas para acabar con los mutantes. Eiryn junto con Baxter atacaban a un conjunto de insectos gigantes y monstruosos, el águila con contundentes movimientos marciales destrozaba a los mutantes mientras que el pequeño panda usando dos revólveres de alto calibre les disparaba a los puntos donde se conectaban sus extremidades o directamente en la cabeza.

—Baxter pirotécnica.

—OK.

El panda saco de su bolsillo ocho pequeñas canicas la cuales arrojo al piso, estas brillaron brevemente para luego explotar y soltar una gran cantidad de luz multicolor dejando ciegos brevemente a los insectos. Cuando estos recuperaron la vista notaron un explosivo en el suelo con la mecha a punto de terminar. Eiryn junto con Baxter solamente caminaba tranquilamente mientras detrás de ellos una explosión se formaba. Maxwell junto con Wilfred disparaban a diestras exterminando a todo que se les acercaban, estos creaban una masacre allá por donde pasaban. Mientras tanto los hermanos Storm preferían el sigilo y asestaban golpes críticos contra las criaturas. Cada unos limpiaba cada habitación por la que pasaban, mientras que eran observados por una criatura pequeña, aparentemente una pequeña criatura bípeda, peluda completamente, con cuatro ojos rojos y por su boca se asomaban dos pequeños colmillos y de su espalda tenia cuatro extremidades de araña y esta mientras acariciaba a su mascota una gigante viuda negra.

—Jo, jo, jo creen que pueden entrar a mis dominios y exterminar a los nuestros, pues que equivocados.

Con muchos aires de superioridad hablaba la extraña criatura. De esta salía una criatura mucho mayor tamaño.

—Despertaste antes hermano mayor. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Le decía esta a la inmensa criatura quien solo rugió mostrando todos sus afilados dientes. Los hermanos Storm se estaban enfrentando a una gigantesca araña cuando estos son envueltos en una telaraña muy fuerte, siendo arrastrados hasta la oscuridad. Eiryn intentaba comunicarse con el par de lobos pero ninguno respondía.

—Esto es malo, será mejor pedir refuerzos— comento el águila preocupado por sus camaradas.

—Estamos en un hospital abandonado y lleno de mierda negra, lo mejor será explotar el lugar— comentaba el panda en plan sarcástico.

Sin darse cuenta que ambos también estaba a siendo vigilados. Maxwell y Wilfred seguían asesinando, llegando a una cámara llena de cadáveres. Asqueados por las imágenes de los huesos y carne putrefacta, estos avanzaron a un la peste. Y al igual que el restos de sus compañeros estos cayeron en una gigantesca telaraña, excepto Willfred quien había sido empujado por su compañero humano. Este se había quedado solo ante la horda de enemigos, quien simplemente su expresión cambio completamente, este saco un cuchillo de combate de su traje y como un rayo acabo con todos los insectos mutantes. Su radar pitaba y Wilfred lo tomo y mostraba a sus camaradas en el ultimo piso.

—Hay están de acuerdo, si quieren jugar jugaremos al gato y al ratón.

Mientras que el Maxwell se despertaba notaba como el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos.

—Parce que tuve un pequeño error de calculo— comento el águila.

—Y hasta ahora se da cuenta capitán— le reclamos Laila.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando?— pregunto el panda rojo.

—Realmente nada, las unidades de descontaminación como la Task Forcé que pedimos ya están en camino— respondió este envolviéndose completamente en llamas. La pequeña criatura bípeda junto con su "hermano" y su mascota a la cual acariciaba sin parar le dijo.

—Je, je aunque te hayas podido liberar, no podrás contra mis cientos de hermanos y hermanas— decía esta mientras se burlaba y miles de arañas gigantes y mutantes salían detrás de ella. Aunque no se espero que el águila volara aun en llamas quemándolos a todos incluyendo las redes en las que estaban sus compañeros. La pequeña criatura comenzó a correr para esconderse detrás de su hermano, pero este había caído muerto por un impacto de bala, la pequeña criatura volteo a ver hacia la dirección del disparo y vio a Wilfred quien tenia un subfusil apuntándole, esta intento escapar escalando la pared, pero el gato le disparo rápidamente a sus cuatro extremidades de araña.

—Bien hecho Willy, justo como estaba planeado— le felicitaba el águila.

Los seis soldados rodearon a la pequeña criatura para terminar con esta, ella esta hecha un ovillo de miedo y justo conde Eiryn le apunto con su arma, otra explosión se escucho, de ahí salieron varios agentes usando el mismo traje anti radiación, usaban armas de las cuales disparaban un liquido de color rosado que neutralizaba a la materia negra, de estos también entraron varios soldados rasos y el ultimo en entrar fue Andros quien se veía intrigado ante tal labor.

—Bien hecho Rastreadores, sabíamos que ustedes eran los más adecuados para esta misión— les felicitaba el dragón de doce años.

—Si, como sea, llévense a esta cosa— comento el águila señalando con su arma a la pequeña criatura mutante.

Andros se acerco a esta y le coloco una manta, la levanto y se la llevo en brazos, este se volteo a ver al escuadrón y le comento.

—Pueden retirarse equipo, buen trabajo.

Tres días después Eiryn entro al centro medico, al área de descontaminación, en ese lugar caminaba Agatha, vistiendo el uniforme medico, con unos lentes como la bata blanca, debajo de este una playera con un estampado de eevee y sus evoluciones y una falda negra, llevaba de la manos a una pequeña niña de cabello negro, de cuatro ojos de color rojo y cuatro brazos, su piel era tan blanca que la hacia parecer de porcelana, una bata de hospital para cubrirla. El águila las miro pasar a una de las habitaciones y este las siguió. Al entrar noto que le estaba haciendo exámenes en una cámara regeneradora.

— ¿Se puede pasar?— pregunto el águila.

Agatha al verlo sonrió.

—Adelante.

El águila miraba como los enfermeros realizaban los exámenes a la chiquilla. Agatha leía un par de documentos sobre ella.

—Por alguna razón, a esta niña muto de forma interesante, mantenía su cordura y sus niveles de agresividad no fueron tan altos. Pero ahora esta mejor todo gracias a la materia ámbar que se nos fue proporcionada por el Emperador Mike— comentaba la humana de piel verde.

—Eso y además de la materia rosa en su estado liquido que conseguimos sintetizar para anular la materia negra dentro de su cuerpo— añadió el águila.

—También, aunque los estudios realizados a la pequeña son bastante alentadores, gracias a que conseguimos eliminar de su sistema toda esa materia negra, su cuerpo podrá desarrollarse de manera normal.

—Eso suena bien, pero ¿Tiene algún familiar?— pregunto el águila nuevamente.

—Me temo que no, revisando las listas de infantes extraviados, no hay ninguno que concuerde con su descripción, tampoco ayuda mucho en ese tema. No recuerda nada de su antigua vida— comentaba la humana un poco más triste.

—Pobrecita— murmuro este.

—Por cierto ¿A que has venido tu aquí?— pregunto la humana medica.

—Solamente me preocupaba por ella.

—Eso es lindo de su parte capitán, pero la niña ira a una casa hogar hasta que una pareja la adopte o que alcance la mayoría de edad.

Los enfermeros terminaron de hacer las pruebas a la pequeña y esta ya estaba completamente limpia de materia negra, la pequeña se acerco Agatha quien la recibió con un abrazo y al ver al águila se escondió detrás de la humana.

—Pequeña podrías ir a jugar tu sola en lo que converso con el señor— le comento Agatha, esta solo asintió y se fue corriendo hacia la salida.

— ¿Crees que seria lo correcto adoptarla?— le pregunto Agatha a Eiryn de sorpresa.

—Si es que puede darle una mejor vida, será lo mejor. ¿Se encariño con la chiquilla?— pregunto este de vuelta.

—La verdad es que si, aun me acuerdo cuando cuidaba a Andros cuando este era más pequeño, Maya y yo siempre acabamos hecha polvo con la energía que se cargaba el dragoncito y ahora es todo un capitán, responsable y centrado en su trabajo— recordaba la humana.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, gracias por ponerme al corriente— se despidió el águila. Este volvió con sus camaradas quienes se encontraban en un bar festejando por la misión además que por fin se resolvió el misterio. Aunque todos se encontraban felices a Eiryn parecía preocuparle algo, este saco su teléfono y buscando en el directorio marco rápidamente al numero que tenia por nombre Vasslik. Este contesto la llamada.

—Que tal hermano, tiempo sin verte— le saludo el águila.

Sus compañero estaban sorprendidos que su jefe llamara a su hermano menor aun sabiendo que estos se llevaban fatal.

—Lamento llamarte en plena misión, pero quería preguntarte ¿Si podemos vernos en algún sitio en concreto?

—Perdona hermano, pero ahora no estoy en el sistema solar, estoy en otro multiverso— se escuchaba la voz de Vasslik desde el teléfono.

—De acuerdo y que tal si te voy a visitar, solo ocuparía las coordenadas— comento Eiryn. Vasslik algo resignado le paso las coordenadas del planeta.

—Te veré en un par de semanas— se despidió este.

El resto de sus compañeros sorprendidos que su líder haya quedado con su hermano menor.

—Oiga jefe ¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto Maxwell.

—Si, es raro en usted, siempre dice que su hermano menor es un idiota sin remedio— agrego Laila.

—Bueno, hace poco fui a visitar a la niña que rescatamos en la misión pasada y bueno me puse a pensar en mi hermano menor. Tómense estos días libres en lo que yo visito a Vasslik.

Al escuchar sobre las vacaciones que tendrán el equipo se alegraron. Eiryn tomo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomo uno que puso en su boca con una pequeña llama que creo encendió el cigarro para poder fumar.

— ¿Cómo le estará yendo a mi hermanito en sus misiones?— se cuestiono a si mismo Eiryn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola soy Heron y como ya deben estar pensándolo, sip, el grupo Alquimia se une de manera paralela a las aventuras de la Patrulla Harmony, aunque no quiero que ambas historias entren en conflicto con hechos diferentes. Así que le enviare los capítulos a Silver para que este me pueda dar su visto bueno.**

* * *

 **Capitulo dieseis: Infiltrándose a vistas de todos**

En una casa en los barrios más elegantes de la capital de Equestria, Canterlot se encontraba una familia variopinta terminando de mudarse, ya que eran un minotauro, dragones, zorros, gatos, un águila y un conejo todos caminando en dos patas. Varios de los vecinos ponis se veían curiosos ante la nueva familia que se instalaba. Un semental de pelaje marrón, crin azul con blanco, usaba un monóculo y una corbata de moño, su cutie mark era una balanza con dinero y una yegua de pelaje blanco, crin rosa, vistiendo un jersey y su cutie mark era dos raquetas de bádminton entrecruzadas. Esta fue la primera pareja en acercarse a la extraña familia.

—Sean bienvenidos a Canterlot, soy Ecual money y soy banquero y mi esposa Rose— les saludo el semental. Araam tomo la palabra.

—Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Araam y soy militar y esta es mi familia.

—Un placer, soy Frederick, medico.

—Hola, soy Ramsés, músico.

—Un placer. Vasslik, cartero.

—Ayi, estudiante.

—Encantada de conocerlos, soy Maya también estudiante.

—Un gusto, soy Shaona estudiante.

—Steven, estudiante.

—Rapter, estudiante.

La pareja de ponis sonrieron ante la cantidad de "jóvenes" que había.

—La juventud, los mejores años para hacer todo— comento el semental.

—Entonces señor Araam, dice que es militar, ¿Qué rango ejerce?— pregunto la yegua.

—Contralmirante— respondió este sorprendiendo a la pareja.

—Y usted señor Ramsés, dijo que era músico ¿Qué instrumento toca?— pregunto el semental

—Bueno, puedo tocar diferentes instrumentos, hago jazz, rock and roll, blues entre otros géneros— agrego Ramsés.

—Que agradable, sobre todo aquí Canterlot la cuna de la cultura equestre, tenemos que retirarnos, pasábamos para darles la bienvenida al vecindario solamente.

—Pequeños, si algún día quieren visitarnos para jugar con nuestros pequeños estamos en la casa de enfrente— les comento la yegua guiñándoles un ojo.

—Claro señora— dijeron todos al unísono.

—Tenemos que retirarnos, tal ves mañana podamos reunirnos para tomar el te o algo así— se despidió el semental y la yegua.

Al retirarse la pareja, el equipo se relajo un poco, los infantes se fueron para su habitaciones mientras que los mayores bajaron al sótano, donde este estaba equipado con los estándares tecnológicos y armamentistas de la Federación. En el centro se encontraba una mesa de la cual había varios archivos.

—Bien equipo, estos son los objetivos a cazar— decía el minotauro, mostrando las fotos de algunos lideres de Kamu como el General Mordred, algunos miembros del consejo mundial y el logotipo de Shinra S.A.

— ¿Estos son los sujetos a investigar?— pregunto Ramsés aburrido.

—Deben saber que estos sujetos son muy peligrosos. Kamu es una milicia llena de mercenarios sin escrúpulos, todos los oficiales del alto rango están podridos en corrupción— explicaba el toro.

—También debemos tener cuidado con Shinra, pues es el conglomerado más grande existente, cuentan desde fabricas de armas experimentales, centros de entrenamiento, hasta comercios de alta gama. Sus lideres son hasta ahora desconocidos, lo que tenemos que hacer es infiltrarnos en uno de los edificios e instalar en uno de los ordenadores este chip para que Andros pueda entrar en su red y descubrir cuales son los planes— agrego Frederick.

—Bueno, solamente tendremos que meternos en el complejo, nada complicado— comento Shaona.

—Aun así gatita, reforzaron la seguridad de todos los edificios gracias a los ataques del tal Soldado— le recordó Maya.

—Es cierto... Tendremos que buscar la mejor manera de entrar— dijo Vasslik.

—Y que tal si usamos el tour que dan en todos los edificios de Shinra— comento Rapter quien leía un panfleto de la corporación.

Maya le arrebato el panfleto y al leer sobre el tour guiado en el edificio que quedaba intacto en la capital equestre, esta hiso un facepalm ante el boleto de entrada. Ayi le quito la hoja a su amiga y lo leyó.

—Tour guiado por la fabrica de armas experimentales de Shinra, para niños de entre ocho a diez años, acompañados por un adulto— con una sonrisa perversa el conejo miro a las dos gatas, quienes temieron por su integridad.

Caminando por las calles de Canterlot, algunos ponis miraban extraños al pequeño grupo, Maya y Shaona vestían como infantes, mientras que Steven y Rapter reían, detrás de ellos caminaban Frederick y Ayi caminando tranquilamente. Maya algo molesta por las ropas que usaba mientras que Shaona estaba maravillada por las ropas que llevaba.

—Esto es solo una misión, solo por esta ocasión usaras esto— se decía para si misma la gata.

—Aw, vamos tigresita, estas ropas son adorables y podríamos hacer los juegos más provocativos con esto— le murmuraba en la oreja a Maya, levantando el libido.

—Espera a que terminemos con esto— le detenía Maya de comenzar alguno de sus numeritos romanticos.

Los seis llegaron al edificio de Shinra la cual tenia dos guardias minotauros de Kamu protegiéndola. Estos solo miraron de reojo a los seis antropomorfos pasar por la puerta de entrada, en la recepción había una grifo con una diadema con micrófono mientras se limaba las garras.

—Shinra S. A un momento, Shinra S. A lo conecto. La señora Morris se encuentra de vacaciones, ¿Quiere su correo de voz?— atendía la grifo con las llamadas.

—Disculpe buena dama, queremos información sobre el tour por la planta— se acerco Frederick saludando de manera coqueta, haciendo sonrojar a la grifo.

—Como gustes hermoso, el tour saldrá en cinco minutos, si gustan juntarse con el resto de invitados antes que llegue el guía para dar inicio al recorrido— explicaba la grifo.

—Muchas gracias preciosa— se despidió Frederick.

Mientras tanto cerca del castillo en la barracas de la guardia solar Araam y Ramsés entraron para hablar con el Capitán Kai, ya que era el encargado de dichas tropas y conocía más a fondo los hechos. El dúo al entrar notaron una gran cantidad de soldados de Kamu entrenando bajo las ordenes de la Comandante Connor, Araam junto con Ramsés prefirieron no interferir. Recorriendo los pasillos se topan con la teniente Blitzstar quien llevaba entre cascos una gran pila de hojas, la pegaso parecía no ver hacia donde caminaba, cuando esta tropieza, pero rápidamente es rescatada por Ramsés y Araam.

—Muchas gracias caballeros— agradecía la pegaso.

—No es nada— decía el dragón como si no le importara.

—Ustedes ¿Son de Kamu?— pregunto la pony.

—Nosotros somos de otro lugar y fuimos encomendados para tratar algunos asuntos con el Capitán Kai— explico el toro.

—El Capitán Kai ahora esta algo ocupado, no tiene interés en recibir a gente de Kamu— se negó la pegaso.

Ambos se miraron entre si y el minotauro le mostro su placa a la poni.

—Nosotros no somos simples mercenarios, somos policías del espacio, estamos en misión por el Emperador Mike Bluer ¿Lo a de conocer verdad?— explico ahora el dragón mucho más serio.

La teniente ya no tenia nada que hacer, así simplemente guio a ambos hacia la oficina del Capitán. Este se encontraba junto con el General Mordred y otros soldados de Kamu revisando varios planos y mapas de donde podrían estar Mike y la patrulla junto con los rebeldes. La unicornio abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la reunión.

—Capitán hay dos personas que lo buscan— comento esta, extrañando al unicornio como General de Kamu.

—Dígales que estoy muy ocupado— se nego el unicornio.

—Capitán dicen que es urgente— continuo la pegaso. El poni con una mueca de enojo salió. Este al notar al par de policías mostrando sus placas entendió rápidamente.

—Queremos charlar con usted Capitán— comento secamente le toro.

—De acuerdo pero no aquí, no ahora. Tomen esta dirección y vayan dentro de una hora, mi esposa los atenderá— le estrego una nota con una dirección.

—Ahora si me disculpan caballeros, tengo que seguir conversando con ciertos elementos— se disculpaba el unicornio, ambos solo asintieron.

Vasslik volaba por los cielos de Canterlot, junto con algunos pegasos que se hacían llamar The Wonderbolts. El águila les sacaba mucha ventaja al escuadrón mas veloz de toda Equestria en una carrera de entrenamiento, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash quien no lo creía.

—Debo decir que eres la criatura más rápida que haya conocido, claro después de mi sobrino Mike— le felicitaba Spitfire.

—De donde provengo no soy lo que se considera rápido, sino del promedio— se excusaba Vasslik con una sonrisa boba. Rainbow se acerco a este para examinarlo.

—Te me haces conocido— comento Rainbow en sospecha. Cosa que extraño a todos los miembros.

—Cariño, no crees que exageras— le persuadió su esposo Soarin.

—Vamos Rainbow, dice que acaba de llegar a la capital y por lo que se, nunca se había visto antes un águila como el— comentaba Spitfire a modo de ironía.

—Creo que Mike me conto sobre ti— añadió la pegaso de crin multicolor, cosa que extraño a todos su colegas y sobre todo puso al águila quien parecía estar asustada.

—De acuerdo, soy parte de un grupo elite de policías del espacio, mi nombre es Vasslik O'Donnel, mi rango es el de Teniente, soy francotirador elite en el grupo llamado Alquimia— se presento el águila seriamente.

Todos los presente se quedaron sorprendidos excepto Rainbow quien ya sabia.

—Entonces eres policía, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— pregunto Soarin.

—Nosotros estamos para ayudar en resolver los misterios de la corporación Shinra, es todo lo que les puedo decir por el momento— hablaba seriamente el águila.

En el edificio de Shinra, durante el tour los turistas miraban como fabricaban varias de las armas que usaba Kamu para sus misiones. Los pequeños asombrados por los ensamblajes, excepto por Maya y Shaona. Frederick revisaba varias cosas en su celular y Ayi simplemente parecía pasar de todo.

—Muy interesante a que si niños, síganme en la siguiente veremos un poco de la historia de Shinra— hablaba la guía que era una poni de crin blanca, pelaje verde, vestía como azafata y su cutie mark era un corazón con dos banditas cruzadas. Uno de los pasillos había una puerta donde se podía ver varias computadoras. Maya miro de reojo a sus aliados y estos asintieron, la gata se escabullo por dicha puerta. Al entrar este era las oficinas del edificio. Maya caminaba lentamente y en cuatro patas para pasar aun más desapercibida. Esta miraba a los diferentes trabajadores incluyendo uno que esta dormido y sus compañeros le hacían unas cuantas bromas.

Maya miro una puerta con una placa, la cual parecía ser importante. La gata la abrió con cuidado sin que nadie se percatase y esta parecía ser una oficina importante, en esta solo había un escritorio con ordenador, esta se acerco y lo encendió.

—Que tecnología tan obsoleta, hasta la maquina que construyo Andros para sus juegos es mucho más sofisticada que esto, pero bueno que podemos encontrar— decía para si misma la felina. Esta revisaba varios de los archivos de la maquina, mandando los que les parecía más importantes hacia la maquina que tenia en su cuartel para que Andros los revisara luego que llegase. La gata paso directo a la caja donde yace el CPU le instalo el pequeño microchip para poder entrar a la red de la corporación de manera remota, con una sonrisa victoriosa salió de aquel lugar, pero fue rápidamente descubierta por dos soldados de Kamu.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo pequeña?— le pregunto un soldado grifo.

—Disculpen, esta haciendo el recorrido y me quede mirando como hacían sus fantásticas armas que me quede atrás del grupo y me perdi— mintió la gata mientras hacia ojos lastimeros.

—Ven con nosotros pequeña— le sonrió el otro soldado que era un changeling. Este al tomarle de su brazo y jalarlo hiso que se desprendiera del cuerpo de la gata dejándolos perplejos ambos soldado.

—¡ME ARRANCO EL BRAZO!— grito la felina mientras exageraba la situación.

Los soldados en total pánico y con una "infante" llorando y gritando por su brazo, hiso llamar la atención de todo el mundo incluyendo al grupo del recorrido, sobre todo a sus amigos quienes intentaban no carcajearse por la situación. Hasta que Frederick le arrebato el brazo metálico que estaba disfrazado con la piel sintética, al soldado y detuvo a la gata.

— ¿Otra vez? Tendré que ajustarlo en cuando lleguemos a casa pequeña— le reconfortaba el zorro, también mintiendo.

Ambos soldados estaban completamente pálidos, y Frederick les comento.

—Cuanto lo lamento, soy medico y me especializo en crear prótesis cibernéticas. La pequeña había perdido su brazo derecho en una guerra civil que exploto en su país, así que cuando la rescataron, la mandaron conmigo para que le pudiera hacer una y la cubrimos con piel sintética ya que le avergüenza que le vean con tal cosa— mintió el zorro de manera muy convincente.

Los soldados tenían el corazón derretido al escuchar la falsa historia de gata quien estaba siendo consolada por sus amigos.

—De acuerdo, solo vigílenla mejor si— advirtió el soldado grifo.

—Como el cristal— acepto el zorro.

Volviendo al tour Maya conversaba con Rapter, Shaona y Steven sobre la broma que le acaba de hacer Maya.

—Te pasaste de lanza fierecilla— le recriminaba su novia.

—Es la mejor broma que haya visto en mi vida— le felicitaba el dragoncito.

—Es la mejor y no creo que se pueda igualar de ninguna manera— decía el zorrito.

—Bueno, aun queda esa otra que te hice gatita— le recordaba Maya a su novia.

—Je, je como olvidarlo.

Flashback

Shaona se encontraba reparando el tejado de la casa de verano que tenia junto con Maya, esta algo cansada, le grita a su novia.

—Maya, puedes subir y darme una mano.

A lo que la gata solamente le lanza su brazo completo, cosa que hiso que Shaona riera.

—Ja, ja, ja Maya eres una payasa ¡ESTO ES ENSERIO!— gritándole enojada por el chiste de su novia.

Fin del Flashback

Estos llegaban a la ultima parte del recorrido por la fabrica de armamento donde había una pequeña tienda de recuerdos para que pudieran compara cualquier cosa. Rapter y Steven estaban maravillados ante los artículos que se exhibían desde llaveros hasta peluches de soldados de Kamu, como playeras con el logotipo del ejercito de Kamu. Estos regresaron a su base donde ya los esperaba Andros en el sótano.

— ¿Se divirtieron?— les pregunto el dragón computacional.

—Y mucho— le respondió risueño el zorrito.

— ¿En serio?— volvió a preguntar Andros.

—En verdad, sobre todo con la broma que les gasto Maya a dos soldados de Kamu— ahora respondió Rapter.

—Sin duda que ser una super broma, si fue de parte de Maya— les decía el dragón.

—Y ¿Qué tenemos por parte de Shinra?— pregunto el conejo.

—Solamente cosas inútiles y un mapa donde se ubican todos los edificios pertenecientes y aliados de Shinra— respondió el dragón decepcionado.

—Y sobre los lideres ¿Qué hay sobre las cabecillas de la corporación?— pregunto Maya.

—Nada, por alguna razón parece que quisieran estar en el anonimato. Usando una clase de encriptación binaria extraña.

— ¿Puedes descifrarla?— pregunto Shaona.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero me tomaría algo de tiempo. Aunque encontré algunas cosas interesantes, pero parecen ser planes de contingencia si se llegase a caer el Imperio Celeste, y por lo que data su fecha de creación, son durante el gobierno del tirano Absalon— explico el dragoncito. Este mostraba toda la información que logro reunir en un par de horas aunque algunas cosas aun se mantenían incompletas.

En la dirección que les entrego el Capitán Kai, Ramsés y Araam se acerco al dichoso lugar, donde tocaron la puerta. Sunset Shimmer había atendido la llamada.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo caballeros?— pregunto educadamente la alicornio.

—Una disculpa señora Shimmer, pero su marido nos mando a esta dirección para esperarlo— hablo el minotauro de manera amable.

—Si son amigos de mi marido, adelante pase, están en su casa.

Ambos agradecieron la hospitalidad de la yegua. El hogar se podían escuchar las risas de un potrillo y una yegua adolescente casi adulta en la sala, estos al ver al par de desconocidos se acercaron sorprendidos. Ramsés levanto al pequeño Sun Shimmer y lo sentó sus piernas cosa que este parecía divertirse.

— ¿Gustan algo de beber?— pregunto la alicornio de manera amable.

—Para mi un vaso con agua— respondió el minotauro.

—Igual que mi amigo— también dijo el dragón.

Esta trajo una bandeja con dos vasos para sus invitados, los cuales agradecieron.

—Y bien caballeros— comento la yegua cuando la puerta principal se abre, todos voltean a ver y este era Kai.

—Gracias por venir amigos, ahora si podremos hablar abiertamente— comenzó el unicornio.

—Bien, solo son algunas cuestiones simples— hablo Araam seriamente.

—Por su puesto.

— ¿Por qué el Emperador Mike es buscado por presunto cómplice de asesinato?— inicio el cuestionario el dragón.

Kai al escuchar la pregunta, prefirió explicar todo lo que sabia desde el inicio, desde como Shinra ayudaba a los necesitados ofreciéndoles un hogar y empleos después de los desastres que quedaron de la Guerra Celeste, pero rápidamente esta empresa comenzaba actuar de manera extraña, formando al grupo de mercenarios llamado Kamu y como el consejo parecían estar actuando de la misma manera, muchos de sus integrantes miraban con sumo desprecio a Mike y al resto de lideres que lo apoyaban. Estos escuchaban atentamente toda la historia, desde el consejo ordenaría el cese de la patrulla, hasta como el Emperador actuando de manera deliberada y en contra de las leyes se fugaba.

—Bien, muchas gracias por darnos algo de su tiempo Capitán— agradeció el minotauro.

Estos salieron de la casa y luego salió Kai.

—Escuchen, si quieren algo más de información, tendrán que hablar con los generales del Imperio, pero este ahora le reforzaron la seguridad y será mucho más complicado llegar a ellos. Para llegar a la capital del Imperio solo deben tomar el magneto tren, este les enviara hasta a la estación de avanzada y luego al Imperio en tal solo cinco horas.

—Muchas gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta— agradeció el dragón por la información extra.

Estos llamaron a Vasslik para que los acompañara a la capital. Los tres al llegar a la estación de trenes compraron tres boletos para vagón de segunda clase, la cual no estaba mal pero podía ser mejor. Al llegar notaron la fuerte seguridad que había en la entrada y en las calles vigiladas rigurosamente.

Estos pasando la guardia de la entrada, pasando un par de pasillo se toparon con Starscream quien caminaba tranquilamente, este miro al trio quien reconoció al instante.

—Ustedes son el equipo Alquimia, verdad— intentaba recordad el general

—Así es, estamos aquí para buscar algo de información sobre Emperador— comento el minotauro.

—Pues lo lamento no puedo hablar sobre esa clase de temas, no con Archer aquí. Síganme— les indico que les siguiera hacia una oficina.

Ahí Starcream hablo de lo mismo que había dicho el Capitán Kai aunque con un poco más de detalle.

El trio se encontraba angustiado si el consejo y Kamu le hayan hecho esa clase de jugarretas a Mike solo para eliminarlo del camino.

En ese momento el celular de Vasslik sonó y el águila sin creer de quien se trataba, este le respondió.

—Hola hermano— saludo algo temeroso.

—Hola hermano, tiempo sin verte— se escuchaba la voz relajada de su hermano.

—Oye en verdad que me sorprende, pero ahora estamos en misión— le explico el águila que se encontraba algo consternada.

—Lamento llamarte en plena misión, pero quería preguntarte ¿Si podemos vernos en algún sitio en concreto?— pregunto su hermano.

—Eiryn, ahora no me encuentro en el sistema, sino en otro multiverso— explico el águila

—Vale, solo ocupo las coordenadas y estaré en el planeta.

—De acuerdo, te las daré.

Al terminar la llamada el águila se recostó en el suelo y en posición fetal.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— pregunto Ramsés.

—Su hermano Eiryn, eso pasa— le respondió el minotauro.

—El Capitán Eiryn es hermano de Vasslik, wow sin duda es un gran descubrimiento, escuche que el Capitán es uno de los más disciplinados y no tiene miedo en hacer lo que sea para llevar la justicia— comentaba el dragón asombrado.

Araam tomo uno de los pies de Vasslik y se lo llevo arrastrando para poder encontrar a otro de los generales del Imperio Celeste.

—Te puedo contar alguna de sus historia— se ofreció el toro, cosa que el dragón acepto.

* * *

 **¿Quien descubrirán las referencias a pixar? ¿Vasslik superara el miedo de ser la sombra de su hermano mayor? ¿Algún día sus compañeros lo ayudaran con sus crisis existenciales? ¿Maya usara su brazo de metal para seguir bromeando a otros personajes? Descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo de Federación de Seguridad Interestelar.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, aquí su amiga Heron con nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Diecisiete: Reconociendo el terreno 1° Parte**

El asalto al Imperio Celeste donde Mike Bluer y su patrulla robaron equipo de alta tecnología como robots titanes de combate. Danos tres segundo y nosotros les daremos el mundo. Es Tiempo de noticias.

—Soy Kent Lodwan narrándoles los últimos acontecimientos. Hace apenas unas horas que el Imperio Celeste fue saqueado por el ex Emperador Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony, estos robaron tanto su antigua nave insignia el Infinity como titanes de segunda generación, además de nuevos robots con formas animales. No sabemos que es lo traman, pero algo es seguro y es que ahora nadie sabrá que podrán hacer esos malhechores y que es lo podrían estar planeando.

Comentaba solo el grifo reportero, solo en el plato ya que su compañera había renunciado. En la base del equipo Alquimia estaban mirando las noticias, todos sorprendidos ante el ataque del Emperador. Maya como Ayi sin duda no se lo creían.

— ¿Ese poni es al que ayudamos?— pregunto Steven inocentemente.

—Si campeón, es quien solicito nuestros servicios— le respondió Ayi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

En la televisión se podía ver la pelea entre Mike y Darkwing, ambos alicornios desprendían cantidades de poder abrumadores tanto que la cámara que los grababa se había estropeado arruinando la toma.

—Sin duda que esto nos dificultara más las cosas— comento Maya quien estaba sentada alado de su novia tomadas de las patas.

—Entonces, abra que abortar la misión— indago Andros.

—No ya estamos aquí y hemos cumplido la fase uno del plan. Solamente será esperar y reunir más información— negó la gata. Ayi por su parte se encontraba detrás del asiento donde estaba Andros. En este momento se escucho el teléfono fijo y fue atendido por Frederick.

—Diga— contesto el zorro.

— ¿Están viendo las noticias?— pregunto el minotauro.

—Si, y la verdad es que no me lo puedo creer— respondió el zorro.

—Pon el altavoz Frederick— ordeno el toro. Y el zorro haciendo caso, apretó el botón para que todos sus compañeros lo escuchasen.

—Te escuchamos Araam— le hablo Maya.

—De acuerdo, este es el plan, ahora con Mike realmente prófugo, nosotros tendremos que acelerar la investigación y la clave para esto es capturar a quienes estuvieron involucrados en esta pelea— explicaba el minotauro, mientras que Andros escaneando el video, capturo cuatro rostros los cuales eran de Darkwing, Rune, la Comandante Connor y el General Mordred.

— ¿Cómo a que horas regresan ustedes tres?— pregunto Shaona.

—Para la cena llegaremos— respondió el toro.

Este colgó el teléfono y el resto se quedo en silencio. Steven y Rapter se habían ido a la habitación que compartían para jugar. Ayi tomo un libro de la repisa y se fue al tejado a leer, Frederick simplemente salió a caminar y Maya con Shaona y Andros se miraron entre si, y suspiraron porque tendrían que hacer la cena. Mientras tanto en el Imperio Celeste el trio de policías caminaban hacia la estación de magneto trenes, pasando por los destrozos que había en el ciudad por la pelea de Mike y Darkwing quien después de sufrir el disparo y ser curada por Mike, esta fue llevada rápidamente a un hospital.

—Y si hablamos con aquella sombría— sugirió el águila.

—No creo que sea buena idea ir con ella ahora, mejor esperemos hasta mañana para hablar con ella— negó la idea el toro.

—Lo mejor será simplemente regresar— añadió el dragón.

Los tres asintieron y se fueron hasta la estación para tomar el tren que los llevaría nuevamente a Canterlot. Mientras tanto Rapter y Steven jugaban afuera con una pelota y otros potros con ellos, durante la tarde, llegando el anochecer. Ambos amigos estaban por regresar, cuando llegan un par de unicornios adolescentes quienes les arrebatan su pelota, el primero era de pelaje azul, crin rubia, ojos celestes y su cuite mark era un balón de futbol americano, el segundo de pelaje rojo, crin castaña, ojos verdes, su cutie mark era un estampado de una pata de animal de diferentes colores.

—De vuélvanos la pelota— les ordeno Steven.

El unicornio rubio empuja al pequeño zorro con violencia y le dice.

—Y si no quiero ¿Qué me harás inútil?— le reto el unicornio.

Rapter ayudo a su amigo a levantarse, pero el otro unicornio usando su magia los separo y tendiéndolos en el aire, este le dice a su compañero.

—Oye Bull ¿Qué deberías hacer con estos bebes?— le pregunto el unicornio a su amigo.

—Yo digo que lo mejor seria hacerles esto— dijo el unicornio rubio quien usando su magia tomo el control de ambos pequeños y levitándolos los llevo hasta un par de botes de basura los metió en estos y los tapo. Ambos unicornios riéndose a carcajeadas se fueron de los más contento. Los pequeños salieron apestando a basura y el dragoncito corrió hacia ellos para golpearlos, pero el unicornio rubio escucho sus paso y usando su magia lo detuvo y lo azoto contra el suelo, en el momento que se escucho el grito del pequeño dragón, una sombra más alta que los unicornios se apareció, estos voltearon y dos garras carmesí los tomaron de sus cuernos para luego ser levantados y miraron con horror a un dragón adolescente en su forma de combate. Este los estampo contra una pared y les dijo.

—Si, los vuelvo a ver molestando a mi hermano o alguno de sus amigos, les juro que los carbonizare— estos se echaron a correr del miedo ante Ramsés les provoco, Araam y Vasslik solo miraron como el dragón se encargo de poner en su lugar al par de adolescentes. Este se acerco a su hermano quien se limpiaba la suciedad.

— ¿Estas bien?— le pregunto algo preocupado.

—Si, nada a comparación con me sueles hacer— le respondió mientras sonreía.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, pero luego que Ramsés oliera a su hermano menor este lo empujo porque apestaba, al igual que Steven. Ambos pequeños entraron al baño para asearse, mientras que Araam, Vasslik y Ramsés comentaban todo lo sucedido al grupo.

—Entonces, fue el General de Kamu quien disparo aquella bala— dijo preocupada Shaona.

—A sí es. Ese General fue quien disparo a idea de otro poni, que por la armadura que llevaba se podría decir que es de la Guardia Nocturna equestre— aseguro Vasslik, quien al tener la visión y la audición más desarrolla que el resto se pudo percatar de aquello.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Mike cuanto antes— comento Maya y Andros le respondió.

—No creo que sea lo mejor ahora y menos que la investigación me a llevado hasta el sistema central de Imperio Celeste— sorprendiendo al resto.

— ¿Cómo que el Imperio Celeste?— pregunto Ayi quien bebía una lata de cerveza.

—La red de Shinra esta conectada a la base central del Imperio Celeste. Usando una IP fantasma y algunos servidores proxy logre colarme hasta los archivos más secretos, claro que estos son de proyectos y programas de Absalón con la ayuda del robot Shockdown y la IA Legión— explico el dragón al indagar en la computadora central del Castillo Dorado.

—Pero ¿Que no se supone que fueron desconectados y desmantelados después de la caída del tirano?— pregunto Steven quien al parecer estaba al tanto de la historia celeste.

—Así es, ninguno esta ya en servicio. El robot fue usado como chatarra y la IA borrada para siempre. Tal vez estén usando la red celeste como protección, tengo que seguir investigando— hablaba cansado el dragón geek.

— ¿Qué tanto has hackeado del Imperio Celeste?— pregunto el toro.

—Hasta la Lanza de Orión la tengo bajo mi poder, pero no me sirve para nada— comento Andros como si no fuese importante, dejando boquiabiertos a todo el mundo.

—Andros, has hecho un estupendo trabajo, pero creo que sera mejor que lo dejes así— le hablo Maya tranquilamente, mientras le tomaba de la garra.

—Tendré que reiniciar la búsqueda, borrare los archivos basura como las cookies y las entradas traseras, centrarme en uno de los tres objetivos para saber sus movimientos— comento para si mismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos del cansancio que le producía estar. Maya le sonrio.

Todo el grupo se fue a dormir, y como eran diez miembros para cinco habitaciones, tuvieron que compartir todos con un compañero, estos fueron Maya y Shaona, Steven y Rapter, Andros y Ramsés, Ayi y Vasslik y al final Frederick y Araam. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para iniciar un nuevo día aunque no fuese lo planeado.

—Nos vamos— anunciaron Maya y Shaona quienes llevaban una mochila.

—Y ¿A dónde van ustedes?— pregunto Araam.

—A Ponyville, para seguir con la investigación del desaparecimiento de las princesas. Ya que Andros estará ocupado con Kamu y ustedes con el consejo, entonces nosotras nos enfocaremos en las princesas.

—De acuerdo— se limito a decir el conejo quien seguía en pijama.

Ambas gatas tomaron un tren hacia el pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba el castillo de la amistad. El par de felinas caminaban muy a su gusto admirando los grandes cambios que ha tenido el pueblo. Y muchos de los infantes que se dirigían hacia la escuela, que de hecho esta ya había tenido uno de los cambios más radicales, desde ser una pequeña escuela rural hasta ser un verdadero centro educativo donde se enseñaban los grados básicos y secundarios, también se había hecho la integración de otras razas como grifos, dragones, minotauros y hasta kirines se podía ver estudiar en el instituto de Ponyville. Las gatas caminando a su ritmo mirando como los pequeños se dirigen a la escuela, estas habían entrado a Sugar Cub Corner para desayunar algo. Siendo atendidas por Pinkie Pie quienes también les hiso una pequeña bienvenida al pueblo. Ambas gatas felices por el trato y charlando alegremente, hasta que terminaron, a penas saliendo del establecimiento fueron atrapadas por un minotauro de pelaje negro quien usaba un uniforme deportivo naranja.

—Con que intentando escaquearse del colegio— les dijo de manera retorica, cosa que molesto a ambas gatas.

—Oye amigo, creo que te confundes, nosotras no vamos al colegio de este pueblo— le comento Shaona muy amable.

—Aun así, los infantes no deben faltas a la escuela, ya que luego nunca serán adultos de provecho— las reprendía el minotauro.

—No, enserio que nosotras somos adultas— le reclamaba Maya.

—Pues con ese tamaño nadie les creerá— se negó el minotauro quien las tenia agarradas de la piel de su espalda. Ambas gatas enojadas tomaron al minotauro de los brazos y con una llave lo tumbaron, soltándose ambas de este, tomadas de la mano ambas gatas se fueron tranquilamente caminando. El profesor minotauro tomo una radio que tenia y se comunico.

—Sergei, tenemos dos rebeldes, te ocupo.

Regresando con el resto, Ayi se había movido hacia el Imperio de Cristal para practicar sus movimientos ya que las barracas de la guardia equestre estaban siendo ocupadas por Kamu, Vasslik volaba sobre las montañas para practicar sus tiros de larga distancia, Araam se dedico a buscar a los rebeldes para poder ver sus puntos de vista ante las practicas del concejo y de Kamu, Andros junto con Frederick, Ramsés y los pequeños habían ido al Imperio Celeste por insistencia de los niños quienes querían visitar el gran Imperio y ver su cultura, aunque se habían detenido en un parque para que los dos pequeños pudieran jugar con otros potros, mientras que los demás estaban sentados en una banca observándolos o más solo Frederick los miraba ya que Andros se encontraba trabajando en las pistas que reunió Maya en su colada al edificio del Shinra y Ramsés se encontraba tocando su guitarra electroacústica Gibson, el dragón adolescentes atraía a muchos ponis celestes a escuchar su música, este lo noto y comenzó con un poco de blues, mientras que su cola tenia una armónica la cual también usaba para algunos acompañamientos con su guitarra. La multitud se había concentrado para el pequeño concierto que estaba realizando el dragón, este feliz por estar tocando aun de manera improvisada y sus amigos solamente riendo por el espectáculo, aunque Andros y Frederick se habían alejado un poco de la multitud para tener algo de aire, notaron que Steven no se encontraba ya que Rapter estaba junto con otros potros escuchando la música de su hermano, ambos buscaron zorrito y rápidamente notaron a un poni celeste sospechoso, que caminaba lentamente y mirando hacia todos lados para por si lo seguían. Ambos lo siguieron hasta un callejón donde este entro por una puerta. Frederick y Andros esperaron hasta que esta se cerrase y se colocaron cada uno a lado de la puerta.

Preparándose ambos con sus armas de mano las cuales cada uno llevaba una colt.95 como arma de defensa para miembros no peleadores de la Federación. Asintieron y Andros con una tacleada derribo la puerta y entraron apuntando sus armas, notaron que el lugar estaba en abandono un lugar idóneo para malandros. Con señas se comunicaban ambos compañeros, subiendo algunos pisos hasta llegar al quinto donde se encontraba Steven y una alicornio de posiblemente siete años, ambos amarrados y amordazados y la pequeña con un collar anti magia. Los tres eran ponis celestes dos con alas de dragón y uno con alas de luz. Sin sospechar nada los tres conversaban sobre el dinero del rescate de la potra ya que esta al ser una alicornio su valor de rescate debiera ser estratosférico y junto con el zorro podría ser un interesante descubrimiento el cual podría ser puesto en algún zoológico de algún reino bárbaro que lo aceptase para exhibirlo como una nueva raza de zorros.

—A la cuenta de tres, salimos y disparamos— le susurro Andros a Frederick, pero este guardo su arma y tranquilamente se acerco a los tres bandidos.

—Buenas, disculpe que entre a su guarida como si nada pero note que uno de ustedes se llevo a mi pequeño hermanito y quisiera si me lo pueden devolver de buena manera— les hablo sonriente y amablemente.

Pero los tres celestes solo rieron y le apuntaron con sus armas al zorro, este cambio su rostro alegre por uno mucho más serio y sus ojos a pesar de usar lentes de contacto de color miel, parecían estos cambiar de color a rojo intenso, sus garras aparecieron dos fuegos de color azul y su cola se dividió en cuatro.

—Me apena que deba ser de esta manera, nunca me a gustado usar este poder, por eso soy medico.

Steven al darse cuenta que su hermano usaría aquellas técnicas que tanto le disgustaba usar solamente cerro los ojos para no ver lo que ocurría. Andros aprovecho la distracción para rescatar a los dos pequeños, la potra lo abraso con tanta fuerza como si quiera estar pegado al dragón mientras que Steven solamente se limito a seguir al dragón. Frederick usando artes marciales que su abuelo le había enseñado cuando era más joven, les daba a los tres ponis una épica paliza, el zorro usaba una especie de fuego azul con el cual golpeaba a los enemigos dejándoles leves quemaduras. El zorro simplemente exploto en fuego azul haciendo que los tres ponis asustados se quedaran atrapados por las llamas cosa que alerto a los civiles de afuera. Andros ya había salido cuando este fue interceptado por las fuerzas celestes quienes le apuntaron con sus armas.

—Mi amigo sigue adentros combatiendo contra los secuestradores, yo solo rescate a esta niña y el hermano de mi amigo.

Sin estar convencidos Light Hope se acerco rápidamente y la pequeña alicornio se aferro a su madre y esta le agradeció al dragón.

—Muchas gracias, estaba muy preocupada, me distraje un poco con la música de aquel dragón y aprovecharon para atacar esos malditos— se lamentaba la celeste y Andros la consoló.

—No es su culpa, un descuido lo tiene cualquiera.

Ramsés también llego y la yegua lo encaro.

—Usted compinchado con esos secuestradores. Debería pudrirse en la cárcel, guardias arresten a este dragón— ordeno la yegua pero Andros se interpuso.

—Lo lamento pero yo no estoy implicado con ellos— se defendió el dragón carmesí

Andros también se interpuso.

—Discúlpeme señora, pero Ramsés no tuvo nada que ver, su música solo fue una casualidad que aprovecharon para el ataque.

En ese momento bajo Frederick quien aun tenia sus ojos color miel normales y dos colas, se acerco a Steven quien lo abraso.

— ¿Estas bien?— le pregunto.

—Si, muy bien.

—Me alegro.

— ¡HERMANO!— se escucho el grito de Rapter quien se coló de igual manera para abrasa a su hermano, Light Hope al ver esto retiro a los guardias.

Al despejar toda la zona, los rescatistas le comentaron a la yegua que el fuego calcino a los tres ponis que se habían quedado atrapados hasta volverse ceniza. Light Hope junto con su hija estaban regresando al parque. Andros como Frederick y Ramsés se sentaron junto con la yegua y los tres pequeños jugaban alegremente. El trio noto que la mujer estaba algo triste.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto el zorro.

—Primero mi hijo Star Hope fue acusado de cosas horribles y ahora mi pequeña Mikki casi es secuestrada, ¿En serio soy tan mala madre?— se lamentaba si misma la yegua celeste.

—Señora, si le sirve de consuelo mis padres me dejaron a la deriva del espacio apenas abría abierto el huevo y me tuvieron que meter en una capsula regeneradora— la intento consolar Andros a lo que ella respondió.

—Tus padres si que son irresponsables.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien, me separe de ellos por un cataclismo que destruyo nuestro hogar y hasta hace tres meses me entere que mi hermana fue adoptada por una dragona que aparentemente es una heraldo del fuego o algo así y sus hermanos son también heraldos de la luz y la oscuridad— razonaba el dragón ante las circunstancias.

—Espera, ¿La linda dragona Liligart es tu hermana menor?— pregunto Ramsés.

—Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada— se ruborizo el dragón carmesí. Este comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros.

Light Hope se río ante la situación de ambos dragones y fue cuando llegaron los infantes con los estómagos gruñendo por comida. En otro punto muy lejano, Vasslik se encontraba con su fusil de francotirador a apuntando a unas pequeñas botellas de vidrio que estaban en cinco posiciones de longitud desde cincuenta mil kilómetros hasta los cien mil kilómetros de distancia. Este se encontraba triste por la visita de hermano mayor a quien siempre fue su sombra en la Academia de Defensa. Disparando sin siquiera usar la mirilla integrada en su arma, dando en el blanco a todos los objetivos.

—Demonios, ahora que vendrá mi hermano, no seré más que un simple chiste— hablaba en voz alta aun sabiendo que no había nadie.

— ¿Por qué piensas que eres un simple chiste?— le pregunto una voz mucho más gruesa y seria.

—Porque Eiryn vendrá y desde que tengo memoria, solamente e sido el segundo hijo, el numero dos— le explicaba su problema.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo, digo heredaste el arma personal de papa, no— le comento la voz misteriosa.

—La arma de papa, aun la tengo guardada, de hecho no la e usado desde hace mucho, desde que murió— se sentía mucho más triste.

— Y aun te acuerdas de sus características.

—Claro, una meta arma de clase cuatro muy raras de fabricar, podía disparar hasta tres balas en 0,4 segundo con un alcance de hasta doscientos mil metros, cuenta con una micro IA la cual ayuda en el calculo de tiro, con cuatro clases de balas, siendo sus favoritas las de luz solida que podían cortar el aire para un disparo mucho más limpio y letal. También me acuerdo que le mejoro la carga de seis balas a doce por cargador, bastante ligera, llegando a pesar apenas tres kilos, una mirilla telescópica de ocho amplitudes máxima. Una belleza de arma— explicaba las características el águila quien parecía estar maravillado por tal arma.

—Je, je, en verdad te gusta mucho esa arma— le comento la voz.

—Ya se que eres tu hermano— le descubrió Vasslik sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo. Eiryn se sentó a lado del águila.

— ¿Cómo te va en la unidad SWAT?— le pregunto Eiryn.

—No me puedo quejar, todos son muy amables conmigo, sobre todo Araam quien decían que era un minotauro amargado.

—Bueno, así es como se suele mirarse la primera vez que hablas con el Contralmirante Araam.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí?— pregunto Vasslik. A lo que el águila mayor le responde.

—Solamente quería verte, hace mucho que no hablábamos. Te preocupas mucho por aparentar que por ser tu mismo.

—Y lo dice el hijo perfecto— comento con saña.

—Vamos, mientras volaba escuche que hay un supuesto complot para derrocar el régimen del consejo— le comentaba Eiryn.

—Lo sabemos, estamos involucrados, pero debemos mantener un bajo perfil.

—Bajo perfil, aja, son un escuadrón elite de animales antropomórficos y tu dices bajo perfil— le reclamo.

Vasslik no respondió a eso.

—Je, je, vamos te invito a comer algo.

Comento su hermano y ambos se fueron volando hasta la capital.

En Ponyville Maya y Shaona escapaban de un dragón de escamas azules y ojos verdes, este era Sergei quien las buscaba para meterlas a clases. Ambas gatas saltando entre tejados y esquivando al profesorado que las confundían. Se largaron hasta llegar aun claro donde había una cabaña, estas entraron sin preguntarse quien podría vivir, Cuando notaron a Fluttershy quien estaba tomando el té con su esposo y Discord. En el momento que la pegaso las miro, velozmente fue abrazarlas.

—No otra vez— dijo Maya casi sin aire.

—Esto es una tortura peor que las novatadas en la academia— agrego Shaona.

—Querida, las estas asfixiando a las pequeñas— le comento su esposo y esta al ver las soltó.

—Lo lamento, pero al ver dos pequeñas gatitas tan bonitas...

—Si, pero ahora necesitamos escondernos de un tonto dragón— le interrumpió Maya, la pegaso sin dudarlo les dijo que fueran al segundo piso, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la cabaña.

—Vayan arriba, nosotros tres podremos ocuparnos— les dijo Eagle y estas asintieron.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta mostrando al dragón Sergei.

—Profesor Sergei ¿Qué hace aquí? Acaso Flutterfly hiso algo en la escuela— le pregunto la pegaso a lo que el dragón respondió.

—No señora Fluttershy, su hija es una gran estudiante, pero vi a dos estudiantes rebeldes entrar a su cabaña de manera insólita.

— ¿Estudiantes rebeldes?— pregunto el esposo de la pegaso.

—Si un par de gatas que hablaban y caminaban en sus dos patas traseras, una era de pelaje blanco como la nieve y la otra era negra con manchas moradas y con una pata metálica y usaban ropa.

—Pues no hemos visto nada así, de hecho Fluttershy recogió a dos gatas hace poco— agrego Discord, para la frustración de ambas gatas.

— ¿Puedo pasar a investigar?— pregunto el dragón, cosa que Fluttershy accedió. El dragón comenzó a mirar a todos lados de la primera planta y luego se fijo en las escaleras, las cuales intento ver si había alguien más, pero solamente bajaron dos gatas comunes y corrientes, con la misma descripción que dio el dragón, solo que estas no habla y caminaban en sus cuatro patas. El dragón se acerco mucho a estas y Fluttershy se interpuso.

—Como puede ver, solo son dos gatas comunes y corrientes— le dijo la pegaso al dragón quien se fue con sospechas. Hasta que el dragón se encontraba lejos, las gatas continuaron actuando como simples animales no pensantes, hasta que Discord les dijo que ya estaban seguras.

—Gracias por ayudarnos— les agradeció Shaona mientras que Maya parecía querer cubrir su intimidad.

—Vamos por nuestra ropa y larguémonos de aquí para hablar con este tal Flash sobre la Princesa Twilight— dijo Maya quien estaba ruborizada.

—Esto, deberían quedarse un poco más, el profesor Sergei no es de los que renuncia fácilmente además que Twilight es mi amiga— les sugirió la pegaso algo de manera amable.

—Gracias por la invitación, vez Maya, deberías hablar con ella— le hablo la gata a su novia

—Bueno, pero antes voy por mi ropa— dijo la felina aun abochornada. Pero Shaona la detuvo.

—Vamos, no te pasara nada por tomar algo de té así, además todos estamos en igual condiciones— le negaba su novia a que fuera a vestirse.

Ambas gatas se acercaron a los tres amigos quienes tenían su convivencia amigablemente, Shaona sin tapujo alguno se arrimo con el trio mientras que Maya aun avergonzada se tapaba con su cola su intimidad.

—No entiendo a esta sociedad, ¿Cómo pueden estar desnudos de manera tan natural?— se preguntaba la felina.

Shaona la abrazo ya que ese era una de las razones por la cual Maya era su novia.

—La pregunta seria ¿Por qué consideran a Vulcan como un pervertido por espiar la desnudez, cuando todos lo estamos desnudos de manera normal?— rectifico el draconequus. Cosa que dejo a la pareja callada, realmente Vulcan no podía ser catalogado como pervertido aun cuando espiaba a las hembras tomando una ducha o entrenar con su armadura ya que aun seguían técnicamente desnudas.

—Supongo que es para el chiste— razono el poni celeste.

—Dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo se llaman?— pregunto Fluttershy.

— Soy Maya y ella es mi novia Shaona— se presento la felina de pelaje negro y a su amante, cosa que sorprendió al trio nuevamente.

—Y ¿Desde cuando se conocen?— pregunto Eagle.

—Bueno, creo que el próximo mes cumpliremos cuatro años de relación— respondió ahora Shaona, ambas gatas dándose un beso frente a la pareja de ponis.

—Es grato conocer una pareja con ideas refrescantes, digo no es que tenga nada en contra, conozco a unas cuantas parejas homosexuales, como lo son Vinyl y Octavia o Lyra y Bon Bon— decía Fluttershy feliz de conocerlas mejor.

Ambas parejas continuaron charlando sin parar. Y en el Imperio de Cristal Ayi se encontraba entrenando con los soldados de cristal ya que no confiaba mucho en Kamu y estos habían tomado posesión de la barracas de Canterlot. El conejo era atacado por cinco soldados de cristal quienes lo tenían rodeado, uno de ellos lo ataco con una lanza atravesándolo por completo, pero el conejo se des hiso en una nube de humo blanco, los cinco soldados sorprendidos ante la técnica del conejo.

Ayi volvio aparecer sobre un pilar, pero en lugar que fuera solo uno, este pareciese haberse multiplicado en cinco cuerpos más.

—Arte ninja, multiplicación— se limito a decir el conejo.

Los cinco soldados saltaron al combate, pero los cinco conejos esquivaban los ataque de los soldados, en la sombra se ocultaba un sexto conejo del cual salió rápidamente y sobresaliendo del resto junto sus manos los cuales hacían una especie de sello extraño.

—Arte ninja. Estilo fuego: Aliento de dragón.

El conejo inhalo gran cantidad de aire y luego lo expulso en una gran llamarada las cuales asustaron a los soldados, solo uno había quedado en pie y este era un semental de tierra no cristal, de mirada algo apática y comiendo un sándwich.

—Tienes buenos movimientos jovencito, solo que tus trucos no me sorprenderán para nada— le retaba el poni, a lo que Ayi simplemente sonrio.

—Bien que te parece esto, Arte ninja. Estilo de agua: Cortina de neblina.

Este formo una inmensa neblina que cubrió con todo el campo de entrenamiento, haciéndose desaparecer. El semental sostenía su arma con fuerza y caminaba lentamente. Ayi usando su camuflaje para acercarse lentamente y con sus katanas atacarle por sorpresa. El semental presintió el ataque y bloqueo ambas espadas con su lanza, y con un gancho al estomago le golpeo, pero el conejo desapareció siendo un simple clon. El poni sorprendido ante la treta fue atacado con disparos de armas de fuego por el conejo quien usaba una escopeta recortada para atacarle, el poni solamente podía retroceder para no ser alcanzado por los perdigones.

Jack esquivo todos los ataques de la escopeta y asesto otro golpe critico al conejo pero nuevamente este era solo un clon. Ayi apareció debajo del semental y con sus manos haciendo nuevamente un sello.

—Arte ninja. Estilo de viento: Rasengan.

Golpeándolo en el estomago con la técnica de aire, Jack salió disparado hacia el cielo y luego cayo al suelo adolorido. Ayi se acerco y le tendió su mano.

—Buena pelea jovencito, hasta Medic se sentiría feliz de poder combatir contra otro ninja de su altura— le felicito el semental al conejo.

—Gracias, aunque no vine hasta aquí solo para entrenar— le comento.

—Y entonces ¿A que as venido?— pregunto el semental.

—Para hablar con el Príncipe Shining Armor por el desaparecimiento de las princesas— le respondió.

—Vale, pero con cuidado que al Shining no le gusta hablar mucho de ello. Ayi emprendió camino hacia el castillo de cristal

En Ponyville ambas gatas nuevamente vestidas y junto con Fluttershy se encontraban en dirección al Castillo de la Amistad para hablar con Flash. Estos tocaron la puerta y quien abrió fue un dragón joven adulto, de escamas moradas que tenia un topacio en su garra a medio devorar.

—Hola Spike, tengo dos amigas que quieren hablar con Flash— le saludo la pegaso amarilla y mostrando a las dos gatas, el dragón arqueo una ceja. Abrió toda la puerta y con un gesto las invito a pasar. El dragón se encontraba bastante calmado e indico la puerta la cual era el salón del mapa, al entrar notaron a Flash quien estaba sentado en la silla de Twilight y junto con este sus hijas Nyx y Nova, quienes se encontraban en melancolía por la desaparición de Twilight.

—Señor Flash— le hablo Maya.

El pegaso volteo y noto al grupo, Spike se llevo a Flutershy para dejalos a solas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto el pegaso amarillo.

—Mi nombre es Maya y mi compañera Shaona, somos de la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar— se presento la felina.

—Son el grupo de mercenarios que conoció Mike hace tiempo— indago la alicornio quien se parecía mucho a la antigua forma de Nightmare Moon.

—Si, estamos aquí por el— hablo la gata de pelaje blanco.

— Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren?— pregunto Flash.

—Se que es doloroso, pero nos gustaría saber sobre la desaparición de su esposa.

Flash no hablo por un momento y luego le dijo a sus hijas que se retiraran de la habitación.

—Díganos señor Sentry, ¿Cómo y cuando fue la desaparición de su mujer?— pregunto Maya.

—Bueno, fue hace una semana, mi esposa se alistaba para ir con el resto de las princesas a un tratado comercial en el reino de las llamas, aquel reino conecta con el reino dragón de Dracodem, todas las princesas incluyendo al príncipe Eclipse tenían que asistir incluyendo a Mike ya que el también pertenecía a la realeza Equestre, siendo Príncipe de la tecnología.

El pegaso narraba todos los hechos que ocurrieron sobre el desaparecimiento de las princesas, ambas gatas se miraron por un momento y Shaona tomo la palabra.

—De acuerdo, según usted su esposa y el resto de las princesas estaba viajando en una nave de transporte equestre hacia el reino de las llamas— repaso la gata a lo que el pegaso asintió.

—Eso me deja un con una duda ¿Por qué no hubo protección como los cazas estela que tienen a disposición para el resguardo de la realeza?

—Esto es obra de una abducción, es un método que usualmente se utiliza para secuestrar gente y luego venderlas en el mercado negro intergaláctico, pero el único reino que tiene la tecnología para eso es el Imperio Celeste, el resto del planeta aun están atrasados— explicaba la gata negra.

—Dices que debemos sospechar de Mike— indago el pegaso.

—No de Mike, sino del Imperio, el consejo a estado actuando en contra del alicornio y sus mayores partidarios eran las princesas de Equestria, ya si ellas y el reino bajo el yugo de una marioneta como lo es Blueblood y Mike profugo, ambos reinos esta a merced de cualquier cosa— razonaba Shaona.

—Equestria es el tercer territorio más grande ya que cuenta con la extensión del Imperio de Cristal, el segundo es Zerzura gracias a los boques sagrados y el amazonas donde viven el grupo de yeguas salvajes y el primer territorio es el Imperio Celeste, del cual abundan en ciudades de primer mundo, un lugar con historia como lo es el Imperio Celeste es de preocuparse, pues puede que haya seguidores de Absalon aun rondando por las calles y estos puedan estar apoyando al consejo como a Kamu desde dentro— explicaba Maya su teoria.

—Vaya, no tenia idea de nada— comento el pegaso sorprendido ante el razonamiento de las gatas.

—Gracias por su cooperación señor Sentry, nos retiramos— le agradecieron ambas gatas por la platica. Spike nuevamente las guio hasta la salida.

Ambas gatas caminando por su cuenta por el pueblo se toparon con el Spa de Aloe y Lotus, ambas sonrieron y entraron para relajarse un poco.

En el Imperio Celeste el grupo se encontraba en el hospital visitando a la alicornio sombría la cual estaba recuperada pero por insistencia de su novio, esta se hiso algunos exámenes de salud. En el momento que entraron, el unicornio nocturno los noto, el zorro directamente paso a la habitación donde se encontraba la alicornio esperando por sus resultados. Esta al verlo se sorprendió.

—Mi nombres e Frederick y descuida, el Doctor Vacuum String salió un momento y me pidió que le diera las noticias de sus resultado— le comento tranquilamente.

—Y bien ¿Cómo estoy?— pregunto la alicornio.

—Es cáncer— hablo secamente, Darkwing completamente impactada ante la noticia que le había dado el zorro, este continuo hablando.

—Yo también lo soy, cumplimos años el mismo mes que coincidencia— hablo ya un poco más alegre.

Darkwing con una vena saltada en su frente por la broma que le había hecho el zorro, activo su arma elemental con la hoja de oscuridad, Este intento tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, solo fue un chiste. Ahora si, sus resultado salieron bastan bien, no tiene ninguna secuela, gracias a los poderes de su amigo y que actuó rápidamente— explicaba el zorro.

—Pero fue el quien me daño en primer lugar— argumento la yegua.

—Si, pero eso fue por una bala que originalmente iba dirigida hacían su amigo.

—Gracias doctor, ahora solo quiero relajarme un tiempo con mi novio— decía la sombría quien camino hacia la puerta para salir. Frederick le abrió la puerta y ella agradeció. Ambos caminaron hasta el salón de espera donde se encontraba Andros, Ramsés, Light Hope, Rune, Steven, Rapter. La alicornio corrió para abrasar a su novio, en eso la celeste se acerco para saludar.

—Buenas tardes Darkwing, me alegra ver que estés bien.

Ambos novios se separaron y la alicornio le saludo.

—Muchas gracias señora, a mi también me alegra verla.

Darkwing se fijo en los dos dragones que estaban junto con la yegua celeste, reconoció al primero rápidamente pero el segundo no lo conocía.

—Tu eres Andros ¿verdad?— pregunto esta a lo que el dragón le respondió.

—Así es, Andros alias Hackerman para usted.

—Mirate, ya es crecido mucho, te pareces tanto a Spike, bueno salvo por la ropa que usas.

Esta fue abrasarlo, y al separarse pregunto.

—Pero ¿Quién es tu amigo y los pequeños?

—Je, je, bueno el es Ramsés su grado es el de cabo primero, su hermano Rapter y el par de zorros son Frederick quien es nuestro medico y su ayudante Steven— presento a todos Andros, Darkwing extrañada ante la noticia.

—Ese zorro es el medico ¿Qué paso con Agatha?

—Bueno, ahora ella esta trabaja de profesora para los nuevos aspirantes a médicos— le respondió tranquilamente.

—Entonces ¿Alquimia esta aquí, todos ellos?

—Así es, todo el equipo esta trabajando en la búsqueda de las princesas y otras cosas importantes— explico el zorro.

Darkwing aliviada de que Mike los haya llamado como contingencia si algo catastrófico ocurría.

—"Mike siempre vas dos pasos delante de todos"— pensó para si misma la yegua sombría.

Rune quien estaba escuchando la conversación de su novia con los extraños sujetos, al oír que estos habían sido llamados por Mike, comenzó a sospechar igualmente de estos de ser unos mentirosos y estar confabulados con Mike en los desastres que han estado ocurriendo.

—Fue un gusto en hablar con usted señorita Darkwing, ahora tenemos que retirarnos, aun tenemos cosas que hacer— se despidió Andros y este se fue con todo su grupo.

Ya en la noche y todos se encontraba dormidos menos Frederick quien estaba revisando algunos documentos médicos. Steven se acerco a su hermano y este lo noto.

—Lo hiciste— lo encaro enojado, aunque la mirada del pequeño zorrito parecía triste.

—Lo lamento, se que no quieres saber nada sobre esto, pero es parte de nuestra naturaleza y lo sabes— le respondió algo molesto.

—Me prometiste que nunca usarías este poder o acaso quieres terminar como Roxann— le parecía recordar algún secreto.

—Lo se, lo se no me lo recuerdes, Aun así tenemos más control gracias a nuestro abuelo nos enseño a manejarlo— Frederick parecía no querer recordar aquel nombre

—También dice que debemos entrenar por mil años en el mundo espiritual para dominar el fuego sagrado— agrego el zorrito, este se volteo para irse y Frederick lo abrazo por un momento.

—En verdad no me agrada usar el fuego sagrado para combatir, pero no tuve alternativa y tu también deberías usarlo.

—Hermano... (Suspira) Esta bien.

—Gracias, ahora vete a dormir.

—De hecho te iba a pedir si me podías leer un cuento a mi y a Rapter— le suplico ya con ojos de cachorro.

—Je, je vete a la cama ahorita voy— le dijo este, dándole un palmada en el trasero a Steven.

El zorro mayor volteo nuevamente a ver los documentos y estos eran los de Darkwing, todo su historia medico estaba escrito en aquellos documento.

—Eres una yegua interesante, sobre todo aquella marca que tienes— decía este con una sonrisa interesante para luego irse a la habitación de los pequeños


	18. Chapter 18

**He aquí el ultimo capitulo para darle un parón total a este fanfic y volver con otro de mayor talla ¿Cual se preguntaran? Mejor esperen lo**

* * *

 **Capitulo Dieciocho: Dimentio.**

Por los pasillos de la comandancia andaba dos agentes, una humana de piel blanca, cabello castaño, usaba el uniforme oficial de alto rango y junto a ella había un perro de raza doberman el también usaba el uniforme de alto rango solo que este era una variante para los equipos de asalto. Ambos compañeros entraron a una oficina decentemente amueblada, la humana se sentó en el sofá y el can le entrego una pequeña taza de té.

—Gilberth, muéstrame las estadísticas de seguridad general de todo el multiverso— le ordeno la humana al perro.

—Por su puesto princesa.

Este activo un panel del cual salió un holograma del cual tenia diferentes índices en varias categorías.

—Como puede ver Vicealmirante Ana, la seguridad en el multiverso 1, 2 y 4 han aumentado un treinta porciento, el índice de criminalidad de bajos rangos también a disminuido, solamente quedan algunas mafias y carteles, como piratas rondando algunas zonas conflictivas.

—Bien, pero podrías dejar de decirme así, ¿Qué hay acerca de los Necrons como de la Tecnounion?

Pregunto la humana.

—Bueno, por el momento los Necrons están acorralados en el multiverso 3, 5 y el 12 esta bajo su dominio, mientras están erradicados en el 11 y el 10. Mientras que la Tecnounion aun se encuentra entre el multiverso 3, media escala...

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Al menos un 45%.

—Eso no es bueno, pero aun están controlables.

Comento la humana después de sorber su taza.

—Como le digo Vicealmirante, Los Caballeros Tecno siguen causando estragos en varios sistemas solares, mientras que los miembros restantes del Equipo Bestia de la Tecnounion ya están siendo cazados con prioridad.

—Bien, solo una ultima pregunta ¿Es cierto que volvió Maya?

—Efectivamente, volvió a retomar su puesto de Comodoro en el grupo Alquimia hace apenas uno meses.

Antes que ambos comentara otra cosa, una alarma se encendió, haciendo que varios operativos se desplegaras. Ambos se movieron al puente de mando donde se encontraba Dimentio y Sha' Khaem observando un ataque masivo a la central.

—Almirante Dimentio ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto Anastasia.

—Mira por ti misma Vicealmirante, parece que los Necrons enviaron una flota para atacarnos.

— ¿Estarán desesperados?

Pregunto la humana.

—No lo creo.

Respondió tranquilamente Sha' Khaem. Las fuerzas Necrons entraban en los diferentes agujeros que habían hecho las naves nodrizas. Las fuerzas de la Federación rápidamente se desplegaron para neutralizar a los necrons. En la cabina de mando se encontraban Dimentio, Sha' Khaem, Anastasia y Gilberth, observando y dirigiendo las unidades para contrarrestar el ataque, cuando en ese momento en medio de la batalla cuatro luces rojas brillantes hicieron aparecer a cuatro sujetos, tres de estos era ponis y un dragón.

—Seres inferiores, ríndase ante la supremacía de la raza Necron y no los asesinaremos, les hablado Alpha miembro de los Cuatro Supremos— hablo uno de los ponis, este estaba cubierto de una armadura roja brillante casi parecía estar hecha de fuego, como una mascara sin rostros salvo dos hoyos que parecían un par de ojos furiosos.

Algunos agentes de la Federación hicieron caso nulo y atacaron con sus armas a los cuatro sujetos, los cuales fueron protegidos por un escudo necron. Dimentio al verlos esbozo una grata sonrisa aunque esta no se podía ver por su mascara de arlequín.

—Reconozco esa mirada. ¿Vas a saludarlos?

Pregunto Sha' Khaem, Dimentio no respondio y solo se tele transporto.

Los Cuatro Supremos causaban estragos con sus devastadores ataques cuando una voz le hablo por detrás.

—Vaya, si son los Cuatro Ineptos— la voz burlesca y chillona resonó en la memoria de Alpha y Omega, volteándose instantáneamente para ver a un sujeto vestido de arlequín, adornado con extravagante parafernalia como cascabeles en las puntas de su traje o sombrero lleno de plumas, un bastón de acero tallado con estrellas, el zodiaco griego en la madera y con la figura de una lechuza en el mango, guantes con brillos y traje brilloso todo en colores celeste y amarillos.

—Alpha, Omega ¿No vienen a saludar a un viejo amigo suyo?

Les preguntaba el errante en burla, ambos ponis estaban impasibles ante la presencia del ser pero por dentro sabían lo peligroso que podía ser, Nébula en su osadía se acerco y pregunto.

— ¿Cómo nos has llamado?

—Vaya que sorda eres mujer, les dije Los Cuatro INEPTOS.

Resaltando la ultima palabra mencionada por el errante. Mientras que en la nave nodriza se encontraba el Gran Señor Mallash junto con Zorltak ambos miraban el encuentro entre los Cuatro Supremos contra Dimentio.

—Pero que interesante, ¿No lo cree Zorltak?

—Sin duda Gran Señor Mallash, pero escuche historias sobre ese Errante y la verdad son aterradoras— comento el Primer Ascendido, pero su superior lo ignoro. En el campo de batalla Dimentio se encontraba rodeado por todo el contingente necron y los Cuatro Supremos, mientras que Sha' Khaem, Anastasia y Giberth miraban atentamente.

—Observen atentamente Vicealmirante y Comodoro, esta es la razón del porque Dimentio nunca va a las misiones.

Volviendo en el campo de batalla, el dragón oscuro exhalo una potente llamarada la cual Dimentio ni se inmuto, este desapareció y reapareció frente al dragón el cual con su baston le cerro la boca y le comento.

—Si te han dicho que te apesta el hocico, ocupas unas mentas— se burlo el errante y rápidamente le dio dos golpes en el rostro con su bastón lanzándolo lejos. Nébula al verlo voló hacia el errante quien flotaba en el aire.

—Esto es por mi amado, Destructor de la Muerte.

Un poderoso rayo de color violeta fue lanzado por el cuerno de la alicornio, Dimentio con su bastón tomo el hechizo y lo comenzó a controlar con facilidad, manejándolo con soltura.

—Arte Cósmico: Destructor Celestial.

Usando el mismo rayo, le lanzo ahora su técnica la cual cambio el color violeta por un azul claro y con destellos plateados, la alicornio al ver que el rayo no se pudo defender y este exploto en su rostro saliendo disparada contra la pared. Alpha y Omega veían como sus dos compañeros habían sido vencidos de manera tan fácil.

—¡Omega, nuestro ataque, ahora que esta distraído!

Le grito Alpha y este asintió.

—Fuego/Hielo, Golpe Explosivo.

Ambos alicornios atacaron con su auras, pero estos sin siquiera pensarlo entraron en un vórtice dimensional y fueron recibidos con un brutal golpe con el bastos de Dimentio. Este detrás de ellos les comento.

—Ilusos, ¿Pensaron que podrían atacarme?

El errante usando su bastón para darles tremenda paliza a los dos supremos, estos desesperados dieron un salto hacia tras de cual el dragón apareció dándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo estamparse contra el suelo y quedarse inmóvil parecía que ya lo habían derrotado.

—Vaya, resulto ser poca cosa— comento el dragón, Dimentio comenzó a levantarse pero su mascara se había caído, cosa que notaron Alpha y Omega y estos gritaron en aviso que se cuidaran sus compañeros.

—Asesínenlo antes que se levante.

—No dejen que se reponga.

En la cabina de la federación los tres seguían mirando.

—Pobrecitos, ahora Dimentio se volverá loco. Ana ¿Has visto la verdadera forma de Dimentio?

Le pregunto el errante, este respondió.

—Nunca— le respondió con curiosidad.

—Bueno, aquí te va una curiosidad. Y es que resulta que Dimentio no puede controlar su forma bestia, por esa razón oculta todo de si para nunca dejarse ver.

Volviendo a la pelea, Nébula y Deadfang no sabían a lo que se referían Alpha y Omega. Los cuatro al ver al errante sin mascara notaron un par de ojos rojos y una dentadura afilada, la capucha que usaba no dejaba ver más de su rostro pero eso basto para que tanto soldados necrons como oficiales de la Federación se atemorizaran, igualmente que los Cuatro Supremos sintieron ese temor.

Dimentio se retiro su gran sombrero del cual le ocultaban un par de orejas negras y sus guantes ocultaban un par de inmensas garras negras de las cuales ambas tenían un ojo rojo, una peluda cola blanca, este desprendía una especie de polvo o vapor.

—Es hora de jugar en serio— susurro esas palabras el errante. De momento a otro este desapareció y reapareció detrás de los cuatro supremos.

—Arte Cósmico: Explosión Estelar.

Este creo varias esferas de color celeste las cuales lanzo a cada uno de los supremos explotando, estos intentando protegerse no lo consiguieron y recibieron de lleno el impacto causándoles grandes daños. Deadfang se cada vez se enfurecía más y más, este cegado por la ira fue volando contra Dimentio el cual este chaqueo sus dedos creando un portal espacio tiempo, haciendo que el dragón quedara de frente contra el errante este solo lo golpeo con su puño en el rostro del dragón. Nébula lanzaba varios de sus hechizos de muerte de los cuales el errante esquivaba con poses ridículas, haciendo enfierecer más a la alicornio. Este creo una guadaña de energía oscura y enfurecida comenzó atacar con fuertes tajos al errante aunque este con burla esquivaba todos los golpes y usando su poder dimensional hiso que Nébula perdiera su orientación.

—Bola Oscura.

Dimentio lanzo una poderosa esfera de energía oscura la cual impacto a la desorientada alicornio cayendo alado de su amado dragón.

—Bien, es hora del postre— comento el errante quien se volteo a ver a Alpha y Omega quienes estaban con su guardia alta procurando no perderlo de vista

—Omega, tranquilo, podemos con el, ya no somos aquellos novatos del pasado— le intentaba tranquilizar Alpha a su compañero.

—Claro Alpha, podemos hacerlo— se decía a si mismo y a su compañero.

—Yo no lo creo— les respondió Dimentio quien estaba frente a ellos con su burlona sonrisa idéntica a la del gato rizón. Ambos supremos intentaron golpearlo pero solo era una ilusión.

—Tontos, Arte Cósmico: Estela Cósmica.

Sus dos garras se envolvieron en un aura azul oscura, con las cuales castigaba a los dos ponis sin piedad algunas. Las armaduras que llevaban ambos estaban en condiciones deplorables casi a punto de romperse. El errante sin piedad azotaba ambos supremos, lanzándolos a donde estaban el dragón y la alicornio. Los cuatro apenas se podían levantar debido a la brutal paliza que habían recibido mientras que el errante se encontraba prácticamente intacto. Los Cuatro Supremos como podían concentraron todo su poder un único golpe.

— ¡GOLPE SUPREMO!— gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaban su más poderoso ataque el cual Dimentio sin inmutarse creo una fisura en el espacio la cual engullo dicha técnica y otro portal se abrió a espaldas de estos saliendo el golpe e impactando contra los cuatro, cayendo derrotados completamente, pero sin acabar Dimentio cargo una super nova.

—Hexagrama Unicursal, Sello Estelar, Arte Cosmico: Explosión Super Nova

En la nave nodriza necrons tanto como el Gran Señor Mallash como Zoltark no podía creer lo que habían visto, los guerreros más fuertes del Amo Arek habían sido completamente ridiculizados por un solo enemigo.

—Yinara, activa el rayo tele porte y trae de regreso a esos cuatro ineptos— ordeno el Gran Señor Mallash.

—Si señor— la yegua activo el tele porte regresando a los Cuatro Supremos derrotados, los Necrons se retiraban de la central totalmente destruida.

—Sha' Khaem, prepara el rayo devastador— ordeno Dimentio.

—No se puede— le respondió este enfadado.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque destruiste toda la Comandancia Dimentio!— Le grito totalmente enfurecido el errante al otro.

—Vaya, pues que putada. Bueno me echare una siesta— decía Dimentio mientras se acomodaba en un pedazo de concreto para dormir.

— ¡CABRON, No es hora de dormir!— le gritaba Sha' Khaem pero Dimentio ya estaba totalmente dormido, que hasta un globo le salía de la nariz.

Sha' Khaem totalmente enojado ante el comportamiento despreocupado de su compañero en rango, mientras tanto Anastasia revisaba los informes del ataque junto con su compañero Gilberth.

—De los cincuenta mil efectivos que teníamos disponibles durante el ataque, tuvimos al menos un 3% en bajas, un 45% esta en estado grave y el 52% apenas tienen herida alguna, además que hubo daños colaterales en la zona— le informaba el perro.

—Gracias Gilberth. Son buenas noticias al menos.

En otro lado los Cuatro Supremos derrotados se encontraban en presencia de Arek el Absoluto, Darkness el Inmortal y su fénix Demon, del Doctor Alabaster y Al' Mhuat. Los cuatro arrodillados ante la presencia de los cuatro entes más poderosos del multiverso, esperaban su muerte.

—Los felicito mis mejores guerreros— les felicitaba Arek cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes salvo al doctor.

—Pero, le fallamos, no logramos acabar con esa odiosa Federación, merecemos la muerte— se jactaba Nébula de haber fracasado.

—Su ataque era más que solo una simple distracción, puesto que en el planeta hay un satelite artificial el cual es usado como una bóveda de máxima seguridad, del cual esta esto— les explicaba el doctor, mientras les mostraba un artefacto. Darkness tomo la palabra.

—Esto es el Cetro Yggdrasil uno de los cinco artefactos de la raza de los Iluminados, con lo cual se puede crear el Gran Cañón de Energía Infinita. Su distracción fue para que los oficiales de alto rango que patrullaban la bóveda se retiraran a proteger su cuartel general, dejado vía libre a nuestro **agentes espectro** *

Los Cuatro Supremos se sentían utilizados pero al saber que no serian erradicados pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

—Aun así, tuvieron suerte que Dimentio solamente jugara con ustedes— agrego Al' Mhuat, cosa que intrigo a los cuatro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto Deadfang.

—Alpha, Omega, quítense sus mascaras— les pidió el errante de antimateria, ambos se miraron así mismo, pero se negaron a quitárselas.

—No, estas mascaras las llevamos no por ocultar nuestro rostro, sino para ocultar nuestros errores y prejuicio— explicaba Alpha el porque de sus mascaras

—Entiendo, pero aun así se dice que Dimentio tiene el humor de un niño pequeño, ahora solamente estaba jugando, pero si se enoja o llegase hacer una rabieta, este podría arrasar con la mitad de una galaxia, como ustedes que llegaron a quedar deformes— continuo hablando Al' Mhuat cosa que dejo perplejo al resto.

— ¿Cómo sabias que nosotros nos enfrentamos a Dimentio?— pregunto Alpha.

—Bueno, son historias que corren por ahí y juzgándolos diría que se enfrentaron hace mucho— respondió el errante.

—Si, Alpha y yo nos enfrentamos a ese tal Dimentio hace cuatro mil años atrás, antes de la resurrección de nuestro amo, conquistábamos un planeta para el amo y fue cuando nos lo topamos, ya en ese entonces usaba esa horrible mascara— explico Omega sobre su encuentro anterior.

—Y Dimentio arraso con ustedes dejándolos deformes— agrego Darkness mostrando siempre su impasible personalidad

—Retírense y recupérense mis guerreros, luego les entregare nuevas misiones— ordeno Arek, estos asintieron y se retiraron a recuperarse.

Mientras tanto en la bóveda de máxima seguridad la cual había sido robada durante el ataque de los necrons, se encontraba Anum'E Ram con un cetro idéntico al que había mostrado Alabaster. Frente a el se encontraba la misteriosa yegua Alexandra.

—Debo agradecerte por la localización del objeto y el plan de los necrons para obtenerlo, con tu ayuda logramos crear una replica exacta e intercambiarla por el original— agradecía el errante mientras giraba el cetro.

—Ji, ji, ji lo hice por amor querido, y conste que esta vez no voy a cobrarte— le decía de manera coqueta, pero Anum en su seriedad le respondió.

—No pensaba pagarte por esto— este se tele transporto de regreso a su laboratorio personal para proteger la pieza. Dejando sola a la mercenaria la cual se enojo por el poco tacto del errante.

Regresando a la comandancia de la Federación la cual se había restaurado por la misma habilidad de Dimentio quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en el suelo en medio de una reunión de emergencia, de las cuales se encontraban altos mandos como Sha' Khaem, Anum'E Ram, Anastasia y otros asistentes.

—Como dije, el ataque de los Necrons solo fue una treta para obtener un objeto de valor inmensurable— hablaba Anum.

—Entonces solo fue una distracción, vaya quien lo diría— comento la Vicealmirante Anastasia.

—Gracias por tu apoyo Anum, el contratar a esa mercenaria nos fue de maravilla, aunque aun queda algo por resolver— dijo algo molesto Sha' Khaem mientras miraba a Dimentio seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Sabes que es mejor no molestarlo mientras duerme— le recordó Anum.

—Lo se, será fastidioso, pero esa batalla que dio me hiso recordad el porque aun no lo e golpeado— se quejaba Sha' Khaem, haciendo que varios de los presentes se rieran. Al terminar Anastasia y Gilberth regresaron a su oficina relajándose en el sofá.

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer Gilberth?

—Lo que usted dese princesa.

—Gilberth, te dije que me dejaras de llamar de esa manera hace cinco años durante la rebelión civil de nuestro reino, te dije hace tres años que me dejaras de llamar así cuando ingresamos a la Federación, te dije que me dejaras de llamar de esa manera hoy en la mañana y ahora mismo te lo vuelvo a repetir— se quejaba la mujer aunque le gustaba que alguien aun la viera como lo que fue antes.

—Usted para mi siempre será la princesa Anastasia— se arrodillo el perro ante ella, permaneciendo serio salvo su cola que se movía inquietamente.

En otro sistema solar un planeta parecido al de Equestria Girls, en la ciudad un par de chicas salían de una joyería, el dependiente era un joven adulto, con un largo cabello negro y piel azul oscura con un piercing en su ceja derecha y otras tres en su oído izquierdo en la parte del hélix, usaba una camisa roja remangada y con varias pulseras de bandas en los brazos como un tatuaje de un halcón peregrino en posición de ataque en su brazo izquierdo, con un chaleco negro, pantalón oscuro y zapatillas azules con blanco.

—Vuelvan en otra ocasión— se despedía el joven de la clientela. Este suspiro tranquilamente mirando al infinito, mientras que una joven chica de la misma edad que el chico, salió de la trastienda, de cabello rojo en una cola de caballo, ella usaba una blusa verde algo ajustada, falda lila y zapatillas deportivas negras.

—Ya es hora de cerrar Darkus— le hablo la chica mientras cambiaba el letrero de abierto a cerrado.

—¿En serio?— preguntaba el joven sorprendido —Vaya, que rápido se pasa el tiempo, no lo crees Star Head— agrego.

—Je, je, sabes mi padre no estará este fin de semana y pensaba que tu y yo podríamos mirar algunas películas en plan novios— le coqueteaba sutilmente la joven al chico, este sonriendo pícaramente por las insinuaciones.

—Bien, eso suena perfecto— dijo Darkus mientras levantaba a Star Head y se la llevaba en brazos mientras ambos se daban un apasionado beso francés y este con la pierna cerraba la puerta.

* * *

 ***Como sabrán los Celestes tienen a los Agentes Especro, así que solo los copie para los Necrons**

 ****Si quieren saber la forma que posee Dimentio busquen Scarfoxes en google**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo un capitulo de la FSI, aunque claro que Busqueda tiene más prioridad para se acabada.**

* * *

 **Capitulo diecinueve: Promesas**

En un planeta del cual era el hogar de varios animales en peligro de extinción, caminaba Dimentio tranquilamente. Este ser a lo lejos noto una reunión de la fauna alrededor de alguien, se acerco y noto que se trataba de yegua de pelaje blanco, crines doradas y plateadas, esta parecía conversar con los animalitos que la rodeaban. El errante se deshizo de sus atuendos mostrando su verdadero ser un scarfox. Corrio a toda velocidad asustando a todos menos a la yegua quien al mirarlo le sonrió.

—Hermanito ¿Otra ves haces de las tuyas?

—Perdón Galy, pero sabes que me encanta estar a tu lado— le respondió el errante a la reina del multiverso.

—Yo lo se y me gusta verte tal, pero siempre te descontrolas cuando muestras tu rostro— le comento con algo de tristeza la reina.

—Yo nunca te haría daño hermana, tu confías en Dimentio.

—Claro hermano, confió plenamente en ti. Aunque ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

—Claro Galy.

Ambos seres poderosos caminaban por el bosque el cual estaba lleno de animales exóticos algunos estaban valorados en inmensas sumas de dinero. El planeta santuario estaba resguardado por un escudo planetario además de satélites artificiales donde monitoreaban los diferentes climas además de los animales que estuvieran en la cima de la cadena. Ambos atravesaban un claro del bosque mientras charlaban.

—Hermanito, supe que te enfrentaste a los peligrosos Necrons y no soldados normales, a los Cuatro Supremos.

—Perdón, pero era el único que podía hacerles frente a los cuatro, Anum y Sha'Kaem solamente pueden detener a dos, además quería volver a jugar con ellos— le comentaba felizmente sobre aquella batalla.

—No me gusta que estés peleando ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Tu mente es muy inestable y si te llegas a estresar tu cuerpo podría explotar, por eso forjé tu mascara para que te mantuvieras tranquilo.

—Pero fueron ellos quienes querían que Dimentio peleara enserio.

—No hay excusa, toma póntela nuevamente—

Le entregaba Galaxandria la mascara que usa regularmente el errante. Este la tomo y se la coloco.

—He usado esta mascara desde el primer día que me la regalaste hermana.

Dimentio volvió a su actitud tranquila y misteriosa.

—Forjé esa mascara hace más de tres eones de años usando mi propia fuerza espiritual y materiales sagrados y aun se ve como recién creada.

—Esta mascara es mi objeto más valioso nunca me la quitaría si no fuese por un motivo muy poderoso.

En ese momento un rayo cayo y dentro de este se mostraba la silueta de un poni, el cual se revelo como el caballero real Kentauros.

—Mi reina, tenemos...

No termino su oración al ver a Dimentio a lado de Galaxandria.

—Gran Dimentio, Rey de las Realidades, un honor estar ante su presencia.

—Habla ahora— tajo el errante.

—Si. Mi reina, hemos la marcha del ultimatum va mejor de lo que planeado aun así faltara algunos años para la liberación total.

—Gracias Kentauros, puede retirarse.

Ordeno la reina y el caballero hiso un saludo y se tele transporto. Dimentio se quito su mascara y sus ojos en lugar de ser rojos eran blancos.

— ¿Qué pasa hermanito?

—Reina Galaxandria— contesto el errante pero su voz era diferente mucho más grave y profunda la cual la yegua reconoció al instante.

—Maestro Ao Shin, que alegría escucharlo nuevamente.

—Igualmente ahijada, estuve conversando algunas cosas con tu padre y ambos determinamos que tal ves sea el comienzo de una tercera guerra y te necesitaremos al mando de esta.

—Sabes bien que eso esta en contra de mi votos pacifistas, además hay mejores opciones para esta guerra.

—Lo tenemos en cuenta, tus guardianes serán poderosos pero aun les falta mucho por aprender.

—Pero ¿Qué hay de los Caballeros Astrales?— pregunto Galaxandria.

—Aun no se han encontrado el resto y cuando lo hagan serán quienes sucederán tu cargo como jefa suprema de las fuerza armadas unidas.

—Padrino, se que eres el más sabio de los doce pero aun así no crees que esto es precipitado.

—Precipitado o no habrá que estar atento a los movimientos del enemigo pues este intentara golpear cuando estemos distraídos.

—De acuerdo padrino.

—Me despido, oh salúdame a tus guardianes.

Al desaparecer la energía del creador el errante cayo al suelo inconsciente, este se levanto a los pocos segundos.

—Hermanito ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunto la yegua preocupada.

—Si algo, odio que Ao Shin me use como portavoz aunque soy el único tan fuerte como para aguantar su presencia y ¿De hablábamos?

—Ji, ji, siempre tan olvidadizo, hablábamos sobre mi cumpleaños.

—Mmm, será un pocos días. Comenzare a preparar tu pastel favorito.

Dijo el errante con su amplia sonrisa que cubría ambos extremos de su rostro, la reina Galaxandria se limito a reír y luego agacho la mirada y le pregunto

—Oye Dimentio, ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

—Claro, fue un encuentro bastante casual.

Flashback

Nos encontramos en mitad de la Primera guerra cosmologica, donde se podía ver a una reina mucho más joven y vivida, ella junto a uno de sus caballeros reales caminaban juntos. La joven monarca daba esperanza y fortaleza a los soldados que combatían contra el enemigo, aunque nunca pensó en conocer a la criatura más errática de todo el multiverso.

A diferencia de la Reina Galaxandria quien nació para gobernar el cosmos con benevolencia y justicia, Dimentio nació gracias a los residuos de una explosión provocada por el Forjador de las Estrellas Ao Shin, este errante como se le era conocido normalmente comenzó a ejercer un reinado de poder en el multiverso, todos le respetaban y temían por su poder destructivo tanto que le fue bautizado como Rey Destructor de las Realidades y sus sirvientes los draconequus eran sus fieles siervos de las locura.

La reina entro a una habitación donde se encontraba tres errantes dos de estos intentaban someter a Dimentio quien estaba muy alterado por el combate.

—Galatea ¿Quiénes son ellos?— pregunto la reina.

—Son conocidos como Errantes una especie de la cual se tiene registro desde los inicios de la vida misma, aunque son una especie tranquila no hay que tomarlos muy a la ligera ya que estos controlan la energía cósmica la mayor fuerza mágica existente.

—Majestad será mejor que retroceda que nuestro amigo ahora esta muy animado para continuar con la batalla.

Le recomendó guardar distancia un errante de energía amarilla y verde y usaba un meta cuerpo de un ser bípedo humanoide, mientras este sujetaba a un Dimentio muy alterado ya estando en su forma bestia.

—Dha' Sharam, será mejor poner a dormir a Dimentio ahora en su estado critico el rey puede ser muy peligroso— comento el otro errante que estaba compuesto de energía roja y blanca usando una armadura compuesta de pirita como meta cuerpo.

La reina miraba como sometían con fuerza al errante para controlarlo, este se acerco a Dimentio quien la miro fijamente.

—Majestad retroceda este ser es muy volátil— le advertía el llamado Dha' Sharam

—Yo puedo calmarlo— dijo muy segura la joven monarca.

—Reina Galaxandria tenga cuidado— comento Galatea preocupada.

Ambos errantes soltaron a Dimentio quien se quedo quieto mirando fijamente a Galaxandria quien con una sonrisa hiso sonreír al errante. Ambos parecían haber conectado de manera muy profunda gracias a la personalidad tranquila y jovial de la reina calmo a la gran y temible bestia, dejando impresionados a los presentes. Desde ese día siempre que la reina salía en misión era acompañado por Dimentio quienes tuvieron una alta compenetración y conocidos como los Reyes del Guerra, siendo los más poderosos seres existentes exceptuando a los creadores. Ambos eran tan unidos como un par de hermanos amorosos, salvo que Galaxandria se enamoraría de Orión después que terminara la segunda guerra cosmológica donde ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes aun que ella le pidiera continuar juntos.

—Dimentio, no tienes que ir con ellos, quédate a mi lado y juntos gobernaremos la FORCE— le decía con tristeza la reina.

—Perdóname Galaxandria, pero la Federación me ocupa mucho más, además que tendré a buenos amigos como me enseñaste.

Ambos se separaron desde ese dia ella continuo gobernando el cosmos mientras que Dimentio se unió a una paramilicia para continuar con la paz en el cosmos sin antes que la reina le diera su más valioso objeto la mascara de los deseos estelares la cual nunca dejo de usar salvo aquellas excepciones donde le fue arrebatada.

Fin del Flashback

Ambos se encontraban recostados en el pasto recordado sus momento de antaño.

En otro planeta muy, muy lejano, en una ciudad compuesta principalmente de ponis unicornios elitistas, en una taberna se encontraba un conejo antropomórfico bebiendo desconsoladamente. Este quien había superado a su antigua prometida y comenzado un crush con una nueva mujer, los recuerdos le asaltaron gracias a un científico demente que revivió a su prometida y la usa en su contra. El tabernero sorprendido ante la resistencia alcohólica del conejo llevándose una quinta botella de tequila, el resto de ponis que se encontraba en el establecimiento no se lo creían, en ese momento entro un minotauro de pelaje rojo arena y se acerco al tabernero le entrego una gran cantidad de bits y luego se llevo al conejo de las orejas mientras este abrazaba la botella.

—Ayi, se como te sientes pero embriagarte para curar tus penas no es la solución más adecuada— le regañaba el minotauro.

—Y lo dices tu quien tiene problemas de alcoholismo.

—Oye, eso es diferente yo tomo por gusto, no para ahogar las miserias de la vida. Ayi, sabemos que lo que hiso Alabaster fue muy ruin pero ya superaste Amelia y ahora estas con Elizabeth.

—Cierto, Amelia ya no significa nada para mi, ahora estoy con Elizabeth.

Hablaba el conejo queriendo entrar en razon, en ese momento un tono de llamada sonó.

—Hablando de Eliza, es ella.

Contesto el teléfono el conejo alejándose un poco de su compañero quien miraba el paisaje aunque noto que había varios soldados de Kamu pasando en repetidas ocasiones por la zona observando al minotauro. Ayi volvió con su amigo y este le tomo de la mano para salir del lugar.

—Oye ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto el conejo.

—Baja la voz, pero parece que nos están observando— contesto el toro.

— ¿Quién?

—Kamu.

Ambos se metieron por callejuelas para perderlos de vista a los soldados de Kamu. Ambos andando con cuidado regresaron a su base donde se encontraba Rapter y Steven junto con dos ponis jugando en la sala.

— ¿Qué hacen pequeños?— pregunto Araam.

—Aquí jugando con soldados de juguetes— respondió Steven.

—Oye tenemos invitados. Que tal pequeñajos, soy Ayi y el es Araam.

—Un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Rainbow Star y mi hermana menor Time Compas.

—Diviértanse, nosotros estaremos trabajando— agrego Araam.

—Por cierto Steven, Rapter ¿Han visto a Maya?

—Se fue con Shaona a turistear a Manehattan— le respondio el dragoncito.

— ¿Andros?

—En el sótano trabajando.

— ¿Frederick, Vasslik y Ramsés?

—Mi hermano se encuentra dormido y Ramsés esta con Vasslik volando por ahí— respondió el zorrito.

Ambos adultos bajaron al sótano para hablar con Andros quien estaba pirateando nuevamente algunos informes de Kamu como del consejo.

—Chicos no es por alardear pero soy el mejor pirata informático que existe— presumía el dragón quien tenia un par de impresionantes ojeras además que el escritorio había una gran cantidad de bebidas energéticas como comida chatarra.

— ¿A costa de tu salud?— pregunto retóricamente el conejo.

—Dinos que fue lo que descubriste— ordeno el minotauro.

—Simplemente la ubicación de donde se encuentran las princesas— respondió feliz el dragón.

Ambos sorprendidos por el hallazgo del dragón se acercaron al computador.

—Primeramente entre en las redes de Kamus las cuales me llegaron hasta las del Imperio Celeste pero tuve que disfrazar mi IP mucho mejor y bloquear las salidas de imagen para no ser visto por el asesor maligno, eso me llevo hasta una pequeña red de Kamu donde al hurgar entre las cámaras encontré las princesas.

—Eres el mejor amigo— le decía el conejo mientras le revolvía las escamas de su cabeza.

—Ahora la pregunta será ¿Cómo rescatarlas?— pregunto el minotauro. Aunque este solo escucho un ronquido como respuesta ya que el dragón de lo cansado que estaba cayo dormido.

—Yo lo llevo a su habitación— dijo el conejo.

En Manehattan se encontraban Maya y Shaona ambas gatas tomadas de la mano caminando por un parque lleno de otras parejas. Ambas gatas contemplaban el paisaje natural sobre un puente que cruzaba todo un lago y la gata de pelaje negro de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo.

—Shaona ¿Desde cuando nos conocemos?— le pregunto la gata a su novia.

—Bueno sin contar el tiempo que estuviste desaparecida, nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años.

—Vaya cuatro años, un buen tiempo.

—Si, un buen tiempo lleno de amor y aventuras— respondió Shaona sin prestar mucha atención aunque Maya sudaba ante la emoción y su corazón latía fuertemente.

—Gatita, me es difícil decir esto pero quisiera ir más lejos contigo.

Esas palabras le parecieron extrañas a Shaona.

— ¿Qué estas tramando mi fierecilla?— le pregunto divertida la gata. A lo que Maya se arrodilla y le muestra la cajita.

—Shaona, lo he decidió y ¿Quisieras ser mi prometida?

Abriendo la caja y mostrando un anillo de compromiso del cual era de platino negro con oro azul e incrustaciones de diamante rojos y un jade de mayor tamaño con la forma de un corazón y dentro del anillo tenia una inscripción en blanco que decía "Amor Eterno". Maya tenia la cara completamente angustiada mientras que Shaona estaba sonrojada y con las manos se tapaba la boca.

—Maya, no se que decir.

—Di que si y te regalare el cielo y las estrellas.

—Pero claro que acepto amor mío.

Repitió la gata tirándose encima de su novia para besarla. Ambas gatas revolcándose en publico sin prestarle atención a las miradas, se contemplaban la una a la otra, mientras pasaba una pareja de ponis ya mayores de edad mirando a las dos gatas.

—Esta juventud de ahora es muy precoz que hasta incluso los animales ya no les importa la moral— murmuro la yegua anciana a su esposo, cosa que escucharon ambas gatas y estas se rieron por el comentario. Se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a una banca del parque a charlar.

—En verdad esto me tomo por sorpresa no creí que te me declararías ahora.

—Bueno, me tuve que armar de mucho valor para pedírtelo— decía Maya sonrojada.

—Sabes que se me ocurre.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Maya.

Shaona se acerco a la oreja de su prometida y le susurro.

—Podríamos ir a un love motel, y tener una noche de fantasía desenfrenada.

Maya se le erizo la cola al escuchar la propuestas de su novia y su rostro una sonrisa picara se dibujo. Ambas salieron corriendo hacia el motel más cercano del cual se registraron y con algunos objetos que tenían de antemano como varios atuendos y juguetes.

 **(Advertencia lo que están a punto de leer puede ser bastante fuerte para las mentes sensibles, se recomienda discreción o en todo caso la omisión de la escena)**

En la habitación se encontraba Shaona usando un uniforme de colegiala mientras estaba atada del cuerpo suspendida por la cuarda a pocos centímetros del suelo, en eso aparece Maya disfrazada de profesora y con una tabla de madera en mano.

—Entonces. Dices que no fuiste tu quien tomo mi libreta de calificaciones.

—Por su puesto que no sensei*— lo negó Shaona, a lo que Maya responde

—Respuesta incorrecta— dijo la gata y con la tabla le golpea en los muslos haciendo que diera un pequeño grito de dolor.

—Sensei, por favor, déjeme ir— le suplicaba

—Niña traviesa— comento Maya quien retiro la falda a Shaona mostrando su ropa interior la cual tenia dibujos infantiles y le golpeo con la tabla en su trasero, Shaona volvió a dar un quejido de dolor.

—Sensei— dijo Shaona con dolor y pena.

Maya continua golpeando a su prometida con cierta lujuria mientras Shaona tenia una expresión de excitación al recibir los golpes. Al pasar el momento Maya desata a Shaona y esta camina en cuatro patas y se acerca a su novia quien esta sentada en una silla y le restriega una de sus patas en su rostro.

—Bésala— le ordeno la gata a su novia y esta comienza a lamer cada una de las almohadillas que tenia, al igual que los dedos de esta.

—Buena niña. Ahora sube a la cama que te daré tu recompensa— le volvió a ordenar y Shaona cambiando en cuatro patas se subió de un salto a la cama, esta en posición espero mientras Maya lentamente le arrebata la ropa interior dejando al descubierto el pelaje de la gata la cual tenia un ligero tono rojizo por los azotes anteriores. Maya se acerco al trasero de su novia y al abrirlo le dio un beso en medio de estos haciendo que Shaona suspirara.

—Sensei, ahí no que esta sucio— le decía entre excitada y sorprendida.

A lo que Maya no le responde y se limita a nalguearla con su mano y lentamente le retiraba de una en una de la vagina de su alumna pequeñas esferas que conectaban con un hilo. Shaona comenzaba a estremecerse hasta llegar al orgasmo, cosa que hiso enojar a Maya.

—La pequeña gatita se a hecho en la cama, pero que sucia, mereces ser castigada aun más— le regaño Maya y esta comenzó a darle de azotes con su mano hasta dejar el trasero de su prometida marcado en rojo. Shaona se encontraba llorando del dolor provocado por Maya y esta al quitarse la falda que tenia revelando tener puesto un dildo doble.

Colocándose detrás de Shaona, Maya comenzó a penetrar a su novia de manera lenta pero contundente.

— ¿Te gusta esto pequeña puta?— le pregunto Maya a Shaona y esta respondió con un suspiro. Cambiando de posición, Shaona se encontraba encima de Maya cabalgando el dildo que ambas tenían incrustado, mientras que la gata negra sujetaba de la cintura a su amada y esta embestía con fuerza, hasta que ambas llegaron al orgasmo. Shaona como había tenido hace poco se desplomo en el cuerpo de su amada y ambas durmieron felizmente aun con el dildo puesto.

 **(Aquí termina la escena, si se la saltaron que triste)**

A la mañana siguiente ambas gatas salían del love motel abrazadas y una de las empleadas de la limpieza al ver la destrucción ocasionada por estas pego un grito de miedo ya que hasta el tapiz de las paredes estaba completamente arañado, la cama estaba completamente destruida como el suelo había rastro de sustancias y fluidos.

—Creo que lo que hicimos en el camarote de Mike hace tiempo se quedo corto ahora— recordaba Shaona cuando conocieron a Mike la primera vez.

—Si, después de tantas misiones seguidas unos cuantos besos me dejaban insatisfecha— agrego Maya quien estaba fumando un cigarrillo mentolado.

—No sabia que fumabas Maya.

—No lo hago, pero en una platica con cuernitos este había dicho que echarse un cigarro después del acto se sentía bastante placentero.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Era necesario que a mitad de la noche comenzaras una segunda ronda?— pregunto Shaona algo molesta.

—Vamos te gusto.

—Si pero, no creí que comenzaras con esas esposas y un látigo, auch, aun me duele la espalda.

—Perdón pero creo que me deje llevar, je, je si no fuese por la palabra de seguridad te habría dejado peor— se disculpaba Maya por exagerar en sus juegos de placer.

El movil de Maya comenzó a sonar, esta lo cogió y activo el altavoz.

—Aquí Maya.

—Oye si ustedes terminaron de hacer lo que creo que hicieron vengan de inmediato a la base y procuren que Kamu no las sigua ahora que estamos bajo sospecha— hablaba Ayi quien sonaba algo angustiado.

—Si estas hablando con Maya dile que me traiga un juguete— se escuchaba la voz de Steven al fondo.

—Calla enano, no es momento de decir tonterías— decía Ayi molesto.

Ambas gata regresaron lo más rápido que pudieron sin ser detectadas. Una vez reunido todo el grupo Andros comenzó una explicación.

—Bien, ahora que todos están aquí, quiero presentar la Prisión de Arkham— mostraba el dragón una diapositiva del exterior de la prisión.

— ¿Vamos a ciudad Gótica?— pregunto Rapter.

—Es solo una coincidencia de nombres nada más, pero esta es la prisión de mayor seguridad que posee Kamu. Hace poco envié a mis tres androides los Gama y mi más reciente creación DeltaZ un dron de alta capacidad y vuelo super sónico y estas fueron algunas de las capturas más importantes.

Cambiaba de diapositiva a otra donde se encontraban la Princesa Celestia atada con cadenas y un anillo anti magia de alta categoría.

—El mapeado del lugar es casi un laberinto y uno muy bien asegurado con cerrojos encriptados y sistemas de seguridad avanzados.

Mostraba Andros cada uno de los medio de seguridad que tenia el lugar.

—Aun así hiciste que cuatro pequeños robots de apenas treinta centímetros lograran colarse— argumento Araam.

—Bueno, es que yo soy mejor que eso. Aun así Ayi y Maya son los más calificados para esta mision pero aun hay altos riesgos para ello— decia algo preocupado el dragón en lo ultimo a lo que Vasslik contesto.

—Rastreadores— dejando a todos confundidos.

—El grupo de mi hermano son los mejores en misiones de sigilo.

—Sin duda que el grupo Rastreadores son lo más indicados para esta misión, lo mejor será darle este reporte a Mike y su patrulla, ellos sabrán que hacer— comentaba el dragón mientras cambiaba de diapositiva.

—Bien, le diré a mi hermano si quiere aceptar esta misión con su equipo— se retiro el águila a comunicarse con su hermano.

—Todos entendieron, con esta información podremos destruir al consejo y a Shinra de una vez.

—Oye Andros— le hablo Steven.

—Si ¿Qué pasa enano?

—Este... Cuando dijiste que fue por tu habilidad para encontrar el lugar te refieres a que estuviste golpeando constantemente por dos horas aquel miembro del consejo que esta atado allí abajo en el sótano— le cuestiono el zorrito al dragón quien no supo que responder.

—Si fue algo complicado secuestrar a ese idiota— se quejo Ramsés.

Andros se encontraba angustiado ya que se revelo la verdad de su hallazgo.

—Bueno, lo admito, el fue quien me dijo todo pero yo también hice mi parte— se intento justificar.

—Lo importante es que tenemos las pruebas, ahora solo falta avisar a Mike y compañía— declaro el minotauro con seriedad.

En otro punto del cosmos en un planeta donde Darkus caminaba de la mano junto a su novia quien esta sonreía alegremente.

—Darkus esta cita es hermosa— le decía la chica Star Head feliz.

—Todo sea por ti mi estrellita soñadora.

Ambos caminaba tranquilamente cuando el hombre noto a un gigante tigre muy familiar.

—Me disculpas un momento, un conocido me esta llamando— se excusaba el hombre de piel azul oscuro.

—Claro cariño.

Darkus se adentro a los arbustos donde Domo se encontraba.

—Hola Darkus— le saludo el tigre.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Domo?— le pregunto este algo enojado.

—Bueno, realmente no es nada, solamente quise saludar a mi antiguo compañero de maldad.

—Olvídalo Domo no regresare con el imbécil de Arek— se negó a la posible propuesta del tigre.

—No e venido a reclutarte nuevamente Darkus, vengo a cobrar el favor de dejarte vivió en esa capsula.

—Ja, poco puedes hacer contra mi gato de pacotilla, se cuales son tus habilidades y se que no podrás contra mi— le comentaba Darkus con aires de victoria.

—Claro a menos que no fuese yo sino...

—Sino ¿A que te refieres?— pregunto el humano curioso a lo que el tigre se alejo del humano dejándolo confundido, este volvió con su novia quien noto el cambio de humor de su novio.

— ¿Ocurrió algo amorcito de oscuridad? Le pregunto Star head lo que le ocurrió en aquellos arbustos a lo que Darkus niega.

—Nada realmente solo un escarabajo hércules.

Estos se marcharon del parque sin notar que Domo los seguía de cerca.

Regresando con Dimentio quien aun se encontraba a lado de su hermana de guerra la Reina Galaxandria se dijeron una palabras de despedida.

—Adiós mi doncella— se despedía el errante de la alicornio.

—Adiós mi lindo demente— se despidió la reina quien era atraída por la luz de una nave gigante.

Dimentio dio un largo suspiro y luego se recosto nuevamente en el suelo.

—Debe ser difícil perderla de nuevo— se escucho la voz seria.

—Anum, vente y disfruta de la ociedad por un momento— le ofrecia el errante pasar un rato con su amigo.

—No gracia, debo hacer algunas cosas importante— se negó este al ofrecimiento.

—Vale, como tu quieras.

* * *

 ***Sensei es el termino en japones para profesor**

 **Tambien quiero aclarar que lo que hicieron Maya y Shaona fue lo que muchos llaman BDSM que significa Bondage, Diciplina, Sumicion y Masoquismo, al igual que en el fanfic de Luna Nueva 1499 donde sus personajes hacen algo llamado juegos de edad aquí es completamente lo mismo ya que son parte de los juegos de rol, donde siempre hay un dominante y un sumiso aunque en el fanfic de Luna Nueva se muestra el juego de una manera muy diferente.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Eh vuelto con un nuevo capitulo loquillo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Veinte: Viejas historias**

Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la anterior misión, los miembros de Alquimia decidieron alejarse del trabajo por un tiempo. En la casa de verano de Maya y Shaona ya que la mansión era exagerada para estas, la habían vendido y compraron un hogar mucho más pequeña y más hogareña, en esta se encontraban Vasslik por invitación de la pareja, al igual que el zorrito Steven quien por insistencia a sus padres para que lo dejaran pasar unos días con ellas.

Durante una tarde Steven se encontraba husmeando en el ático de la casa de las gatas encontrando todo tipo de antigüedades algunas de antiguos dueños que las olvidaros y otras de viejas misiones que se las quedaron por recuerdo, Maya subía las escaleras para avisarle que la comida estaba casi lista, cuando encuentra al pequeño zorrito mirando un álbum de fotos.

—Oye encontraste el viejo álbum de fotos— comento asombrada la gata

—Perdón, no era mi intención— se disculpó el zorrito.

— ¿Perdón? Estaba buscando eso desde hace cinco semanas ¿Cómo llego hasta acá? — se preguntaba la gata.

—Por cierto ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? — pregunto el zorro.

Maya al mirar la vieja foto de varios animales antropomórficos reunidos le asalto el recuerdo, esta sonriente acaricia la cabeza del zorrito y le dice.

—Qué tal si después de comer te cuento una vieja historia.

El zorrito alegre aceptando rápidamente corrió hacia el comedor, mientras que la gata lo seguía con el álbum en brazos. Shaona junto Vasslik, colocaban la mesa, llegando los otros al comedor, para iniciar.

Durante la comida los cuatro hablan abiertamente sobre su día a día y al terminar Maya recogía los platos para ponerlos a remojar en el fregadero.

Steven quien tenía el álbum de fotos y Vasslik quien caminaba lentamente siguiendo al pequeño zorrito, directamente al salon, Maya quien entraba al felizmente se sentaba en medio de todos con Steven a un lado, Vasslik de pie detrás de estas y Shaona al otro lado de su esposa.

Al pasar las fotos Maya recordaba muchas aventuras, cuando al pasar una de las paginas se logra ver a Ayi junto con Jet ambos vestidos de mucamas cosa que sorprendió mucho a Shaona y Steven.

— ¿Por qué Ayi y Jet están vestidos de mujer? — pregunto el zorrito.

—Esa es una graciosa historia, ¿Quieren escucharla? — pregunto la gata.

—No recuerdo esa misión— dijo el águila.

—Bueno, es porque aún no estabas con nosotros.

—Cuenta la historia Maya— insistía el zorro.

—Bien aquí vamos.

Esta historia ocurrió un par de semanas después que nos habían asignado como grupo elite SWAT, en ese entonces yo era la cabeza al mando con el grado de Sargento para ese entonces tampoco estaba Vasslik, así que solamente éramos Araam, Ayi, Jet, Agatha, Andros y yo. La misión era infiltrarse en un hotel donde se hospedarían varias cabecillas de una familia mafiosa muy buscada. Los que habíamos infiltrado éramos Jet, Ayi, Araam y yo así que nos habíamos disfrazado para estar en el hotel. Mientras el dragoncito con ayuda del gerente quien se ofreció ayudarnos ya que estos estaban bajo amenaza por los mismos mafiosos, este en el cuarto de control tenía acceso a todas las cámaras incluyendo las que se encontraban en el punto de reunión de la familia.

Mientras que yo junto con Kya una mrrshan...

— ¿Una mrrshan? Pensé que odiabas a esa raza, mi gatita.

—Por el bien de la misión debía dejar mis prejuicios, además es una de las pocas amigas son de esa raza.

Volviendo con la historia yo entre junto con Kya una mrrshan de pelaje blanco como el que solía tener antes del accidente, actuábamos como madre e hija, entramos a recepción, una vez que llegamos con el recepcionista el cual era un humano de piel caucásica, cabello negro y ojos marrones, le mostramos nuestras insignias a lo que este comento.

—Muy bien, tenemos disponibles algunas habitaciones, ¿Cómo que buscan?

—Algo sencillo, pero cómodo— respondió Kya.

—Tengo una Suit de lujo para ustedes, con vista al mar y una tina jacuzzi para que se relajen ambas felinas— recomendaba el recepcionista con una sonrisa. Kya acepto la habitación y nos entregaron el documento para firmar. Este nos entregó dos tarjetas.

—Muy bien, solo una pregunta ¿En verdad eres menor de edad? — me pregunto, cosa que solamente respondí con.

—Tengo diecinueve— le respondí, aunque pensándolo bien, sonaba bastante raro dado a que estaba en brazos de mi amiga y usaba un vestido con un personaje de dibujos animados, dejándole una expresión de sorpresa al encargado.

—De acuerdo, llamare a un mozo para que les ayude con sus equipajes— comento este después del shock.

Ambas subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso de nuestra habitación, caminando por los pasillos no topamos con una empleada, la cual era Agatha, quien nos comentó.

—Estamos listos, Ayi y Jet entraran en juego en breve.

—Bien, estaremos en la habitación 25B— le respondí.

Mientras tanto Andros y Araam miraban una de las cámaras de una de las habitaciones especialmente preparadas para los mafiosos, en esta se encontraba un tigre de bengala antroporformico, de complexión robusta, usaba un traje negro italiano, del cual se quitó el saco y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

—Servicio a la habitación— se escuchó desde afuera una voz femenina.

—Adelante— dijo el tigre. En ese momento entro una coneja de pelaje gris, ojos verdes, usaba un traje de mucama algo revelador, con una minifalda, esta se dispuso a cambiar las sabanas y cobijas de la cama de la habitación, cuando el tigre se le acerca de manera lujuriosa, antes que pudiera hacer algo el tigre la somete contra la cama sosteniendo ambos brazos con una de sus garras.

—Señor, estoy en horas de trabajo— le suplico la coneja.

—No dirán nada por una o dos horas de ausencia— comentaba este mientras le tocaba uno de sus pechos.

Araam le tapo los ojos y oídos al pequeño dragón para que este no se enterase de lo que ocurría. El tigre besaba el cuello de la coneja mientras su mano bajaba y se introducía por la falda hasta sentir algo extraño.

— ¿Y este bulto? — pregunto confundido el tigre.

— ¿No había ordenado el servicio especial de **traps?** — pregunto la coneja, el tigre por un momento analizo las palabras de la "coneja".

—Retírese de la habitación— dijo este de manera muy seca. La "coneja" salió de manera tranquila y al cerrar la puerta se podía escuchar un lloriqueo extraño dentro de la habitación del tigre, esta se retiró y del carrito de servicio saco un comunicador.

—Aquí Ayi, ustedes me deben una borra memorias.

— ¡¿En serio se puso a llorar aquel mafioso?! — pregunto Vasslik .

—En verdad y lo mejor es que conservamos el video por si lo quieren ver— comento Maya.

—Ja, ja, ja, quien lo diría Ayi disfrazándose de mujer y al ser atacada, resulto con "sorpresa"— decía totalmente colorada Shaona al saber sobre esta anécdota.

Maya continúo pasando algunas páginas y se detuvieron en una más reciente donde se podía ver a Maya y Shaona en un parque de diversiones donde Shaona tenía la cabeza metida en un bote de basura, mientras que su esposa le tenía de la cola para que no se fuera a caer dentro del contenedor.

— ¿Tenías que tomarnos esa foto? — pregunto Shaona algo molesta.

—Un viaje a un parque de diversiones no está completo sin una foto de vomito.

— ¿Ese no es el SixFlags? — pregunto Vasslik.

—Que buen ojo, pues si lo es y también hay una divertida historia sobre eso— comentaba Maya contenta.

—Después de la noche de bodas, Maya y yo fuimos al parque de diversiones para pasarle en grande— agrego su mujer.

Ambas gatas se encontraban en la entrada del gran parque de diversiones sin antes tener que mostrar sus identificaciones pues el trabajador pensaba que eran menores intentando colarse al lugar sin supervisión adulta, Shaona usaba unos shorts de overoles con una camisa de cuadros rojos con negros y Maya unos pantalones de ¾ con una playera negra y con una chaqueta de mezclilla. Estas comenzaron con algunos juegos mecánicos simples como atracciones interactivas como una estación de policía que estaba llena de actores zombies los cuales tenías que asesinar, en otros puestos con juegos de destrezas los cuales estas ganaban los mejores premios ya que se podía ver una gata de apenas un metro cuarenta cargando un inmenso dragón de peluche que le doblaba su estatura. En algunos juegos mecánicos muy apenas llegaban a la altura recomendada, pero eso no les impidió que pudieran disfrutar de la mayor montaña rusa existente "El Hipersónico" una montaña rusa que llega a las velocidades del mach10 y con el efecto de traspasar túneles dimensionales, después de cinco vueltas Shaona estaba vomitando en el contenedor de basura.

Los presentes estaban riendo por la anécdota contada por Maya, mientras que su amante se sonrojaba.

—Te dije que no nos subiéramos después de pegarnos esa comilona— le regañaba Maya con algo burla.

—Está bien mama— le decía con cierta ironía.

Maya continúo dando vuelta al album mostrando más fotos de la luna de miel de ambas gatas, donde se podían ver en una playa nudista, donde ambas gatas estaban posando de manera sugestiva sin llegar a mostrar alguna parte intima de estas, en otro se encontraban cenando en un elegante restaurante, en la foto se podía ver a un mesero enojado y con comida desparramada en sus ropas, mientras Maya hacia una mirada enternecedora y Shaona se burlaba mientras tomaba la foto a escondidas ambas gatas recordaban su viaje y se reían de las tonterías que hacían durante este. Pasaron buena parte de la tarde recordando viejos momentos, cuando tocan a la puerta, Shaona va a abrir y se topa con tres niños, una pequeña niña murciélago de cabello rojo pelaje negro y ojos azules, vestía con un top deportivo y unos shorts ajustados, el otro era un pequeño lobo antropomórfico de pelaje negro con manchas azules y ojos verdes, usaba una sudadera roja y pantalones azules con una pequeña cadena y otra niña que era una linda potrilla unicornio de pelaje blanco con líneas de tigre de color amarillo y crin arcoiris, los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Puede salir Steven.

—Steven, tus amigos te buscan— llamo Shaona al zorrito, este corriendo velozmente salió de la casa con los demás niños.

—Adiós Shaona, iremos al concurso de búsqueda del tesoro— le decía este mientras se despedía de la felina.

—De acuerdo, solo no regresen muy tarde— le gritaba esta al zorro.

Al regresar a la sala, Maya se encontraba encima del agila la cual tenía una mordaza y las manos atadas.

—Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo, eh mi fierecilla— le comento su pareja.

—Ve por el dildo que tendremos varias horas de juegos intensos— le pidió Maya con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa como amenazante.

Mientras Maya arrastraba escaleras arriba al agila a su habitación Shaona se vestía con un traje de cuero negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Maya desnudaba al agila que más bien parecía desfrutar del momento, en eso entro Shaona con un látigo y entre sus piernas un dildo de plástico. Maya comenzó a lamer el miembro erecto del agila mientras Shaona penetraba a su pareja.

—"Por fin dejare de ser virgen y en un trio con dos gatas, el mejor día de mi vida"— pensaba el agila con mucha felicidad.

En otro punto en un bosque había una gran multitud de niños en la entrada de este, Steven junto con sus amigos tenían una lista de objetos.

—Bueno, con nuestras habilidades seguro que podremos conseguir el primer puesto— decía el lobo con mucha seguridad.

—Pero antes tenemos que resolver estas adivinanzas— le decía la unicornio.

Los cuatro comenzaron a pensar en cada acertijo escrito en la lista y entre esos algunos estaban muy rebuscados, el tiempo corria mientras los niños buscaban sus objetos, algunos metidos en cuevas o escondidos en nidos de aves, hasta caer la noche donde regresaron rápidamente esperando llegar en primer lugar, pero otro grupo ya les habían ganado el puesto quedándose con el segundo, el cual el premio también era bastante bueno una figura de colección para cada uno y quinientos coins.

Steven se despidió de sus amigos y regreso solo a casa, al entrar noto que todo estaba oscuro.

—Raro apenas son las once de la noche— hablaba para sí mismo el zorro, este fue a la cocina por si había algo, en eso una voz le llama.

—Ya estás aquí Steven.

Este se volteó mirando a Maya mojada y usando una bata de baño.

Maya, ¿Dónde están Shaona y Vasslik? — pregunto este.

—Bueno, tuvimos una pequeña fiesta y ahora ambos están dormidos, pero y ¿Tu? ¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo si quieres— pregunto algo preocupada la gata por el pequeño.

—Gracias, un chocolate caliente por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Maya comenzó a hervir un poco de leche y saco de la alacena una bolsita con cacao en polvo y lo vertió en la leche, un par de minutos después trajo dos tazas, mientras el zorrito seguía mirando algunas fotos.

—Oye y ¿Esta foto de aquí? — pregunto.

Maya al verla se sonrojo ya que estaba junto con Ayi y Agatha los tres felices en unos cultivos.

—Vaya, que cosas, esa foto me recuerda a cuando era recluta, acabamos de salir de una taberna algo ebrios.

Hace tiempo en una taberna salían Ayi, Agatha y Maya los tres bastante alcoholizados y sin rumbo fijo. Caminaban sin saber realmente a donde iban en medio de la noche cerca de unos campos de cultivos, Maya se tropezo con una piedra y cayo enfrente de un pequeño arbolito al verlo de cerca esta dijo.

—Si no estoy mal del todo, diría que esto es cannabis— intentaba razonar la gata.

—Maya mira esto— apunto el conejo hacia una direccion y al igual que la humana, la gata se quedó impresionada.

—Es un chingo de mota— dijo Maya, el trio se encontraba en un cultivo de marihuana, los tres completamente felices corrieron hacia este.

— ¡ESPEREN! — los detuvo la gata.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso no tenemos papel para fumar? — pregunto el conejo.

—No, no aquí tengo yo— le respondió Agatha.

—Primero debo poner la lista de reproducción de Bob Marley que tengo en el móvil.

Regresando a la cocina, el zorrito impresionado ante la breve historia de su amiga.

—Luego de esa noche desperté en una habitación desnuda y a lado de Ayi y más desconocidos— comentaba esta con algo de vergüenza y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Tienes un pasado bastante interesante— le dijo el zorrito asombrado.

—Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando creces sin padres que te guíen por un buen camino, solo puedes valerte de ti mismo y de tus experiencias. Pero esa noche fue mi primera y última vez que fume hierba.

—Dime Maya ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que conociste a los padres de Shaona?

La gata al escuchar eso comenzó a reír.

—Digamos que no fue la gran primera impresión que esperaba.

En el planeta Fenicia, en un departamento Maya se vestía de buena forma para conocer a los padres de su novia, esta se había arreglado de lo mejor, a su lado se encontraba Ayi quien le ayudaba con algunos toques.

—Te digo que esto es ridículo— le comentaba la gata.

—Vamos Maya, la primera impresión siempre es la más importante— le respondía este mientras le miraba, Maya usaba un traje negro con una corbata oscura.

—En serio, que me haga pasar por macho, es la peor idea que se te haya ocurrido orejas largas.

—Confía en mí y en mi intuición de casanova— el conejo parecía estar más confiado que de costumbre.

— ¿Sigues consumiendo de esa mota que encontramos hace un mes? — pregunto Maya.

—Es posible— respondió el conejo evitando el contacto visual.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entro Shaona quien usaba un hermoso vestido celeste.

— ¿Lista amor?

—Claro que si Shaona, solo debo darme un poco de valor— dijo la gata mientras tomaba una copa de whisky.

Ambas salieron del departamento de Shaona, mientras Ayi se quedaba y llamaba algunos amigos.

Al llegar al hogar de los padres de Shaona, Maya aún se sentía nerviosa. Esta abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando que Shaona pudiera salir del vehículo.

Al llegar a la puerta, Shaona entro primero dejando a Maya en la sala en lo que llamaba a su familia. El primer familiar en conocer fue a la madre la Señora Sphyx, una gata de pelaje rosa con motas negras, vestía con un pantalón blanco y una playera azul además que tenía en su cola un cascabel que sonaba cada vez que movía la cola.

—Tú debes ser Maya, Shaona habla mucho de ti jovencita.

—Es un placer en conocerla Señora— contesto Maya con mucha vergüenza.

—Qué educada, por lo que suele contarme, pensé que serias algo más salvaje, pero tutéame, me llamo Persy— le hablaba de manera juguetona la madre de la novia.

—Claro, se... Persy.

— ¿Gustas algo de tomar? Tengo té, agua, refresco, lo que gustes niña.

—Una taza de té no me vendría mal— respondió está un poco más tranquila.

La madre fue a la cocina mientras Maya esperaba, en eso se escuchan pisadas de la segunda planta y quien bajaba era Dante el hermano menor de Shaona, este vestía completamente de negro y con un fleco de color rojo intenso que le cubría su ojo izquierdo, el gato estaba jugando con una consola portátil.

—Hola, tú debes ser Dante ¿Verdad?

—Un placer, tu eres la que tijeretea con mi hermana mayor— comento este sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Disculpa? — se sorprendió mucho Maya.

—Dante ¿Cuántas veces te han dicho nuestros padres que no hagas esa clase de comentarios? — le regañaba Shaona quien estaba en la entrada del salón. El gato no respondió y paso de largo saliendo de la habitación.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, no es que sea un grosero, es buen muchacho, pero suele decir todo lo que piensa— se lamentaba Shaona.

—No te preocupes, Andros suele ser igual en las cosas que no le gustan— se jactaba la gata al comparar al dragoncito con el hermano de Shaona.

Persy volvió de la cocina con las tazas de té y miro como su hija se tomaba de las manos de su pareja mientras se contemplaban.

Después de un rato de pláticas de mujeres, entro al hogar un gato macho, algo barrigón de pelaje blanco, este se quitó su saco y sombrero, al pasar al salón fue recibido por su mujer e hija.

—Querido llegas a tiempo, Shaona trajo a alguien para conocer.

El macho al mirar a Maya como estaba vestida le extendió la pata.

—Yo soy Aslan, un placer joven.

Maya se quedó extrañada y Persy le explico a su esposo.

—Cariño, no es el sino ella.

Este se sorprendió al saber que su hija era homosexual. El esposo tomo a su mujer del brazo y se la llevo a la cocina donde cerraron las puertas corredizas para no ser escuchados y aun así se podían escuchar los gritos del esposo al saber que su hija le gustaban las mujeres.

—No se lo habías contado a tu padre— le comento Maya a Shaona.

—Le había comentado en algunas ocasiones, pero con lo ocupado que esta regularmente creo que lo ignoro— respondió esta.

Ambas gatas intentaron continuar su plática con los gritos de los esposos de fondo. Hasta que Maya se levantó.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu departamento o te pasaras aquí la noche? — le pregunto Maya a su pareja.

—Hablare con mi padre mañana temprano, pero por el momento no quiero ni verlo— le respondió con algo de pesimismo.

Ambas gatas salieron de la casa algo incomodas y al entrar al auto Shaona hablo.

—Fue la idea más pendeja que se haya me ocurrido.

—Tranquila gatita, no es tu culpa, simplemente las cosas debieron tomarse con mayor lentitud y explicarle a tu padre sobre la situación.

Maya con una sonrisa tranquila mientras miraba su taza vacía, volteo a ver a Steven quien estaba dormido sobre la mesa, esta lo cargo a pesar que el zorro pesaba un poco más a la gata, lo llevo a la habitación para invitados que se encontraba en el segundo piso, lo arropo y esta salió de la habitación, tranquilamente la gata entro en una habitación oculta detrás de un librero, encendió un incienso y se colocó unos audífonos y comenzó a ver varios videos antiguos.

En otro planeta, en un Penthouse, un dragón adolescente jugaba la remasterización de la primera entrega de Starcraft, cuando alguien toca a su puerta, pausa su juego y va a tender el llamado, por el intercomunicador se podía ver una dragona de escamas verdes claras y ojos color aguamarina.

—Hermano ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto la dragona.

—Claro— respondió este apretando un botón que abría la entrada principal, el elevador se acciono y en pocos minutos entro una dragona triste, el dragón de escamas rojas se limitó a abrazar a la dragona.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Lily?

—Termine con Spike— respondió esta entre molesta y a punto de llorar.

—Lily ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

—Lo vi besándose con otra, una tal princesa Ember.

—Vamos hermana, no creo que eso sea para tanto— intentaba hacer razonar a su hermana, pero esta le muestra una foto donde Spike y Ember estaban en pleno apogeo, sorprendiendo mucho al dragón.

—Bueno eso si es para tanto— se limitó a decir este.

— ¿Puedo quedarme unos días contigo? — le pidió alojamiento.

—Claro, si te quieres mudar también está bien— le respondió con una sonrisa y ambos se abrasaron.

Y por último en un mundo de equestria girl. Darkus se encontraba en la joyería inspeccionando la nueva mercancía, cuando un extraño encapuchado entro al local este parecía algo paranoico, se acercó al mostrador y le entrego una caja de madera oscura.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto Darkus extrañado ante la pieza que tenía enfrente.

—Esto posiblemente sea lo que pueda condenar a todo el multiverso, esta es una de las piezas del cañón de energía infinita— el extraño hablaba en voz baja mientras miraba a todos lados.

Darkus se distrajo un momento mientras tomaba un arma de fuego que tenía en caso de asalto.

—Amigo, le pediré de manera amable que se retire del... — al volver a mirar noto que ya no estaba el extraño y paranoico sujeto, solamente se encontraba la caja de madera. Darkus la abrió y al verla era un Anj (cruz egipcia) con grabados muy raros que nunca había visto en su vida, adornado con metales que jamás se encontrarían en el planeta, este miraba su calidad de trabajo, cuando Star Head salió de la trastienda.

— ¿Listo querido? — pregunto su novia.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunto este extrañado.

—Acuérdate que ayudariamos en el refugio para animales que maneja Fluttershy— le respondió molesta.

— ¿El refugio? Ah claro amor, solo deja que guarde esto en la caja fuerte— comento este mientras guardaba el Anj en su caja y a su vez la guardaba en la caja fuerte que tenían. Este tomo su chaqueta y las llaves del mercedes que manejaba, cerrando la joyería por el día de hoy. En unos arbustos Domo vigilaba el local y como la pareja se había marchado.

—Jo, jo, con que Darkus tiene en su poder una pieza del cañón infinito, esto podría resultar interesante— decía este mientras abría un portal a la base necron.

* * *

 **Trap: personaje que viste como su contra parte de genero, usualmente usados en series de anime, como felix del anime RE: Zero**


	21. Chapter 21

Aquí estamos con este largo capitulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo Veintiuno: Un nuevo errante.**

En la gran central de la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar Anum se encontraba en una de sus cámaras especiales, este se encontraba meditando en medio de la habitación teniendo contacto con todo el multiverso, el errante centrado en búsqueda por las piezas del cañón infinito faltantes, cuando un eco resonó en la cámara "Un nuevo errante llegara".

Este abrió sus ojos y coloco nuevamente sus pies en el suelo, una puerta se abrió sin que nadie estuviera del otro lado, el errante salió y una gran preocupación se formó en todo su ser "Los necrons buscaran el poder del nuevo ser" el eco resonante dentro de su cabeza le advertía sobre los planes del enemigo. Aunque Anum sabía perfectamente que el enemigo estaría detrás de este, así que mando a llamar a los más cualificados para esta misión de alta prioridad.

En un planeta lleno de paz, en un campo abierto, una yegua de pelaje amarillo y crin roja, vestía con ropas muy elegantes la cual llevaba una cesta de campo en su boca, mientras que a su lado la seguía una hermosa potra de pelaje y crin blanca como la nieve, su crin llevaba un moño de color rosa, y en su espalda una pequeña y adorable gatita de pelaje rojizo con rayas oscuras en parte de la cabeza y en las patas a modo de líneas separadas unas a otras. Sus patas como final de las dos colas que tiene y el pelaje del pecho son blancas. Tiene un ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul, en el aire se encontraban volando dos machos, un semental de pelaje celeste y crines rubias sus resplandecientes alas de luz, un potro pegaso de pelaje blanco al igual que su crin y cola blancas salvo por algunos mechones que son de color negro, su cutie mark es una espada rúnica y una espléndida fénix blanca que maravillaba con sus plumas multicolor de sus alas y su cola.

La yegua colocaba un gran manto en el suelo mientras su hija colocaba los platos en este, los machos bajaban del cielo, en eso el potro estiro sus alas y comento.

—Luego de seis meses de confinamiento solitario, ya era hora de ver el sol.

—No exageres Star White— comento Mike algo molesto.

—Oye sin internet, ni móvil ni nada para entretenerme era como estar en confinamiento solitario— se defendió el potro.

—Eso te enseñara a no tomar cosas sin permiso.

—Pero le pregunte a Gin y este acepto— se volvió a defender.

—Pero Gin es un espíritu que no sabe razonar— contrargumento Mike.

—Puede ser, pero yo tengo fotos muy comprometedoras de Applebloom y tuyas— apareció el dragón enano de la espada.

—Tu cállate... Espera ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto Mike nervioso.

—Que tengo fotos embarazosas tuyas y tu esposa— sonreía el dragón de manera lujuriosa.

— ¿Dónde las tienes? — pregunto molesto el alicornio adulto.

—Nunca lo sabrás— le respondía con malicia.

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión en otra dimensión, dos niños junto a sus gatos corrían a toda prisa por su madre. Una mujer refinada de cabello dorado corto hasta sus hombros, la cual usaba unos pequeños y estéticos anteojos, usaba un vestido ceñido de color verde con tacones y guantes largos con encaje, a su lado un gigante gato de pelaje azul, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y una buena parte de su oreja derecha estaba desaparecida, sobre este se encontraba dos fénix una de plumaje blanco con azul, esta tenías unas alagadas plumas en sus alas y cola hechas completamente de hielo mientras que él segundo parecía ser un hibrido entre dragón y ave de plumaje oscuro como la noche y rojo sangre. La mujer al ver a sus hijos se acercó con un abrazo.

—Pequeños, les he dicho que no corran por los pasillos— les advertía la mujer.

—Perdón— se disculparon ambos hijos al mismo tiempo.

—Mama ¿Sabes sobre esta foto? — pregunto el joven mostrándole una foto, la mujer la tomo y al ver esta se quedó en shock, tras un par de minutos esta dijo.

—Pequeños, tengo unas cosas que hacer en Equestria, les gustaría ir con su amiga Star Fire a pasar la tarde.

Ambos niños sonrientes aceptaron gustosos, ya que hace más de tres años que no veían a su amiga. La mujer concentro su magia y abrió un agujero de gusano en medio del corredor, todos entraron y el agujero desapareció de la misma manera que apareció, Al llegar a Canterlot, la mujer les advirtió a sus hijos de no mencionar nada de la fotografía, estos al aceptar, Sherrys guio a los jóvenes hasta el hogar de la pareja robótica, mientras que su madre se dirigía al castillo real.

Entre los corredores del este caminaba la Capitana de la Guardia Lunar Darkwing junto con su novio Onyx, cuando se toparon con la humana.

— ¿Rebeca?

—Darkwing tengo algo que mostrarte.

Ambos amantes se quedaron mirando extraño a la mujer, Darkwing le pidió algo de privacidad a Onyx, para estar con su amiga, este se marchó al comedor, dejando solas a las dos. Rebeca le mostró la misma foto que le mostraron sus hijos, la alicornio sombría también recibió un shock al ver la fotografía.

— ¿Dónde encontraste esto? — le pregunto aun asombrada.

—Fueron mis hijos quienes la encontraron— le respondió seriamente

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

—Que yo sepa, no y será mejor que nadie se entere— volvió a responder Rebeca.

—Te das cuenta que esta foto compromete demasiado a Mike y a Applebloom, no volveré a verlos de la misma manera.

—Ni yo.

Ambas amigas aceptaron en no mencionar nada a su mejor amigo Mike y se deshicieron de la foto comprometedora quemándola por completo, fue en ese momento que llego un mensajero con apariencia de alien humanoide, este era de ojos vidriosos y con tentáculos en su rostro, le entrego a las dos mujeres una carta la cual tenía el sello de la Federación, al abrir el mensaje un holograma del Almirante Anum E' Ram apareció.

—Llamo a los Corsarios Mike Bluer, Darkwing y Rebeca Rouser, la siguiente misión será de gran importancia para el multiverso, deben estar lo más pronto en la Gran Central de la Federacion, también anexe un teleporte en la carta en caso de aceptar.

Mike miraba la carta con seriedad, su esposa al igual que sus hijos parecían estar preocupados.

—Mike, ¿No pensaras en aceptar o sí? — le pregunto Applebloom.

—Discúlpame manzanita, pero el deber me llama.

—Está bien papa, sabemos que lo haces por nosotros y la paz en todo el universo— le apoyaba su pequeña hija Heart Fire, haciendo que el semental sonriera.

—Gin, vamos— llamo a su espíritu astral.

—Ok.

En la Gran Central, Anum se encontraba en el Observatorio el cual se podía ver todas las estrellas, planetas y galaxias, en eso entro una mujer de piel oscura.

—Señor, han llegado los seleccionados.

—Gracias Zuri, hazlos pasar— ordeno el errante.

Poco a poco entraban altos oficiales de la organización entre estos se encontraban la Vicealmirante Anastasia Romanov, el Vicealmirante Rámmas Crewe un licantropo de pelaje azul oscuro, ojos ámbar brillantes, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba buena parte de su hocico, vestía con el traje estándar de un alto oficial, pero sin mangas, el Contralmirante Araam, el Capitán Eiryn Salvatore todos grandes combatientes de la Federación, pero aún faltaban tres elementos más los cuales acababan de llegar.

—Adelante Corsarios, los estábamos esperando— invito Anum a que entraran en el observatorio.

Los tres junto con sus fenix y el gato entraron en la habitación donde se encontraban el resto de oficiales.

—Los he llamado para esta misión de alta prioridad ya que ustedes son los candidatos mejor preparados, los que pueden afrontar peligros sin miedo y saben cómo resolver los problemas con el mínimo derramamiento de sangre. Esta misión es de categoría "SS" usualmente mandaríamos a Dimentio a que se encargue de esto, pero esta misión requiere de sigilo, alta discreción y sobre todo estrategia táctica.

Hablaba el errante con mayor seriedad a lo que muchos estaban acostumbrados con él. La humana Anastasia dio un paso y hablo.

—Señor, el cargo que nos está entregando es de suma importancia, pero ¿Qué hacen tres civiles aquí? — pregunto la humana sin mucha confianza.

—Vicealmirante Anastasia, estos tres son corsarios de la Federación, déjeme que se los presente. Mike Bluer, el Emperador del Imperio Celeste, a pesar de su apariencia este guerrero ha logrado la proeza de mantener un combate contra Dimentio sin mascara.

El resto salvo Araam se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver al semental.

—Darkwing, alta combatiente sombría, sus habilidades oscuras nos serán de utilidad para los ataques sorpresa y Rebeca, duquesa y la gran señora de las bestias, estos tres son los seleccionados por los dioses, son Caballeros Astrales.

Sorprendidos que los tres sean parte de la nueva orden de caballeros astrales, no tuvieron más preguntas.

—Volviendo con la misión, en esta ocasión nos enfrentaremos posiblemente a todos nuestros enemigos, Piratas de Al' Kudam, Necrons, y Bandidos del agujero oscuro, todos en busca de esto.

Anum cerro el observatorio dejando completamente oscuro, luego del centro un gran holograma apareció.

—Esto que ven es la próxima muerte de una enana negra, una clase de estrella muy por de fuera de nuestra compresión, pero que sin duda ocurrirá su destrucción y con este evento podría dar como resultado un errante de la clase camínate dimensional. Los Necrons han construido una base alrededor de esta. La misión será recuperarlo antes que el enemigo, ya que, si fallamos o el nuevo errante llega a desatar su poder, cosas extrañas podrían ocurrir en todo el multiverso, pueden retirarse para preparase, tienen cinco minutos, cuando estén listos los veré en el hangar cuatro.

Todos se retiraron del observatorio para alistarse para la misión, Mike junto con Araam se preparaban, el semental prefirió transformase en su forma humana para evitar ser reconocido fácilmente, este se vestía con ropas de la Federación, la cual era una playera blanca unos pantalones negros, con unas botas militares, una chaqueta militar de color azul sin condecoración y un visor especial, el gato que también estaba en los vestidores de hombres tenía puesto igualmente una chaqueta, pero de color negro.

—Te queda genial gato— le felicitaba el humano al felino.

—Lo que me sorprende es que tengan ropa de mi talla— decía con ironía el gato.

Del otro lado Darkwing también había adquirido su forma humana, se vestía con un traje militar, el cual era un pantalón oscuro, botas militares, playera blanca y la chaqueta negra, Rebeca también se estaba desvistiendo, cuando su amiga le nota en la parte alta de su espalda un tatuaje de una calavera con dos fenix a sus lados posando en enredaderas.

—Wow ¿Y ese tatuaje? — pregunto Darkwing asombrada.

—Esto, no es nada solo una apuesta que perdí contra mi marido— respondió la mujer rubia algo sonrojada.

—En verdad que siempre apareces con nuevas sorpresas, como la faltante oreja de tu gato ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sobre eso, digamos que tuvo una mala experiencia con un nuevo batidor eléctrico que compre hace poco.

— ¿En serio se cortó la oreja con eso? — volvió a preguntar Darkwing.

—La curiosidad mato al gato o en este caso perdió su oreja— respondía esta mientras levantaba los hombros.

—De acuerdo chicas, es hora de partir— interrumpió Ana.

Los siete caminaban juntos armados con rifles de plasma, Araam y Rammas quienes eran los pesados del grupo ocupaban armas de mayor calibre llevando el minotauro su clásica mini gattling de pulso iónico mientras que el licántropo llevaba en sus caderas dos espadas.

En el Hangar se encontraba Anum esperando, cuando los siete llegaron.

—Gracias por aceptar la misión, ahora, contemplen su vista en esto. La fragata de guerra SS Long Star, este será nuestro vehículo de viaje, blindaje superior al de cualquier otra nave de guerra sus alcanza el desliespacio en un mach30, sistema de camuflaje integrado y en sus armas está integrado con cañones de luz sólida, torpedos de plasma y una nueva tecnología en prueba, los morteros de anti energía.

Contemplaban la nave espacial la cual además estaba pintada de una plata brillante además de la insignia de la Federación a un lado del nombre.

Al salir de la estación los el grupo se encontraba en la cabina de mando Anum sentado en la silla del capitán mientras que el resto se encontraba en otra parte de la nave, Todos juntos en un desembarque de carga hablando entre sí.

—Oye Araam ¿Qué ocurrió después que tus equipos se enfrentarán a Dimentio? — pregunto Mike curioso ya que el minotauro aun conservar su rango de Contralmirante.

—Digamos que era solo una prueba del Almirante Dimentio— respondió este de manera tajante.

—Una prueba ¿En serio? — añadió Darkwing.

—Si, ya que los altos mandos habían dicho que el planeta era un gran conflicto— agrego Rebeca.

—Los únicos Altos mandos somos los que ostentan el rango de Contralmirante o superior y a ninguno se le fue avisado de eso, además que el Gran Jefe de Flota Ao Shin se encuentra en letargo— explico Rammas sobre la curiosidad de los tres amigos.

—Entonces ¿Quién fue el que hiso eso? — pregunto nuevamente Mike.

—El Señor de la Destrucción Lao, mando a Dimentio a que se divirtiera contigo y posiblemente pudieras despertar la siguiente fase de tu transformación, una disculpa que no se te dijera antes Emperador— se reverencio el errante ante Mike.

—Ya veo, desde luego tenía que ser el, alguien quien está dedicado a la guerra ya se podía esperar y le agradezco por el combate, ahora tengo no solo el Shinigami Bestia, sino que además el Dragón Shinigami Bestia— respondía alegre Mike mientras miraba al techo de la nave.

—Por cierto, deberán usar sus máscaras de cristal si no quieren ser reconocidos— agrego el errante, cosa que los tres asintieron. Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca tenían una máscara especial que se les había sido entregada cuando hacían misiones como Corsarios, esta mascara además que los recubre de una armadura de cristal, les brindaba de ciertas habilidades como camuflaje e inmunidad ante ciertos tipos hechizos, como magia cósmica o sangrienta, estas mascaras son antiguos descubrimientos de los Iluminados, las cuales se encontraban en antiguo templo las tres mascaras fueron lo único que se lograron mantener en perfectas condiciones aun después de eones de años.

Al aproximarse a la base Necron, el grupo dejo la fragata para entrar en esta con pequeñas naves para no ser localizados, los fénix se habían quedado en la Fragata por seguridad.

Una vez adentro el equipo se mantenía en las sombras para no alertar a los guardias. Mike junto con Darkwing, Rebeca, Sherrys se separaron del resto para cubrir camino, mientras que Anum se había quedado en el espacio para confirmar si las coordenadas eran las correctas. La estrella que contenían era un satélite natural de un planeta no asociado, esta no concordaba con las características de la estrella que buscaban.

—Señor, la base que asaltamos no concuerda con las especificaciones previas a la misión— informaba la Vicealmirante Anastasia.

—Me lo temía, volvamos antes que...— este no termino ya que una frecuencia codificada entro en radio y la voz era de una conocida.

—Yo tengo lo que buscan— menciono la voz femenina.

—Espero que sea las coordenadas de la enana negra Alexandra, sino el cargo por intromisión en frecuencia privada es bastante alto.

—Calma mi estimado amigo, yo siempre encuentro lo que busco.

—Alexandra ¿Trabajas para la Federación? — pregunto Mike quien también estaba en frecuencia.

—A estas alturas deberías saber que yo trabajo para el mejor postor y en este caso Anum me ofreció buenas sumas de dinero a cambio de mis servicios— le respondía la yegua con picardía al hombre.

— ¿Dónde te encuentras Alexandra? — pregunto el errante.

—En la oficina de mando, donde más— respondía de manera sarcasmo.

El errante atravesó la pared de la base alertando a todos los necrons, este sin piedad ni miramiento asesinaba a los soldados sin clemencia alguna.

—Entramos en fase de acción— comunico Araam al resto del equipo para dejar el sigilo.

Los siete salieron de sus escondites atacando con armas de plasma, los corsarios usando espadas de energía de luz solida arremetían contra los altos cruzados necrons quienes se les enfrentaba. Cada uno de los miembros destruía cada sector de la base necron y se reunían con el Almirante quienes llegaron a lo más alto donde una amiga los esperaba.

En la oficina de mando se encontraba un Cruzado Real Necron atado y amordazado en su silla con una yegua hurgando en sus archivos, cuando la puerta se abre dando paso a los miembros de la Federación armados, la yegua blanca los saluda como compañeros de toda la vida y Anum se acerca.

— Y bien ¿Tienes la información? — pregunta este de manera seria.

—Cuando será el día en que muestras alguna sonrisa— comentaba la yegua sarcástica y juguetona ante el errante.

—Señorita Alexandra Wong, no nos haga perder nuestro tiempo para sus tontas broma— le amenazaba el licántropo mientras su garra derecha se encendía en energía blanca.

—De acuerdo, mi amigo les dirá lo que necesitan saber— señalaba al necron amordazado y esta escapaba.

—Déjenos esto a nosotros. Sherrys afinidad sangre— le ordeno Rebeca a su gato quien tan pronto salió de las sombras alterando su forma a una muy siniestra, de pelaje rojo con manchas negras en sus patas imitando como unas botas, ojos rojos y una joya de sangre en su frente, su cola se bifurco, mientras Rebeca desataba al necrons el gato lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — le pregunto Ana a Rebeca, cosa que ignoro.

El necron intento escapar, pero su cuerpo no respondía a como este deseaba, ni siquiera su magia o energía psionica podía usar.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra la enana negra? — pregunto Anum seriamente.

El necron no quiso contestar y Sherrys con su poder mental comenzó a contorsionar de manera dolorosa uno de sus cascos, el necron gritaba de agonía ante la tortura.

—Por tu bien será mejor que nos digas lo que queremos o mi gatito será más agresivo— amenazaba Rebeca con cierta mórbida amabilidad.

—Nunca les diré nada— se reusó a contestar el necron.

—Sherrys aumenta la intensidad— le ordeno la mujer y el gran felino comenzó a doblar la espina dorsal del necron hacia afuera dejándolo ahora invalido de sus cascos traseros.

—Responde— ordeno Araam.

—La estrella que buscan está en el cuadrante de la nébula serpiente unicornio cerca de la galaxia centaleon— respondió llorando de dolor el necron.

—Sherrys termina con su dolor— ordeno Rebeca y el gato comenzó hervir la sangre del necron haciéndolo gritar de agonía hasta matarlo.

Ni Mike, ni Darkwing habían visto esta crueldad en su amiga y cuando regresaron a la nave de la federación la encararon en uno de los corredores.

—Oye ¿Qué fue eso? — le pregunto Mike muy seriamente, este tenía a Holy en su hombro.

—Algo que se merecía ese desgraciado— le respondió de manera tajante, Rebeca quiso apartarse, pero le bloqueo el paso Darkwing.

—Amiga, si hay algo que debamos saber, puedes contar con nosotros— trato de manera más amable la sombría.

—No hay nada, ahora debo llamar a Red Fire para saber cómo están mis hijos— se excusó esta y se fue dejando perplejos a sus dos amigos.

—Nosotros podemos decirles— comento Night Terror quien estaba sobre el lomo del gato al igual que Anivia.

— ¿Ustedes saben porque Rebeca actuó de esa manera? — pregunto Holy.

—Así es y fue que hace un año Rebeca junto con todos nosotros fuimos a una misión importante, al parecer se había descubierto un laboratorio de híbridos en nuetro planete y teníamos que ir a destruirlo, pero este era una trampa, al parecer los necrons habían mandado a unos agentes espectro para que asesinaran a los gemelos, si no fuese por Sapphire y Jack quienes se habían quedado al cuidado de estos, tal vez otra tragedia hubiera ocurrido en la familia Rouser— explico el felino con cierto malestar y se podía reflejar en las miradas de ambos fenix.

—Por Mariel, es sí que fue un golpe bajo para Rebeca— comento Mike ahora sabiendo el porqué de la tortura.

—Esos hijos de... — Darkwing no termino la frase por la empatía que sentía hacia Rebeca ahora.

—Discúlpenla si actúa de peor manera por el momento, pero, hasta para el dragón Arquimides eso es ser bajo— decía Anivia mientras Terror la abrasaba.

—Bueno, no la podemos culpar, pero aun así se está rebajando a su nivel— hablo Darkwing con algo de lastima.

—Igual yo me enfurecería si alguien osa dañar a mis hijos o a mi familia— agrego Mike con algo de enojo e ira.

En otra habitación en una pantalla se encontraban los hijos de Rebeca hablando con esta.

—Y no le causen ningún problema a Red Fire.

—Entendido mama— respondieron ambos niños al mismo tiempo. Red volvió a tomar el comunicador.

—Lamento dejártelos por más tiempo, pero esto surgió de la nada— se lamentaba la mujer con una sonrisa algo patética a los que la robot le respondió.

—Ni tanto, amiga bien sabes que nos agrada tener visitas.

—En cuanto acabe la misión te volveré a llamar.

—De acuerdo, Marcos, Jaqueline despídanse de su madre— los llamo la robot para que se despidieran.

—Adiós mama y patéales el trasero a los malos— decía Marcos mientras daba algunos puñetazos al aire.

—Claro campeón.

—Adiós mami, cuídate mucho— se despidió Jaqueline quien abrasaba a su gatita Sofi.

—Lo hare princesa.

La pantalla se oscureció mostrando el reflejo de Rebeca, la cual mostraba cierta incertidumbre ante la misión y detrás de ella se encontraba Mike.

—Entiendes el porqué de las acciones.

—Ahora sí, y la verdad es que entiendo tus miedos Rebeca, ahora somos padres con la responsabilidad de guiar una nueva generación a un mejor mañana, no con guerra ni moralidad absurdas, sino con hechos, verdaderos hechos que muestren la bondad, carácter, honor, justicia, amor a sus iguales. Debemos terminar con esta estupidez, en el universo jamás habrá igualdad es un sueño tonto, pero al menos busquemos un equilibrio entre la maldad y la bondad en este y cualquier multiverso— argumentaba Mike ante Rebeca, esta se voltea y le tiende su mano.

—Vamos amigo, que debemos encontrar errante con poderes divinos— esta le sonreía a lo que el altavoz resonó.

—Se solicita al grupo especial de rescate en el puente de mando ahora mismo.

Todos de movilizaron rápidamente, Anum observaba la estrella que buscaban a través de un holograma, en eso llegaron los siete.

—Henos aquí y mirad.

La estrella que esta por morir comenzaba a absorber todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor mientras un satélite artificial lo mantenía bajo un campo de fuerza. La verdadera lucha comenzaría ahora, puesto que toda una armada necron se encontraba en posición de defender la nueva criatura.

—Recuerden bien, debemos evitar cualquier a cualquier costo que obtengan al errante— mencionaba Anum con su misma seriedad, en eso el comunicador de Mike y Darkwing sonó y en la pantalla holográfica se mostraba a Magic.

—Mike, Darkwing los necesitamos para... — esta no termino de hablar al ver a miembros de la Federación.

—Lo lamento Magic, pero sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar— cortando Mike la comunicación.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — pregunto Mike.

—Sencillo, entramos les volamos los pinches sesos y luego obtenemos al bebe— respondía Araam de manera agresiva.

—No, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que la estrelle llegue a su punto más crítico, en ese momento lanzaremos un torpedo especialmente cargado con energía negativa y con los refuerzos que ya están por llegar— mencionaba Anum pero sin esperarlo las naves necron comenzaron a explotar de manera misteriosa al igual que algunas partes del satélite.

—Soldados amplifiquen la imagen— ordenaba el errante y estos obedecieron aumentando el tamaño, logrando ver una silueta muy familiar.

— Esa silueta se parece a... — intento adivinar Darkwing.

— DIMENTIO— gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Este se enfrentaba a Darkness y los cuatro Supremos en plena gravedad cero, el cual aun estando en desventaja, el caótico errante los tenía bajo su merced.

— Cambio de planes equipo, tomen cada uno un jetpack y vayamos romper unos cuantos culos de necron de alto calibre— ordenaba el errante.

En el espacio Dimentio se encontraba sin sus pintorescos atuendos o su característica mascara sonriente, atacaba al dragón necron con una guadaña de apariencia oscura, el mango estaba completamente doblado en forma de zigzag, la hoja negra con un filo dentado y en la base un gigantesco ojo de reptil donde se entremezclaban los colores rojo y morado.

—La Entropía, el arma personal de este lunático, creía que solo eran leyendas— comentaba Alpha quien se apoyaba de Omega. Ambos miraban el combate entre Dimentio y Darkness en su estado Shinigami y se podía decir que Darkeness ya hubiera muerto a no ser por su gran resistencia y regeneración instantánea.

—Errante, eres digno rival de afrontar— hablaba Darkness con mucha determinación.

—Eso es un halago, de alguien quien dice ser el arma mortal de Arek, solo mírate, solamente eres una coraza de frialdad, puedo ver más allá de ti, tienes miedo, inseguridad, buscas la atención y la aceptación de quienes solamente te usan como un objeto desechable. Escucha mis palabras en el momento que destruyas a Mike, Arek se deshará de ti cuando ya no le seas útil.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, pero yo soy Darkeness y hare que el nombre de Arek sea escuchado en todo el multiverso aun si todo lo demás no sirva.

—Escucha mis palabras niño y recuérdalas bien, Arek solo te destruirá en el momento que derrotes a Mike Bluer, ya que en tu código es idéntico al de Mike. Esa es la razón por la cual proteges a los débiles e indefensos, es la razón por la cual no buscas conflicto contra nadie que no te provoque.

Continuaba hablando el errante y Darkness de un tajo de su espada de sangre intento acabar con Dimentio pero algo bloqueo el golpe del oscuro.

—Mike Bluer...— susurro este antes de alejarse.

—Darkness, mentiría al decir que no te esperaba en esta clase de lugares.

—Lo mismo digo— respondió el guerrero oscuro.

—Dragón Shinigami— Mike adquirió su forma avanzada, lo que no esperaba era lo siguiente.

—La línea del dragón je, je, eh estudiado esa transformaciones tuyas y adivina que ¡Dragón Shinigami! — grito el guerrero oscuro el cual cambio por completo, ahora era un poderoso caballero dragón siniestro, el casco con forma de un dragón con la boca abierta y el rostro no se le veía, la armadura de color negro con líneas rojas y detalles blancos, hombreras con forma de garras de dragón, alas de dragó hechas completamente de energía oscura resplandeciente.

—Oh, eso nadie se lo espero verdad, porque yo no, ni Mike, ni las chicas que combaten contra los supremos perdedores o ¿Ustedes lectores se esperaron algo así? No verdad, no, no, este men ahora si se puso hardcore— comentaba Dimentio en tono asombro y burla.

—Imposible ¿Cómo es que lograste esa transformación? — pregunto Mike muy asombrado.

—Como te dije, eh estado estudiando tus transformaciones de la línea dragonica desde nuestro último altercado y vaya que me costó encontrar el poder necesario para adquirir esta transformación.

—Entonces ahora si será un gran combate— comentaba el guerrero de luz muy emocionado.

Mientras tanto Rebeca y Darkwing combatían contra los Cuatro Supremos quienes cada una con su forma Shinigami bestia contra dos de estos, mientras Darkwing se encontraba en su forma máxima el Lion Shinigami bestia el cual era una gran leona hembra de pelaje marrón brillante y alas de murciélago. Cubierta en la parte superior de su cuerpo una armadura plateada con detalles oscuros y en la parte inferior de sus patas, combatía contra Alpha y Omega, Rebeca combatía contra Nébula y Deadfang.

—No pueden hacer nada contra los Cuatro Supremos— se burlaba Nébula ante Rebeca.

—Puede que eso haya sido antes, ahora somos más poderosos. Arte Cósmico, Bomba Galáctica— la kiuby quien además tenía una armadura oscura de nivel bankai creo nueve masas estelares en cada una de sus nueve colas y las disparo a gran velocidad haciendo que la yegua y el dragón oscuro se alejaran.

— ¡RUGIDO ¡DEL LEON SOMBRIO! — Darkwing en su modo Lion Shinigami Bestia, dio un tremendo grito que genero poderosas ondas de oscuridad que alejo al par de alicornios.

Mientras Mike, las chicas como Dimentio combatían contra los necrons el resto del grupo se había infiltrado en la base enemiga.

—Ya que estamos aquí, las reglas son sencillas, en la cabeza son cincuenta puntos, brazos y piernas diez, corazón cien y en los testículos quinientos puntos— comentaba el lobo, cosa que al resto se rieron.

Anum poseía en su espalda una especie de capsula para contener el poder del nuevo errante y que este no creara alguna clase de ruptura. Una vez entrando el grupo atacaba a los necrons que defendían la estación, Rammas se encontraba en la línea frontal tanqueando los ataques del enemigo, el licántropo usando energía espiritual para crear una barrera la cual protegía al resto, Ana usaba su habilidad ocular para crear varios cráneos que disparaban rayos blancos directamente contra los cruzados necrons, Eiryn usando un par de dagas de energía atacaba a los necrons que lograban atravesar el campo de energía al igual que el minotauro usaba su tremenda fuerza física para derribar al enemigo.

—Quedan cinco segundos— comento Anum, en este punto la estrella había dejado de absorber y en un instante exploto liberando inmensas cantidades de energía cósmica las cuales en el centro se podía ver un pequeño cuerpo en posición fetal.

— ¡AHÍ ESTA! — grito Ana.

Los cinco rápidamente se desplazaron hasta una habitación la cual era bastante amplia y en medio de esta había dos celestes, los cinco se pusieron en guardia.

—Tan cerca y tan lejos, este será su fin Federación y cuando el Amo obtenga los poderes de esta criatura, será un ser de poder infinito— hablaba de manera prepotente Zoltark junto con su mano derecha Yinara.

—Habla por ti idiota, solamente son dos contra cinco— comento Rammas.

—Tú crees— respondió el primer ascendido, en ese momento dos compuertas se abrieron dejando pasar varios titanes de diferentes modelos como unidades necrons desde soldados de la ira, hasta toxificadores y robots del caos y maquinas como caminantes de cólera y en especial un Cyber Behemoth.

—Voy a ponerte un maldito bozal cabron— comentaba Ana molesta ante el comentario de su compañero.

—Bueno, será mejor subir el nivel de poder aquí— decía Araam mientras sacaba su dispositivo de mejora.

Anum dejo el contenedor en el suelo y levito hasta quedar frente a sus subordinados.

—Ustedes encárguense de los inútiles, yo debo extinguir una alimaña de proporciones bíblicas— el errante invocaba su arma personal la Requiem the Stars.

Cada uno de los oficiales adquiría una armadura especial, Araam había mejorado su transformación, ahora era una armadura blanca hecha de paladio estelar, con un par de hojas de energía retractiles en cada brazo como un mazo de gravedad con un cañón de protones integrado.

Anastasia se cubría completamente de una especie de armadura de huesos de dragón o algo por el estilo, también incluían dos largos huesos para el combate.

Eiryn adquiría una túnica especial como maquillaje tribal, además que sus alas se revestían con metal y dos espadas.

Rammas era el único que no había usado una transformación especial este simplemente levanto una porta misiles que traía consigo y disparando todas las cargas para acabar con sus enemigos, aunque estos no fueron destruidos, sus escudos cualquier cosa que fuese un escudo había sido completamente inutilizada.

Regresando con el resto, Mike junto con Dimentio tenían problemas para llegar a Darkness quien usaba sus habilidades de sangre para mantenerlos alejados. Dimentio usaba sus tecnicas para atacar de lejos mientras Mike mantenía el combate cercano contra Darkness, ambos ponis se contraatacaban de manera veloz, ninguno sedia ante el enemigo, Darkness lanzo varias espadas de sangre y Mike las destruyo todas mientras Dimentio lo asistía con su técnica de bomba estelar y mientras Darkwing mantenía a los supremos a su merced, Rebeca hacia lo mismo con Nébula y DeadFang. Hasta que todos ellos sintieron la explosión y el inigualable poder que había en aquellos restos de rocas espaciales y radiación gamma.

—Hay que terminar con esto rápido— le comentaba Mike a Dimentio, este sin perder su humor respondió.

—Técnica de Resonancia, técnica de resonancia.

— ¿Conoces las técnicas de resonancia? — le pregunto asombrado.

— Quien crees que las invento, la primera de todas la hice con Galy y la verdad era bastante chula, aunque solo la hicimos una vez ya que el poder de esta era muy absurdamente desbastador luego transmitimos el conocimiento a los primeros Caballero Astrales— explicaba el errante sin perder su característica sonrisa risueña y ojos lunáticos.

—El hecho de pensar que tú y la Reina Galaxandria tenían una técnica de esa clase ya me da un escalofrió que no veas— respondió asombrado como perturbado el guerrero dragón.

RESONARCER: Dimensional Distortion of the Dragon of Light.

Mike envuelto en una estela dorada voló a toda velocidad hacia Darkness mientras atravesaba diferentes agujeros que generaba Dimentio, entre más rápido volaba Mike, Dimentio creaba agujeros de los cuales salia este para dañar al alicornio oscuro, para cuando se enteró la estela de Mike lo transformo en un dragón de luz con armadura blanca con toques dorado. Darkness se intentó proteger, pero el dragón le arremetió con sus fauces y los daños que recibió Darkness lo regresaron a su forma alicornio completamente mal herido.

Darkwing junto con sus bestias astrales había acabado con dos supremos, pero Rebeca tenía serios problemas para enfrentándose Nébula y Deadfang.

—Reacciona de una vez niña, eres la más débil del grupo, todo lo has conseguido ha sido por lastima— le subestimaba la alicornio con una sonrisa burlona.

Rebeca simplemente se mantenía quieta con su gato en su estado espectral, Sherrys no sabía qué hacer y su dueña parecía estar perdida.

—Mariel, ¿Estás conmigo? — pregunto la kyubi.

—Siempre hija mía— respondió la diosa con amabilidad.

—Siempre pensé que solamente era una casualidad, ahora sé que es mi destino al igual que Kaguya.

—Mi hija Kaguya se sacrificó hace tiempo en la era oscura para que la luz comenzara a dar vida.

—Hace tiempo Orión me explico más sobre la historia cósmica y según él una verdadera hija de la luna será la encarnación de la diosa de luz sagrada.

—Es cierto, tu eres la encarnación de mi hija Kaguya. REBECA, TU ERES MI DESCENDIENTE. EL PODER LUNAR ES TUYO.

Rebeca deshizo su transformación bestia y portando las espadas Savaged Lotus y Violent Lotus de manera cruzadas ella recito.

—No respiro, voy a morir— exageraba Anivia mientras flotaba en el espacio, en eso Terror le dice.

—Deja de hacerte la pelotuda, que podemos mantenernos en el espacio gracias a los poderes que nos entregó la Reina Fénix.

— ¿En serio? Guay esa no me la sabia— respondía más tranquila la fenix de hielo

—Antiguo poder de los astros, concédanme el poder que antiguamente me pertenecía. Invoco a los astros y la luz sagrada, SOY KAGUYA LA GUARDIANA DE LA LUNA.

La mujer comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca muy resplandeciente comenzando una nueva transformación. Sus cabellos dorados se volvían violetas intensos y sus ojos también se tornaron de un hermoso violeta, adquiría un hermoso kimono de color rojo con nubes moradas y lunas doradas un moño que, adornado con oro y plata, las espadas también habían adquirido nuevos colores. La Violent Lotus paso de ser lavanda a tomar un color rojo intenso, los grabados de las flores de loto cambiaron de azul a un morado oscuro y el filo paso de hacer dorado a un azul profundo y la Savaged Lotus cambio su blanco por un verde profundo, con un filo blanco y el grabado de los lotos rojos a un negro.

—Este es su merecido. Arte Cósmico, Luz Aniquiladora— con una voz firme y poderosa, Rebeca en su estado de trance apunta ambas espadas las cuales lanzaron un fino rayo de energía cósmica, la cual, al impactar dos poderosas explosiones dañaron enormemente a los supremos restantes y Rebeca volvía a su estado normal la cual estuvo a punto de flotar por el vacío sino fuese por Darkwing quien la rescata.

—Amiga, esa transformación tuya sí que fue impactante— le comentaba tranquilamente sobre su nuevo poder.

—No creo que vaya a usar eso muy seguido, realmente me posesiona un espíritu lunar— respondió la mujer algo mareada.

—Vamos tenemos que llegar cuanto con antes con Mike y Anum— le decía la leona sombría.

De regreso en la base necron, ambas facciones combatían con ferocidad, Ana usando sus cráneos arrasaba con grandes cantidades de enemigos en pocos minutos, Araam igualmente arrasaba a las maquinas como los Caminante de Cólera y Caos con su mazo cañon. Anum era quien más dificultad tenía pues el combatir contra Zoltark y el Ciber Behemoth al mismo tiempo le era complicado.

—Ríndete de una vez errante, mi gran criatura es indestructible.

—En esta vida nada es inmortal, Cambio de forma, ¡BESTIA ASTRAL!

El errante comenzó a transformarse dejando detrás su meta cuerpo, pasando de una forma humanoide a una más animal, su nueva forma era la de un enorme tigre dientes de sable del mismo tamaño del Ciber Behemoth, su pelaje era de cientos de colores que se entremezclaban creando patrones y figuras hermosas. Todos sorprendidos antes la transformación del errante incluyendo al behemoth, el tigre de un estruendoso rugido lanzo a todos los necrons contra la pared y de su hocico cargo una gigantesca bola de energía de color blanco.

— ¡EXPLOSION GALACTICA! — el tigre lanzo la esfera blanca impactando contra la gran bestia mecánica destruyéndola de un golpe y además creado un agujero que se llevó a todos los necrons, mientras que el grupo de asalto se aferraba al minotauro quien rompiendo el suelo para aferrarse y no salir expulsados del lugar. A los pocos segundos el lugar se había calmado y sin gravedad u oxígeno, los agentes de la federación recurrieron a unas mascaras de aire especiales como a unos propulsores para poderse mover en gravedad cero.

Mike como las chicas alucinados ante el cacho animal que había aparecido.

—Parece que Anum uso su forma animal— comento Dimentio con tranquilidad.

—¿Ustedes tiene una forma animal? — pregunto Darkwing.

—Sip, y en esa forma es cuando mayor poder obtenemos, aunque si un errante es raro de ver, la forma animal de este es aún más extraña ya que no todos son capaces de entrar en esa forma— explicaba el arlequín usando un pizarrón que no se sabe de dónde lo saco.

—Ahora que ya no están los necrons debemos ir por el objetivo— decía Mike decidido, y las chicas lo siguieron. Dimentio solamente se quedó en su lugar sonriente.

—Vamos a tener un interesante cambio en la línea— comentaba para sí mismo el errante.

En la zona de explosión los tres contemplaban a un nuevo ser de energía pura, el nuevo errante era de color blanco resplandeciente. Los tres guerreros comenzaron a sentir un fuerte impulso por tomarlo y Anum quien volvía su forma normal miro la escena en un intento de evitarlo, todos son transportados del lugar.

Mike despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y frente a este se encontraba Anum E' Ram con su característica seriedad. Al levantarse del suelo miro sus alrededores, un bosque que parecía familiar sobre todo las ruinas con grabados celestes.

—Este lugar, son las ruinas donde mi padre me encontró— comento este.

—Es cierto Mike, son idénticas— secundo Holy.

Antes que dijera algo Mike escucho una voz muy familiar, lentamente se acercó a un acantilado donde se podía ver a su padre adoptivo junto con varios ponis y grifos. El padre adoptivo de Mike entro en las ruinas y en este abrió una capsula donde se encontraba un precioso potrillo completamente blanco como la nieve, Mike junto con Holy miraban la tierna escena, cuando Anum anuncio algo.

—Parece que tendremos visitas— mientras apuntaba a una cuadrilla de necrons totalmente armados.

— ¿Necrons? Aquí, hasta parece premeditado— comentaba molesta Holy.

—Entréguenos al niño y nadie saldrá herido— ordeno un Cazador Sanguinario.

Arthur al ver las extrañas armas de dicho soldado se reusó a entregar al niño.

—No le entregare a este niño, debe ser llevado con sus padres.

—Necio unicornio, la muerte de ese niño es fundamental para nuestro señor

—Papa nunca me había dicho que necrons lo habían atacado, tenemos que salvarlos, vamos Holy— saltaba por el acantilado mientras adquiría su forma Dragón Shinigami Bestia, rápidamente se colocó frente a su padre mientras encaraba a los necrons.

—Lárgate dragón, no nos hagas matarte de manera lenta y dolorosa— hablo un Ascendiente.

—Inténtalo basura— le reto Mike, a lo que los necrons fueron atacarle, pero este con una bocanada de fuego dorado arrasó con todos lo necrons haciendo que huyan del lugar sin esperarse que varios ataques mágicos acabaran con ellos. Mike voló velozmente hasta donde estaba Anum deshaciéndose de los cuerpos incinerándolos en un fuego negro.

—No te preocupes, estos imbéciles no podrán contactar con la nave nodriza además que, si por las dudas he creado un espejismo a nivel planeta, durara un par de años, para entonces los necrons ya deberán estar combatiendo contra la Federación y no retomarán asuntos contigo hasta finales de la Guerra Celestes— la última frase dejo perplejo a Mike y Holy.

— ¿Cómo hubiera sido la guerra con ustedes apoyándonos? — pregunto Holy curiosa.

—Hubieran ganado en apenas tres días— respondió el errante de manera seria y apática.

—Anum, no crees que debamos borrarles la memoria a mi padre y los demás trabajadores.

—No hace falta, a muchos los tomaran como loco si llegan a decir que vieron a ponis de alas de luz rojas con armaduras mega tecnológicas y un dragón majestuoso y más ahora que se está viviendo una guerra pony/dragón... No eso es de otra línea del tiempo me disculpo.

Esa última frase hiso reir a Mike como a Holy mientras Anum abría un portal en el suelo.

Darkwing despertaba igualmente con dolor de cabeza y a lo lejos se encontraba Anum mirando un paisaje sombrío y hostil.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto la mujer sombría.

—Míralo por ti misma— señalando un castillo sombrío y frio.

—El Reino de Sombra, pero ¿Qué no se supone que él había cambiado? — sin saber lo que ocurría, el errante explico.

—23 de febrero, un día importante para ti y mira esto, en esa carreta ahora mismo va el— señalaba el errante el vehículo en movimiento.

Darkwing si saber realmente lo que ocurría, siguió la carrosa usando su habilidad para volverse sombra mientras Anum la seguía de cerca sin preocuparse de ser visto. La carrosa se detuvo en un modesto hogar y el cochero quien era Gades, bajo y abrió la puerta quien era nada menos que el Rey Sombra, este le ordeno a su lacayo toca la puerta del hogar donde fueron recibidos por una yegua pegaso de pelaje rojo y una larga crin lacea negra como la oscuridad, ojos rojos y alas de murciélago, usaba un vestido largo, pero Darkwing la reconoció al instante.

—Esa es mi madre, ¿Cómo es que está viva? — se preguntaba muy extrañada, pero eso no le impidió acercarse más de cerca, hasta ver a través de una ventana.

—Rey Sombra, sea bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar— saludaba con una reverencia un unicornio sombrío de pelaje marrón oscuro y crin corta roja con amarillo, ojos de color verde, su cutie mark era un hacha hecha de sombras.

—No hacen falta los modales, pero escuché rumores que ustedes tuvieron una hermosa hija y solo vine para darles mis felicitaciones— respondía de manera muy amable el sombrío ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. La pareja se miró feliz que su señor les diera su bendición y el marido fue por la niña, regresando con una bebita con características muy interesantes, pues no era un unicornio sombrío ni pegaso sombrío, era una alicornio sombrío, el esposo acerco a su hija ante Sombra y la niña sonrió al verlo.

— ¿Puedo sostenerla? — pregunto Sombra con una ya rara sonrisa tranquila y la pareja acepto y el marido, entrego a su hija a Sombra quien la miraba y esta sonreía, Sombra se apartó.

—Gade asesínalos— ordeno el unicornio sombrio sin remordimiento.

—Claro mi rey.

Darkwing entro con violencia al hogar, pero se percató que todos estaban congelados.

—No te preocupes, solamente detuve el tiempo— comento el errante seriamente

—Debo salvar a mis padres Anum— le reto la sombría.

—Puedes hacerlo no te detendré, pero solamente piensa un momento, este ligero cambio puede desencadenar hechos y sucesos que antes no habían ocurrido. Si salvas a tus padres cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, pero si dejas que los hechos ocurran como fueron escritos, la historia mantendrá su estabilidad.

—Gracias, pero si el destino me trajo a este punto, es porque quiere que haga algo y salvar a mis padres es ese algo— respondió Darkwing con mucha seguridad.

—De acuerdo— en ese momento el errante de un chasquido de sus dedos volvio hacer que el tiempo avance.

En el momento que Anum reanudo el tiempo, todos miraron a Darkwing quien había entrado con violencia desde la ventana, tanto la pareja como Sombra y Gade se miraron extraños, Darkwing aprovecho la confusión para arrebatarle a si misma de Sombra y regresarse con sus padres

— ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto Gades mientras desenvainaba su arma.

—Evitando una tragedia, maldito desgraciado— hablo el guerrero mientras entregaba la bebe a sus padres. —Corran hacia Equestria— les ordenó a sus padres y estos obedecieron, saliendo lo más rápido que podían, mientras que Darkwing obstruía el paso a Sombra y Gade.

—Debes ser muy valiente o muy tonto por enfrentarnos tu solo— hablaba Gade con mucha tranquilidad a lo que Darkwing simplemente sonrió debajo de su máscara.

—Oh, no te preocupes Gade, yo solo entro en combates que seguro ganare.

Mientras tanto Anum observaba como la pareja junto con la niña galopaban a toda velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por soldados sombríos.

—No debería intervenir, puesto esto afectara él espacio/tiempo de esta línea cuántica, pero si es importante para ella, hare la excepsion.

El errante desde lejanías abrió un agujero de gusano que conectaba con Canterlot, los padres de Darkwing al ver dicho agujero se asustaron, pero al ver a los soldados de Sombra prefirieron entrar por dicho portal y este desapareció extrañando a los soldados que los seguían. Anum continuaba observando desde la lejanía cuando apareció Darkwing con Dark Cloud en su hombro.

—Bien ya está. Salvamos a mis padres de ese cruel de Sombra— comentaba la humana, a lo que el errante la miro.

—Ahora prepárate para un bombardeo de memorias alteradas— comento con tranquilidad.

Darkwing no entendía a lo que se refería y un como un golpe mental, esta cayó al suelo mientras su mente sufría cambios en sus memorias, desde flashback de cuando era un bebe y estaba corriendo por toda la casa con un pañal en la cabeza mientras su padre la perseguía y su madre los grababa, en otro donde está en un recital de danza junto a su madre detrás de bambalinas y ambas abrazadas, otro recuerdo donde en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados esta era repudiada por ser una sombría y donde se topa con la Princesa Luna la cual sus padres formaban parte de su guardia, ambas congeniaron y Luna la había declarado su alumna personal, otro recuerdo donde se encuentra caminando junto con Luna y la potra choca con Mike siendo su primer encuentro. Otro recuerdo donde ambos potros están soplando velas de un mismo pastel y detrás de ellos ambas parejas de padres celebrándolo, recuerdos de la guerra celeste donde Darkwing ya tenía a su fenix era atendida medicamente por su madre y en otra escena entrenaba junto a su padre hechizos sombríos, otro recuerdo donde se podía ver a Gifka y Moon Bat intentando separar ambas potras de una de tantas constantes peleas, mientras al fondo se podía ver a Mike tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza, a Jack con una gota estilo anime y a Sherrys comiendo palomitas, en otro se le puede verse reunida con sus padres en el Castillo Dorado donde habían ganado la guerra. Al final Darkwing con una horrible migraña se levantó y un hilo de sangre salía por su nariz.

— ¿Estas bien compañera? — pregunto Dark Cloud.

—Aja, solo que... ¿Por qué en una de mis memorias estoy celebrando un cumpleaños junto con Mike?

—Eso se debe a que tu nacimiento concuerda con el descubrimiento de la capsula donde se encontraba el Emperador y por ende ambos tenían la misma fecha de cumpleaños— respondía Anum tranquilamente.

—Pero no tiene lógica, ya que Sombra me encerró en esa burbuja por mil años.

—Realmente fue por una semana, a estas alturas debes comprender que soy un "Amo tiempo/espacio" y hablando que el reino sombrío es muy sombrío y no parece que el tiempo se mueva en dicho lugar, la burbuja donde estuviste encerrada lo que hace es nublar tus sentidos y al salir quedas desorientada, Sombra aprovecho eso y dijo que fue por mil años— explico el errante con el mismo pizarrón de Dimentio ya que se podía ver sus dibujos en él.

—Eso explica él porque todos los reinos se veían con mayores avances que el de Sombra— comentaba la mujer sombría.

—Debemos irnos ya o podríamos alterar aún más la línea del tiempo— decía mientras creaba un portal en el suelo.

Por último, Rebeca despertaba gracias a las primeras gotas de lluvia, con Anum mirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno. La mujer rápidamente se percató de donde se encontraba.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? — le pregunto el errante mientras le ofrecía un paraguas.

Caminando por el pueblo Rebeca tenía buenos recuerdos de estos, llegando al frente de su antiguo orfanato donde esta vivía antes de conocer a su hermano.

—Que recuerdo— murmuro esta.

— ¿Aquí es donde Jack te encontró? — pregunto Terror.

—Si, aquí fue y puedo decir que tuve buenos recuerdo de este lugar sobre todo con Elizabeth— le respondía la mujer al fénix siniestro.

En ese momento un caballo que galopaba a toda velocidad y se detuvieron enfrente del edificio, Rebeca junto con sus animales se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, uno de los encapuchados había volteado dejando ver que era Elizabeth, Rebeca al verlo quiso ir abrasarla, pero Sherrys se lo impido.

—Mi señora, no debes interferir en el pasado o cosas extrañas podrían ocurrir— le advertía el felino.

—Exactamente, si usted irrumpe la continuidad del tiempo podría alterar el futuro— continuo el errante.

Rebeca se puso a pensar y al darse cuenta de ello sus lágrimas brotaron, mientras recordad

—Debemos de irnos, ahora— decía Anum, pero Rebeca se quiso acercar a su antigua amiga, pero no lo hiso y regreso con Anum quien abrió un portal transportándose todos de nuevo al presente. Tres portales se abrieron en un desierto cercano al Imperio Celeste, donde se encontraba la Reina Galaxandria jugando damas chinas con Dimentio quien, hacia un puchero por estar perdiendo, estos se dieron cuenta del retorno de los tres. Estos al ver que había tres Anum E' Ram se sorprendieron y el errante simplemente se fusiono con las otras dos entidades idénticas.

—Guerreros, han cumplido de manera exitosa su misión— los felicitaba la reina con una gran sonrisa. Dimentio mostraba al nuevo errante dentro de la capsula.

—Ahora que tenemos a este nuevo ejemplar, su poder deberá ser estabilizado o algo peor podría ocurrir— comentaba Anum.

—Han hecho un gran trabajo... DIMENTIO NO ¡TOQUES MIS FICHAS! — le grito la reina al errante demente haciendo que este saltara mil metros al aire de su lugar, al sentir que el errante quería hacerle trampa, haciendo que los tres salvo Anum sacara una gota estilo anime.

El comunicador de Darkwin comenzó a sonar y esta al contestar se percató que era su novio Onyx junto con su hija Light Moon.

—Hola amor, aquí estoy en casa de tus padres— le hablo el bat pony, pero algo sorprendió a la yegua, ya que este le había dicho que estaba en casa de sus padres, los de Darkwing.

—Dark, ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Onyx quien la saco del trance.

—Estoy bien amor, ahorita llego, solo estoy terminando unas cosas— respondió algo nerviosa.

—Rápido que tu hija está esperando un recuerdo espacial— corto la comunicación el bat pony.

—Gran trabajo equipo, se depositará su parte del dinero en sus cuentas en veinticuatro horas hábiles y una cosa Emperador.

—Si Anum— hablo extrañado el semental.

— ¿Dónde está oculto el Amuleto del Infinito?

La pregunto le cayó a Mike como una patada en el estómago, el semental dio unos cuanto hacia atrás, mientras que Darkwing y Rebeca se quedaron extrañadas ante la pregunta del errante.

—Hace mucho que escucho de eso y la verdad no me acuerdo realmente donde escondí esa cosa, pero ¿Qué quieres con el Amuleto del Infinito? — pregunto Mike algo temeroso por recordar dicho objeto.

—El Amuleto del Infinito es la llave central del Cañón de Energía Infinita.

— ¿Cañón de Energía Infinita? — pregunto Holy.

—El Cañón Infinito para abreviar, es una devastadora arma galáctica con la cual en malos cascos podría ser el fin de todo el multiverso— respondió la Reina Galaxandria algo preocupada.

—El Cañón Infinito es el arma definitiva de los antiguos Iluminados, pero gracias a nuestros agentes tenemos los planos para la construcción del cañón como dos de las cuatro llaves— agrego Dimentio.

Asombrado por las respuestas de los tres, el trio de amigos se había quedado asombrados sobre todo Mike ya cuando era un potro este había usado su poder.

—Los dejamos— anuncio la Reina y los tres junto con el nuevo errante, desaparecieron en forma de energía blanca.

El grupo se cuestionaba sobre lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, debo ir con Red Fire a pagar cualquier cosa que haya roto Marcos, ese niño es muy hiperactivo— comento Rebeca para aliviar un poco la tension.

—Si, ahora lo único que me gustaría es estar con mi novio y mi hija— secundo Darkwing.

—Yo debo ir hablar con mi padre— hablo Mike algo preocupado. Abriendo dos portales uno para Canterlot y el otro para Ponyville. El semental había llegado a la casa de sus padres adoptivos y entrando de manera silenciosa fue recivido por su madre.

— ¡Hijo! — se sorprendió la señora Bluer.

—Hola mama— saludo el semental.

—Te ves horrible, de seguro tuviste una complicada misión, vamos descansa en la sala en lo que te traigo algo para que te repongas— decía la yegua en lo que regresaba a la cocina.

Mike ingreso a la sala de su casa la cual para sus recuerdos antiguos provocaron una cierta nostalgia, su padre se encontraba en su sillón favorito leyendo el periódico, este levanto la mirada y saludo.

— ¿Cómo te va campeón?, hace mucho que no visitas la casa de tus viejos— hablaba el viejo poni como si lo hubieran abandonado, haciendo que Mike soltara una risita.

—Papa, tengo que hablar contigo, sobre el día que me encontraste en aquellas ruinas celestes— tajo el semental, cosa que hiso que el senil unicornio bajara el periódico.

—Bueno ¿Qué te gustaría saber? — pregunto este extrañado.

—Veras en la misión tuvimos un percance y al parecer yo había sido enviado al pasado justo en el momento en que me encontraste y luego fueron atacados por necrons.

Las palabras de Mike resonaron en la mente de su padre.

—Así es hijo, necrons habían atacado la expedición, pero en ese entonces no sabíamos quiénes eran y un dragón con armadura nos salvó, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual no quería llevarte aquella vez conmigo, tenía miedo que volvieran aparecer y...

—Y me llamaste porque había aparecido Adversa en lugar de los necrons— termino la frase Mike.

—Así es hijo.

—Gracias papa, pero debo decirte que ese dragón éramos Holy y yo en nuestro Dragón Shinigami Bestia— confeso Mike quien parecía tener algo de vergüenza y Holy lo abrazo.

—Pero eso es imposible puesto que aun eras un bebe recién nacido.

—Como te dije, había sido enviado al pasado supongo que para protegerlos de esos malditos.

Ambos machos se abrazaron justo cuando llego Nataly con tres tazas de té, la yegua al ver la escena se enterneció. Los tres pasaron la tarde en familia como en antaño.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot Rebeca y Darkwing se habían separado, la yegua había llegado a la residencia de sus padres y sentía miedo, un profundo miedo a que este momento fuese solo un sueño, lentamente abrió la puerta y la primera en recibirla fue su hija Light Moon. Al momento de soltar el abraso de su hija, levanto la mirada y hay se encontraban ellos dos, dos ponis sombríos charlando tranquilamente con un bat pony quien se reía de las bromas de unicornio. Darkwing velozmente fue abrazar a sus padres quienes se sorprendieron ante la acción de su hija.

— ¿Qué bicho te pico? — preguntaba padre Shadow Dancer.

—Si hija, pareciera que no nos has visto en una vida— añadió su madre Moon Bat.

—Digamos que es algo por ese estilo— respondía la alicornio mientras lagrimeaba. Esa tarde nunca la olvidaría la yegua ya que era la primera vez que convivía con ellos, aun teniendo aquellos recuerdos nuevos.

Y en casa de Red Fire, Rebeca estaba regañando a su hijo por haber destruido un jarrón de la robot, aunque esta decía que no era la gran cosa.

—En serio amiga, ese jarrón lo compro White Shield en un mercado de pulgas, no hace falta que me pages por ello— se negaba recibir dinero de la mujer.

— ¿Enserio Red Fire? Digo el dinero no es problema, pero Marcos debe aprender a responsabilizarse de sus actos— decía la mujer enojada por la travesura de su hijo y este intentara engañarlas con una mentira.

—Ji, ji, ji creo que alguien está en problemas— se reía Anivia.

—Bueno, gracias nuevamente por cuidarlos— agradecía Rebeca que Red Fire cuidara por un día a sus hijos.

Ya pasado el ocaso, en el bosque Eeverfree una figura encapuchada se adentraba en este hasta llegar al antiguo castillo de las hermanas, la figura se quitó la capucha revelando ser Twilight y al entrar se encontraba las Princesas Celestia y Luna como Mike y Red Fire.

—Ya estamos todas Mike ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí? — pregunto Luna.

Mike solo hiso el además que las siguiera y todos bajaron hasta lo más recóndito del castillo. Una inmensa puerta hecha de acero mágico reforzado este tenía cuatro pequeños huecos, las yeguas presintieron a lo que quería Mike y todas sacaron una llave personalizada con su cutie mark, cada una la inserto en su lugar y luego Mike coloco sus cascos en dos paneles circulares.

—Tecnohechizo, Abrir— uso un antiguo hechizo y la gran puerta comenzó a llenase de líneas azules, diferentes sonidos de candados se abrían desde el interior de la puerta, mientras esta se partía en dos, un gran vestíbulo el cual estaba lleno de armas y láseres que dispararían al mínimo movimiento, Mike con un movimiento de su casco retiro todas las defensas y una serie de luces en el suelo revelaban lo que contenía dicha inmensa habitación un amuleto encerrado en una caja de vidrio mágico junto con tres gemas.

—El Amuleto del Infinito, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía— comento Twilight.

—Mike ¿Para qué nos traes a este lugar? — pregunto Celestia preocupada.

—Puede que tenga que usarlo nuevamente para algo mayor— respondió mientras se reflejaba su imagen en el vidrio.

Regresando a la base central de Federación Dimentio quien tenía la capsula en sus garras sonreía felizmente, y a su lado se encontraba Galaxandria.

—Dity, recuerda lo que dijeron los creadores, esa vida será crucial para guerra, deberás educarlo ya que el también será un Caminante Dimensional ¿Tienes espacio en tu planeta verdad?

—Claro que tengo espacio al cabo que solamente son R1 y R2 quienes cuidan de mi lugar y posiblemente tenga una estudiante.

— ¿Estudiante? ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto la yegua curiosa.

—Digamos que una estrella milenaria será la candidata para que sea la nueva portadora de mi poder— sonreía este, cosa que Galaxandria no le pasó desapercibida.

—Que dices, ¿Seguro que quieres entregaras ese poder? Es el poder ocular más poderoso que existe aún mayor que el Rinne Sharingan.

—Con mi poder actual no me hace falta portarlo, soy consciente de lo que pueda ocurrir y aun así me arriesgo.

—De acuerdo Dity, tú sabes lo que haces.

En otra parte del universo Domo había observado toda la batalla, este sonrió.

—A este paso tal vez deba encontrar otro refugio, pues Arek podría fallar en la destrucción del multiverso, me pregunto si Darkus tendrá espacio para un lindo minino como yo.

Hablaba el gigantesco tigre mientras se transformaba en su antigua forma cuando este era la mascota de Lilith durante la Guerra Celeste.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos, primero que nada una disculpa a Silverwolf por mencionar un fic que le trajo muchos problemas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Veintidós: Día de Hermanos.**

El día comenzaba para un dragón adolescente, el reptil de escamas se levantaba de su escritorio al haber pasado toda una noche jugando en su computadora diferentes videojuegos, este se levantó y estiro completamente, salió de su habitación y un exquisito olor lo invadió. Directamente de la cocina salía una dragona que usaba un mandil de flores y llevaba dos platos cada uno con una gran torre de panqueques.

—Buenos días hermano, te hice el desayuno en agradecimiento por dejarme quedar en tu departamento— le agradecía por el gesto con una sonrisa.

—No me preocupa que te quedes, me preocupa Scarlet si llega furiosa.

—Mama sabe que estoy aquí, además también piensa que sea hora de saber más sobre mi verdadera especie— mantenía la sonrisa la dragona.

Ambos dragones comenzaron a desayunar junto y luego que terminaron ambos se ayudaron para lavar los platos.

—Sabes hoy tengo el día libre si quieres podemos ir al centro a comprar lo que te guste para que puedas sentirte mejor en tu habitación, ya que dormiste en mi cama.

—Me parece bien— agradecía la dragona.

—Oye tienes algo en la nariz— le decía su hermano, cosa que la dragona se intentó fijar y tenía una pequeña burbuja de jabón, Andros jugando la moja de la cara y ella responde con la manguera igualmente mojándolo, comenzando con una guerra de agua en la cocina. Al terminarla habían hecho un desastre en esta, al verse completamente empapados por sus juegos ambos dragones se rieron a carcajadas. Terminando de limpiar nuevamente la cocina ambos dragones salieron del departamento tomados de la garra, subieron a un automóvil que tenía Andros quien a pesar de no tener la edad requerida para manejar este tenía un permiso concedido por la Federación quien lo facultaba para dicha actividad y la verdad solo le faltaba un año para poder sacar su carnet de conductor.

—Somos dragones podemos volar, sabes— le comentaba su hermana.

—Quieres ir volando hasta el centro, volver con miedo que se caiga alguna de las cosas que compraremos porque sé que compraras a destajo.

—Tienes razón— acepto la dragona.

Una vez en el centro, ambos hermanos fueron directo a una tienda departamental para comenzar amueblar la habitación de Lily, mirando los diferentes muebles, cuando una dependienta de la tienda se acercó.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

—Si gracias, ¿Cuánto cuesta esta cama que simula ser de roca volcánica? — pregunto Lily.

—Es un modelo reciente, su valor ronda por los 3,000,000 dólares y si gusta tengo un catálogo donde pueda ver más de su interés— comentaba la empleada mientras se hablaba con la dragona, mientras Andros iba a lamentar este día.

—Los caprichos de esta niña me saldrán muy, muy caros— de manera muy pesimista el dragón tendría que recurrir a su tarjeta de crédito si llegaba a terminar el efectivo.

Entre las diferentes tiendas Lily parecía arrasar con lo más caro entre ropa y joyas a costa del dinero de su hermano, haciendo una parada para almorzar en el centro comercial. Andros había dejado las doscientas bolsas que había comprado su hermana mientras ella pedía algo para comer. El dragón miraba con lastima su billetera la cual le quedaba poco más de 15,000 dólares, este dio un gran suspiro y alguien le acerco una botella de refresco, el dragón levanto la mirada y era un joven oso grizzly, usaba un chaleco de lana con una bandana en su cabeza y sobre esta unos lentes oscuros y una cadena de plata con una cruz en su cuello.

—Problemas monetarios con tu novia— se burlaba el oso del dragón.

—No es mi novia es mi hermana— le corregía el dragón deprimido.

—Peor tantito. Vamos Andros mira el lado bueno.

— ¿Cuál lado bueno? Joe.

—Que ahora tienes una hermana, la cual prestar atención.

—Eso y que también me dejara arruinado económicamente— comentaba sarcásticamente el dragón apático.

—No en serio mira el lado bueno, no solo tienes alguien con quien vivir, también puede escucharte, apoyarte y protegerte cuando estés en problemas— continuaba burlándose el oso adolescente.

—Te informo que ese estado es un mecanismo de autodefensa el cual no se puede entrar por cuenta propia, a menos que vivamos una experiencia traumatizante o de muerte.

En ese momento llego Lily con una bandeja con dos hamburguesas muy carnívoras.

—No me lo vas a creer hermano, pregunte si tenían gemas para acompañar y el cajero me dijo que no manejan gemas en su menú y que además sería una estupidez— hablaba muy enojada la dragona a lo que su hermano le explico.

—Primeramente, ya no estás en tu planeta arcaico, segundo cualquier clase de gema es considerada como dinero desde un diamante común hasta la invaluable esmeralda escarlata, tercero te dije VEGANA y cuarto te presento a mi amigo de partidas Joe.

Lily se asombró completamente y pregunto.

— ¿Eres un dragón vegetariano?

—Si, ¿Qué hay de raro?

—Pero somos dragones, se supone que comemos carne— decía con seguridad Lily.

—Pues soy vegetariano desde que tengo memoria.

—Eres como Spike, solo que, en lugar de comer gemas, tu comes plantas.

—Jamás he visto a este idiota comer carne y eso que somos amigos desde primaria.

—Seas mentiroso, nos conocimos en una convención de videojuegos de hace dos años donde casi nos matamos por quien compraba la Portal Gun— decía molesto el dragón.

—Cierto, además que te regalaban las pinturas especiales— agrego el oso.

—No le hagas mucho caso, el wey vende drogas.

— ¿En serio? Eres parte de la Federación y tu amigo es un dealer— preguntaba molesta la dragona.

—Aunque pienses, no es lo que parece, este oso es farmacéutico, trabaja en una farmacia y consume mota el cual es legal— explicaba su hermano mientras devoraba las patatas fritas.

—Farmacéutico, oh, perdón Joe.

—No hace falta— comentaba alegre el oso.

Después de almorzar el oso se unió a los hermanos en la gran odisea de compras, las cuales Lily seguía arrasando las tiendas. Ya en las ultima, Andros miro la tienda de comics donde suele comprar los números de las series que sigue, así que se dispuso a ver si había algún número nuevo. Entro junto con Lily y en ese momento el dragón adolescente se había quedado petrificado, en un estante de obras indie se encontraba una dragona de escamas negras y panza azul con unos ojos verde seductores usaba un ligero vestido otoñal encima de este una chaqueta de cuero, esta se encontraba leyendo una novela gráfica de misterio y sobrenatural. Las pupilas de Andros se habían vuelto corazones al verla y Lily lo había notado.

—Oh, estas enamorado— le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Claro que no, es solo que está leyendo una de mis primeras obras— Andros se intentó defender.

—Te he visto dibujar y lo haces fatal— le continúo cuestionando.

—Es porque yo no lo dibuje, le pedí ayuda a un amigo quien si es bueno y entre los dos escribimos la historia.

—Aja, tu solo ármate de valor y háblale, si me necesitas estaré en la sección ecchi— le empujo hasta la dragona mientras ella se escondía.

Aunque la dragona oscura no pareció percatarse de la presencia de Andros, hasta que este le hablo.

—Disculpe, pero dado a lo que está leyendo puedo notar que tiene un fino gusto por el misterio y me gustaría si usted pudiera recomendarme alguna obra no genérica— intento ligar el dragón usando palabras sofisticadas.

La dragona bajo el libro y al ver que era el autor de dicho libro se sorprendió.

—Eres Andros, que emoción conocer a un gran autor como tú.

—Gracias y perdón por no presentarme la semana pasada para la firma de libros, pero tenía cosas que hacer en mi trabajo real.

—No importa, el hecho de conocerte ya es ganancia para mí— le sonreía la dragona de manera feliz.

— ¿En serio? Je, je— se rio de manera tonta el dragón.

—Tonta de mi parte, me llamo Lizzy... bueno Lizandra pero prefiero que me digan Lizzy, por cierto ¿Estarás la próxima semana por aquí? Ya que tendrán a Scrittore Passione por sus nuevas historias, Amigos y Rivales y esa nueva adaptación de la Bella y la Bestia.

—Scrittore, lo conozco por otros trabajos como la compilación de clásicos one-shots, como lo es Vendida, Chocolatera y Pelusa— agrego Andros.

Ambos dragones estuvieron charlando durante buen tiempo, hasta que la dragona se tuvo que despedir.

—Chao Andros, y antes que se me olvide— la dragona anoto su número telefónico en la palma de la garra de Andros y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla, el joven dragón completamente enamorado, miro el número y sonrió de manera estúpida.

—A huevo, tengo su número de llamada.

Andros busco a su hermana quien se encontraba leyendo un comic bastante caliente, la cual tenía de portada a un semental blanco de crin azul acostado boca arriba en una posición bastante erotica.

— ¿Estas leyendo hentai? — pregunto este, haciendo que Lily se ruborizara.

—No, no para nada, ¿Qué clase de dragona me crees?

—Por favor, está leyendo Historias Candentes de Holy Blade, que se basan en auténticas historias de Holy Blade y que además ¿No se supone que prohibieron esas historias? — pregunto sorprendido el dragón, cosa que Lily simplemente levando los hombros al no saber al respecto.

—Carajo, esta tienda lo tiene de todo incluso lo que no debería— agrego Andros.

—Bueno el nombre de la tienda World of Comic no es en vano— bromeo Lily.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Claro solo deja que escoja otro comic para comprar.

Después de eso, ambos dragones regresaron al departamento donde ya se encontraban los trabajadores del inmueble, Andros los guio hasta el último piso en el penthouse, indico donde dejar los muebles en la nueva habitación de su hermana y al final firmo por él envió. Lily se recostó en su nueva cama de piedra volcánica, contemplo su nueva recamara, esta estaba pintada de color amarillo pastel que contrastaban con los oscuros de los muebles a prueba de fuego, además de algunos posters de bandas como Mago de Oz, Rata Blanca y de algunos personajes de anime como Luffy D. Monkey o Taichi junto con Wargreymon X de Digimon y un enorme poster doble de los dos grupos de Guardianas Estelares una de sus series favoritas desde que se mudó con Andros. De las cosas que compraron fueron un espejo de cuerpo completo, una cajonera de tres pisos, además de un armario, una televisión de 53 pulgadas curvada con una consola y una computadora de escritorio de media gama. Andros se retiró a su habitación para seguir jugando en su máquina que el mismo había construido.

 **(La siguiente escena esta candente)**

Lilygart tomo el comic que estaba leyendo en la tienda se recostó en su cama y comenzó a leer mientras con su otra garra tocaba su intimidad, acariciando sus labios mayores lentamente mientras veía las lascivas imágenes, la dragona insertaba dos de sus garras de manera lenta y profunda, pasando las hojas lentamente en la que se veía como los personajes copulaban, Lily estaba tan excitada al leer las viñetas en cómo el semental penetraba analmente a una de sus tantas amantes, que esta comenzaba a masturbarse más rápido aun incrementando sus jadeos, a fuera de su habitación se encontraba Andros sentado contra la puerta también masturbándose escuchando como su hermana gemía con fuerza. Ambos dragones llegaban al punto máximo de su lujuria terminando al mismo tiempo. Andros rápidamente se limpió y se retiró del pasillo fingiendo pasar por la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras la puerta se abría mostrando a una feliz y avergonzada dragona.

—Oye voy a pedir sushi a domicilio, ¿Quieres? — pregunto.

—Si gracias— respondió la dragona un poco débil. Pero rápidamente se percató.

— ¿Qué no se supone que eres vegetariano? — pregunto esta entre confundida y molesta.

—Bueno... por alguna razón mi estómago no aguanta la carne roja y cada vez que la consumo (avergonzándose) el inodoro tiene que ser reemplazado— respondió Andros y Lily se había quedado sorprendida

Ambos dragones en lo que esperaban la cena se pusieron a jugar con la consola que había en la sala, desde plataformas hasta rpg jugaron pasando por Guitar Hero, King of Figthers o Cuphead hasta que llego el pedido, el repartidor subió por el asesor del edificio y entrego la comida.

Ambos dragones comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente mientras conversaban.

—Oye ¿Cuándo conoceré a la tribu que lideraba nuestro padre? — pregunto Lily, sorprendiendo un poco al dragón.

—Bueno, llevas aquí una semana tal vez podría llevarte a conocerlos mañana, el planeta no está muy lejos de la capi, tal central— respondió algo tranquilo

— ¡QUE BIEN! — celebro la dragona alegre.

—Solo debo de advertirte que nuestra tía estará muy emocionada de verte al fin.

A la mañana siguiente Andros tenía preparado una nave para dos pasajeros, este ayudo a Lily a entrar. El vuelo fue relativamente corto gracias al hiper salto llegando en apenas tres segundos. Los hermanos llegaron a la comunidad la cual se había establecidos como una pequeña comunidad liderados por Klimat la hermana del padre de Andros y Lily. Al acercarse a esta fueron recibidos por dos dragones armados con lanzas de energía, estos al ver al dragón inmediatamente abrieron las puertas de metal, pero detuvieron a Lily.

—Identifícate— ordeno uno de los guardias.

—Tranquilos, viene conmigo— comento Andros, estos aceptaron y dejaron que la dragona entrara.

Al ver su forma de vida un tanto primitiva a primera vista, Lily comento.

—Y decías que mi planeta era primitivo.

—No te creas lo que ves, lo de las chozas es solo estético, es una de los asentamientos con mayor avance tecnológico que he conocido— explico brevemente el dragón.

Llegaron a una mucho más grande en donde entraron y fueron recibidos por una pequeña dragona terrestre de apenas seis años, de escamas rosadas y panza amarilla, muy parecida a su madre, tenía pinturas tribales como joyería y llevaba puesto un traje tribal que consistía en un sostén de un tirante y un taparrabo, esta al ver al dragón salto para abrazarlo.

—Gusto en verte Siara— le saludaba Andros.

— ¿Quién es ella primo? — pregunto la pequeña dragona.

—Es un tanto complicado, pero antes ¿Dónde está tu madre? — pregunto el dragón

—Mama esta con lo demás guerreros cazando— le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Lily se sentía un poco apartada ante la convivencia de los dos dragones, la pequeña se acerca a ella y Andros se la presenta.

—Siara ella es Lilygart mi hermana.

— ¿Hermana? Ella es el huevo de la foto.

— ¿Cuál foto?— pregunto esta.

Andros le muestra una foto donde se encontraba dos dragones adultos con un bebe recién nacido y un huevo. Lily la toma y contempla a una familia feliz, algo dentro de ella despertó y sus lágrimas brotaron.

—Si te lo preguntas nuestro padre se llamaba Skull y nuestra madre Pialle.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a una dragona adulta de escamas violeta intenso, llevaba una armadura que consistía más que nada una pechera, un casco, una falda y un hacha simple. Al ver a los tres dragones, esta se quitó el casco y saludo.

—Hola Andros, que inesperada visita y con una amiga.

—Tía, ella es Lilygart mi hermana menor— hablo el dragón joven de escamas rojas.

La dragona adulta se había quedado sin palabras y se limitó a simplemente abrasarla, al poco tiempo la dragona tenia de los hombros a su sobrina.

—Solo mírense, son la viva imagen de sus padres, si ambos estuvieran con nosotros estarían tan orgullosos de ustedes dos.

—Por cierto, tía, ¿Dónde está el tío Kukui? — pregunto Andros.

—Mi marido está repartiendo el botín junto con los demás guerreros, pero ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

—Lily era cuidada por una dragona deidad del fuego, en un planeta un tanto primitivo— explico Andros, cosa que la dragona se molestó.

—No eran tan primitivos, están en vías de desarrollo.

—Lily su mayor invención hasta ahora es la electrónica, tienen televisores de rayos catódicos y se ven en blanco y negro, en tu nueva habitación tienes como seiscientos años de avances tecnológicos, es increíble que aun usen magia, puesto que después de algunas invenciones, los humanos tienden a olvidar otras más obsoletas.

—Bueno, si lo pones con esas palabras suenan mal— intento defenderse la dragona.

En la incomodidad de ambos hermanos la pequeña dragona se acercó tiernamente con Andros.

—Primo ¿Entrenamos? — pregunto esta. A lo que el joven dragón sonrió.

—Claro princesita, vamos al claro a entrenar— el dragón se llevó en brazos a la pequeña fuera de la choza, dejando atrás a su tía y hermana.

En el claro el cual era una arena de entrenamientos para los reclutas, se encontraban ambos combatiendo, aunque Andros usualmente se dedicaba a esquivar y contraatacar los golpes de la pequeña mientras le explicaba métodos de combate y estrategia, el adulto en una demostración toma con su cola la pierna de la pequeña y la azoto contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones y la dejo tendida en el pasto, Andros la miraba fijamente mientras se levantaba con dificultad, esta lo mira y sonríe.

—Sabias que yo soy más cruel con los estudiantes que los otros maestros y aun así me preferiste— le decía Andros a Siara.

—Prefiero entrenar con mi familia, y aunque mama es quien me enseña a pelear, quise esta vez hacerlo contigo porque eres el más fuerte de toda la aldea— la pequeña salió corriendo a toda velocidad, pero de un coletazo de Andros la dejo fuera de combate.

Este la miro llena de raspones y moratones, la levanto y en brazos la llevo al rio para limpiarla de la tierra y curar sus heridas.

—Duele primo— se quejaba la dragoncita.

—Sonríes ante la paliza que recibiste y te quejas por un poco de desinfectante, quien te entiende Siara— decía este mientras le ponía una gaza en la mejilla.

—Por cierto ¿Cuándo me saldrán mis alas? — pregunto al ver las majestuosas alas de Andros.

—Posiblemente a los doce o trece años, solo debes tener paciencia— le respondía mientras le raspaba sus nudillos contra su cabeza.

—Es lo que todos me dicen, que debo ser paciente para poder hacer todas esas cosas que los adultos hacen.

—Siara, tienes seis años a tu edad deberías estar jugando y divirtiéndote.

—Pero tú ya hacías cosas divertidas a mi edad, como atrapar a los malos y detener criminales— hablaba con mucha admiración la pequeña ante su primo.

—Realmente no, yo lo que hacía era logística y planeaba redadas contra algunas bandas con mi grupo, nunca estaba en la acción— recordaba sus antiguas misiones con el grupo Alquimia

—Pero tu salvaste a toda la tribu.

—Se podría decir que sí, pero realmente fueron ellos quienes se salvaron de la Tecnounion, solo necesitaban tener una mejor moral.

—Oh...

—Cuando cumplas los diez te llevo de paseo a que conozcas a la banda y las instalaciones donde trabajo ¿Hecho? — le daba su garra para cerrar el trato.

—Hecho— la pequeña acepto y ambos se abrazaron.

De regreso a la tribu, Lily parecía entablar relaciones con la tribu de dragones, siendo una muy popular.

—Oye debo irme ya a la Central ¿Te quedas o que haces? — le pregunta Andros a su hermana.

—Me quedo un rato más, te veo en el departamento luego— respondió esta.

—De acuerdo. Solicito transporte a la Gran Central.

Andros comenzó a desparecer en partículas de luz hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Y en otro planeta a plena madrugada un hombre de piel azul oscura y cabello negro, tenía en su mano una daga hecha de energía oscura mientras sostenía del cuello de la camisa a otro hombre de piel azulada que parecía estar temblando de miedo.

—Tienes huevos para intentar asaltarme en mi casa con mi novia durmiendo, eh cabron. A mi Darkus, idiota no tienes nada que hacer, ahora lárgate— ordeno este y el ladrón salió despavorido.

—Demonios, es el quinto en la semana, tal vez ya venga siendo hora de mudarnos de este basurero— decía este mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en eso escucho como un bote de basura caía. Darkus se puso en guardia esperando ante cualquier cosa, pero en eso salió un pequeño y dulce gatito, pero algo en este le parecía familiar a Darkus, el cual ataco con ráfagas oscuras y el gato las esquivo con facilidad y se transformó en un gigante tigre.

—Sabía que se trataba de ti Domo.

—Je, je nada se te escapa verdad.

— ¿Dime que quieres? Y lárgate luego.

—Vaya, que un amigo no puede darle hospedaje a un tierno y adorable gatito como yo— respondía este mientras volvía su forma inofensiva.

—Déjate de tonterías y márchate.

—Vamos, tengo información valiosa que te podría ayudar y yo queriendo salvar mi pellejo se me ocurrió que podía quedarme a vivir contigo y tu mujer.

En total desconfianza, Darkus desenfunda una pistola que tenía oculta en su pantalón.

—Te aviso que esta no es un arma de fuego normal, dime que es esa información y tal vez no te asesine y use tu piel para un abrigo.

—Eso duele, pero Arek está perdiendo seguidores, por culpa de Star Hope y bueno yo por el momento preferiría ocultarme en un bando neutro para salvarme.

—De acuerdo, pero al mínimo sospeche de traición te desolló vivo—amenazo Darkus al tigre.

—Me parece justo.

—Y otra cosa más, no quiero que nadie te escuche hablar, solo maullidos.

— ¿Y qué hay del perro de Twilight él puede hablar? — pregunto este en tono ofendido.

—Si, pero lo de él fue un accidente mágico y no creo que hayas estado presente durante la tercera película del Equestria Girls.

—Touché— respondió el gato.

Darkus invento una mentira a su novia para conservar al felino, aunque Star Head parecía estar encantada con la idea de la mascota.

En un lugar recóndito del espacio, en un planeta el cual tenía cinco lunas, en el planeta se encontraban tres sirvientes dos maids con apariencia de zorros los cuales su pelaje desprendía energía cósmica, estas eran conocidas como R1 y R2 las guardianes del planeta hogar de Dimentio, R1 tenía el pelaje de color rojo y un gran mechón que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, mientras que R2 era de pelaje azul y un gran mecho le tapaba el ojo derecho y otro zorro más con un traje de mayordomo, su pelaje era naranja y también desprendía energía cósmica, era el jefe del lugar y era conocido como Alphonse. Estos tres hermanos habían tenido un accidente en el cual estuvieron a punto de morir, sino fuese por el arlequín quien les entrego su energía para que estos pudieran seguir viviendo y a cambio prometieron servirle por la eternidad.

Dimentio llegaba a su hogar el cual era un gigantesco bosque con un gran lago con cascada de cual el agua era de color roja con propiedades místicas, en el centro un inmenso árbol colosal el cual era el hogar de Dimentio, el arlequín se desprendió de toda ropa salvo su máscara, este directamente se metió al estanque superiro mientras su mayordomo lo asistía.

—Alphonse ¿Tienes a mis candidatos?

—Claro mi señor— el sirviente activo una gran pantalla holográfica las cuales mostraban a cientos de individuos.

—Redúcelos a diez por favor, muchos de ellos no cumplen con mis expectativas.

—Claro mi señor— el mayordomo se deshizo de la gran mayoría dejando a diez candidatos los cuales se encontraban Star White, Mikki, Black Raider, Dark Storm, Mike y otro más.

—Si, esos se ven más prometedores, sobre todo esa chiquilla de pelaje blanco.

—Señor ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? — pregunto el mayordomo. A lo que Dimentio solo se limitó a reír y los hoyos donde se podían ver sus ojos cambiaron de un rojo intenso a todo el espectro del arcoíris en patrones como si de un caleidoscopio se tratase.

* * *

 **Nota, en este punto de la historia Andros tiene 18 años y Lilygart 17 años, por si se preguntaban sus edades.**

 **Nota2 En este fanfic el dinero se maneja un poco diferente ya que los billetes de menor denominación son de 100 y los de mayor son de 1,000,000.**


	23. 1 Especial

Hola a todos, este sera un especial. Ya que abra un nuevo dueto de agentes. Este fanfinc se dividira en dos el primero será Maya y su grupo los cuales proteger el universo de peligros como los necrons y este nuevo dueto que se encargará de casos no tan épicos pero si importantes.

* * *

Especial 1: Sangre Negra.

La ciudad se preparaba para el verano, donde todos mostraban su ánimo con un tarro de cerveza o con juegos. En la calle se veían caminando dos mejores amigos: un dragón, y un zorro, jugando entre ellos con pistolas de agua como los mejores amigos. Sin percatarse, el dragón choca por accidente con alguien, y al levantar la vista, se topó con una coneja de pelaje café claro, cabello castaño caoba, ojos dorados con unos lentes grandes, y que usaba un sweater de lana rosa con un chaleco blanco, una minifalda escocesa de color negra y unas medias amarillas que resaltaban sus largas piernas. La coneja estaba en el suelo junto a varios libros bastante pesados de universidad, y entonces ambos amigos rápidamente se dispusieron a ayudarla a levantarlos.

—Gracias pequeños, son tan amables ustedes dos… — agradecía la coneja, mientras acariciaba su antebrazo —, puedo yo sola.

—Podemos acompañarla, si quieres— dijo el zorrito mientras el dragón asentía.

—Qué amables pequeños, ya no hay gente como ustedes— sonreía la coneja, aunque sus ojos expresaban tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el zorrito.

De modo que ambos acompañaron a la coneja hasta su hogar, y ella los recompensó con unos cuantos dulces, haciendo que estos se fueron felices a su destino.

Una semana antes de las fiestas.

Universidad local 14:30 pm.

En la Universidad local había ocurrido un accidente: una estudiante se había suicidado lanzándose desde un decimoquinto piso. La víctima era una humana de tez blanca con pecas en el rostro, cabello negro, y usaba un uniforme de colegiala con zapatos negros. La policía de la universidad llevaba el caso, puesto que era la quinta víctima de suicidio, así que pidieron refuerzos a la Federación para la resolución del caso. Entre los investigadores se encontraba el Comodoro Ayi, la Sargento Maira, una humana de tez blanca, que además del uniforme de policía local, llevaba puesto un saco blanco, y los agentes detectives de la Federación, Cristopher y Eleanor. El primero era un lobo de pelaje gris claro y negro, con un puro el cual fumaba, vestía una camisa azul profundo y un pantalón negro. La segunda era una lechuza de plumaje blanco con motas negras, y vestía una camisa negra remangada con chaleco de tela de color rojo y un pantalón azul mezclilla, sobre su cuello traía un collar donde colgaba su placa de la federación. Ambos tenían un carácter serio.

—Comodoro— llamó el lobo al conejo.

—Cris, Eleanor, me alegra verlos— dijo feliz el aludido.

— ¿Algo acerca de la víctima? — preguntó la lechuza.

—Sólo lo que sabían los mirones: su nombre era Jessica, su edad era de veinte y su hobby favorito fue el ajedrez.

—Vaya, esto es peor que Castillo Anaguma — bromeaba el lobo, por lo que su compañera le dio un codazo. Por otro lado, el conejo se había quedado en blanco para responder.

—Perdónalo, comenzó a jugar Shogi hace apenas tres días y ya se cree experto, el baboso— se disculpó la lechuza ante el comentario de su compañero.

—Sí, igual que Maya cuando juega black jack, salvo que ella sí se lleva tu dinero— comentó el conejo de manera irónica.

Una de los médicos forenses era una gata prrshan de pelaje rosado y ojos rojos, también usaba el traje estándar de la policía local, aunque sobre éste llevaba puesta una bata blanca, y cubría sus garras con guantes de látex. La felina se acercó a los cuatro oficiales.

— ¿Encontraste algo, Mia? — preguntó la sargento.

—Aún nada... bueno, de hecho, en su bolso encontramos sedantes, pero según el informe médico de la chica, los consumía desde hace meses para combatir el trastorno de ansiedad. Además, en sus muñecas, muslos y tobillos hay signos de quemadura por cuerda.

—Será masoquista… — comentó el lobo, y su compañera le dio otro codazo.

—Gracias— agradeció el conejo, y la gata se despidió del grupo.

—Debemos retirarnos, los dejamos en ustedes, agentes. — dijo la humana mientras se retiraba con el conejo. Los agentes comenzaron a hacer preguntas a los conocidos cercanos de la víctima; muchos respondían que ella se había alejado de casi todos salvo una, su compañera de habitación. Por lo que a continuación, ambos agentes fueron directamente con ella, quien se encontraría en la biblioteca de la facultad, según los testimonios. Efectivamente, no tardaron en encontrarla allí. Se trataba de una coneja de pelaje café, cabello castaño caoba y ojos ámbar. Tenía unos grandes lentes, playera blanca con estampado de estrellas negras y pantalones verdes. Los agentes la encararon directamente.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres Ángela? — preguntó Eleanor.

—Sí, oficial. ¿En qué puedo ayudar? — inquirió Ángela a su vez.

— ¿Conoces a esta chica? — el lobo le mostró la fotografía de la víctima.

—Sí, es mi compañera de habitación, ambas rentamos un departamento cerca del campus— respondió la joven, algo confundida.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? — preguntó la lechuza.

—El jueves pasado, en su trabajo, le dije que me iría a casa de mis padres durante el fin de semana para estudiar más tranquila, y de ahí no la vi otra vez. ¿Por qué este cuestionario?

—Jessica está muerta, se suicidó a las trece horas con quince minutos, lanzándose desde un decimoquinto piso— respondió directamente el lobo, cosa que sentó de manera horrible a la coneja, como un golpe al estómago.

—Por dios, ¿En serio? — se preguntaba a sí misma.

—Créelo amiga, y necesitaremos tu ayuda para revisar sus cosas para ver si podemos encontrar alguna pista. — solicitó seriamente el lobo.

—Claro… síganme — contestó la coneja, que no salía de su perplejidad.

Avenida Chess, Edificio Whisstown.

Habitación de la víctima. 14:50 pm.

La coneja conocida como Angela llevó a los agentes al cuarto de su compañera, el cual estaba muy ordenado, tanto que no parecía un piso de estudiante. La agente Eleanor comenzó a investigar las cajoneras de la occisa, revisando minuciosamente centímetro por centímetro.

—Deberías fijarte en la estantería sobre la cama, puedo oler algo amargo en ese lugar— señaló el lobo, y la lechuza se acercó un poco, logrando visualizar algo extraño: un pequeño bote con una sustancia negra.

—Analízalo— ordenó Eleanor mientras le lanzaba el químico a Chistopher, quien luego de olfatearlo, estornudó en pocos segundos.

—Ángela, ¿sabe que es esto? — preguntó el lobo a la coneja quien se encontraba devastada.

—No— respondió esta.

—Esto es Hidrocaseína, también conocida como "El hada siniestra", esto se hace a base de óxido de potasio, ácido clorhídrico, etanol, hidróxido de aluminio y además un derivado de metanfetamina. Sus efectos son mortales en altas cantidades, cien miligramos pueden estimular zonas cognitivas, dar sensación de tranquilidad y poder, pero a la larga esto solo hará que la piel se vuelva morada a negra y comience un efecto de descomposición muscular. — explicó la lechuza, cosa que la coneja no tenía ni idea.

—Jamás había visto eso, hemos estado en muchas fiestas donde hubo drogas, pero Jessica era muy cauta con esas cosas — comentó Angela, sin poder creer que su compañera llegara a tener contacto con semejante sustancia.

—Entonces, no sabes nada acerca de esta sustancia — insistió la agente Eleanor.

—No, nada— respondió la estudiante con miedo.

—De acuerdo, te creo, aun así, deberás acompañarnos a la comisaria para dar tu declaración— dijo el lobo.

Comisaría Central.

Morgue 15:20 pm.

Llegando a la comisaría con la chica, los agentes la estuvieron interrogando más a fondo, y ella relató sus acciones días antes de la muerte de su compañera. La comisaria tenía su propia morgue, donde estaban trabajando con el cadáver, y la agente Eleanor fue directo al lugar mientras su compañero seguía interrogando a la sospechosa. En dicha sala, se encontraba una mujer de piel verde, usaba el típico traje médico forense mientras revisaba el cuerpo, y en otra sección de la sala se encontraba un zorrito de pelaje azul con blanco con el mismo uniforme. Éste se encontraba frente un microscopio, ya que analizaba unas muestras de sangre. Al rato, una pantalla de computadora arrojó los resultados, y una vez impresos el zorro fue a entregárselos a la mujer.

—Al parecer, a esta chica le encantaba la fiesta rave. Había demasiado LSD en su organismo, además de otras sustancias como dextrometorfano y algunas neurotoxinas. — confirmó el zorro.

—Gracias Steven.

— ¿Qué más encontraste, Agatha?

—Bueno, chico, como lo había indicado Mia, el cuerpo presenta quemaduras por cuerdas en varias zonas, denotando un posible gusto por el bondage, dados los golpes y moratones en partes no visibles al público — explicaba la mujer al tiempo que mostraba los diferentes golpes del cuerpo de la víctima.

Fue en ese momento cuando entró la agente Eleanor.

—Agatha, ¿cómo van los análisis?

—Bastante normales, el examen de toxinas no arroja nada diferente de una adicción a las drogas.

—Como hidrocaseína — puntualizó la agente, pero los dos forenses negaron con la cabeza.

—No hallamos esa sustancia en su sistema. Además, si la hubiera consumido, se notaría un nulo número de glóbulos blancos, incluso llagas musculares y abscesos en las arterias. Sabemos que no es la verdadera materia negra, pero aun así es peligrosa — explicó el zorro.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó Eleanor, al notar la escasa estatura del muchacho.

—Dieciséis— respondió éste tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, por el momento no hay nada más que hacer, gracias— se despidió la lechuza de los forenses.

Regresando a la sala central, aparecieron otros dos agentes detectives de la policía local. El primero era un lince rojo que usaba unos anteojos pequeños con tinte azul, iba bien vestido, con una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y una corbata roja, pantalones oscuros. El otro era un león con una gran melena blanca, usa una playera negra lisa y pantalones de mezclilla. Entre los dos tenían atrapado a un camaleón de escamas moradas y verdes, de apariencia malandra, con una sudadera negra y pantalones cortos con una cadena.

— ¿Qué nos traen, chicos? — pregunta el lobo.

—Este sujeto traficaba con sustancias ilegales — respondió el lince. Y el león lanzó la mochila que había confiscado al lobo, quien al abrirla encontró más de la sustancia como la que tenía Jessica en su habitación.

—La misma mierda, es nuestro dealer — comentó el lobo,

—Hijo, estás envuelto en una mierda grande, y puedes ir a prisión con cadena perpetua a menos que nos ayudes — Eleanor le hablaba de manera sutil pero severa al camaleón, quien cambió de color morado a un celeste pálido.

—De acuerdo, ayudaré.

La lechuza se llevó al traficante a la habitación de interrogatorios, mientras el resto observaba a través de un espejo.

—Me presento, soy la agente Eleanor Hopkings, ¿has visto a esta chica antes? — mostrándole la fotografía de la víctima.

—Sí, es una compradora habitual, pero dejé verla como hace tres semanas y luego de la nada volvió con un frasco de hidrocaseina preguntándome cuál era la mejor manera de consumirla. Yo le recomendé que mejor no lo hiciera, por seguridad, esa droga sintética es sumamente fuerte, con una dosis alta y obtienes un sangrado nasal además de alucinaciones, con una mayor cantidad, la muerte segura.

—Entiendo, dime una cosa. ¿Cómo es que tienes una mochila con más de ochocientos kilogramos de esta sustancia si no la recomiendas usar?

—No es por gusto, era un encargo de mi proveedor, a veces suelo hacer encargos para este como un simple mensajero.

— ¿Y qué puedes decirme sobre este proveedor?

—Es un humano, se llama Joseph Guerrero: piel oscura, cuerpo fornido y un gusto por las mujeres, suele encontrarse en un bar clandestino cerca de los muelles.

—Gracias por la información, hablaré con el juez para que este vea tu cooperación con nosotros y posiblemente te pueda reducir la sentencia.

—Gracias, agente—agradeció el camaleón.

La agente Eleanor abrió la puerta mientras dos oficiales entraban para arrestar al camaleón.

Estación de Policía

Sala de juntas 16:40 pm

— ¿Cómo vamos con la investigación? — preguntó Ayi.

—De la chingada, por más que revisamos e investigamos parece que el cabrón está dos pasos adelante de nosotros— respondió el lobo mientras tiraba las cenizas de su puro en un cenicero.

—Aún falta hablar con algunos conocidos de Jessica, como sus familiares— comentaba la lechuza.

—Pues eso será imposible, resulta que el único familiar era su abuela, que falleció hace un año — comentó el lince, quien hojeaba el registro familiar de la víctima.

—Carajo— maldijo el lobo.

—No te desesperes aún, vayan a la universidad a investigar— ordenó el conejo cuando de improviso un policía humano llega.

—Señor, tenemos otra víctima— anunció.

La noticia sorprendió a los agentes, pero el oficial agregó.

—Si, pero está aún con vida, ahora mismo se encuentra en el hospital.

Todos se movilizaron salvo el conejo, quien miraba una pizarra donde se encontraba las fotografías de dos hombres y tres mujeres, entre estas Jessica, y otros cuatro eran un león de pelaje oscuro, jugador de Rugby, su muerte fue causada por sobredosis de narcóticos; un águila de plumaje de color café claro que fue encontrado en un salón de clases, colgado; la siguiente era una gata mrrshan de pelaje azul con motas, esta se había dado un disparo desde el lado izquierdo de su cabeza; la siguiente era una perra pastor aleman, estrella del equipo de atletismo de la universidad, que había sido encontrada detrás de un callejón cerca de un bar, estrangulada y llena de moratones y cortes; y al final, Jessica, quien murió por arrojarse desde una gran altura. Todas las victimas parecían haberse suicidado, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias como para tomarlas a broma, el caso tenía un tiempo de entre tres a cuatro días, pero con Jessica y esta nueva víctima no hubo más que un par de horas.

Steven se acercó al conejo para conversar.

— ¿Qué opinas? — preguntó el conejo al zorro

—El ignoto es alguien astuto, no tiene que usar la violencia para sus víctimas, aunque en el caso de Sheila, la pastor, esta parece haber forcejeado con el asesino, dando a entender que no logró su cometido de matarla con guante blanco, por este. Crucher, el león, era un tanto introvertido ante el público. Su mejor amigo era un tigre y este dejó el equipo, asilándose en su habitación después de saber sobre el suicidio de su amigo.

—En verdad le afectó… — comentó el conejo.

—Bueno, según algunos conocidos, han sido amigos desde el preescolar, eso es amistad y no chingaderas — se reía de manera incómoda el zorrito.

—La segunda víctima es Hudson, un águila bastante seria, parte del equipo de ajedrez y fanático de los comics, igualmente introvertido, no solía hablar con nadie excepto con una chica, una zorra llamada Caroline...—Explicaba el conejo cuando fue interrumpido por Steven.

—Curioso, todas las victimas tuvieron contacto con ella por lo menos tres horas antes de fallecer. Cada uno tenía algo que ver con ella, según lo que sabemos.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? — pregunto Ayi.

—Sospechosa principal— respondió este.

—Sospechosa principal— repitió el conejo.

Universidad Local, Despacho del Decano 17:20pm

El león agente se hallaba interrogando al Rector de la institución, este era un zorro rojo, el cual portaba un traje bastante costoso y gafas redondas.

—Cinco de sus estudiantes han muerto por suicidio, ninguno de estos parecía tener un motivo para hacerlo.

—Un acontecimiento bastante trágico, pero no puedo hacer nada fuera de mi alcance.

El león golpeó el escritorio con violencia y su compañero lo tomó del hombro.

—Vámonos John, es obvio que no sabe nada.

—Está bien, Sebastián — aceptó el león de buenas a primera.

Ambos se alejaron, para continuar investigando a los demás sospechosos. Mientras tanto de una habitación adyacente salía una zorra.

—Bien hecho decano, si sigue así tal vez Joseph le dé algo de las ganancias o si no, ya sabes— hacia un ademan de que le cortarían el cuello.

—No me amenaces Caroline, sé que es lo que debo hacer y cumpliré mi parte.

Hospital Duvalier

Sala de Emergencias 17:50 pm

Los agentes se Chistopher y Eleanor se encontraban interrogando al paciente después de haber despertado en una sala de emergencias. El joven era un humano de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos azules,

— ¿Tu eres Lloyd? — pregunto la lechuza mientras mostraba su placa.

—Así es ¿Qué quieren?

— Solo hacerte unas preguntas— respondió el lobo tranquilamente.

—Primero, ¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido antes de despertar en el hospital? — pregunto la lechuza.

—Algo, solo que estaba en la cafetería, y estudiando para el examen, luego de hablar con una amiga y luego una explosión, después despierto aquí con ustedes— respondió el muchacho quien le dolía la cabeza por recordar.

—Cuándo dijiste que escuchaste una explosión ¿A qué se refería? — volvió a cuestionar la lechuza.

—No fue exactamente una explosión, sino más bien como un disparo— rectifico el joven.

—Lo que dice es que estabas en la cafetería en sus asuntos y luego alguien te disparo en tu hombro izquierdo y por el impacto te golpeaste contra filo del acero de la mesa de atrás abriéndote la cabeza y caer de golpe al suelo— razono el lobo.

Aquel joven al no recordar mucho de lo sucedido se quedó sin palabras.

—Cierto, te dispararon y te dieron tres puntos de sutura en la cabeza— añadió el lobo.

—Hijo, lo que queremos decirte es que hay un asesino en serie en tu universidad— resumió la lechuza.

El joven humano no contesto ante los oficiales, los cuales perdieron el interés y se marcharon.

Estos se subieron a su automóvil. Eleanor seguía mirando la carpeta de las víctimas, cosa que noto su compañero.

— ¿Algo te aqueja?

—Es solamente el patrón de ejecución, ninguna de estas víctimas concuerda la una de la otra— respondió su compañera pensativa.

—Solamente que conocen a una misma chica, la cual sabemos que ahora está en la comisaria dando su versión de los hechos.

En ese momento sonó la radio de la unidad.

—Agentes Eleanor y Cristopher hay una persecución vehicular cerca de ustedes en las avenidas Maximus y 11° oriente.

—Entendido— respondió el lobo, quien encendió la unidad.

Ambos acudieron a la persecución corriendo por las calles de la ciudad. Una patrulla perseguía a un automóvil modelo Mercedes-Benz Clase C, de color celeste. Cuando llegan interceptando los oficiales Cristopher y Elearno, haciendo que el vehículo sospecho girara de manera brusca y chocara contra un poste de alumbrado público, ambas parejas de oficiales se bajaron para revisar al sujeto, el cual este salió con leves heridas gracias a la bolsa de aire, el cual era un hombre caucásico de cabello rubio, ojos color avellana, vestía con una sudadera negra, con pantalones azules y zapatillas deportivas.

El agente Jhon con su fuerza lo retuvo en el suelo mientras lo esposaba.

—Tienes derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado si no puedes pagar uno, el estado le asignará uno de oficio— le decía el lince al sospechoso que era metido en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Comisaria Central 18:30

— ¿Qué tenemos? — pregunto el conejo al ver a un nuevo sospechoso.

—Solo un idiota que huyo de nosotros, nada grave hasta el momento— respondió el lince.

—De acuerdo y antes que se me olvide Cristopher llamo tu señora— le aviso el conejo, cosa que el lobo recién se acordaba.

—Rayos, tengo que ir por mis niños a la escuela y ya es muy tarde, les prometí que pasaría la tarde con ellos y todo el fin de semana.

—Adelante, tienes permiso amigo— le concedió la oportunidad el conejo.

—Gracias jefe— agradeció este y se fue corriendo de la estación.

—Llévenlo a la sala de interrogación— ordeno el conejo.

En la sala, se encontraba el joven sentado, en eso entra el lince compañero del leon.

—Buenas noches, soy el detective Sebastián Moren y tú debes ser Alexander.

—Yo no hice nada— dijo nervioso el joven.

—Tranquilo aun no te culpamos de nada (aun), solo quiero charlar— hablo tranquilo el lince.

—Bien.

—Aquí tengo tu expediente, peleas callejeras, conducta imprudente, manejo temerario, robo a mano armada. Tienes un historial algo tranquilo.

El joven rubio no contesto.

—Cuando tenías quince, te emborrachaste y tuviste un altercado con otro sujeto en un parque público y hasta golpeaste a un oficial, también garabateaste varios anuncios del alcalde durante su campaña electoral. A los dieseis tuviste varias infracciones vehiculares, desde exceso de velocidad, ignorar varias señales de tráfico y casi atropellar a una anciana y también a los dieciocho años conducción en estado de ebriedad. A los veintitrés asaltaste una tienda de conveniencia con una pistola.

—Es muy sencillo conseguir armas de fuego— comento el joven.

—Concuerdo contigo— se limitó a decir el felino.

El joven detenido toma una jarra con agua y se sirve en un vaso de plástico que se encontraba en la mesa.

—Bien, pongámonos serios ¿Por qué huías? — pregunto el detective.

—No lo sé.

—Se sincero quieres, tienes un cargo por evasión a la autoridad. Por lo que revisamos encontramos en la cajuela de tu auto, había una buena cantidad de drogas como para meterte por doce años en prisión hijo.

—No son mías— contesto tajante.

—Si no son tuyas ¿De quién es toda esa cantidad de hidrocaseína? —pregunto.

—Joseph Guerrero— respondió.

En una habitación adyacente los agentes miraban y escuchaban la conversación de Sebastián con el sospecho y al escuchar el nombre de Joseph nuevamente, de algo seguro estaban los agentes.

—Es la segunda vez que escuchamos su nombre— comento el conejo.

—Señor, no creo que tenga nada que ver un traficante de drogas, con estos casos— le respondió el león.

— ¿Tú crees? — le pregunto de manera retórica.

—Em...

—Escucha, en otra ocasión volvimos a interrogar al camaleón y esta vez como infiltrado tomo una lista de todos los vendedores y compradores de la zona ¿Adivina quienes estaban?

—Nuestra lista de víctimas.

—Exacto y por eso tenemos que ir a arrestar a ese malnacido... eso y además de esto.

Le entrego una lista con compradores habituales, los cuales las víctimas se encontraban en esta.

—Todos ellos abandonaron después que ingresaran a terapia de grupo— comento este.

—Bien, ahora solo queda la incógnita de Caroline.

—No hay ninguna, Caroline es la matona de Joseph. Se asegura que los que dejan de comprar no hablen a la policía.

—Una zorrita de lo más mortal, me gusta— comento el león con un poco de lujuria.

—Calma símbolo sexual, primero atrapamos al desgraciado y luego vamos a un centro nocturno Araam me recomendó uno bueno.

—Desde que murió mi mujer, no eh tenido algo serio desde entonces y mi hija... es lo único que me queda.

—Te entiendo hermano, pero ahora debemos hacer pagar a un desgraciado.

Colegio Privado Osuna 19:20.

Mientras tanto en un colegio privado dos cachorros el cual eran un niño y una niña vestían con el uniforme de este y estaban sentados esperando en las escaleras de la entrada, cuando un auto se estaciona y baja el detective Cristopher.

—Lo lamento, pero el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado— se disculpaba con sus hijos.

—Lo entendemos, pero queremos un helado doble si no quieres que mama se entere que nos dejaste aquí esperando por más de una hora— le chantajeaba con una sonrisa la pequeña de pelaje idéntico a su padre y ojos violeta, mientras que su hermano asentía animado.

—Ustedes dos son peores que los delincuentes con los que trabajo, suban al auto y vayamos por su helado par de delincuentes juveniles.

En la heladería el lobo junto con sus cachorros comía tranquilamente, cuando el niño le dice.

—Papa.

—Si Tomy.

— ¿Por qué tú y mama se separaron? — pregunto de manera muy inocente.

Cristopher al escucharla escupió su bebida y miro a su hijo asombrado.

—Wow, no pensé que preguntarías eso.

—Es que, ya llevas ocho meses sin dormir en casa.

—Es más complicado que simplemente disculparse, un ramo de flores y una cena romántica (suspiro). Lo más probable es que su madre y yo nos divorciemos.

—Divorciarse ¿Es por nuestra culpa? — pregunto triste la niña.

—No Emily, no es suya es mía. Mi trabajo es muy pesado y a veces se puede llegar a extender la jornada y su madre se cansó de esperar, y la entiendo ya no soy el mismo macho que conoció hace cinco años...

En ese momento una llamada suena y el lobo adulto contesta.

—Aquí Wildstar, Veronica... Si estoy con los niños... si los dejare en casa de tus padres. Bien, te veo luego— cuelga.

Un silencio algo incómodo para los tres y ambos niños se acercaron a su padre para abrasarlo.

—Bueno, vamos con sus abuelos.

Distrito Sur. Avenida Washington y Calle 46.

Complejo de Almacén Two Lines. 20:00.

Varias patrullas se habían juntado en el estacionamiento de un complejo de almacenes. La agente Eleanor junto con Jhon entraron en el lugar, tranquilamente buscando el laboratorio clandestino o al cabecilla principal.

Después de un par de minutos de busqueda un disparo se escuchó y Jhon se tiro al suelo salvando a su compañera.

—Luego me agradeces— el leon saco su arma y su compañera también.

Ambos armados salieron con precaución.

—Un gatito sobre alimentado y una paloma mensajera creen que me podrán atrapar— comentaba el humano con una escopeta en la mano quien se encontraba en un puente elevado.

—Entrégate por las buenas y tu condena pueda ser reducida— mentía la oficial Eleanor.

—Por favor oficial esa clase de mentira son esas.

Sin que ambos oficiales se percataran otro más había en la habitación, Caroline quien tenía una ametralladora se acercaba silenciosamente a la pareja de oficiales, esta estuvo a punto de dispararles cuando un dardo tranquilizador le da en el cuello dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

Joseph al ver que su compañera no actuaba comenzó a disparar mientras huía, pero una patada voladora le dio en el rostro haciéndolo caer, en donde se levantaba vio el filo de una hoja de luz sólida y a su usuario Ayi.

—No siempre estoy aquí para salvar el trasero a mis subordinados.

El conejo esposo al cabecilla de la red de drogas y el laboratorio clandestino fue desmantelado, toda la droga fue puesta en una bodega forense para su futuro estudio.

Comisaria Central 21:20

—Bien equipo, atrapamos a los desgraciados y el juez les dará cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad— comento el conejo.

—Algo que no entiendo— dijo el león.

— ¿Sobre qué? — pregunto el conejo.

—Si Caroline estaba detrás de nosotros ¿Quién le disparo ese tranquilizante?

—Perdón fui yo— respondió Cristopher.

— Pero ¿Cómo? — pregunto Eleanor.

—Hubo un cambio de planes con mi familia y al subirme al auto recibí un mensaje de Sebastián donde me daba la ubicación de donde se encontraban ustedes, entre por una puerta diferente y me tope con Caroline quien estuvo a punto de dispararles— explicaba el lobo.

—Que oportuno.

—Vamos a un bar a festejar por este caso— comento el lince.

Mundo de los Dioses.

Galaxandria se encontraba junto con Mariel y Orion quien atendía a la yegua en su embarazo y frente a esta se encontraba Dimentio dándole la espalda.

—No lo hare.

—Vamos Dy, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño.

—Magic jamás me aceptara y tú lo sabes bien.

—Si, sé que le hiciste muchas bromas, como cambiarle el shampoo por tinte, ponerle un cojín gaseoso en su silla en una reunión importante de los guardianes, también cuando cambiaste su video de introducción a los estudiantes ingresados de su escuela, por un capítulo de Dragón Ball Super...

—El cojín gaseoso, un clásico— decía Mariel con una sonrisita, tanto la yegua como el hombre viejo la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué? Yo también hacia bromas cuando joven— se defendió la diosa.

—Galy, esto no es por ti es Magic, sé que me odia porque me llevé a su estudiante y por las bromas, también le hice unas cuantas a Mike— comento este.

—Dimentio, no te lo pido como tu reina, como tu hermana y amiga te suplico, tú sabes más sobre algunos temas y Magic necesitara a alguien con sabiduría...

— JA — se rio Lao, cosa que ahora las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿Era en serio? No puedes hablar enserio Galaxandria, es Dimentio el ser más errático que existe en el multiverso.

—Dimentio puede ser un niño casi todo el tiempo, pero siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos más duros.

—Está bien Galy, por ti lo hare. Y ya es el quinto favor que te hago.

El errante desapareció y reapareció directamente en el trono donde se encontraba Magic junto con los caballeros reales. La unicornio al verlo pregunto enojada.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

— Tampoco me hace la suficiente gracia pero.

El errante se arrodilló ante esta. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

—La reina me pidió personalmente que sea su mano derecha.


	24. Chapter 23

Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo capitulo y todo eso.

* * *

 **Capitulo Veintitrés: El Mal Origen, Los Primigenios Oscuros.**

En los casilleros de una de las estaciones espaciales de la federación se encontraba cambiando una joven mujer de unos dieciocho años, ella a pesar de poseer un rango alto para su edad, era una de sus primeras misiones. Se acercaba una gata de la raza mrrshan de pelaje atigrado de color negro con rayas amarillas y ojos color turquesa, usaba un traje similar a de la mujer, camisa negra, con un chaleco con el emblema de la federación y pantalón vaquero.

—Querida, ya es hora— aviso la felina.

—Gracias Chloe— agradeció la mujer.

Esta se levantó de la banquilla y acompaño a su camarada a otra habitación la cual era una sala de misión donde se encontraba otros tres sujetos, un oso pardo, un chacal y un orni de plumaje azul celeste el cual fungía como líder de operaciones del equipo.

—Bien equipo, tenemos una nueva integrante, su nombre es Millenium Star y es la princesa del Imperio Celeste.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos— saludo temerosa la mujer.

—Bien, ya conoces a Chloe su rango es la de sargento, aquel oso es Brun su rango es teniente, el perro con cara de ser rabioso es Darco y también pose en rango de teniente, mi nombre es Redly y soy el comandante de este equipo.

—Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes.

—Después de cómo me hablo el Contralmirante Araam de ti, tengo grandes expectativas— hablaba con muchos aires el orni.

—Conozco a contralmirante desde que era pequeña, su grupo son muy amigos de mi hermano mayor.

Antes que pudieran continuar hablando entre en la habitación, una mujer de piel morena, vestía con un traje de secretaria con un escotado un tanto revelador, esta era la asistente de los almirantes.

— ¿Qué misión nos tienes preparados Zuri? — pregunto el orni.

—Algo sencillo para el grupo de asalto. La misión es investigar este lugar, un laboratorio donde se cree que se está fabricando materia negra liquida y venderla en los mercados negros de algunos sistemas solares.

— ¿Materia Negra? — pregunto Chloe.

—La materia negra es un compuesto de origen desconocido, pero últimamente hay mucha de esta sustancia en el mercado negro en su forma líquida, se cree que se encontró una formula sintética que imita las propiedades de la auténtica materia negra liquida— explico Zuri.

—Eso es terrible, tenemos que hacer algo— comento Mikki preocupada.

—No te preocupes linda, tengo un paquete de explosivos de alto calibre.

—Equipo en marcha— ordeno el orni.

Estando en el hangar de despeje, dentro de la nave en la cabina de mando había un fénix esperando ansiosamente, cosa que extraño a todos menos a Mikki.

—Hola Mikki— saludo el fénix

—Fire White, ¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto su compañera.

—Pues... — recodando el fénix que se encontraba acostado en una mesa mientras una chica felina le daba un masaje —Estaba por ahí perdido— mintió el fénix.

— ¿Es tu mascota? — pregunto el chacal.

—No es una mascota, es mi compañero y juntos podemos hacer cosas geniales— rectifico la mujer.

—Dejen de discutir que salimos en un par de minutos. Chloe, Millenium Star inicien el reactor de fusión y los propulsores, Brun ingresa las coordenadas, Darco prepara las defensas.

—Comandante Redly— le llamo Mikki.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el orni.

—No es por molestar, pero ¿Podrían decirme Mikki?

— ¿Un mote? Claro no tenemos problema.

—Gracias, ya que me acostumbre más al diminutivo de mi nombre.

—Comandante, vemos el objetivo en la mira— anuncio Brun.

—Bien, encuentren un punto para descender.

Al llegar al planeta el cual era una de los tantos planetas artificiales que tenían los necrons para la fabricación de experimentos. El grupo bajo de la nave, Mikki se fusiono con su compañero fénix adquiriendo su armadura bankai, la cual era de color blanco con tonos rubíes y su cutiemark en el pecho, no solamente tenía su armadura, sino que por reglamento los corsarios tenían que usar una máscara de cristal la cual los dotaba de algunas mejoras, como la armadura adquiría ciertos reflejos en estos. Los corsarios al no ser parte de la federación de una manera formal estos contaban con carta blanca para ejercer su trabajo con mayor libertad.

—Mikki, sabemos que eres la aprendiz del Almirante Dimentio, demuéstranos tus habilidades super geniales— animo su compañera.

—Gracias, pero no quisiera opacarlos— dijo mientras cargaba una carabina de plasma.

—Equipo avancemos con precaución— ordeno Redly.

El grupo se acercaba lentamente a las instalaciones necrons, Mikki usando una de sus garras creo un portal que conectaba con el otro lado para entrar si ser descubiertos.

—Brun ¿Tienes los explosivos? — pregunto el orni.

—Claro jefe.

—Bien, avancemos con precaución— indico el ave.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— comento el chacal quien señalaba un batallón de soldados de ira y berserkers apuntándoles con sus armas.

—Mikki sácanos de aquí— le ordeno el orni.

—Entendido— respondió la mujer y con un chasquido creo un portal en el suelo que se llevó a todo el grupo y desapareciendo en el acto.

—No pensé que eso funcionara, pero me alegro que lo hiciera— se sorprendió Mikki al ver que funciono su plan.

—Entonces tienes la capacidad de abrir agujeros de gusano— comento el oso.

—Si, pero usualmente invoco mis garras para hacerlo, esta vez solo pensé en abrir bajo nosotros y desaparecer— explico la humana.

—Ahora la pregunta ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto el orni.

El lugar donde se encontraban era oscuro y lúgubre, pero altamente fortificado con barreras tecnológicas necron, era como una prisión solo para una persona.

—Siento el latido de alguien dentro de esta fortificación— agrego la gata, cosa que correspondió Mikki.

—Usando el mantra puedo escuchar la voz de alguien dentro.

Brun, coloco varios explosivos frente a la compuerta y a una distancia prudente, las hicieron explotar crearon una densa cortina de humo y un boquete del tamaño de un Ciber Behemoth, el grupo entro al lugar y lo que notaron fue una jaula gigante la cual tenía dentro a una niña amarrada con gran cantidad de cosas, como una camisa de fuerza, cadenas muy pesadas con inscripciones de magia sangre y un casco también con varios sellos de magia sangre, suspendida en el aire en estado de trance por lo que podían imaginarse.

—Sabíamos que eran unas bestias despiadadas, pero esto es demasiado, hasta para ellos— comento Mikki.

En ese momento un grupo necron comandado por un Ascendiente necron, los acorralaron.

— ¡Atrás, no liberen al caos reptante! — ordeno este muy seriamente.

—¿Cuál caos reptante? Lo que tienen ahí es una niña pequeña— les reclamo Redly.

—TONTOS, HAY COSAS QUE NI USTEDES COMPRENDERIA— grito una voz la cual era nada más que Zoltark junto con los Cuatro Supremos.

El grupo se juntó ante la oleada de enemigos.

— ¿Alguien tiene algún plan? — pregunto el chacal.

Nadie respondió y Mikki detuvo su respiración, sus instintos al tope de alerta, vieron los siguientes movimientos en cámara ultra lenta, un soldado de ira se acercaba con una lanza de energía roja, Mikki con solo sus manos bloquearon el arma apartándola, con su brazo derecho la manipulo mientras con el izquierdo golpeaba al necron, con un ligero paso hacia la derecha Mikki desarmo por completo al soldado y le clavo su arma en el rostro, luego un soldado Berserker con su imponente hacha dio un tajo vertical, Mikki desenfundo su Stella Blade para bloquear el hacha e igual desarmarlo, con una patada lo empujo a un portal que creo y reapareciendo detrás de ella le decapito con la espada envuelta de armadura espiritual. Varias unidades caos se acercaban con soldados de ira y cazadores sanguinarios, estuvieron a punto de dispararle, pero usando su Jögan dio un salto tiempo espacio reapareciendo dentro de una unidad caos, con sus poderes creo una explosión dentro del robot que hiso explotar y destruir el resto de las barreras de los necrons. Redly usando su rifle disparaba a diestra contra los necrons, pero algo ocurrió en todo el combate, el tiempo se había detenido y la única en notarlo fue Mikki.

—Gracias, su guerra me alimenta y hacen que recupere mi poder— escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, la humana volteo a ver al centro donde se encontraba la niña.

— ¿Eres el Caos Reptante? — pregunto Mikki.

—Uno de tantos nombres que eh poseído a lo largo de la historia, pero puedes llamarme Nyarlathotep— le respondió calmadamente su voz angelical.

— ¿Qué es lo que eres? — volvió a preguntar.

—Veras, hay cosas que no se deben saber por el momento, pero debo irme ahora mismo.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, pero todos los soldados de ira, berserkers, Ascendidos, unidades caos, Avatar Necron e incluso un Ciber Behemoth estaban muertos, los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron Zoltark, los Cuatro Supremos y el grupo de Mikki, frente a todos se encontraba una niña vistiendo una caperuza roja con orejas de gato, un vestido rojo con mangas blancas, un chaleco de cuero, una falda roja con volantes blancos, y además estaba descalza, su cabello anaranjado brillante, sus ojos negros y dorados y sus uñas tan largas y afiladas que parecían garras.

—Gracias mis amores— agradeció y se despidió desapareciendo de la realidad.

Mikki se encontraba mareada, un dolor de cabeza se apodero de ella hasta caer inconsciente.

Se despertó en una cama de la federación y frente a ella se encontraba Dimentio.

—Dimentio, lo que ocurrió durante...

—Descansa cariño, se lo que ocurrió tuvimos que intervenir para salvarlos.

—Pero Nyarla... — antes que pudiera terminar tuvo un dolor de cabeza

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto esta confundida.

—Tuviste un golpe tremendo contra un Necro Behemoth, una versión oscura de los Cyber Behemoth, mucho más grande y destructora, junto con todo un ejército de híbridos alterados con materia negra, Redly pidió refuerzos y nosotros tres actuamos— mintió el errante.

Mikki no recordaba nada de eso, esos recuerdos estaban en blanco como si nunca hubiera pasado aquella misión y cada vez que intentaba recordar un dolor punzante la atacaba.

—Descansa soldado— se despidió Dimentio.

Este se retiró de la habitación, abrió un agujero a un mundo inderteminado, donde todo estaba en blanco, solamente acompañado por Anum' E. Ram y Sha' Khaem.

— ¿Recuerda algo? — pregunto el cercenador del caos.

—No, parece que funciono parcialmente el borrador de memorias— comento el caminante.

—Dimentio ¿Quién es Nyarlathothep? — pregunto el amo del tiempo.

—Se le conocen como "Primigenios" aquellos que buscan el caos y la desesperación, sus poderes van más allá de la compresión de la realidad, Nyarlathothep es solo la emisaria de otros dioses más poderosos y más temidos, entre ellos el "Ciego y Estúpido Sultán de los Demonios" "Aquel que yace dormido en el Centro del Vacio Final" Azathoth.

Aquel nombre pronunciado por Dimentio hiso que hasta aquellos carentes de miedo se estremecieran.

—El mal origen— susurro Sha´ Khaem.

—Así es, lo único que nos reconforta es que nadie quiere entrometerse con esa bestia, aunque aún están sueltos Yog-Sothoth "El Todo y Uno" y Shub-Niggurath "La Cabra Negra de los Bosques de Mil Vástagos" y ahora Nyarlathothep "El Caos Reptante"— informaba Dimentio

—Yog-Sothoth "El Sultán Sombrío" aquel que posee la omnisciencia homologa de Azathoth, ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacer? — se preguntaba Sha' Khaem.

—Yog-Shothoth a pesar de ser el homologo, no piensa en atacarnos, solo se divierte corrompiendo a cuanto ser vivo se encuentre con él al igual que Nyarlathothep quien usando sus miles de avatares igualmente para continuar el legado de locura y desesperación en el cosmos.

En ese momento un portal se abrió mostrando a Al' Mhuat quien había sido un traidor de la federación realmente era un espía de estos para saber los planes oscuros de Arek.

— ¿Tienes lo que te pedi? — pregunto Dimentio.

—Claro— contesto mostrándole un informe.

—Ahora lo entiendo, usaron reliquias iluminatis para contener el poder caótico de la primigenia, pero en el momento que se desato el combate, el caos la alimento despertándola de su estado— comentaba Dimentio.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunto Anum' E. Ram.

—Nada, mantendremos esto oculto por el momento, nadie debe saber, ni siquiera los caballeros astrales, aunque tendré que ir en persona a darles el informe a los dioses.

—No hace falta, lo sabemos— se escuchó una voz etérea, los cuales se encontraban todos los dioses creadores, Lumios, Ao Shin, Mariel y Lao.

—Sabemos que los necrons la tenían atrapada, pero el infortunio ahora nos acecha— comento Mariel.

—Esta es una guerra que ni siquiera nuestros mejores guerreros podrían ganar— agrego Lao.

—Mis señores ¿Qué saben de ellos? — pregunto Dimentio.

—Son nuestra antítesis, aquellos que buscan el caos y la destrucción, Arek podrá ser peligroso, pero hasta él sabe que no debe enfrentarse a los primigenios, no existe nada que pueda destruirlos— Explico Lumios.

—Los que se llamaban "Dioses del Caos" eran un grupo que idolatraba a los primigenios y querían ser iguales a ellos, pero lo único que lograron fueron ser simples fanáticos encaprichados, pidiendo sacrificios innecesarios a mortales carentes de sentido real— añadió Ao Shin.

 **Los Dioses del Caos aparecen en el capitulo 3 de Especiales de Draizen "Un encuentro con el pasado parte 1"**

— ¿No hay nada que se puedan hacer? — pregunto Anum.

—Solo nosotros, y ni siquiera Nueva Genesis o Apokolips podrían contra ellos.

— ¿Galaxandria sabe algo de esto? — pregunto Dimentio preocupado.

—Mi hija es ajena a todo este tema y preferentemente preferiríamos que así se quedase.

—Bien.

—Sigan con sus vidas errantes, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos cuando aparezcan— ordeno el dragón cósmico Ao Shin.

Nuevamente en los cuarteles, en una sala de descanso se encontraba Maya junto con Ayi y Laila jugando pool, aunque la estatura de la gata le permitía ver el juego muy apenas, tenía que usar un banquito para poder jugar a este, mientras el conejo y la loba se reía de su amiga.

Por otra parte, jugando cartas se encontraban Redly con Aram y Eiryn.

— ¿Cómo le fue a Mikki con tu equipo? — le pregunto el minotauro.

—Pues la verdad, su desempeño es sobresaliente, pero en esta última misión algo extraño paso, detuvimos la fábrica de híbridos, pero... siento que algo está mal con esto— respondió el orni.

—No sé qué responder a eso, pero si puedo decir que me tendrán que pagar— dijo el minotauro mostrando un full de tres reinas y dos jotas, pero el águila lo detuvo mostrando un poker de reyes.

Mikki se encontraba entrenando con Dimentio en el Templo Errante. La alicornio en su armadura bankai usaba su alabarda bloqueando los ataques de las zarpas del errante. La yegua solamente usaba su forma humana en misiones de la federación el resto del tiempo se mantenía en su forma poni, era raro que Dimentio entrenara personalmente a Mikki usualmente prefería que lo hicieran sus ayudantes en lo que el continuaba con sus experimentos, pero Mikki le exigió que esta vez fuese el a lo que acepto sin excusa alguna.

Dimentio logra conectar un golpe directo, lo cual la hace estampar contra un árbol, Mikki se levantó algo adolorida, uso su Jögan para dar un salto de tiempo espacio y volver contra Dimentio, este le pesco del cuello en pleno salto.

—Sabes bien que puedo predecir el lugar donde darás el salto temporal.

Este con su otra garra libre creo una esfera de energía y se la lanzo a quemarropa, causándole una buena cantidad de daño y mandándola a volar.

Ajeno al combate se encontraba Azure aun en su forma blanca mirando el espectáculo, Mikki se levantó y una luz blanca resplandeciente la cubrió por completo, transformándose en una hermosa loba con alas de luz y sus patas delanteras tenían un pelaje amarillo, azul y verde, Azure miro sorprendido aquella transformación, este rápidamente se acercó a Mikki sin ser detectado por ella y la seguía en todos sus movimientos como una segunda sombra.

—Vamos Mikki, puedes dar más que esto, o es que aun te aqueja la pasada misión.

—No, es solo que hay algo más que no quieres decirme, algo importante.

—Importante es el combate de ahora, el dudar en momentos críticos podría ser fatal para quien no tenga la mente clara.

— ¡Lo sé! — bramo Mikki, de su hocico cargo una esfera de energía cósmica, pero antes de lanzarla uso su Jögan nuevamente para dar otro salto, pero esta vez usando los agujeros de gusano para que no supiera predecir por donde saldría ella, el errante claramente la volvió a tomar del cuello en el momento que noto su energía, pero Mikki sonrió ya que esta no tenía la esfera, Dimentio con su otra garra libre bloqueo el ataque en el momento que salió de uno de los agujeros.

—Buen truco, ni a mí se me hubiera imaginado antes— festejo el errante.

—Eso no es todo aun— Mikki desapareció y de los agujeros salieron cinco más de ellas, Dimentio nuevamente con sus garras golpeo a todos los clones mientras que la original salió por detrás con otra esfera mágica, el errante sin siquiera mirar bloqueo el golpe de la loba con su garra.

— ¿Cómo es que lo descubriste? — pregunto ella

—Azure está detrás de ti, los otros tu sabía que eran clones porque proyectaban una sombra normal, mientras que la tuya era blanca por culpa de Azure— le respondió el errante tranquilamente.

Mikki se giró rápidamente a donde se encontrar el ente de energía blanca, la cual estaba fascinado ante la transformación de Mikki, aunque su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada.

—Azure, regresa al templo, ahora— le ordeno muy enfadada, el ente blanco la miraba con sus ojos oscuros, pero Mikki le mostro los colmillos y este acato la orden regresando al templo.

Mientras tanto en un punto fuera de la realidad, del tiempo o espacio, la misma niña que había sido liberada de aquella prisión necron ingreso a este lugar y se topó con un hombre que vestía de manera muy formal, usaba unos vaqueros muy ajustados, botas con tacones, camisa blanca con un chaleco verde con negro, una capa elegante morada con remaches plateados y un sombrero de copa, su cabello plateado y sedoso caían con una cola de caballa mientras que algunos mechones cubrían sus orejas élficas y sus ojos dorados con pupilas felinas seductoras.

—Umr-At-Tawail o debería llamarte Yog-Sothoth— hablo con una sonrisa burlona aquella chiquilla.

—Querida, acompáñame con una copa de vino espumoso mientras nos deleitamos la tonta guerra de Arek. Ah se siente tan bien tener lacayos que nos hacen el favor de esparcir el caos y lo mejor es que no tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

—Lo sé, ese tonto de Arek cree que lo hace por sí mismo, pero fuiste tu quien le dio la idea y mira este hermoso caos formándose con la guerra y esos tontos guerreros que la secundan con el propósito de detenerla ha, ha, ha, ha —se reía de manera estrepitosa.

—Una cosa Nyarlathothep, ¿Cómo terminaste en aquella prisión necron? — pregunto el hombre mientras se servía más vino.

—Je, je, digamos que me deje atrapar para conocer las instalaciones y debo decir que para un retrasado como Arek tiene buenos recursos, como sus feo híbridos.

—Hablando de estúpidos ¿Cómo sigue Azathoth? — pregunto ahora ella.

—Igual, los flautistas demenciales lo mantienen calmado e hipnotizado con su arrullar musical.

—Bien, no quisiéramos que despertara, sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que quiso destruir la realidad.

—Tuvimos que lobotomizarlo para controlarlo, una fuerza de la naturaleza que no se puede detener por medios tradicionales o hechizos especiales.

Ambos primigenios compartieron el momento mirando los diferentes combates que tenían Mike y compañía para detener a Arek de sus planes de conquista.

* * *

 **Tengo que aclarar que los personajes como Yog-Sothoth, Nyarlathothep o Azathoth, son dioses reales en las sagas de padre del terror moderno Lovecraft, busquen alguno de ellos en google imágenes y les aparecerán gran cantidad de estos en formas amorfas, pero para comunicarse con nosotros suelen usar avatares, sobre todo Nyarlathothep.**

 **Es todo lo que les quería decir. Chao**

 **P.D: Busque Azathoth Hunter of Reality y verán a lo que me refería con afeminado.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos, un mensaje al final de este capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo Veinticuatro: Un pequeño inquilino**

Era una noche lluviosa en la ciudad, Maya y Shaona regresaban a su casa después de una larga misión. Ambas gatas usaban un automóvil propio hecho para su especie, Maya conducía mientras su esposa miraba a través de la ventana del copiloto, sus ojos se percataron del movimiento de una sombra cerca de una callejuela.

—Maya detén el auto— le dijo a su mujer.

Maya extrañada se orilló cerca de la callejuela. Shaona salio con su paraguas y entro al estrecho lugar, lo que encontró fue una muy pequeña, muy pequeña choza hecha de cajas de cartón de las cuales se encontraba un muy pequeño gato negro de ojos amarillos y vestido con una túnica muy sucia, el pequeño miraba atemorizante a la felina adulta.

— ¿Estas solo? — pregunto Shaona.

El gatito negro asintió.

— ¿No sabes dónde están tus padres o algún familiar? — volvió a preguntar.

Este negó con la cabeza, en ese momento se acerca Maya también con un paraguas.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? — se acercaba la gata oscura y antes de escuchar la respuesta de su chica, nota también al pequeño felino.

—Ayúdame a sacarlo, debe tener mucho frio, posiblemente pueda tener hipotermia— le decía Shaona.

Maya simplemente tomo la caja y la inclino hasta que salió el pequeño gatito negro, el cual Shaona atrapo con un abrazo y con su ronroneo para calmar al minino el cual comienza también a ronronear. La felina coloco su garra en la frente del minino el cual estaba ardiendo.

—Maya tiene demasiada temperatura, debe estar muy enfermo.

Al llegar a su casa, Maya comenzó a preparar la cena mientras Shaona en el baño se desvestía enfrente del minino mostraba una figura muy bien cuidada y un vientre algo abultado, el cual tomo en brazos y entraron juntos en la bañera, el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta para el pequeño, la gata acicalaba el pelaje del minino mientras esté en su mente pensaba

" _Bien Dark Soul, repasemos, viajamos por las líneas tiempo espacio, fuiste atacado por una entidad rara y te dejo varado en esta dimensión con tu forma de gato y miniatura sin poder regresar, pero mirando el lado bueno estas ahora mismo bañándote con una gata con un atractivo de 10/10"_

El minino tenía pintada una sonrisa inocente que ocultaba su completa perversión, el cual mete su rostro entre los pechos de Shaona quien se ríe un poco con la acción del pequeño, esta lo retira un poco y le comenta.

—Pequeño, alguien educado no hace esas cosas.

Pero el gatito mostrando aparente ignorancia ladea la cabeza.

" _Que extraño parece que mi sello no surte efecto"_ — penso este

— ¿Puedes hablar? Soy Shaona ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Dark Soul— contesto con una voz aguda y angelical.

— ¿Dark Soul? Es un nombre bastante extraño para una cosita hermosa como tú.

" _Bueno, es mejor que Pelusa o Misifu"_ — pensó el gatito para sí mismo.

Después del baño Shaona entra a su habitación que compartía con Maya, en la cual la cama tenía un pijama de color azul con dibujos de estrellas de una sola pieza muy pequeña para la gata. Shaona habia vestido a Dark Soul con el pijama de cuerpo completo y ella se coloca un baby doll, el gatito negro miraba con lujuria a la gata, mientras ella le sonreía, luego la felina bajaba con el pequeño Dark Soul en brazos, Maya había preparado un estofado de pollo, el cual le sirvió al pequeño en un gran tazón.

—Esto te calentara el estómago y el corazón— decía Maya mientras acercaba la cuchara hacia la boca del gatito el cual se negó varias veces.

—Vamos lindura— secundaba Shaona para que el pequeño comiera, pero este se negaba hasta que su estómago lo traiciono.

" _En verdad que huele muy bien"_ — pensó, este abrió un poco la boca y Maya le dio de comer, para la sorpresa de este la cena era mucho mejor de lo que quisiera admitir.

" _Demonios, esto está mucho mejor de lo que me imagine"_ — pensó nuevamente Dark Soul.

El gatito comía gustoso y Maya encantada dándole de comer. Los tres felices pareciendo una familia ideal.

Ya en la noche el gatito estaba acostado en medio de las gatas en la cama matrimonial, este crea un agujero del cual saca un celular y con su magia lo levita y se toma una selfie con ambas gatas abrazándolo, este le manda la foto con un mensaje a un conocid o suyo.

En otro lugar desconocido, un oso de peluche de color celeste, panza color carne, ojos de dragón color rojo y tenía el tamaño de un potro. Este parecía estar trabajando o más bien organizando un ejército de peluches, cuando su móvil suena, y al mirar, ve que es un mensaje de Soul. Al abrir dicho mensaje se asombra que este con dos despampanantes gatas abrazan gatas abrazándolo. La expresión del peluche no parece haber sido alterada y le escribe.

Oso: Cabron, yo aquí haciendo tu trabajo y tu feliz en un trio con dos gatas hermosas.

Soul: Bueno fuera haber estado en un trio Creepy, de hecho, me hago pasar por un infante y estas dos me tratan como un emperador o en todo caso el hijo de un emperador.

Creepy: Bien por ti, pero tienes que regresar ahora y más porque ellos están activos nuevamente.

Soul: ¿Quiénes?

Creepy: Tú sabes a quienes me refiero.

Soul: Ya, ya, seguiré un par de días más con ellas dos jugando a la familia y luego les borrare la memoria.

Guardo el teléfono nuevamente en aquella dimensión de bolsillo y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente Shaona intentaba despertar al gatito, si bien Dark Soul odiaba que lo levantaran y peor aún antes de la hora de la comida, cualquier otro habría sufrido algún ataque mágico por parte del gato, pero este al ver la cara de Shaona lo único que hiso fue sonreír.

—Buenos días dormilón— le dijo con una sonrisa

—Buenos días mami— le contesto.

Shaona se había quedado congelada ante las palabras del gatito, haciéndole que se le escapara una lagrima de alegría, esta sonrió aún más.

—Arriba campeón, es hora de desayunar.

El gatito bajo de la cama de un salto y tomados de la pata bajaron a la cocina donde Maya usaba aun su pijama y un delantal floreado había preparado un desayuno americano el cual llevaba dos huevos poche, dos tiras de tocino y tres panqueques los cuales tenían la forma de un osito y estaban decorados con fruta y jarabe de arce que formaban el rostro del oso.

— ¿No crees que exageraste? — le pregunto su mujer al ver la cantidad de comida hecha.

—Nada es exagerado para nuestro príncipe— decía la gata negra en la cual su rostro expresaba una alegría infinita.

El gatito tuvo que sentarse en una silla con varios libros gruesos para poder alcanzar la meza por su pequeño tamaño que había tomado.

Al terminar las gatas fueron a vestirse, Maya con sus ropas normales de trabajo las cuales eran un pantalón negro, una blusa medio escotada y una chaqueta de cuero café donde la manga derecha tenía la insignia de la Federación lo cual a Dark Soul le hacía recordad haberla visto antes pero no sabía dónde. Shaona había regresado ya vestida con una falda simple, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y medias de rayas donde sus patas estaban descubiertas y tenía varias bolsas las cuales tenían ropa, mucha ropa infantil.

" _¿De dónde sacaron todo eso?"_ —se preguntaba Dark Soul al ver las montañas de ropa e imaginaba la tortura de probarse todos los conjuntos que se podían. El gatito negro escapo de las gatas y Maya usando su garra que disparo y pescándolo de la cola lo arrastraba hasta el intentaba agarrarse del suelo con sus garritas las cuales dejaban las marcas en el suelo, Soul estaba siendo sometido a vestirse diferentes ropas desde ropa elegante como un traje de tuxtedo que lo hacía ver muy elegante, hasta ridícula como un trajecito de marinero.

Luego de unos quinientos cambios de ropas después algunos muy vergonzosos, los tres salen del hogar y Dark Soul lleva un conjunto de una playera blanca con un estampado de cactus de Final Fantasy y unas bermudas azules que eligio Maya. Shaona lo carga y lo sienta en una silla para niños en la parte trasera del auto.

— Cariño, ¿Dónde sacaste esa silla? — le pregunto Maya quien estaba ajustando su cinturón de seguridad.

—De los vecinos de enfrente, como su hijo ya le queda pequeña... Oh, cierto mira lo que compre— Shaona sacaba de una caja un oso de peluche que misteriosamente se parecía mucho a su amigo Creepy.

—Soy Teddy y soy tu mejor amigo— decía el peluche mientras movía la boca de forma muy robótica, Dark Soul abraso al peluche y le susurro.

—Me has visto de esta manera ridícula, si le llegas a contar alguien más te destruiré.

—Vamos a tener una enorme fiesta loca amigo— contesto el peluche.

Al llegar a la estación, Maya se estaciono y Shaona bajaba al pequeño Dark Soul quien tenía agarrado su oso del cuello, al entrar en recepcion son saludadas por un xenomorfo que usaba un par de pendientes colorete rosa y un traje elegante estaba trabajando en él ordenador. Dark Soul al mirarla se quedó con ojos hechos platos.

" _N_ o _puede ser tienen un xenomorfo de como secretaria"_ — pensó Dark Soul

—Hola Maria— saludo Maya muy tranquila. La xeno le saludo en su idioma haciendo sonidos guturales y raros.

—María, ¿Qué fue de la investigación? — le pregunto Shaona.

La Xenomorfo le entrego a la gata varios documentos que daban negativo, no había ningún aviso de niño desaparecido con las características que describían al gatito negro.

—María, podrás hacer tres afiches de niños extraviados— se escuchó una voz burlona a lo lejos.

—Cállate Zwain, o es que quieres volver a sentir mi pata en tu trasero— amenazaba Maya con una sonrisa a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro como la oscuridad, usaba el uniforme de oficial de alto rango siendo un comandante.

—Ja, ja nunca me canso de esa broma, pero y ¿Esa cosa diminuta que carga Shaona? Es muy pequeña que fácilmente podría ser pisada por quien sea.

—Él es Dark Soul, es un niño de nuestra especie y no es pequeño, tiene un tamaño promedio para un niño de siete años.

—Como dije, si no lo ven lo pisan— se retiraba el oficial.

—No le hagas caso Dark Soul— le decía Shaona al gatito negro.

—Habrá que llevarlo a que le hagan algunos estudios médicos, por precaución— sugería Maya.

—Lo sé, por eso llame a Agatha a noche para hacer una cita— decía Shaona con toda seguridad.

—Aww gatita, tu siempre tan precavida.

Los tres y el oso de peluche entraron a una cabina de teletransporte el cual los llevo hasta el área médica donde una lechuza blanca moteada vestida de enfermera se lleva en brazos y el oso co hasta el consultorio médico.

" _Realmente me podría acostumbrar a esto"_ — pensó el gato con una sonrisa pícara.

Dark Soul había sido dejado solo en la habitación junto con su amigo Creepy.

—Bien Creepy me alegro que estés aquí, necesito que te comuniques con mi hermana para que me saque de aquí, ya que no puedo usar mi magia, no puedo hacer nada— le hablaba el gato al peluche.

—Yupi, este juego es asombroso amigo— le contestaba nuevamente el peluche con voz robótica.

— ¡Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota y ayudarme esta vez! — le grito el gato al peluche.

— ¿Hablas con un oso de peluche? — pregunto una voz siniestra. Dark Soul volteo para encontrarse con Anum E' Ram.

—Lo que faltaba— comento fastidiado el gato.

—Sentí una presencia poderosa, pero no me imagine que se trataría de ti gato.

—Bueno, no estaba en mis planes entrar en territorio enemigo si me lo preguntas— comento este de manera burlona

—Escuche que no podías usar magia, ¿Ni siquiera tu sello ese? — pregunto el errante.

—Desgraciadamente no y lo bueno es que fuiste tú y no tu amigo el desquiciado ese.

—Dimentio ahora está en otro lado sirviendo a un ser "superior" pero no dudara en venir a rebanarte el cuello ahora que estas en ese estado.

—Se ve que aún no me perdona por lo de hace 60,000 años.

—Asesinaste a un ser orgánico que el apreciaba, tardo años en volver a confiar en otra persona.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Podría ahora mismo llevarte preso y enjuiciarte por tus crímenes, pero al ver el lugar en donde estamos será más divertida esta condena— comento el errante para luego desaparecer como espejismo, dejando con la intriga al gatito. En ese momento entro una mujer de piel verde que usaba una bata rosa, con una blusa amarilla con la silueta de un zorro y una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

—Buenos días campeón, soy Agatha y soy la médico jefe y seré tu doctora hoy ¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntaba la mujer con una sonrisa, pero Dark Soul solo miraba el escote de esta embobado.

—Dark Soul— respondió embobado por el escote de la doctora.

—Muy bien. Empezaremos midiendo tu tamaño y tu peso.

Agatha tomo en brazos al pequeño y lo coloco en una balanza médica. Media y tomaba las medidas del pequeño.

—Mides 95cm y pesas 13,3 kg un poco por encima del promedio para tu edad, no estas tan mal, ahora veamos tus reflejos motrices.

Dark Soul era sometido a varios exámenes médicos algunos vergonzosos y en especial uno que a su desgracia no le pareció nada bueno, el tener un termómetro metido en donde no suele dar la luz no era algo que al gato negro le gustase.

" _Me cago en todo y Creepy ahora debe estar muerto de risa, pero que buen actor es para permanecer inmóvil"_ — pensaba Dark Soul.

Agatha le retiro el termómetro rectal y verifico la temperatura marcada.

—38° Celsius, normal. Bien campeón te has portado excelente y por eso te ganaste esto — decía mientras mostraba una paleta de caramelo más grande que la cabeza del gato y de múltiples colores, cosa que hiso sonreír al gatito.

Dark Soul salía contento con su dulce del consultorio donde lo estaba esperando Shaona, quien al verlo lo abrazo.

—Gracias por atenderlo amiga, ¿Cómo le fue? — pregunto algo temerosa.

—Pues, es un gatito feliz, gordito y algo violento, me araño cuando le coloque el termómetro rectal, me recuerda cuando Maya era más pequeña también odiaba el termómetro rectal— le decía mientras le mostraba el arañazo en el brazo, el cual era bastante leve.

—Vámonos pequeño, que hay amigos que te quieren conocer.

Ambos tomados de las garras caminaban hasta llegar a una sala de descanso donde se encontraban el grupo de amigos. Estos al ver a Dark Soul se sorprendieron de este. Todos hablaban del pequeño gatito, desde elogios, hasta similitudes con Maya y más que nada por el temperamento tan similar que pueden tener al enojarse. Y mientras tanto en los jardines de un castillo fuera de la continuidad tiempo espacio una potra de doce años entrenaba junto con su hermana menor usando espadas de madera, la potra mayor bloquea con un movimiento el golpe de su hermana y con una esfera de energía hace explotar en el estómago de su hermana menor, en ese momento caminaban juntos Magic la reina temporal y Dimentio quien le daba asesoramiento de guerra, en eso la potra mayor los ve y se teletransporta enfrente de este.

—Señor Dimentio lo reto a un duelo de practica— decía muy segura de sí misma, Magic y Dimentio se miraron así mismo y luego le alicornio comento.

—Hija, no creo que debas enfrentarte a este ser, ni siquiera Mike logro vencerlo, y yo tampoco podría, el posee habilidades más allá de la comprensión, como...

—El Ultra Instinto— termino la frase el errante.

—Leí algo sobre eso es una técnica similar al mantra, mucho más complicada de aprender, pero realmente no veo diferencia ambas técnicas predicen el siguiente movimiento del adversario— explicaba la potra y Dimentio contesto.

—Aunque estas en lo correcto, ambas predicen el siguiente movimiento del oponente, usan métodos completamente diferentes para lograrlo, ven déjame mostrarte.

El errante camino hasta el jardín y se colocó con los brazos cruzados en la espalda dando la impresión de estar desprotegido. Splendora activo su mantra igual que Magic y aunque el de la alicornio sea más poderoso a cualquier otro por extraño que parezca no notaba cambio alguno, Dimentio seguía normal.

Splendora ataco con una estocada con su espada de practica esperando leer el siguiente golpe, pero este simplemente salto y se posó en el arma de la potra, tanto esta como su madre quedaron sorprendidas, Splendora soltó el arma y con su cuerno creo una esfera de energía, pero Dimentio se adelantó por sorpresa y de una patada la lanza hacia el cielo y entrando en un portal sale del suelo. Magic corre preocupada hacia su hija.

—Hija ¿Estas bien?

—Si mama, el golpe que recibí no me dolió nada, pero si mi orgullo.

—Dimentio ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para no poder leer tus movimientos? — le pregunto molesta y sorprendida.

—Eso fue el Ultra Instinto, una técnica que prevé el siguiente movimiento, pero a diferencia del Mantra que solo es observación, el Ultra Instinto separa la mente del cuerpo dándole libertad absoluta de moverse a placer, por eso es que no puede leer el movimiento la contramedida perfecta para el Mantra.

—Señor Dimentio, le suplico que me enseñe sus secretos— le suplico la potra que estaba mirándolo seriamente, este sin siquiera voltear le respondió.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero no puedo mostrar mis técnicas a cualquiera, sino perderían el chiste de ser místicas y extrañas, vuelve cuando seas más fuerte, ahora debo marcharme.

Este desapareció a través de un portal.

Regresando con Dark Soul quien estaba empapado y pegajoso por la cerveza del minotauro este había regresado junto con Shaona a su hogar.

—Lamento aquel accidente con Aram, es suele ser muy tosco y tu muy juguetón.

Al llegar a casa, Shaona baña al pequeño muy bien, al terminar le viste ahora con la túnica que llevaba cuando lo encontró solo que ahora estaba limpia y fresca. Dark Soul le encanto al momento de verla, se la coloco el mismo y algo extraño se sentía más suave y relajante con un pequeño toque de olor a lavanda.

" _Se siente como la primera vez que me la puse"_ — pensó el gato con una cara de satisfacción.

Bajaron ambos a la sala y Shaona le dice.

—Puedes jugar a la consola mientras preparo la comida— mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

El pequeño encendía la máquina y al ver la biblioteca de juegos se queda asombrado al ver que tenían King of Fighter 2002. Apresurado en jugar, una voz le pregunta

— ¿Se pueden unas retas?

Dark Soul reconoció de inmediato la voz y lentamente giro su cabeza para mirar a Dimentio quien a través de su máscara sonriente se podían ver sus ojos rojos. Dark Soul pego un grito estremecedor tanto que Shaona corre hacia la sala.

— ¿Qué ocurre...

Se queda impactada al ver al errante en su sala.

—Almirante Dimentio qué inusual que usted este aquí— decía con un saludo militar.

—Descanse soldado, Anum me dijo que había una plaga oscura aquí cerca, pero mirándolo mejor, no hay nada realmente importante. Y otra cosa ¿Desde cuándo tú y Maya tienen un hijo tan adorable? — pregunto.

—Bueno, la verdad no es nuestro, lo encontramos dentro de unas cajas de cartón abandonado en una callejuela.

— Y ya mandaron la alerta del niño.

—Si señor, ahora solo falta esperar que alguien lo reclame.

Shaona regreso a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida mientras tanto Dark Soul se habia quedado a solas con Dimentio, dos entes de poderes inimaginables en una pequeña sala jugando KOF.

—Espero que no sigas molesto por lo de hace 60,000 años— comento el gato.

—Hace tiempo que lo supere, no te guardo rencor, también fue mi culpa de cierta manera.

Ambos jugaban mientras conversaban, algo incomodos por ambos lados.

—La verdad, no había sido mi intención asesinarla, me disculpo— dijo el gato.

—Algo tarde para eso, pero gracias, Crystal ahora está en un mejor lugar.

Shaona regresa con un plato lleno de empanadas.

—Aquí tienen.

Dark Soul tomo una y se la coloco en la boca para continuar jugando con Dimentio.

—Es deliciosa— sonrió el gatito al probarla.

—Usted no probara— le comento Shaona al errante.

—No, mi especie no necesita alimentarse, somos entes de energía pura.

—Entiendo— la gata tomo una también, mientras miraba a los dos jugar felices.

Ambos jugaban felices y como el gatito derrotaba con un hyper combo al errante. Los tres parecían una familia, Shaona se retiró de la sala hasta llegar nuevamente a la cocina, tomo una taza y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja, se agarró el vientre y menciono.

—Ya quiero que nazcan mis pequeños, Maya y yo estamos muy emocionadas de tenerlos.

El tiempo pasaba y Dark Soul continuaba viviendo con ellas. Los días transcurrían para Dark Soul mucho más rápido en convivencia con aquellas gatas, los tres como familia iban a muchos lugares divertidos como la ferie estatal, donde se habían subido los tres en un carrusel divirtiéndose, en la montaña rusa donde ocultaron al pequeño ya que no lo dejarían subirse por su pequeño tamaño, en juegos de destreza donde ambas gatas habían sido expulsadas por ganar en todos los juegos. Antes de dejar el lugar se toparon con una cabían fotográfica de la cual se tomaron gran cantidad de fotografías haciendo caras ridículas.

Una noche Shaona se encontraba preparando la cena, mientras el gatito negro se encontraba mirando la television, cuando se abre la puerta principal y entra un conejo que llevaba en la espalda a una gata negra, este la deposita en el suelo y Shaona la socorre.

—Lo lamento Shaona, pero nos excedimos un poco con la celebracion— se excusaba el conejo ante la gata.

—Cariño, sabes bien que no asimilas del todo el alcohol, vamos a la habitación— Shaona ayudaba a su mujer a subir las escalares quedándose el conejo con el gatito negro.

— ¿Tu nombre es Dark Soul cierto? — pregunto el conejo

—Si, ese es mi nombre— respondió el gatito.

—Pensé que era alguna especie de apodo.

—No, realmente es mi nombre.

—Y ¿Tienes algún familiar?

—Pues, solo tengo a mi hermana.

—Que bien, una hermana.

—Si, es de mí misma edad y suele preocuparse mucho por mis travesuras.

—En eso debo concordar, me acuerdo que Maya al ser la menor del grupo había adquirido mucha responsabilidad pese a su edad... incluso me llego a regañar un día que regrese lleno de heridas por estar en un circuito de combates clandestinos— recordaba el conejo experiencias de su adolescencia.

—Las mujeres se preocupan por nada— comento el minino negro.

—Je, je, je, tienes razón pequeño, se preocupan por tonterías y se enojan por cosas sin sentido. Pero si algo puedo decir es que tuviste mucha suerte en ser encontrado por ellas dos, Maya puede ser algo ruda pero siempre es justa y Shaona es amor desbordante, siempre consintiendo después del regaño de Maya y ella se enoja por la actitud de Shaona.

—Te tomare la palabra.

—Listo, Maya ya está durmiendo— se escuchaba la voz de Shaona quien bajaba las escaleras, esta se sentó entre los dos y Dark Soul apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de la gata.

—Y bien ¿De que hablaban ustedes dos? — pregunto la gata.

—Nada realmente interesante— le contesto el conejo.

—Por como llego Maya en verdad que se pasó de copas, ¿Qué celebraron?

El conejo el entrego un documento a la gata del cual se quedó sorprendida, Dark Soul de reojo leyó el documento e igualmente se había sorprendido.

—Sabemos que usualmente cuando un niño no es reclamado por su familia en un plazo de 96 horas es colocado en una casa hogar para la adopción, pero Maya movió algunas influencias para agilizar el trámite y bueno aquí está tu sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—Escuchaste eso Dark Soul, ahora seremos una familia.

" _Ahora no que decir, será doloroso cuando se enteren de la verdad"_ — pensó el gatito.

—Sera mejor retirarme ya, mi mujer debe estar preocupada— se excusaba el conejo.

—Mándale mi saludo a Elizabeth y que si puede tomar el sábado un café conmigo y Laila.

—Nunca falta a su reunión— se despedía el conejo. Dejando a los dos solos

—Bueno pequeño, será mejor ir a dormir... aunque no creo que sea conveniente ahora que Maya ocupo toda la cama.

Shaona preparo el cuarto de invitados para ella y su nuevo hijo y ambos se acostaron en la cama.

Durante la noche Dark Soul había salido a la azotea junto con su peluche Creepy, este intentaba desesperadamente hacer su magia, pero nada parecía funcionar, incluso el gatito había saltado desde arriba para saber si podía volar, lo único que paso fue caer y gracias a sus instintos felinos esta cae sin daño alguno, este se sentía impotente, el no poder usar su magia lo hacía sentir vulnerable, tanto que comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Dark Soul? — pregunto alguien.

El gatito levanto la mirada para toparse con Maya quien usaba una bata.

—Mi pequeño ¿Qué haces aquí llorando? — la gata negra se arrodillo ante el pequeño, e intento tomarlo en brazos, pero este se negó arañando a Maya.

Con una expresión molesta dijo.

—No sabes quién soy y nunca lo entenderías.

Maya tranquilamente se acercó y abrazo al pequeño gatito.

—Si lo sé, eres Dark Soul mi hijo, y cualquier queja que tengas puedes hablarlo, ven deja que te sirva algo de chocolate caliente.

Ambos entraron a la casa nuevamente y en la cocina Maya preparaba una taza de chocolate y un vaso con agua donde coloco dos tabletas de ibuprofeno.

—Bien cuéntame lo que te ocurre.

—Sera algo largo— comento este.

Dark Soul comenzó desde el inicio su historia, de cómo iba en diferentes dimensiones causando todo tipo de caos y locuras solo para su diversión personal, conquistaba planetas enteros por el simple placer de hacerlo, hacia cualquier maldad incluso aquellos seres que se preocupaban por él, Maya a pesar de su dolor de cabeza escuchaba atentamente y daba consejos para el gato quien había revelado su identidad. Dark Soul había encontrado algo que hacía falta en su vida, una familia y como arte de magia este había recuperado su forma normal de gato teniendo el mismo tamaño que Maya, este bajo de la silla y abrió un portal.

Maya se acercó a este y ambos se abrazaron afectuosamente.

—Prométeme que nos visitaras.

—Claro, jamás las olvidare— diciendo eso ultimo Dark Soul se coloca la capucha de su túnica e ingresa por el portal, este se cierra y Maya se agarra la cabeza síntoma que aún tenía migraña generada por la borrachera.

—No debí pedir esa segunda botella de vodka para competir contra Aram, me está llevando la verga— dijo esta con mucho dolor.

A la mañana siguiente Shaona se despierta y lo primero que nota es la desaparición de Dark Soul, está preocupada baja las escaleras con el oso Creepy en brazos y se topa con su esposa quien ya parecía estar mejor.

—Fierecita, veo que ya te curaste la cruda.

—Si, estoy mejor, esa receta de camarón de Don Marcos es milagrosa para la cruda ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Si gracias, pero ¿Dark Soul? — pregunto por el pequeño.

Maya se acercó a su mujer y la tomo de las patas.

—Shaona...

Maya le explico toda la situación a Shaona quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, ambas gatas abrazadas, por tener que despedirse de su primer hijo, aunque llegarían otros a tomar su lugar.

Mientras tanto en un castillo, Dark Soul se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando fijamente un marco donde se encontraban las fotos que se había hecho con aquellas gatas, en ese momento entro su hermana algo preocupada.

—Hermano, deberías arreglarte un poco tenemos visitas.

—Creepy se puede encargar de las visitas.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Violet? — le pregunto su hermana Estela.

—Tu amiga del Jardin de Niños, claro que me acuerdo.

—Aquí estoy Dark Soul— entro una gata de pelaje violeta con manchas rosadas, ojos celestes, un cascabel amarrado en su cola y usaba una túnica azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver un cuerpo de muerte por parte de la gata.

— ¡¿Violet?! —pregunto sorprendido el gato.

 **Dark Soul es un personaje de Comet Galaxy a quien agradezco que me haya cedido su personaje para mis historias**

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Iré al grano, de manera oficial abro este fanfic para quien desee publicar sus ideas ya sean a modo de pruebas o para provas cosas nuevas sin temor a estropear algún trabajo suyo, son libres de usar personajes mios de este fanfic o crear los suyos propios, lo unico que si no pueden usar serian a los siguientes personajes Dimentio, Anum E' Ram, Sha' Khaem y Azure pues estos estan reservados para algo más.**

 **Todos los capítulos llevaran al final el nombre del autor quien lo escribió para que luego no me estén diciendo que estoy usando gente para no tener que escribir.**

 **Lo cual lleva al punto tres, aunque no haya punto uno ni dos xD bueno, cualquier capitulo ajeno a mi persona se le colocara en la barra de selección de capitulo el tag de "No Canon" para que no haya confunsion de la historia principal.**

 **Eso es todo, chao.**


End file.
